Le temps d'une vie
by Choupy
Summary: Avoir la possibilité de vivre sa vie....
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Choupinette

**Paring**: Shweir

**Disclaimer** : Toujours rien à moi. Je guette le facteur et il ne me les apporte jamais. La Poste a dû les perdre… oui, c'est sûrement ça, quoi d'autre ?

----------------------------------------------

- Tu sais que tu es beau le matin au réveil, John ?

- Oui, oui, je sais, lui répondit son amant d'un air faussement suffisant.

- Je resterais bien là toute la journée.

Là désignait les bras de John. La jeune femme brune s'y nichait tendrement.

- Pourtant il va être l'heure de bosser. On nous attend.

- 2 minutes encore, quémanda-t-elle.

- 1 minute.

- 1 minute et demie.

- Adjugé.

- John, je t'aime.

Celui-ci l'embrassa :

- Aller chérie, à la douche.

John la lâcha, souleva les couvertures et partit vers la salle de bains. Sa compagne le regarda partir avec un voile de tristesse dans les yeux. Encore une fois, il s'était esquivé alors qu'elle lui exprimait son amour pour lui. Depuis 5 mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, à chaque fois qu'elle lui disait « je t'aime », il éludait par une pirouette verbale ou physique. Non pas qu'il était gêné par sa déclaration, simplement il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle le savait bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui dire « je t'aime » ou moi « moi aussi ». Mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Alors elle se contentait de lui glisser un petit « je t'aime John » mais pas trop souvent pour éviter de le faire fuir. Avec de la patience, un jour sans prévenir, elle aurait une réplique à son « je t'aime ».

oOo

- Docteur Weir, s'il vous plait, ça fait 2 fois que vous me dites non.

- Voyons Nicolas.

- Elisabeth, c'est juste un dîner. Je ne veux pas vous présenter à mes parents.

Elisabeth rougit malgré elle. Elle ne sentit plus le courage, ni même l'envie de décliner une nouvelle fois l'invitation du beau logisticien. _Dîner avec quelqu'un n'engage à rien et même si cela va plus loin, j'ai le droit. Sheppard se l'autorise bien lui avec sa petite biochimiste ! _

- C'est d'accord Nicolas.

- Vous ne le regrettez pas Elisabeth. Je vais vous mitonnez une de mes spécialités.

- Vous cuisinez vous-même ? demanda Elisabeth surprise.

- Oui, j'ai un deal avec le chef.

Voyant la leader froncer les sourcils, il ajouta :

- Un arrangement tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal.

- Et bien, je suis impatiente de goûter ce que vous allez préparer.

- Ce soir ?

- Parfait, j'ai une mission diplomatique aujourd'hui avec SGA-1 et SGA-2. Mais je serais largement rentrée pour 20 heures, cela vous conviendrait ?

- Tout me convient venant de vous.

Arrivant près du bureau de la diplomate, le Colonel Sheppard la vit discuter avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'homme se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de partir. John s'approcha légèrement énervé :

- C'est qui ?

- Bonjour Colonel, lui répliqua-t-elle sèchement ignorant sa question. Je suis contente de vous voir enfin. Mais je devrais être satisfaite, il n'est que 9 heures 30. La matinée n'est pas perdue complètement pour vous.

- Pourtant vous n'aviez pas l'air d'avoir besoin de moi.

- Nous partons dans moins d'une 1 heure pour P8X-666, l'auriez-vous oubliez ?

- Bien sûr que non, je m'étonne juste que vous comptiez sur SGA-1 pour une mission diplomatique. Puisque selon vos propres mots, nous ne sommes que des brutes, dit-il avec sarcasmes.

- Colonel, ne recommencez pas, s'il vous plait. Briefing à 10 heures. Nous attendons Teyla qui revient du continent d'une minute à l'autre.

- Parfait.

Sheppard tourna les talons et Elisabeth ferma la porte derrière lui. Entre eux, la tension était palpable depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis que John avait fait échouer un partenariat commercial très intéressant. Il avait crû déceler un danger et au lieu de vérifier un tant soit peu, il avait pénétré dans la salle de négociations, armes aux poings avec Ronon devant une Elisabeth médusée. Puisqu'il n'y avait aucun danger, l'effet avait évidemment été du plus désastreux. Leur interlocuteur leur avait très poliment montré la porte de sortie. Elisabeth avait perdu son calme envers son chef militaire durant le retour. Elle l'avait traité de brute sans une parcelle de jugeote. Le genre on frappe d'abord et on réfléchit éventuellement ensuite. Sheppard n'avait bien sûr pas apprécié.

Elisabeth terminait justement de signer le rapport de cette mission désastreuse quand Teyla toqua à la porte.

- Teyla, entrez.

L'athosienne portait dans les bras un magnifique bouquet de fleurs rouge vif.

- Teyla, elles sont splendides. De qui sont-elles ?

- De moi. Je les ai cueillies près du village. Ce sont des fleurs des champs. Elles sont pour vous.

- Pour moi ? demanda Elisabeth étonnée.

- Vous me disiez encore l'autre jour que vous regrettiez de ne pas avoir beaucoup de plantes vertes dans vos quartiers. Ce bouquet est un début.

- Teyla, vous êtes vraiment adorable, dit la diplomate reconnaissante. Ont-elles un nom ?

- Mon peuple les appelle Tempos Existenci. Elles sont très résistantes.

- Je vais tout de suite les mettre dans l'eau et les amener dans ma chambre.

Le bouquet et un vase à la main, Elisabeth en chemin vers ses quartiers croisa John en sens inverse.

- On n'a pas briefing ?

- Si, si, Colonel. J'arrive.

Les yeux du militaire se portèrent sur les fleurs. Il grimaça :

- Un bouquet maintenant. Il en fait trop pour être honnête, si vous voulez mon avis.

- Je ne vous le demande pas.

Elisabeth continua son chemin, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard au briefing.

----------------------------------------------


	2. Chapitre 2

**Pour que tout soit clair, la femme dans les bras de John, ce n'était pas Liz. lol**

----------------------------------------------

A leur arrivée sur P8X-666, un dignitaire politique et ses conseillers les attendaient au pied de la porte. Les atlantes avaient déjà maintes fois rencontré le dirigeant et un climat de confiance mutuelle s'était instauré de part et d'autre. La rencontre d'aujourd'hui visait à finaliser les tractations de paix entre les 2 peuples.

- Bienvenue sur Abrétia, peuple d'Atlantis.

- Chancellor Farby, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, dit le docteur Weir.

- Plaisir partagé. Si vous et votre équipe voulez bien me suivre.

Elisabeth acquiesça. Elle se mit en marche, suivie par le Colonel Sheppard et le Major Lorne.

oOo

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le docteur Weir, le Colonel Sheppard, le Chancellor Farby et le conseiller militaire d'Abrétia étaient entrés dans la salle des négociations. A l'extérieur, SGA-2 et le reste de SGA-1 commençaient à trouver le temps long.

-Ca va encore être long ? râla McKay. Si c'était pour rien faire, j'aurais pu rester sur Atlantis. J'ai du travail moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- Le docteur ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter sans escorte suffisante à ces négociations. Cela aurait été un manque de respect, lui répondit Teyla.

Rodney grogna et se perdit dans la contemplation des grandes cheminées au loin crachant une épaisse fumée noire.

Abrétia, relativement épargnée par les Wraiths du fait de sa position périphérique dans la galaxie de Pégase, était en plein essor industriel. Comme pouvait l'avoir été l'Europe à la fin du 19ème siècle et au début du 20ème. Les abrétiens avaient une économie principalement fondée sur l'extraction de matières premières et leur transformation.

Le Major Lorne observait par la fenêtre les longues colonnes de fumée noire s'échappant continuellement des grandes cheminées de l'usine face à lui. Les ouvriers en sortant noirs de suie et toussant de la poussière.

- Vous croyez qu'il faut leur dire q'ils polluent leur atmosphère ?

- Comment cela Major ? questionna Teyla.

- La chaleur dégagée par l'usine est nocive pour l'atmosphère de la planète. Celle-ci va se réchauffer sur plusieurs années et entraîner un dérèglement du climat, expliqua Evan. Cela nous arrive sur Terre.

- Le docteur Weir leur en parlera sûrement alors, dit l'athosienne avec sagesse.

Dans la salle de négociation, tout se passait à merveille. Les 2 parties s'entendaient sur la plupart des sujets. La discussion s'orienta sur les Wraiths.

- Ils nous laissent relativement tranquilles. Abrétia est très éloignée des autres planètes de la galaxie. Ils n'arrivent donc que par la porte.

- Cela se produit souvent ? demanda Weir.

- Nous avons appris le réveil des Wraiths par des relations commerciales. Mais par bonheur, aucun n'est encore venu depuis. La dernière sélection date de plusieurs dizaines d'années.

En entendant parler du réveil prématuré des Wraiths, le Colonel Sheppard baissa subrepticement les yeux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à ne pas s'en vouloir d'être à l'origine de cette renaissance. Il aimerait chasser ce souvenir de sa mémoire. Mais personne ne remarquant son trouble, la discussion reprenait déjà la direction des conditions d'échanges de cultures céréalières entre les 2 peuples. Elisabeth expliquait qu'une nouvelle rencontre devrait se tenir avec le peuple athosien. C'est eux qui cultivaient sur le continent.

Teyla regardant toujours par la fenêtre se prit soudain la tête entre ses mains. Elle chancela. Laura s'aperçut de son malaise :

- Teyla ? Teyla ! Vite, elle fait un malaise.

Ronon la fit s'asseoir.

- Teyla ?

- Merci, ça va mieux. Mais j'ai mal à la tête, très mal.

- Je suis sûre que c'est de la faute du Major, expliqua McKay. Il vous a saoulé avec ses histoires d'écologie.

- Saoulé ? demanda Ronon.

- C'est une expression, Ronon. Et non, je ne l'ai pas saoulé avec mes histoires, c'est très sérieux ! contesta Lorne.

- Pas la peine de nous faire une campagne pour le développement durable.

Teyla avait vraiment très mal à la tête, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était la drôle de sensation associée à cette douleur. Soudain, elle poussa un cri. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers elle. Elle tremblait.

- Les Wraiths, je les sens, ils arrivent.

Le Chancellor Farby s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Ronon et le Major Lorne déboulèrent sans crier gare dans la pièce. Elisabeth n'en crut pas ses yeux, un mauvais film se rejouait :

- C'est une blague ? cria-t-elle.

- Ce coup-ci je n'y suis pour rien ! renchérit John.

- Faut partir et vite, leur dit Lorne.

- Mais que ce passe-t-il ? demanda sur le qui-vive le conseiller militaire abrétien.

- Les Wraiths arrivent.

- Ronon, c'est ridicule, dit Elisabeth.

Le regard noir du runner la cloua sur place :

- Teyla les a senti. Ils arrivent docteur Weir, poursuivit-il.

- Docteur Weir, veuillez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? questionna furieux le Chancellor.

- La jeune femme qui m'accompagne est capable de sentir les Wraiths et selon elle, ils arrivent.

Le conseiller militaire s'approcha d'Elisabeth l'air menaçant :

- C'est étrange que les Wraiths arrivent le jour où vous arrivez.

John s'interposa entre eux :

- Si vous pensez que nous sommes de mèche avec eux, pourquoi vous préviendrait-on ?

Le conseiller s'arrêta dans son geste et le Chancellor acquiesça :

- Si les Wraiths arrivent effectivement, je dois prévenir mon peuple. Nous devons nous abriter.

- Nous prenons congés Chancellor, nous devrions pouvoir rejoindre la porte. Au moins que vous ayez besoin de notre aide, nous pouvons rester.

- Merci, mais rentrer chez vous. Nous sommes préparés à la sélection.

- Si vous le dites, grogna Sheppard.

Les atlantes sortirent de la pièce en vitesse. La porte se trouvait à 2 kilomètres. Tous espéraient l'atteindre sans dommage. Le Major Lorne était en avant avec McKay et le Lieutenant Cadman. Le Colonel Sheppard assurait les arrières. Il suivait Elisabeth des yeux. Teyla, anxieuse, sentait de plus en plus les Wraiths quand soudain des darts les survolèrent. Ils pressèrent le pas.

- Avec un peu de chance, ils ne nous auront pas vu, dis le scientifique d'SGA-2.

- Vous rigolez, répondit Laura. On est avec SGA-1, le conseiller abrétien avait raison, c'est étrange que les Wraiths arrivent pile le jour où nous y sommes et bien vous savez pourquoi : parce que on est en mission avec SGA-1. Ils ont la poisse.

- Non, mais ça va pas Cadman ! hurla Rodney.

- Osez me dire le contraire, j'en parlais au Major avant de venir. Si ça se trouve, c'est vous qui portez malchance.

Rodney voulut lui répondre, mais un rayon de dart le frôla.

- Courez !!!

La porte était en vue, mais à plusieurs centaines de mètres tout de même en ligne droite découverte. Ils commencèrent à tirer sur les darts. Pour l'instant, les zigzags entre les rayons wraiths portaient leurs fruits. Mais John gardait un œil sur Elisabeth qui était sans arme.

- Donnez moi votre pistolet ! cria-t-elle.

- Et que voulez-vous en faire contre un dart !

- Rien, mais si je me retrouve face à un Wraith autant que j'ai de quoi tirer.

Il lui lança son pistolet.

- Merci, quand même.

- Faites attention ! lui conseilla-t-il.

- Je ne vous tirerais pas dessus, si c'est ça dont vous auriez peur.

John sourit malgré lui et malgré la situation. Lorne était arrivé à la porte et commençait à entrer les coordonnées d'Atlantis.

- Lieutenant, envoyez le code d'identification.

- Tout de suite, Major.

Pendant que Cadman veillait à bien envoyer le code, elle perdit quelques instants son attention. Un rayon faillit la rafler. Mais Rodney la poussa par terre au dernier moment. Il tomba sur elle :

- Merci Rodney.

- De rien. Les Wraiths n'auraient pas supporté votre venue, ils ne méritent pas ça.

Elle lui balança un coup de poing dans le thorax. Puis le poussa et se releva pour envoyer le code. A l'arrière, Elisabeth et John essayaient de les rejoindre à travers bois. Plus long, mais moins risqué. Ronon les attendait. Mais la diplomate occupée à éviter un rayon ne vit pas la souche dépasser du sol. Elle s'écroula de tout son long. John se précipita pour la relever, il cria à Ronon :

- Allez-y ! Partez, passez la porte, on vous suit.

Ronon acquiesça et partit en direction du vortex maintenant formé.

- Ronon, où sont le Colonel et le docteur Weir ? demanda le Major.

- Ils arrivent, le Colonel nous dit d'y aller.

Lorne le voyait au loin, mais il était trop loin pour lui parler. Il prit sa radio :

**« Colonel, je vous attends. » **

**« Pas question, partez. Il est dangereux de rester immobile. On se rejoint de l'autre côté. » **

Le Major obéit et passa la porte en même temps que Ronon, ils retrouvèrent les autres dans la salle d'embarquement.

- Où sont Sheppard et Elisabeth ?

- Ils arrivent McKay.

Le temps passa mais personne n'apparut. Les secondes semblaient des minutes. L'attente était insoutenable. Pas un bruit ne filtrait. On aurait entendu une mouche voler.

- Allez Elisabeth, plus que quelques mètres, on va y arriver.

John soutenait Elisabeth qui s'était foulé la cheville en tombant. Ils avancèrent lentement, mais avançaient tout de même. A une petite dizaine de mètres de la porte, il prit sa radio :

**« Atlantis, on arrive, préparez-vous à fermer le bouclier derrière nous. » **

Un dart fonça vers eux. John pressa le pas, et ils s'élancèrent dans le vortex. Exactement au même moment, le rayon toucha le DHD.

- Cela commence à faire vraiment long, ils n'étaient pas si loin de la porte, la dernière fois que je les ai vus. Ce n'est pas normal.

**« Colonel ? Répondez, s'il vous plaît. » **

Un long silence ponctué de grésillements suivit cette demande.

----------------------------------------------


	3. Chapitre 3

---------------------------------------------- 

Le voyage avait été mouvementé. John se releva difficilement, tout courbaturé. Ses cervicales le faisaient affreusement souffrir. Il se passa la main sur sa nuque. Ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il était tombé dans de la boue. Il se releva, dégoulinant. Apparemment ce n'était pas Atlantis. Il se frotta les yeux. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas Atlantis ou alors ils avaient refait la déco en un temps record. Derrière lui, il y avait la porte des étoiles. Et tout autour de lui de la boue et la terre. Il se remémora les derniers événements. Abrétia, Elisabeth, les négociations, l'arrivée des Wraiths, Elisabeth, les darts, toute l'équipe qui passe, Elisabeth… Il lui fallait retrouver Elisabeth. Ou était-elle ? Ils avaient traversé la porte en même temps. Il la tenait par l'épaule. C'était impossible qu'ils soient séparés à présent.

Il se retourna vers la porte. Ce n'était pas souvent que le parvis de la porte des étoiles n'était pas aménagé. Ici, tout n'était que terre et boue par la force de la pluie. Aucun chemin ne partait de la porte et rien ne semblait prouver la présence d'habitants. La porte était en pleine forêt, une forêt très dense. Malgré la présence du soleil que Sheppard percevait à travers la végétation, celle-ci ne le laissait pas entrer et au niveau du sol, tout était très sombre. Il faisait très chaud et l'air était moite.  
Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour la dirigeante. Blessée à la cheville, elle ne pouvait pas être aller loin toute seule.

- Elisabeth ? hurla-t-il.

Puis il s'arrêta. Si des ennemis traînaient dans le coin, il ne valait mieux signaler sa présence. Il se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée de la porte. Des bruits de pas dans son dos l'alertèrent. La main sur son arme, il se tourna brusquement pour mettre en joue. Il se retrouva face à face avec Elisabeth qui pointait elle son pistolet vers lui.

- Elisabeth ! Vous m'avez fait peur. Vous étiez où ?

Le docteur Weir détailla le militaire. Ses vêtements étaient pleins de boue et humides. Elle lui répondit :  
- Dans la même mare de boue que vous je présume.

Elle s'avança et John put admirer que la dirigeante avait subi le même sort qu'elle. Ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à rien et son visage était plus brun que rose.

- Je ne vous ai pas vue.

- Fallait regarder mieux. Ou sommes nous ? demanda-t-elle énervée.

- Je n'en aucune idée. Je ne fais pas du tourisme. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé d'auprès vous ? Mon dernier souvenir est que nous avons passé le vortex, puis trou noir.

- Pas plus d'idée.

- Vous avez encore mal, demanda-t-il en la voyant grimacer en marchant vers lui.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas important. On a plus important à faire. Retournons à la porte, nous devons contacter Atlantis. Vous avez encore votre I.D.C ?

- Oui. Rien n'a disparu.

- Parfait, on contacte la Cité puis avec votre code, nous rentrons à la maison, dit-elle en se mettant en marche.

- Vous êtes pressée docteur Weir ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer la nuit ici. Si vous voulez rester, vous pouvez. Moi je pars.

- Oh Elisabeth calmez-vous ce n'est pas ma faute si nous nous retrouvons dans cette galère. Moi aussi je préférerais être au chaud.

- Avec Aude.

- Quoi ?

- Vous êtes pressée de retrouver Aude.

- Pas plus que de retrouver ma douche, là ! cria-t-il. Qu'est ce que Aude vient faire là-dedans ?

- Rien, je faisais la conversation, s'irrita-t-elle.

Ils se dévisagèrent et repartirent sans un mot vers la porte.

- On n'y voit rien dans cette végétation. C'est dangereux. Restez près de moi. Il ne faudrait pas que vous tombiez dans un trou.

- Ou vous.

- Merci de s'inquiéter.

- C'est vous qui avez le I.D.C.

Sheppard préféra ne pas répondre, il l'aurait regretté plus tard. Elisabeth était plus têtue qu'une mule. Et elle avait un de ces sales caractères, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. De son côté, Liz faisait de son mieux pour étouffer sans bruit les plaintes dues à sa blessure. L'arrivée brutale sur la planète n'avait pas amélioré sa cheville. Celle-ci la faisait affreusement souffrir, elle avait gonflé. Mais elle était bien décidée à ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle était dans une colère folle contre John, mais ce qui la mettait le plus en colère, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

En arrivant devant la porte, ils furent tous les 2 soufflés. Aucun DHD à l'horizon. 

oOo 

- Baissez le bouclier, ils ne viendront plus à présent. Fermez le vortex. Nous devons retourner là-bas.

- Et les Wraiths ?

- On doit tenter le coup Lieutenant.

- Composez l'adresse de P8X-666, cria Lorne aux techniciens.

- Attendez Major. Je refuse, lui répondit une voix.

Rodney se tourna vers Teyla :

- Y manquait plus que lui, tient.

Le Colonel Caldwell arriva près du groupe :

- Je voudrais un topo de la situation avant d'autoriser un retour sur P8X-666.

- Bien Colonel. 

oOo 

- Je rêve.

- Je crains que non Elisabeth.

- Il faut continuer à chercher, il doit être quelque part ! C'est impossible qu'il ne soit pas là.

- Elisabeth cela fait plus de 2 heures qu'on cherche dans la pénombre. La nuit tombe en plus. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Cette porte n'a pas de DHD, d'où son abandon.

Elisabeth, épuisée, se laissa tomber par terre. Elle s'écroula dans la boue.

- Nous sommes coincés ?

- Par l'instant oui. J'en ai bien peur.

John réfléchit un court instant et poursuivit :

- Nous devrions marcher un peu, essayer de quitter cette forêt pour voir si il y a autre chose. Nous ne pouvons pas rester décemment ici.

- Oui, allons y.

Ils se mirent en marche au hasard. Aucun chemin, aucun passage humain ne pouvait les aider à se repérer dans ce noir. La nuit était maintenant bien avancée et ils se déplaçaient dans le noir complet. Elisabeth soupira :

- Bon ça suffit, on s'arrête. On risque de tourner en rond, cela ne nous avance à rien.

- Je n'osais pas vous le proposer.

Ils s'installèrent contre un grand arbre noueux. Elisabeth n'en pouvait plus, sa cheville la faisait affreusement souffrir. Cela presque 1 heure qu'elle luttait contre les larmes. Elle enleva la boue séchée de son visage. De petites larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. _Heureusement que John ne peut pas me voir, il me trouverait ridicule._ Elle s'essuya le visage et fit une boule avec sa veste pour l'utiliser comme oreiller.

- Bonne nuit John.

- Dormez bien. Je prends le premier tour de garde.

- Merci.

Malgré la douleur et l'inconfort de sa position, elle s'endormit très rapidement d'un sommeil sans rêve.  
Lorsque qu'elle se réveilla, ce fut la faute aux premiers rayons du soleil. Elle voulut se lever mais sa cheville l'en empêcha. John était en train de remuer les braises du feu.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'éveiller pour prendre mon tour de garde ?

- Vous dormiez tellement bien. Je n'ai osai et puis cela ne m'a pas gêné, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de dormir.

- C'est malin, vous allez être épuisé maintenant. Franchement vous et votre manie de vouloir jouer les héros, s'emporta-t-elle.

Elisabeth murmura tout même :

- Mais merci…

John sourit, cette femme était exceptionnelle. Il la trouvait vraiment très particulière. Et bizarrement très belle à cet instant précis. _Les cheveux décoiffés, le visage couvert de restes de boue séchés, les yeux hagards… Oui, un portrait, on ne peut plus attirant, John tu as sûrement besoin de sommeil._

- Petit déjeuner ?

Surprise, Elisabeth eut un mouvement de recul et se cogna dans l'arbre :

- Aie ! Petit déjeuner !?

- J'ai fais un petit tour quand la luminosité me l'a permis. J'ai trouvé des baies dans les buissons là-bas, très comestibles, il faut qu'on mange quelque chose. Il ne faudrait pas que l'on tombe dans les pommes en marchant. Nos rations ne suffiront peut-être pas, nous ne savons pendant combien de temps, nous sommes coincés ici.

- Oui, merci.

D'un geste qu'elle voulut naturel, elle se releva en faisant bien attention de ne pas s'appuyer sur son pied gauche. 

oOo 

- Elisabeth, cela fait 3 heures que nous marchons ce matin, ne croyez vous pas qu'il se serait temps de se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y a rien sur cette planète, seulement des arbres, de la terre, encore des arbres, de la poussière, toujours ces foutus arbres et quelques rongeurs en passant.

- Non, je suis sure qu'il doit y avoir de l'eau par ici.

- Génial, en plus de arbres on aura de l'eau.

- Nos gourdes ont besoin d'être remplies, avec de la chance, la source sera potable.

- Avec de la chance…, soupira le militaire.

Elisabeth avait pris un peu d'avance, soudain devant elle, elle eut l'impression que le sol disparaissait. La ligne d'horizon se coupait nette et le ciel s'éclaircissait. Les arbres se faisaient moins denses. La lumière se frayait un passage entre les branches. Malgré sa cheville qui l'élançait, elle serra les dents et accéléra. Le spectacle devant elle la statufia :

- John…

- Quoi ? marmonna-t-il de très loin.

- John, venez voir….

John, intrigué, se dépêcha d'arriver à sa hauteur. Elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main :

- Allez y doucement, avancez doucement. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de vous chercher si vous tomber.

John comprit. Elisabeth se trouvait au bord d'un précipice immense. Le sol s'arrêtait abruptement sur une longue descente verticale. John s'approcha tout doucement à ses côtés.

- Une montagne…., dit John.

- Et une sacrément haute. Vous avez vu la hauteur de ce précipice.

- Enfin au moins, on sait que cette planète n'est pas composée que de forêts humides et très désagréables.

Devant eux s'étendait une immense plaine. John et Elisabeth pouvaient distinguer des forêts et la cime des arbres, les cours d'eau, de grandes plaines vertes, des cultures et aussi ce qui semblait être un village. Ils leur paraissaient que toute la planète s'étalait devant leurs yeux ébahis. Elisabeth, soufflée par la majesté du lieu, en oublia quelques instants, la situation angoissante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous 2 :

- C'est magnifique John…

- Subjuguant…

- Mais comment arriver en bas ?

- On va suivre le bord, il doit y avoir un chemin pour descendre ou au moins un passage où nous pourrions passer sans trop de difficulté.

Elisabeth opina. Mais intérieurement elle se demanda avec angoisse si elle arriverait à descendre sans hurler de douleur.

----------------------------------------------

L'abus de reviews n'est absoluement pas considéré comme une drogue...lol


	4. Chapitre 4

**Merci à mes reviewses et à tous les lecteurs anonymes.**

----------------------------------------------

- Elisabeth, venez. Qu'est ce que vous attendez. ?

- J'arrive, pas la peine de crier.

John tendit la main vers la diplomate pour l'aider à passer un tronc d'arbre couché en travers du chemin. Elisabeth et John avaient suivi la falaise pour trouver un peu plus loin un chemin qui descendait doucement. Elisabeth en avait éprouvé un vif soulagement. Mais voilà maintenant plus de 7 heures qu'ils descendaient et elle avait la désagréable impression que le bas de la montagne ne faisait que s'éloigner. L'étroit chemin sinuait le long de la montagne, d'un côté le vide, de l'autre la paroi. Le bon côté des choses était qu'ils étaient enfin sortis de cette végétation humide et boueuse. John s'aperçut de la fatigue de sa compagne d'infortune :

- On va s'arrêter, j'entends du bruit. Il doit y avoir un point d'eau.

Effectivement, un peu en contrebas, le chemin tombait sur une clairière. Une cascade coulait le long des roches pour tomber dans un petit point d'eau claire. John alla se laver le visage. Elisabeth voulut faire de même, mais la douleur eut raison d'elle. Impossible de plier la cheville. Elle grimaça. John explosa :

- Elisabeth, quand allez-vous arrêter de jouer à l'enfant ?

- Quoi ?

- Cela fait des heures que vous essayait vainement de ne pas grimacer. Vous croyez que je suis aveugle ! Non, mais sérieusement, on dirait une gamine qui a peur d'avouer à ses parents qu'elle s'est foulée la cheville en sortant par la fenêtre de sa chambre en douce.

Elisabeth se tut de surprise. Les yeux interrogatifs, elle fixa John. Il balaya l'air d'un geste de la main :

- Ma sœur, lorsqu'elle avait 16 ans. Enfin laissez tomber, ce n'est pas le problème. Votre cheville vous fait souffrir ! Laissez moi la regarder, au lieu de faire comme si de rien n'était.

De mauvaise grâce, Elisabeth s'assit sur une souche et remonta son pantalon jusqu'au niveau du genou :

- Waouh, c'est bien enflé. Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez tombée aussi lourdement sur Abrétia.

Gênée, Elisabeth, murmura un petit :

- Je suis retombée dessus.

- Quoi ? Pardon, je n'ai pas compris.

- Je suis retombée dessus, répéta plus fort la diplomate. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés en passant la porte.

- Et à aucun moment vous ne vous êtes dit que me prévenir serait judicieux ? Mince Elisabeth où aviez-vous la tête ? On aurait marché moins vite. J'ai bien vu que vous aviez mal, mais pas à ce point ! cria-t-il.

- Ne me hurlez pas dessus Colonel !

- Mais vous avez vu votre cheville Elisabeth, comment faites-vous pour encore marcher et en descente en plus. Si je n'étais pas aussi fâché, je vous trouverai héroïque.

- Et bien ainsi, c'est vous le héros, comme toujours. Le grand John Sheppard vient à ma rescousse. Vous pouvez jouer les justiciers volants aux secours de la demoiselle en détresse.

De rage, Elisabeth lui envoya sans le vouloir un coup dans le ventre. Elle voulut se lever. Dans sa fureur, elle oublia sa blessure et fit quelques pas. Mais ne faisant plus attention à ménager sa cheville, elle marcha un peu trop énergiquement et son corps ne suivit plus. Elisabeth s'écroula en se tenant la cheville. John se précipita vers elle. Il s'agenouilla à ses cotés. Liz craqua, les larmes coulaient à présent en petites quantités sur ses joues. John eut la délicatesse de ne pas lui faire remarquer :

- Elisabeth, laissez moi regarder cette cheville. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, un peu de repos et tout ira bien.

- Du repos ? Et comment on prend du repos lorsqu'on est bloqués, seuls sur une planète depuis plus de 36 heures d'où on ne peut pas partir. Et en plus perdus dans une forêt qui n'en finit pas. Et on est pleins de boue et de poussière.

- Vous noircissez le tableau, Elisabeth, plaisanta John.

- Pourquoi vous êtes déçu de ne pas avoir de monstre à nos trousses ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant une larme.

- Mais oui, vous avez tout compris docteur Weir. Je suis très frustré de ne pas avoir un grand monstre bleu baveux avec 9 yeux et juste 2 dents qui nous court après. La ballade est tout de suite moins drôle sans lui, ria Sheppard.

Elisabeth sourit enfin. Un grand sourire.

- Je préfère vous voir ainsi. Maintenant on va s'occuper de votre cheville. Ok ?

- Ok.

John mit de l'eau sur la cheville puis il découpa un bout de sa veste pour lui faire un bandage de maintien.

- Voilà, espérons que cela fasse l'affaire. Maintenant vous ne bougez plus. Je reviens.

- Vous partez ? s'affola Elisabeth.

- Je retourne juste chercher de l'eau. Vous n'avez qu'à vous déplacer contre l'arbre derrière vous, vous serez plus à l'aise.

John trempa un bout de tissu dans l'eau et vint le donner à Elisabeth.

- Tenez, lavez vous le visage.

- Merci.

- Je vais faire du feu. Nous dormirons là ce soir.

- Mais il est tôt, encore, nous pouvons continuer à descendre jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, protesta Elisabeth.

- Vous êtes fatiguée, continuer ne mènerait à rien de bien.

- Je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous John, murmura Elisabeth en baissant la tête.

- Elisabeth, vous n'êtes pas du tout un poids, la détrompa vivement Sheppard. D'où vous vient une idée pareille ? Pour moi, vous êtes la personne idéale avec qui l'on peut rester bloqués seuls sur une planète inconnue.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit et voyant la diplomate rougit légèrement, il se mit nerveusement à fouiller autour de lui pour trouver du bois. La nuit tombante, ils mangèrent leurs dernières rations militaires et quelques fruits trouvés par John. Puis ils s'installèrent autour du feu. John se coucha, sa veste sous la tête. Elisabeth s'installa similairement un peu plus loin. Elle se mit sur les coudes pour lui parler :

- Nos rations sont terminées, demain, il faut absolument que nous arrivions dans la plaine. Là-bas, nous trouverons de la nourriture le temps d'attendre les secours.

- S'ils viennent … dit John.

- Ils viendront, ils doivent venir. Nous devons y croire. Ils ne nous abandonneront pas, ils ne feraient jamais ça, répéta Elisabeth comme pour en persuader autant John qu'elle-même.

- Ils doivent nous croire morts.

Elisabeth dut malheureusement admettre que cette possibilité était à prendre en compte. Elle frissonna en pensant que jamais ils ne pourraient retourner sur Atlantis. La soirée s'étant refroidie, John l'interpréta mal :

- Vous avez froid ? La nuit risque d'être plus fraîche que celle que nous avons connue dans la forêt. Sans couverture, il va falloir se réchauffer mutuellement. Venez.

John ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir. Pendant quelques secondes, Elisabeth fut à 2 doigts de le détromper et de refuser. Mais l'idée la séduit. Sans réfléchir plus, elle se blottit dans les bras du militaire. La chaleur du corps de son compagnon eut raison de ses dernières réticences. Elle s'abandonna au sommeil, la tête contre son torse. John la regarda dormir un moment, sourire aux lèvres. Il aurait voulu rester éveillé pour monter la garde, mais la fatigue le gagna et il s'endormit à son tour.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube, l'esprit embrumé, il ne savait plus vraiment où il était. Il se tourna la tête vers elle, sûr d'y trouver Aude. En voyant la dirigeante dans ses bras, serrée tout contre lui, il sursauta et se réveilla complètement. Tout lui revint d'un coup, il se demanda comment il avait pu aussi bien dormi à même le sol. Elisabeth bougeait dans son sommeil. Il fallait absolument que Sheppard se dégage de son emprise, mais sans la réveiller. Si la diplomate continuait à masser ainsi contre lui, John ne pouvait pas assurer qu'il allait rester un parfait gentleman très longtemps.

oOo

**« Activation extérieure de la porte » **

SGA-1, SGA-2 et SGA-4 franchirent la porte. Le Colonel Caldwell vient à leur rencontre :

- Pas de résultat ?

- Rien. Les Wraiths sont déjà partis de la planète, nous avons ainsi pu aller et venir à notre guise.

- Le peuple abrétien ?

- Des pertes, beaucoup de pertes, malheureusement, lui répondit le Major Lorne. Beaucoup se sont cachés, mais cela n'a pas suffit. Bien sûr les négociations avec eux sont gelées, le temps qu'ils se remettent de la sélection. Néanmoins, le Chancellor Farby semble ne pas vouloir rompre tout lien avec Atlantis.

- Espérons qu'aucun prisonnier ne parlera de notre visite.

- Personne dans les classes dirigeantes n'a été raflé. C'est notre unique chance.

- On a pu vous renseigner sur le docteur Weir et le Colonel ?

- Personne n'a pu m'aider. Ils ne sont pas réapparus dans la ville.

- Ca nous nous en doutions, intervient Rodney agacé. Le problème s'est où sont-ils ? Ils ont disparus entre le lieu où le Major les a vus pour la dernière fois et la porte.

- Soit à peu près 300 mètres, souffla Teyla.

- Cela ne peut que signifier qu'une chose, répondit Caldwell.

- Ca vous arrange ! s'énerva McKay. Rafler par un dart et hop le problème Sheppard disparaît !

- Docteur, je ne vous permets pas !

- Vous n'êtes pas mon supérieur, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, jamais.

McKay partit sans un mot, ni regard de plus pour son laboratoire. Ronon s'avança vers Caldwell :

- Malgré que je ne vous apprécie pas outre mesure, je partage pourtant votre avis. Ils ont dû se faire aspirer par un dart.

Le runner prit lui aussi congé sur ses mots. Le Colonel Caldwell, surpris, se tourna vers Teyla, attendant une réaction de sa part, mais l'athosienne ne dit rien. Ce fut le Major Lorne qui reprit la parole :

- Cette option est la seule qui parait plausible. Nous allons partir sur cette hypothèse dans nos recherches, si vous le permettez Colonel.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment comment vous voulez faire pour rechercher un dart ou un vaisseau ruche dans toute la galaxie. Les chances sont infimes.

- Il faut essayer, mon Colonel, intervint Laura Cadman. Nous parlons de la dirigeante de la Cité et du chef militaire tout de même.

- Il n'y a pas de traitement de faveur ici. Je vous accorde 5 jours pas plus pour essayer de localiser les Wraiths qui ont attaqués Abrétia. Pas plus. A partir de là, il faudra réorganiser la base. Nous devons continuer notre mission d'exploration.

Lorsque le Colonel eut disparu de champ de vision de Cadman, celle-ci lança au Major :

- Finalement, je ne demande si ce n'est pas McKay qui a raison.

oOo

- J'ai bien cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais, soupira Elisabeth en arrivant en bas.

- Oui, j'avais l'impression que plus nous descendions, plus le sol semblait s'éloigner.

- J'avais la même impression, mais je ne l'ai pas dit pour ne pas vous décourager, ria Liz.

- Pareil. Enfin, maintenant, nous y sommes. Avec de la chance, demain matin, nous serons au village si j'ai bien estimé la distance depuis le haut.

- On se croirait sur Terre à la campagne. C'est agréable.

- Cela ne rappelle le Texas.

- Plutôt le Kansas, rectifia Elisabeth.

- Si cela vous fait plaisir. Et votre cheville ?

- De mal en pire.

- Espérons que les villageois aient des médicaments.

- Qu'ils soient amicaux aussi.

- Ils le seront, assura Sheppard.

- Comment en êtes vous aussi sûrs ?

Sheppard désigna les champs autour de lui :

- On se dirait dans la série de la petite maison dans la prairie, ils ne peuvent être que gentils.

- Logique implacable Colonel.

oOo

- Enfin, la civilisation, dit Elisabeth en voyant au loin les premières maisons.

Elle était épuisée, sa cheville lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Depuis hier soir, ils marchèrent dans la plaine dans la direction indiquée par le Colonel selon ses souvenirs. Heureusement qu'il avait un bon sens de l'orientation. Le village était en vue.

Elisabeth et John avaient passée leur 3ème nuit à la belle étoile et ils donneraient n'importe quoi pour un bon lit ou simplement un couverture. John ne cessait de scruter le ciel dans l'espoir de voir apparaître un jumper. Mais rien. Si leurs amis les cherchaient, ce n'était pas sur cette planète.

Elisabeth, tout à la joie d'arriver enfin à destination, ne fit plus attention où elle marchait et elle se prit le pied gauche dans une ornière au bord du chemin.

- Aie !

Elle tomba au sol.

- Elisabeth ? se précipita John.

Celle-ci fait la grimace :

- Je crois que ce coup-ci, je ne pourrais pas me relever.

- Mais si, allez courage, plus qu'un tout petit kilomètre, l'encouraga-t-il.

Sheppard la soutient par les bras pour l'aider à lever. Mais elle cria de douleur et retomba.

- Je crois que c'est cassé.

- Je vais vous portez.

- Me porter ?

- Oui, nous ne sommes plus loin du village, je devrais y arriver sur cette petite distance.

- Dites tout de suite que je suis lourde, protesta Elisabeth.

John lui fit son plus beau sourire :

- Aller, venez.

Il la prit dans ses bras, de la façon la plus pratique pour lui, à la manière d'un nouveau marié portant son épouse pour passer le seuil de la maison conjugale. Elisabeth étouffa un petit rire.

- Ne riez pas, je suis certain que vous avez fait exprès, dit John en plaisantant.

- Absolument, je concocte ceci depuis ce matin.

- Je le savais. Bien, si madame veut bien arrêter de bouger, je pourrais avancer sans tomber à mon tour.

C'est ainsi qu'ils avancèrent vers le village. A quelques centaines de mètres de la première maison, John grommela :

- Nous avons de la visite.

- J'ai mal au pied, je ne suis pas aveugle.

Un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes venaient à leur rencontre. Habillés sobrement et de couleurs sombres, tous avaient de petites croix blanches autour du cou. Aucune technologie, ni armement ne semblaient faire partie de leur mode de vie.

- Bonjour, se risqua Elisabeth lorsqu'ils furent face à eux.

Les villageois ne lui répondirent pas, ils se contentèrent de fixer le couple. John s'aperçut de leur trouble. Elisabeth était toujours dans ses bras, il l'a fit donc glisser tout doucement par terre. Elle resta agrippée à lui.

- Bienvenue étrangers, se décida enfin à dire un des villageois avec méfiance.

- Bonjour, nous ne voulons pas vous déranger, mais nous sommes perdus et nous avons vu votre village.

Le regard de celui qui avait parlé se porta sur Elisabeth toujours à cloche-pied.

- Bonjour, redit Elisabeth.

- Nous ne voulons pas de problème, continua John. Mais ma femme et moi sommes à la recherche d'un endroit où habiter quelques temps.

----------------------------------------------

Voilou, bon le monstre bleu est sorti de l'imagination de BbS. Je la remercie chaleureusement...lol


	5. Chapitre 5

---------------------------------------------- 

Sa femme ?!

Elisabeth faillit s'étouffer :

- Votre épouse ? Non, mais vous êtes…, commenca-t-elle.

John lui balança un discret coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Aie, mais ça va pas ! cria Liz passablement énervée.

Les villageois la dévisagèrent. John s'excusa auprès d'eux :

- Ma femme s'est fait mal en chemin à la cheville. Elle souffre et je pense qu'elle a de la fièvre, elle délire depuis peu. Ne t'inquiète pas Liz chérie, tout va bien.

Elisabeth le foudroya du regard. _Mais qu'il me traite de folle aussi._ Cependant elle décida d'entrer dans le jeu du militaire, celui-ci avait l'air d'y tenir. Elle se tourna vers les villageois :

- Pardon de mon comportement, mais le voyage m'a épuisé.

- D'où venez-vous ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Du haut de la montagne, répondit Sheppard.

- Personne ne va dans la forêt humide.

- Nous avons passé la porte des étoiles, ajouta Elisabeth.

Leurs interlocuteurs les fixèrent sans comprendre.

- Le chappail, le grand cercle, l'anneau des Dieux, le rond de pierres, …. , le grand truc circulaire avec des symboles dans la forêt ? tenta John au désespoir.

- Je vais vous mener à notre chef, il saura de quoi vous parlez.

- Fait attention Lars, dit un autre homme. Les démons peuvent avoir pris un nouveau visage.

Elisabeth et John se jetèrent un regard inquiet.

- Suivez nous, dit Lars.

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'aider, s'il vous plait, ma femme ne peut pas marcher.

L'homme le détailla, cherchant à voir s'il pouvait leur faire confiance, puis acquiesça. Il désigna du regard une jeune femme du groupe. Celle-ci s'avança pour soutenir Elisabeth à sa gauche. John la maintient à droite.

Au centre du village, sur la place, beaucoup de femmes oeuvraient aux taches ménagères. Elisabeth regarda 2 jeunes filles essorer des grands draps blancs immaculés au dessus du lavoir. Une femme plus âgée balayait l'entrée de sa maison en bavardant avec sa voisine assise dans un fauteuil en train de coudre. Malgré la foule, un silence presque religieux régnait. Laissant leurs activités quelques instants pour regarder passer les nouveaux venus, cet homme et cette femme habillés de costumes si étranges.  
L'homme prénommé Lars les fit entrer dans le plus grand bâtiment du village. Une sorte d'église. John et la jeune femme aidèrent Elisabeth à s'asseoir sur une des chaises installées dans la grande salle.

- Je vais chercher le Haut Serviteur. Il doit être en prière.

L'homme poussa une porte sur le côté et disparut dans une petite salle sombre éclairée seulement par quelques bougies. Il en ressortit rapidement précédé par un vieil homme. Petit, barbu et sans âge, il semblait flotter au-dessus du sol en pierre. Ses pieds disparaissaient sous une longue tunique ocre. La seule fantaisie de son vêtement était un lien de soie rouge noué à la taille. Sa barbe blanche impeccablement taillée contrastait avec ses longs cheveux de la même couleur en bataille. D'emblée, Elisabeth et Sheppard le trouvèrent sympathique. Il s'installa face à eux :

- Bienvenue étrangers en ma demeure. Lars me dit que vous venez de la grande forêt humide, dit-il en s'adressant à John.

- Nous sommes honorés de votre accueil. D'étrangers, nous souhaitons devenir amis. Je ne nomme John Sheppard.

Le militaire posa une main sur l'épaule d'Elisabeth assise devant lui :

- Voici Elisabeth … Sheppard, ma femme, hésita-t-il un dixième de seconde.

Le cœur de la diplomate fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle s'en voulut de réagir autant à la simple prononciation de son prénom associé au nom de John. Elle prit la parole :

- Nous sommes arrivés par je ne sais quelque hasard en haut de la montagne. Nous avons passé une porte construite par un peuple aujourd'hui disparu : les Anciens.

- Nous tentions d'échapper aux Wraiths, continua John.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée autour d'eux. Le vieil homme les fit taire d'un geste simple mais autoritaire de la main.

- Vous avez échappés aux démons. Vous êtes chanceux, très chanceux. Ce sont des êtres malfaisants. Mais à mon tour de me présenter, je suis le Haut Serviteur Evariste. Chef spirituel de cette planète, j'ai pour mission difficile d'interpeller les textes de notre Créateur.

- Le Créateur ? questionna John.

- Celui qui est en chacun de nous. Il nous guide et nous oriente tout au long de notre vie. C'est le Créateur de chaque chose. Vous ne connaissez pas le Créateur ? s'étonna Evariste.

- Il se nomme différemment dans notre monde, répondit Elisabeth.

- Quelque soit son nom, son pouvoir reste le même. Vous disiez que vous avez traversé une porte ?

- Oui, la porte des étoiles, un grand cercle de pierres.

- Vous mentionnez sûrement la barrière de Fravarti. Nos vénérables ancêtres ont passé la barrière avec l'aide du Créateur il y a des milliers d'années. Nous vivons en paix depuis des siècles. Les anciens textes parlent de démons, messagers de la mort passant le Fravarti : les Wraiths.

Elisabeth ne voulait pas être impolie en interrompant le vieil homme, mais sa curiosité l'emporta :

- Le Fravarti ?

- L'âme de la mort. Il y a des centaines d'années que plus personne n'a passé la barrière de Fravarti. Vous êtes les premiers depuis le Grand Songe. Un de mes prédécesseurs a, sur conseils du Créateur apparu en rêves, détruit la clé de la barrière.

- Le DHD, soupira John.

- Les démons ont cessé de passer la barrière depuis ce jour béni, poursuivit le Haut Serviteur en ignorant la remarque. Voici des nombreuses générations que plus personne n'a eu le malheur de les croiser. Mais leur souvenir est resté ancré en nous. Nous remercions chaque jour le Créateur de nous avoir débarrassé des Wraiths.

- Vous avez de la chance Haut Serviteur, de nombreux peuples rêvent de connaître ce sort. Nos armes servent à nous défendre d'eux. Le Colonel a pour mission principale de nous protéger, expliqua Elisabeth.

- Le Colonel ? interrogea, curieux, le dignitaire religieux.

Elisabeth désigna John :

- Le Colonel Sheppard… Oh pardon, mon mari, je veux dire. Mais au travail, je le nomme par son titre. Nous travaillons ensemble. Je suis une sorte d'ambassadeur. John a pour travail de protéger mon équipe des Wraiths.

- Je comprends. Lui, l'épée. Vous la parole. Une complémentarité parfaite entre vous. Je ressens ce besoin de l'autre en chacun de vous.

Gênée, Elisabeth ne répondit rien. John, lui, changea de sujet :

- Vous comprenez pourquoi nous vous demandons asile. Il nous est pour l'instant impossible de retourner chez nous.

- Je sens le bien en vous et je serais heureux de vous accueillir sur Esbron. Néanmoins votre venue est une première. Je me dois de consulter l'ensemble de la population.

- Cela risque d'être long si vous devez rassembler toute la population de la planète.

- Il n'y a que ce village. Je vais organiser le rassemblement le plus rapidement possible. D'ici là, je vais demander à ce qu'on s'occupe de votre cheville.

oOo

John et Elisabeth avaient été amenés chez Elise, la guérisseuse du village. Durant ce temps, le reste de la communauté décidait de leur sort.

- Votre cheville n'est que foulée, mais une très mauvaise foulure. Je vais vous la bander. Interdiction totale de marcher jusqu'à ce que je vous l'autorise. Compris.

- Bien.

- Je compte que votre époux pour vérifier que vous vous y tiendrez. N'est pas ?

John, un peu l'écart, hocha la tête en souriant :

- Je vous promets de prendre grand soin de ma chère petite femme, dit-il avec une minuscule pointe d'ironie que seule perçut Elisabeth

Lars entra dans la salle de soins.

- Nous avons tranché.

- Déjà, ce fut rapide.

- Vous pouvez restés, qui serions nous si nous refusions l'accueil à des enfants du Créateur.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup Lars.

- Et moi je m'excuse de mon comportement suspicieux plus tôt.

- Je vous comprends, j'aurais agit de même, lui répondit John.

- Votre maison va bientôt être prête.

- Notre maison ? s'exclama surprise Elisabeth.

- La mère de Rachel, la jeune femme qui vous a aidé à marcher, vient de rejoindre notre Créateur. Son mari ayant fait le même chemin il y a plusieurs années, la maison est vide. Rachel souhaite ardemment vous la laisser. Elle range quelques affaires.

- Vous pouvez rester vous reposer ici, dit Elise. Vous devez êtes épuisés et souciez de vous retrouver un peu seuls tous les 2. Nous vous laissons.

- Merci, il est vrai que je rêve de dormir un peu.

Lars et Elise sortirent de la pièce, laissant John à la merci de sa "femme".

----------------------------------------------


	6. Chapitre 6

**Merci.**

----------------------------------------------

John attendit la tempête se déchaîner sur lui. Elisabeth devait être furieuse. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, elle se contenta de le fixer. Malgré son sourire charmeur, ses yeux balançaient des éclairs. John en avait froid dans le dos, son regard était aussi tranchant qu'une lame de poignard. Elle continuait à se taire et le silence commençait à angoisser sérieusement Sheppard.

- Elisabeth…., commença-t-il.

Elle explosa enfin :

- Colonel, pouvez-vous m'expliquer les raisons de ce cirque ? Et vos justifications ont intérêt à être valables et convaincantes !

- Elisabeth, calmez-vous. Je ne fais pas cela pour m'amuser, tempéra John.

Elisabeth se redressa doucement dans le lit sur lequel elle était allongée. Elle croisa les bras :

- Je vous écoute, vous avez 5 minutes pour me convaincre.

- J'ai agit au plus pressé. Ces gens ressemblent à des amish ou des mormons. Ils avaient l'air très religieux et ils le sont effectivement. Vous étiez dans mes bras, j'ai dû inventer une bonne excuse.

- Vous en aviez une excellente : je suis blessée ! Et si vous vouliez vous racontez des histoires, vous auriez pu dire que nous étions frères et sœurs.

- J'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé à cette solution. Je ne vous vois pas comme ma sœur, j'en ai déjà une et vous ne lui ressemblez pas vraiment.

- Et est-ce que je ressemble à votre femme ? cria Elisabeth en le défiant du regard.

- En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas votre caractère obtus !

- Et moi, je la plains d'avance.

- Elisabeth, sincèrement, moi aussi cela me gêne de devoir leur mentir, ils sont très accueillants. Mais nous devons rester ensemble pour trouver une solution à ce guêpier. Croyez-vous réellement qu'ils nous auraient laissé vivre dans la même maison s'ils savaient que nous ne sommes absolument rien l'un pour l'autre ?

Elisabeth eut le souffle coupé. Elle se mit à trembler et à respirer très fort comme si elle cherchait son air. John voulut s'avancer vers elle prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait dit. Mais la rage qu'il lut dans ses yeux le fit reculer. Elisabeth essaya de se maîtriser, mais la fatigue et la colère eurent raison d'elle. Pas très loin de la crise de nerfs, elle se mit à hurler :

- Sortez Colonel, allez-vous en. Disparaissez de ma vue !

- Elisabeth, on s'est mal compris, tenta-t-il.

- On s'est parfaitement compris tous les 2, cela n'a jamais été aussi clair ! Maintenant partez !

Considérant qu'il était inutile d'insister plus dans l'état actuel des choses, le Colonel serra les dents, tourna les talons et sortit de la maison. Il claqua la porte. Ses pieds refusèrent de le porter plus loin, il s'affala contre la porte sur le seuil. Ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards inquisiteurs posés sur lui, il se prit la tête entre ces mains.

De l'autre côté du mur en bois, Elisabeth sanglotait en silence. Les paroles de John l'avaient fait souffrir et la torturaient toujours dans tout son corps. « Absolument rien l'un pour l'autre », ces mots résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Ils lui avaient arraché le cœur. Lentement, très lentement comme pour bien être certain que la souffrance soit à son paroxysme. Allongée, la vision brouillée par les larmes, elle se sentait vide et transparente. Jamais on ne lui avait fait aussi mal. A présent, seule, elle ne ressentait plus ni l'envie, ni le besoin de crier ou de tempêter. Elle n'avait plus l'énergie. Seulement une immense impression d'absence. Elle avait bêtement cru qu'elle et John étaient amis. Ils étaient un peu en froid depuis quelques temps, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. A chaque dispute, tout redevenait comme avant : une saine relation professionnelle et amicale. John était important pour elle. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas réciproque. Sa chef, voilà ce qu'elle était pour lui. La chef avec lequel on doit composer sans la froisser. La famille qu'elle pensait avoir trouvée sur Atlantis n'était qu'une grande illusion finalement. Epuisée et malheureuse, elle s'endormit la tête remplie de déceptions.

oOo

Lorsque Lars le trouva sur le seuil de la maison d'Elise, John s'était un peu calmé.

- Monsieur Sheppard ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Surpris, John se releva pour faire face à l'esbrosien :

- Pas de monsieur. Appelez moi John.

Lars sourit, apparemment ravi, de cette marque d'amitié :

- Vous êtes à la porte ?

- Je suis sorti, Elisabeth se repose, elle était épuisée du trajet depuis la montagne, affirma le militaire.

- Vous aussi, vous devez avoir envie de récupérer un peu.

- Non, j'ai plutôt besoin de bouger, de m'occuper l'esprit.

- J'allais couper du bois sec, si cela vous intéresse, vous êtes le bienvenu.

- Je crains d'être plus un poids qu'une aide.

- Je prend le risque, rit Lars. Il faut avoir foi en vous.

Après plus de 2 heures à trancher des rondins de bois, John était en âge. Dégoulinant de sueur, il était néanmoins satisfait. L'effort physique lui avait vidé la tête. La hache à la main, ses gestes devenaient mécaniques. Il ne pensait plus, il ne pouvait plus. C'était tellement agréable de tout oublier, absolument tout.

Mais lorsque vint le moment de rentrer dans la maison désormais la sienne, il dût faire face au regard accusateur d'Elisabeth qu'Elise et Rachel avaient aidé à se déplacer. La laissant remercier les 2 femmes, il entreprit de visiter son nouveau logement. Très simplement meublée, mais chaleureuse, la maison ne comportait que 3 pièces : une grande pièce centrale servant de salle à manger et de cuisine, une petite salle d'eau et une chambre à coucher. En ouvrant la porte de la chambre, John entraperçut les ennuis à venir. Une armoire, une coiffeuse et un grand lit double, l'inventaire du mobilier était vite fait.

- C'est petit, je sais. Mes parents avaient laissé la plus grande maison familiale à mon frère aîné lors de la venue de son premier-né, lui dit Rachel arrivant dans son dos.

- Ne vous excusez surtout pas, c'est bien plus que nous n'espérions. Vous êtes une jeune femme charmante, lui sourit-il.

Rachel rougit :

- Je vais vous laissez avec votre femme. J'ai laissé des vêtements pour vous collectés auprès des habitants. J'espère que la taille est la bonne. Bonne nuit à vous.

Elle rejoignit son domicile voisin et Elise vérifia une dernière fois le bandage d'Elisabeth avant de prendre congé à son tour. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la maison des "Sheppard". John se précipita dans la salle de bains. De l'eau et du savon ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Dehors, la nuit enveloppante et paisible était maintenant complètement tombée sur le village. John refit apparition dans la grande pièce. Elisabeth, d'une voix froide et sèche, entama la conversation :

- Rachel m'a donné des galettes de blé noir et des légumes ressemblants à des choux. Je vais les faire cuire si vous avez faim.

- Laissez moi, je vais le faire. Restez assise.

- Comme vous voulez, répondit-elle d'un ton morne.

John fit chauffer comme il put le repas et servit Elisabeth, toujours silencieuse. Il fallait qu'il trouve les mots pour se faire pardonner, si tant soit peu qu'il le puisse un jour. Tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire lui paraissait si dérisoire face à la rancœur du docteur Weir. Elisabeth picorait les aliments en ne cessant de se demander comment elle avait pu croire qu'un lien fort les unissait tous les 2. _John est comme tous les autres, pourquoi aurait-il été différent ? Peut-être parce que je l'espérais… J'avais envie qu'il ait une place à part. Quelle cruche, je suis !_ Elle regarda le Colonel Sheppard à l'autre bout de la table, le nez dans son assiette. Sheppard semblait avoir peur d'être statufié s'il croisait le regard de la dirigeante. Celle-ci voulut mettre fin à ce silence pesant. Elle dit d'un ton neutre et monocorde :

- Colonel Sheppard, puisque mascarade vous avez voulu qu'il y ait, mascarade il y aura. Du moins en présence de nos hôtes. J'ai parfaitement saisi vos propos. M'énerver a été ridicule, pourquoi donc s'énerver pour rien ? Pour absolument rien.

Elisabeth n'insista pas outre mesure sur les derniers mots, cependant ils atteignirent John en plein cœur. Il se rendit compte du dixième de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir.

- Elisabeth, je ne …

- Docteur Weir, le coupa-t-elle. Je vais aller me coucher. Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre le canapé.

- Euh, il n'y a pas de canapé, répondit-il en désignant la pièce autour de lui.

- Oh…

Elisabeth, décontenancée quelques instants, se reprit vite :

- C'est fâcheux. Nous allons par conséquent partager le lit, je suis certaine que vous n'êtes pas du genre à bouger la nuit.

Sa certitude exprimée voulait plutôt dire : « Et même si vous l'êtes, vous avez intérêt à changer d'habitude immédiatement ! ».

- Bien sûr, et je ne ronfle pas non plus, sourit timidement John en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Parfait, répliqua-t-elle cassante.

Elisabeth se leva difficilement et partant en boitant vers la chambre.

- Je vais vous aider, proposa John.

- Pas la peine, rispota-t-elle.

- Foutue caractère, murmura-t-il trop bas heureusement pour qu'elle ne l'entende.

Elle disparut dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. John choisit d'atteindre avant de l'y rejoindre. Il lava, rangea la vaisselle et sortit prendre l'air. Assis sous le porche, il contempla le ciel étoilé. Aucune lumière n'émanait plus du village. Tous les habitants semblaient être partis au royaume des songes.

John soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait rate absolument tout. Il était un crétin. Comment avait-il pu dire cela à Elisabeth. « Nous ne sommes absolument rien l'un pour l'autre », il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il appréciait énormément Elisabeth. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et dû d'ailleurs. Inlassablement, il se repassa la scène dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait même pas prétexter la colère comme raison. Il n'était pas énervé à ce moment là. Ce n'était pas une phrase prononcée sous le coup de la colère, mais alors pourquoi ? Il était agacé, agacé qu'Elisabeth trouvait si dérangeant de les imaginer mariés, elle et lui. Agacé qu'elle trouve cette idée si désagréable.

John se releva et fit quelques pas. Il chercha du regard une lueur dans le ciel qui pourrait provenir d'Atlantis. Peut-être que la Cité se trouvait sur une de ces étoiles. Avec Rodney, Teyla, Aude et tous les autres. Sa seule satisfaction était de savoir ses amis à l'abri. Voilà 4 jours qu'ils avaient disparu, les cherchaient-ils ? Les pensaient-ils morts par la main d'un Wraith ? Ecumaient-ils la galaxie entière à leur recherche ? Qui dirigeait la Cité ? Un immense manque se faisait déjà ressentir en lui. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'on lui empêchait de rentrer chez lui. Qu'on lui interdisait l'accès à sa maison. Il se retourna vers la petite habitation en bois derrière lui. Etait-ce vraiment cela sa maison maintenant ? Il sourit en pensant à Elisabeth à l'intérieur. Au moins il était avec elle. Ils ne se parlaient plus, mais il n'était pas seul. _Et Aude ? Avec qui était-elle ? Comme tenait-elle le coup ? Participerait-elle aux recherches. La pauvre ne mérite pas cette épreuve. D'ailleurs, elle ne me mérite pas. Elle est belle, intelligente, jeune et très courtisée, que fait-elle avec un homme incapable de lui rendre son amour ?_ Il l'a revu le matin de leur départ dans ses bras, elle lui avait encore une nouvelle fois dit qu'elle l'aimait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu lui répondre. Il le voulait pourtant, il voulait la rendre heureuse. Mais à chaque fois, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir. Ce n'était pas compliqué pourtant un « je t'aime ». Il vérifia une dernière fois que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages et prononça :

- Je t'aime ! Et bien tu vois mon petit John, ce n'est pas compliqué. Je t'aime moi aussi. Je suis amoureux de toi. Seigneur, je me fais des déclarations à moi-même à présent, j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil.

Il rentra et ouvrit tout doucement la porte de la chambre. Au bout de quelques instants, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre. Il distingua Elisabeth couchée en travers du lit. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se déshabilla et entra dans le lit en poussant légèrement Elisabeth. Du coin de l'œil, il observa la diplomate. Celle-ci avait l'air d'un ange. Ses cheveux en désordre encadraient son visage serein. Elle dormait d'un sommeil paisible et réparateur. Mais si quelqu'un avait le sommeil actif, c'était bien elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger, se tournait et se retournait sur le matelas. Elle marmonnait aussi des mots intelligibles. John la trouvait vraiment adorable. Lorsqu'il commençait enfin à trouver le sommeil, Elisabeth vint se coller à lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de la pousser délicatement, qu'elle était déjà repartie de l'autre côté. Mais John venait de comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas dire « je t'aime » à Aude.

----------------------------------------------


	7. Chapitre 7

----------------------------------------------

Elisabeth se réveilla dès l'aube. Cependant, au dehors, l'agitation régnait déjà. Sans un regard pour Sheppard, elle se traîna difficilement jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit les volets en bois. Eblouie par le soleil matinal, elle observa le village en mouvement. Les habitants n'avaient pas besoin de réveil pour être au travail dès les premiers rayons du soleil. Beaucoup de femmes étaient déjà occupées à leurs tâches ménagères.

- Et bien, cela ne vas pas être des vacances notre séjour ici, dit une voix endormie derrière elle.

John, gêné par la luminosité et le bruit, avait lui aussi ouvert les yeux. Adossé contre le bois de lit, il se frottait les yeux. Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. John, torse nu dans les couvertures qu'elle venait à peine de quitter, quelle sensation bizarre. Il ne devait de plus être vêtu que d'un seul sous-vêtement puisqu'elle voyait son pantalon d'uniforme par terre à côté du lit. John inconscient d'être l'objet du regard de la diplomate essayait vainement de se recoiffer. Peine perdue. Avant qu'il lève les yeux, Elisabeth détourna le regard. Ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de se faire surprendre en train de reluquer John. Vraiment pas le moment. Elle était enchantée d'avoir enfilé la chemise de nuit donnée par Rachel. L'habit n'avait rien de repoussant, mais surtout il n'avait rien d'attrayant. Long jusqu'aux genoux, de couleur bleu ciel, d'une coupe très droite, le vêtement ne mettait aucune forme de son corps en valeur. La chemise de nuit idéale pour la situation en somme. Néanmoins John le trouva rayonnante ; devant la fenêtre ouverte dans la lumière du petit jour, il aurait pu croire à une apparition céleste. Tout aurait été parfait si l'ange ne lui avait pas balancé sur un ton sec :

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Je me mets au crochet et vous allez faire les foins ? Il faut absolument trouver un moyen de partir d'ici.

- Je le sais, mais que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Fabriquer un jumper avec du bois et un peu de ficelles. Je ne suis ni McKay, ni McGyver.

- Colonel, il faut absolument qu'on rentre sur Atlantis, s'énerva Liz. J'ai des tonnes de dossiers à traiter, une Cité à diriger, un rendez-vous avec Nicolas et des textes à traduire qui m'attendent.

- Un rendez-vous avec Nicolas ? répéta John.

- Oui, le logisticien que vous avez croisé l'autre jour. Mais cela n'est le problème.

- Vous sortez ave lui ? bloqua Sheppard sur l'information reçue.

- Et même si la réponse était oui, qu'est ce que cela changerait ? s'irrita Weir.

John soutient le regard de la diplomate. Il arrivait presque à apercevoir des flammes de rage au fond des yeux d'Elisabeth : un ange transformé en démon. Mais les flammes s'éteignirent bien vite. Elisabeth s'assit dans le fauteuil en osier près de la fenêtre, elle semblait épuisée aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

- Excusez moi Colonel, c'est ridicule de s'énerver ainsi. Je crois que ses derniers jours m'ont touchée plus que je ne le pensais.

John sortit du lit, enfila en vitesse son pantalon et d'approcha d'elle. Il voulut saisir l'opportunité pour se faire pardonner. Mais lorsqu'il voulut poser sa main sur le bras d'Elisabeth, celle-ci le repoussa :

- Tout va bien Colonel. Voulez-vous vraiment m'aider ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il plein d'espoir.

- Cherchez moi les vêtements propres de Rachel dans l'armoire, continua-t-elle en reprenant le ton détaché qui la quittait presque plus depuis hier.

Déçu, John essaya de ne pas le montrer et chercha les dits vêtements. L'ensemble était composé d'une longue jupe brune avec en haut une tunique cintrée un peu plus claire. L'encolure, très ouverte, était décorée de fils de coton de couleurs. Elisabeth choisit de garder pour l'instant les chaussures d'Atlantis qui lui tenaient mieux la cheville. John sortit pour la laisser s'habiller. Elle le rappela pour l'aider à aller s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. John mourrait d'envie de la serrer très fort dans ses bras. Sa nouvelle tenue lui donnait un petit air fragile et délicat. Pourtant Elisabeth était loin d'être une poupée de porcelaine.

oOo

Assise sur le seuil de la maison en compagnie de Rachel et d'une de ses amies, Sarah, Elisabeth observait de loin son "époux" qui participait à la restauration d'une vieille bâtisse avec tout un groupe d'hommes. Le soleil commençait doucement à réchauffer les corps.

- Votre époux est une aide précieuse, lui dit Sarah.

Elisabeth dût admettre que John ne ménageait pas sa peine.

- Vous êtes mariés depuis longtemps ? renchérit Rachel.

- Euh, pas trop longtemps.

Elisabeth ne voulait pas donner une date exacte, de peur que Sheppard en donne une autre de son côté. Elle devait rester évasive.

- C'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas encore d'enfants ? questionna encore Rachel.

Elisabeth rougit, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses 2 compagnes. Sarah se confondit en excuses :

- Je vois que je vous gêne Elisabeth, je vous demande pardon de notre curiosité.

- Ne vous excusez pas. Ce n'est rien. Je connais John depuis presque 4 ans. Nous travaillions ensemble. Nous nous sommes mariés voici seulement moins de 2 ans.

- Vous savez, nous ne sommes pas aussi curieuses habituellement, mais votre arrivée est une première. C'est un souffle d'air dans notre petite communauté.

Elisabeth acquiesça d'un sourire compréhensif. Elle reporta son attention sur le Colonel. Même attifé d'un pantalon de travail sans forme et d'une simple chemise bleu à manches courtes, John avait toujours une allure folle. Même si tout n'était qu'invention, Liz était fière a fond d'elle que son "mari" soit aussi séduisant.

John se désintéressa un instant de sa tâche pour regarder Elisabeth. Elle discutait avec Rachel et une autre femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Maintenant qu'il avait décrypté clairement ses sentiments envers sa leader, il se sentait mieux. Tout était plus clair dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il aimait cette femme de son être. L'évidence lui semblait tellement simple qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu passer à côté aussi longtemps. C'est étrange de se dire qu'on ne se connaît jamais soit même totalement. A aucun moment, il n'a voulu faire souffrir qui que ce soit ; mais pourtant par son manque de clairvoyance envers lui-même, il avait et allait faire souffrir 3 personnes : Aude, Elisabeth et lui. Il romprait avec la biochimiste dès son retour sur Atlantis. Mais être pardonné par Elisabeth risquait d'être plus compliqué. Malgré cela il le devait. Il ne supporterait pas indéfiniment cette distance avec Elisabeth. S'il ne pouvait être son compagnon, il serait son ami. Elle semblait tenir à ce Nicolas, peut-être cela faisait-il des semaines ou des mois qu'ils se fréquentaient tous les 2. Et personne n'avait rien vu ou alors juste lui n'avait rien soupçonné. L'aimait-elle autant qu'il ne l'aimait lui ? Dans l'affirmative, cet homme avait une sacrée chance. John espéra qu'il était digne de son amour. Il soupira, ce ne pouvait être que quelqu'un de bien pour mériter l'attention du docteur Weir.

Sheppard reporta encore une fois son regard sur Elisabeth. Même si ce n'était pas avec lui, elle avait le droit d'être heureuse, d'avoir le meilleur. Il la vit s'esclaffer aux dires de Rachel. Tout en cousant, les 2 esbroniennes racontaient à Elisabeth la vie du village et les rumeurs et potins. John la trouva tellement belle. Son rire sourd le gonfla de bonheur. Pour elle, il allait faire son possible pour les faire retourner sur Atlantis, pour lui permettre de rentrer, elle. Si elle devait ne plus jamais lui parler comme à un ami, il se sentirait mieux en sachant qu'il avait tout tenté pour lui permettre de réintégrer la Cité. Pour cela, il allait demander l'aide des hommes du village.

oOo

- Colonel, nous avons appris par le peuple de 5X7-598 que les Wraiths ont stationné une partie de leur flotte près du groupement d'étoiles d'Halai. C'est ici, montra le Major sur la carte de Pégase.

- Nous devons tenter notre chance, plaida Rodney.

- Il y a une porte sur le planète qui se trouve ici, montra Teyla. Nous pouvons partir en jumper depuis ce point.

- Bien, mais pas de provocation inutile. Si le docteur et le Colonel Sheppard ne s'y trouvent pas, vous rentrez sans heurts. Pas de tuerie inconsidérée.

- Bien mon Colonel, répondit Lorne.

Regardant SGA-2, Teyla, McKay, Ronon et SGA-4 partirent avec 2 jumpers par le porte des étoiles, Caldwell murmura tout bas :

- Les idiots.

Puis il se tourna vers le technicien de la porte :

- Dites au docteur Beckett de se tenir prêts à toutes éventualités.

oOo

Elisabeth sortit de la maison d'Elise avec Sarah. La docteur avait vérifié l'état de sa cheville et passé dessus des onguents odorants et des baumes chauffants. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé. Elle pensa au repas de midi durant lequel le Colonel semblait avoir la tête ailleurs. Il n'avait pas décroché plus de 3 mots. Elle savait maintenant qu'il ne la considérait pas comme une amie, mais cela n'empêchait pas la conversation anodine entre gens civilisés. Sarah la laissa sur le pas de la porte. D'emblée, en entrant dans sa maison, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. La miche de pain fraîche du matin avait disparu de sur la table, il manquait de l'eau dans les bidons qu'ils avaient remplis le matin et même au-delà de l'explicable elle ressentait un profond malaise dans la poitrine. Un petit bout de papier sur le plan de travail lui attira l'œil. Elle le prit en main. Son cri retentit dans toute la pièce :

- Mais quel idiot !

----------------------------------------------


	8. Chapitre 8

**Tout d'abord, il convient de dire un grand merci à Wickette !!! Ma belle, 7 reviews d'un coup, tu me gâtes ! Merci aux autres aussi, je vous adore !!!**

----------------------------------------------

Elisabeth se traîna à cloche-pied jusqu'à la porte. Dehors, elle demanda de l'aide pour rejoindre la grange où travaillait Lars.

- Lars ! l'apostropha Elisabeth. Où est John !

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt un ordre interrogatif. Le docteur Weir avait retrouvé son ton de leader naturel n'admettant aucune contradiction. La fureur lui ayant fait oublié toute retenue polie envers ses hôtes.

- John ?

- Mon mari, un grand brun, vous vous souvenez ? Je rentre chez moi et je trouve un mot de lui me disant qu'il est parti pour essayer de retrouver la porte et des restes du DHD. Que personne n'a voulu l'accompagner, mais qu'il sera bientôt de retour. Vous étiez au courant ?

Lars baissa la tête devant la colère d'Elisabeth :

- Il m'a fait part ce matin de son désir de retourner vers la montagne. Je lui ai répondu que personne ne va jamais là bas. Que cette terre est maudite par les démons. Tout le monde lui a répondu la même chose. Personne n'est assez fou pour effectuer ce long et dangereux voyage.

- Mais vous l'avez laissé partir tout de même !

- J'ai essayé de le dissuader, mais il est têtu votre mari, madame.

- Quand et par où est-il parti ? demanda-t-elle.

Hésitant, Lars haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Un autre homme ayant entendu leur conversation intervint en désignant la direction :

- Y a moins d'une heure, mais vous ne le rattraperez jamais. Surtout avec votre cheville fragile.

- Et je suppose que personne ne va m'aider à le faire à ma place, dit-elle en passant d'un à l'autre.

Le silence coupable autour d'elle lui apporta la réponse. Refoulant toute son angoisse, elle lança :

- Je vous jure que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à John…

oOo

Déjà 3 jours que John avait quitté le village. 3 jours qu'Elisabeth se morfondait seule chez elle. A part les visites d'Elise pour la soigner, elle refusait de discuter avec qui que ce soit. Rachel réussit à lui donner tout de même quelques livres pour lui faire passer le temps. Assise à la table, le mot de John entre ses mains, elle s'en voulait de réagir aussi intensément au départ de celui-ci. Il n'était rien pour elle, absolument rien. Sa disparition éventuelle ne serait qu'une perte de guerre de plus. Tout comme la sienne d'ailleurs, elle visualisa le papier officiel adressé aux familles. Lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard, armée de l'Air des Etats-Unis disparu en mission. Docteur Elisabeth Weir, disparue dans l'exercice de ses fonctions pour le compte du gouvernement américain. Rien de plus. Pas d'explication, pas de corps, aucun moyen de compréhension pour les parents. De simples noms perdus dans les méandres de l'Administration et sacrifiés au nom de l'intérêt suprême. Elle joua avec le papier et reprit le cours de ses pensées. Elle ne devait pas laisser son esprit divaguait autant. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe. John n'était rien pour elle. Il ne devait pas plus s'inquiéter pour elle de son côté.

oOo

John arriva enfin au point d'eau où Elisabeth et lui avaient passé une nuit. Il pensait être plus tôt en haut du chemin, mais la fatigue de la dernière semaine s'était plus accumulée qu'il ne l'aurait cru. A mi-chemin de la montée vers le sommet, il s'avoua que le voyage serait plus long qu'il ne l'avait escompté de premier abord. Avec mélancolie, il s'endormit en pensant à l'autre nuit passée ici même avec Elisabeth dans ses bras. Le docteur Weir devait être furieuse, mais il espérait que tout allait bien pour elle.

oOo

- Elisabeth, vous devriez sortir un peu.

- Je n'en ai pas envie Sarah. Vraiment nulle envie. Je me repose, ma cheville va beaucoup mieux.

- Sur ce point, je ne peux que vous croire. A force de rester assise chez vous, elle ne peut qu'aller mieux. Mais ce n'est pas bon de ruminer votre angoisse. John va revenir dans très peu de temps, j'en suis certaine. Le Créateur veille sur lui et c'est un homme fort et plein de ressources.

- Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? explosa Elisabeth. Vous l'avez côtoyé une journée et demie. Moi cela fait 4 ans ! 4 ans durant lesquels il n'a cessé de frôler la mort. Il a toujours eu beaucoup de chance mais il est fait de chair et de sang, un jour la chance tournera. Et j'aimerais que ce jour n'arrive pas alors qu'il est seul.

A l'expression présente sur le visage de Liz, Sarah reçut bien le message. Elisabeth n'admettait pas que personne n'ait voulu aller avec Sheppard ou que nul ne soit venu la prévenir de ses intentions. Sarah, ne sachant quoi répondre, prit maladroitement congé :

- Je vais… je vais vous laissez…. J'ai les enfants à m'occuper quand ils rentreront des cours.

Agés de 14, 12 et 7 ans, les enfants pouvaient facilement se prendre en charge tout seuls quelques temps. Elisabeth le savait, mais elle ne dit rien. Le départ de Sarah l'arrangeait. La diplomate ne put s'empêcher de comparer leurs 2 situations. Elles avaient le même âge et pourtant elles ne pouvaient avoir des vies plus différentes l'une de l'autre. Sarah avait quitté les cours dispensés sur Esbron très tôt, mariée à 20 ans, mère à 23 et aujourd'hui elle avait un mari et 3 enfants dont un adolescent. Elisabeth soupira en pensant qu'elle n'avait même pas une relation stable avec un homme. Elle ouvrit un petit coffre en bois sculpté sur la coiffeuse de la chambre. Elisabeth en sortit une petite feuille de papier toute chiffonnée. Le mot de John qu'Elisabeth n'arrêtait pas de relire sans cesse. Comme si à force les mots pouvaient se mélanger, pour en former d'autres. Mais rien ne se transformait, chacun était toujours à sa place.

« Je pars rechercher s'il reste encore des parties entières du DHD. Je ne suis pas scientifique mais peut-être est-il réparable. Je n'ai pas trouvé personne pour m'accompagner, ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai largement de retour dans une petite semaine.

Il fallait tenter quelque chose. »

Pas de signature, mais elle reconnaîtrait l'écriture de John entre mille. Elle était inquiète et elle l'admettait. Si John n'éprouvait pas une once de sentiments pour elle, c'était son choix. Pour elle, il était un ami. Un très bon ami. C'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète alors. Seul et fatigué, tout pouvait lui arriver. Et s'il ne revenait jamais ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle observa au dehors les habitants au travail. Elle avait beau être tolérante et compréhensive envers les cultures différentes, mais là elle leur en voulait comment avait-il pu être aussi lâche pour laisser John partir seul. Elle éprouvait une vive rancune envers Lars et ses compagnons.

- Ne leur en voulez pas, ils ne sont pas aussi courageux que vous.

Elisabeth releva la tête très vite, stupéfaite. Le Haut Serviteur Evariste se tenait devant elle. Il s'approcha :

- La porte n'était pas fermée à clé, je me suis permis d'entrer.

- Mais fait, je suis heureuse de vous voir, répondit-elle sincère. Vous voulez vous asseoir ? Je peux faire du thé, enfin un truc qui ressemble à notre thé.

- Ce sera parfait Elisabeth.

Ils s'installèrent à table. Evariste prit la main de Liz :

- Ne leur en veillez pas, ils sont de simples paysans. Les batailles interplanétaires et les Wraiths sont bien loin de leurs préoccupations quotidiennes.

- Mais et vous ?

- Moi, je tente de les guider du mieux que je le peux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas leur demander de m'aider à aller à la rencontre de John ?

- Je les guide, je ne les dirige pas. Le peuple esbronien a son libre arbitre, je suis un guide. Je conseille ceux qui le souhaitent seulement et je préserve les écrits des ancêtres.

- Haut Serviteur, y a-t-il des dangers dans la montagne ? De vrais dangers, je veux dire.

- A part la fatigue et l'humidité, je pense que non. John ne court aucun risque.

- Et s'il tombe dans un ravin, sans personne pour prévenir les secours ?

- Croyez en lui, Elisabeth, la rassura Evariste. N'en voulez pas à mon peuple, nous faisons le maximum pour vous aider. Ils sont aussi inquiets que vous pour votre époux.

- Cela presque plus de 7 jours qu'il est parti. Il m'avait dit qu'il reviendrait plus tôt.

- Il reviendra, il reviendra sain et sauf et avec tout son amour pour vous.

Elisabeth en doutait pour la dernière phrase, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. L'assurance du vieil homme lui redonnait confiance. Mais être seule dans un village inconnu même amical la rendait nerveuse. La situation lui échappait et elle n'aimait pas cette sensation de perte de contrôle. Néanmoins, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait exagéré avec les esbroniens. Ce n'était pas leur faute s'ils étaient bloqués sur cette planète, si John avait décidé de partir en solidaire jouer les justiciers et surtout ce n'était pas leur faute si elle se mettait les nerfs en belote d'avoir peur pour cet homme si attirant et si néfaste. Il était dangereux, elle perdait tous bon sens face à lui. Devant lui, elle se sentait plus fragile, plus vulnérable en sorte.

- Je m'excuserai auprès de Rachel, Lars et tous les autres pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours. J'espère qu'ils accepteront de me pardonner.

- Soyez en sûr. Et puis nous comprenons votre inquiétude. Certains sont étonnés par votre force de caractère. Certaines femmes ici n'auraient pas osé dire le quart de vos paroles.

- Mon caractère ne m'aide pas toujours malheureusement, sourit timidement Elisabeth.

Le Haut Serviteur lui rendit son sourire et se leva de sa chaise :

- Je vais vous laisser. J'ai du travail de recopiage.

- De recopiage ?

- Je recopie les textes anciens sur des parchemins neufs pour assurer leur pérennité.

- Vous êtes une sorte de bibliothécaire conservateur.

- Je ne connais pas ce terme.

- Il conserve les livres et vérifie leur bon état.

- Dans ce cas, je suis un bibiothècaire conservateur.

- Un bibliothécaire, rit Elisabeth.

- Cela plaisir d'entendre un éclat de rire de vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, personne ne vous tiendra rigueur. L'on comprend que votre inquiétude soit à la hauteur de votre amour. D'ailleurs vous formez un couple très étrange…

- Etrange ?

- Explosif disons, termina Evariste en ouvrant la porte d'entrée et prenant congé.

oOo

- Aie, il m'a touché ! cria John.

La main sur la joue, il écrasa la saleté de moustique qui venait de le piquer. Balayant l'insecte du revers de la main, il reprit sa route. _Où est cette foutue porte ?!_ Ce n'est pas possible qu'il l'ait perdue. On ne perd pas une porte de plusieurs mètres de circonférence. John tournait en rond depuis près de 2 jours et il ne retrouvait pas traces de l'endroit de la porte des étoiles. A aller, ils avaient marché au hasard et à présent, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le trajet. La foret était dense et rien ne ressemblait plus à un arbre qu'un arbre. John commençait à franchement à appréhender. Perdu dans un endroit humide et sombre, il n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir. La fatigue commençait vraiment à agir sur son organisme. Il était pris de vertiges passagers et de maux de ventre. Voulant aller trop vite, il se prit les pieds dans un racine dépassant de la terre et s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol humide. Se relevant en grimaçant, il vérifia que tous ses os étaient bien à leur place. Apparemment rien à dire de ce côté-là. Mais ses muscles le faisaient affreusement souffrir. Son pantalon d'uniforme remit avant son départ du village était déchiré sur tout la longueur au niveau du genou. Il constata les dégâts l'air désespéré :

- Manquait plus que ça ! C'est génial, vraiment génial. Je n'y vois rien à 100 mètres, si cela se trouve je suis passé des milliers de fois tout près du lieu de la porte et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu pas compte.

Découragé, John continua à marcher lentement sur des centaines de mètres. Il commençait à penser que son plan génial n'était pas aussi génial que cela. Au fois arrivé à la porte que ferait-il ? Qu'est ce que lui apporterait de plus ? Le DHD, il devait penser au DHD, le DHD, il fallait trouver des restes du DHD, les esbroniens ne pouvaient pas l'avoir détruit entièrement. N'importe quoi qui pourrait leur être utile pour prévenir Atlantis serait le bienvenue. Il devait bien rester un fragment, un minuscule morceau, un insignifiant bout de métal, une toute petite parcelle d'espoir…

----------------------------------------------


	9. Chapitre 9

----------------------------------------------

- Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Et vous êtes ? questionna Caldwell sans répondre.

- Nicolas Balding, logisticien.

- Et vous voulez des nouvelles de l'équipe de secours sous quel motif ?

- Je m'inquiète, je suis un ami du docteur Weir.

Le Colonel le regarda, suspicieux. Il n'avait même jamais remarqué cette personne. Mais n'importe, s'il voulait des nouvelles, il pouvait en avoir, surtout qu'il n'avait rien de spécial à lui répondre.

- On n'a pas de nouvelles d'eux, l'équipe de secours a encore déjà quelques heures pour revenir, mais je doute de la réussite malheureusement.

- Ils ressayeront. Beaucoup de vaisseaux Wraiths circulent un peu partout dans l'espace, tenta Nicolas.

- Vous croyez que je ne le sais ! s'énerva Caldwell. Je connais mon métier. Vous devriez vous occuper du votre.

- Bien monsieur. J'y retourne.

Nicolas préféra ne pas irriter le Colonel Caldwell et répartit sans un mot de plus à son poste. Il était vraiment inquiet pour le Colonel Sheppard et Elisabeth. Il adorait la dirigeante, elle était tellement belle. Mais il se rassura en disant qu'où elle soit, elle était avec le Colonel Sheppard. C'était un homme bien, elle serait en sécurité avec lui.

oOo

John s'imagina qu'il rêvait, mais non elle était bien réelle. Elle était devant lui. Enfin, il avait retrouvé la porte, maintenant, il lui suffisait de trouver les restes du DHD et il rentrerait à la maison avec Liz. Retrouver l'amour de sa vie qui refusait de lui adresser la parole, réjouissant. Bon normalement le DHD se trouve un peu en décalé devant la porte. Ils avaient atterri dans la boue de ce côté-là, donc le vortex s'ouvrait par ici. John se plaça devant la porte et calcula approximativement l'emplacement supposé de l'ancien DHD dans sa mémoire. A gauche ou à droite ? Il opta pour la gauche. A première vue, il n'y avait absolument rien. Cependant, en cherchant bien, il devait rester des preuves de la présence de l'objet. Il s'accroupit et fouilla la terre avec ses mains. Mais mis à part la terre et les vers qui l'accompagnent, il ne trouva rien de très concret. Aux 2 doigts d'abandonner et de passer à l'autre côté de la porte, il se coupa sur un bout de métal au bord de la cavité creusée.  
- Et maintenant, je vais me choper le tétanos. John tu cumules là, se dit-il en suçant son sang coulant le long de son index.

Il continua néanmoins à creuser autour de la pointe de métal délicatement tout d'abord, puis frénétiquement. Avec le temps, les restes du DHD devaient être enfuis sous des centimètres de terre. Il était près du but ! Les oiseaux s'envolèrent des branches d'arbres dans un grand bruit lorsqu'il poussa un cri :

- Victoire !

oOo

Elisabeth souffla, elle était épuisée. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle aidait Rachel et Elise à essorer d'énormes tentures blanches très lourdes. Elles provenaient de la maison sociétale. C'était la grande maison où ils avaient été accueillis avec John en arrivant. Salle de cours, salle de bal lors de la fête des printemps et lieu de prière, elle appartenait à la collectivité et les tâches la concernant étaient à la charge de tout à chacun. Aujourd'hui profitant du beau soleil, ils avaient lavé les grandes draperies qui descendaient le long de murs de la salle. L'essorage était à l'ancienne, enfin pour Elisabeth, et très contraignant. Tordre au maximum ces voilages nécessitait la présence d'au moins 3 personnes. Une à chaque bout et une au milieu pour empêcher le linge lavé de frotter le sol. Sous le soleil de plomb, toutes commençaient à fatiguer.

- Elisabeth, Rachel, cela vous dit une petite pause et un verre d'eau fraîche après ?

- Pas de refus, répondit Rachel.

- Très bonne idée, le soleil tape vraiment depuis 3 jours, j'ai même pris des couleurs.

- Tu es plutôt rouge, rit Rachel.

Elisabeth répliqua outrée :

- Le premier jour, mais là j'ai vraiment bronzé.

- Ouais, répondit la jeune femme pas vraiment convaincue.

- Rachel, tu vas te prendre un seau d'eau, si tu continues, prévint Elise.

Elisabeth éclata de rire en s'imaginant lancer de l'eau au visage de Rachel. Elle aimait vraiment cette jeune fille. Rachel n'avait pas plus de 28 ans, mais elle gardait une joie de vivre toute enfantine. Elle s'émerveillait de tout et était une amie vraiment agréable. En sa compagnie, Elisabeth se détendait, elle oubliait les problèmes. Après avoir présenté ses excuses à Lars, Elise, Sarah et Rachel, elle avait essayé de s'intégrer à la vie du village. Tout le monde faisait preuve de bonne volonté avec elle et était charmant. Elisabeth culpabilisait presque d'avoir pensé du mal de toutes ces personnes. Les 3 femmes allèrent étendre le linge sur des fils. Avec difficulté, Elisabeth se faisait à ses nouvelles fonctions. Fonctions tout aussi compliquées que celles qu'elle occupait précédemment sur Atlantis. _Précédemment…_ Elisabeth pensa que ça y est elle parlait d'Atlantis au passé. Elle commençait même à s'habituer à être interpellé par le nom de « madame Sheppard » par les habitants. Il ne fallait pas. Elle releva la tête dans la direction où se trouvait la montagne. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Elise lui demander si elle voulait venir ce soir pour dîner avec elle.

- Elisabeth ? Tu m'entends ?

- Oh… oui pardon tu disais ?

- Je te demandais si tu voulais manger avec moi et Thomas ce soir.

- Non, merci, c'est bon. Je suis fatiguée, je m'endormirai sitôt le soleil disparu derrière l'horizon.

- Elisabeth, tu ne devrais pas restée seule, ce n'est pas bon, tu te fais du mal. John finira bien par rentrer, ajouta maladroitement Rachel.

- Tais toi, lui lança Elise en lui donnant un coup de coude. Tu angoisses Elisabeth pour rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas Elisabeth, John a juste un peu de retard, mais tout ira bien pour lui. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Dis toi qu'il est juste un peu en retard.

- Des jours de retard alors, sourit tristement le docteur Weir.

8 jours exactement de retard. John avait dit dans sa lettre qu'il sera de retour dans une petite semaine. Et voilà déjà 14 jours qu'il avait quitté le village. Et Elisabeth passa des nuits entières à l'imaginer mort dans une crevasse. Heureusement avec le travail manuel qu'elle effectuait maintenant toute la journée, elle s'endormait maintenant presque tous les jours sans demander son reste aussitôt couchée. Mais aux petites heures du matin, John revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, elle mourrait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour vérifier qu'il était vivant. Comme elle l'avait vérifié lorsqu'il était revenu sur Atlantis après l'attaque des Wraiths **(1)**. Mais en même temps, elle avait envie de l'étrangler. Mais au final, elle savait qu'il gagnerait. Elle se sentirait coupable de lui crier dessus alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'une solution pour repartir chez eux.

Elle rentra chez elle pour se préparer à manger. Cela lui plaisait finalement de refaire à manger. En vivant sur Atlantis, elle avait désapprit tous les gestes du quotidien normal. Elle ne faisait plus à manger, pas même un café, se contentant du mess. Elle n'avait pas touché à un aspirateur depuis des mois et elle n'arrivait plus à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait passé la porte d'un simple supermarché. Ici, elle redécouvrait des plaisirs tout simples comme se réveiller à la lueur du soleil naissant et aller chercher son pain chez le boulanger de la petite communauté. Néanmoins elle aurait adoré avoir l'eau courante, remplir de grands bidons d'eau et les porter n'était pas la corvée la plus agréable. Elle avait l'impression de se déboîter l'épaule à chaque voyage. Les hommes voulaient l'aider, mais elle déclinait l'offre. Il fallait bien qu'elle se débrouille, et, puis maintenant qu'elle pouvait remarcher, elle avait envie de bouger. Elisabeth ne savait pas qu'est ce qu'Elise lui avait massé comme crème sur la cheville, mais cela avait été efficace. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Débarrassant la table, elle prit un livre. Pour un peuple assez peu évolué au niveau industrielle et technologique, il avait de nombreux livres. Une pièce de la maison sociétale regorgeait de livres de toutes sortes : essais philosophiques, textes religieux et documents historiques, mais aussi quelques ébauches de romans. Elle avait aussi découvert avec un heureux étonnement que la société esbronienne n'était pas aussi patriarcale qu'elle ne l'aurait cru de premier abord. Hommes et femmes participaient tous de la même façon aux fonctions administratives, judiciaires et politiques du village. Dans le couple, chacun avait la parole, même si les esbroniens étaient plutôt réservés dans leurs relations. Son livre à la main, elle allait aller s'installer dans son lit quand un bruit dehors retint son attention. Elle crut qu'elle avait rêvé et continua son occupation. Elle se débarrassa de sa tunique et allait enlever sa jupe quand de nouveau des bruits de pas le long de la maison attirèrent son esprit. Elisabeth ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, sûrement quelqu'un qui rentrait chez lui. Cependant lorsque des coups retentirent sur la porte d'entrée, elle remit rapidement sa tunique et cria :

- 2 minutes, j'arrive.

Qui pouvait bien venir si tard ? Sur Atlantis, elle aurait trouvé cela normal à cette heure de la soirée, mais pas sur Esbron. Tout le monde était plutôt couché de bonne heure et lever tôt. Mi-agacée, mi-curieuse, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Son cœur s'arrêta. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu penser à lui ? A force de l'espérer, elle n'y croyait plus. L'ombre de John se dessinait dans la lumière sombre de la nuit. Elle ne voyait pas son expression, mais elle se doutait qu'il devait avoir son petit sourire agaçant collé sur le visage. Il s'avança et là Elisabeth s'aperçut de sa fatigue, il avait l'air épuisé. Son uniforme était déchiré au genou et il avait un bandage précaire autour de l'index de la main droite. Elle n'avait plus envie de lui crier dessus. John était heureux d'être enfin revenu. Il n'avait pas des nouvelles excellentes, mais au moins il avait des nouvelles.

- Désolé, de vous avoir fait venir m'ouvrir, mais j'avais oublié les clés, plaisanta Sheppard.

Il ne peut donc jamais être sérieux ! Elisabeth raga, c'était vraiment un gamin plein de prétentions et sûr de son fait ! La colère ressentie à la découverte de la lettre lui remonta du fond du ventre. Elle inspira et lui balança une gifle sonore :

- C'est pour être parti sans me prévenir ! lui dit-elle. Vous êtes inconscient !

Elle s'arrêta s'attendant à subir les foudres du Colonel, mais rien ne vint. Il souriait même. Il était vraiment agaçant !

- Pourquoi vous souriez ? Vous vous faites gifler et vous êtes content, vous êtes bizarre…

- Vous avez eu peur pour moi ? la coupa Sheppard.

- Quoi ?

- Si vous m'avez giflé c'est que vous avez eu peur pour moi. Vous vous êtes inquiétez. J'en suis content.

- Bien sûr que je me suis inquiétée, vous croyez que je n'ai pas de cœur. Vous disparaissez sans prévenir et si vous me revenez qu'au bout de presque 2 semaines. J'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez blessé ou mort là haut. Vous auriez pu attendre que ma cheville aille mieux et nous serions partis ensemble.

- Je voulais trouver un moyen de repartir. Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais dû vous prévenir, admit John.  
- Vous pensiez que je n'avais pas de cœur moi ! Vous êtes mon ami, même si vous vous pensez le contraire. Que vous ne vous considériez pas comme mon ami est un fait, mais vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de penser le contraire de mon coté. Vous êtes mon ami John et vous n'y pouvais rien !

John faillit rire devant son air buté. Mais il se retint, de peur qu'elle le ne prenne vraiment mal cette fois-ci.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon amie Elisabeth.

Encore un énorme coup dans le cœur pour la diplomate, il le lui disait sans sourciller, droit dans les yeux et sans problème de conscience apparent. Elle allait répliquer en lui balançant une méchanceté et des coups sur le torse. Elle le détestait ! Mais John retint son bras et continua son explication :

- Si je suis parti, c'est pour essayer de vous sortir de là. Vous n'êtes pas mon amie Elisabeth tout simplement car je ne peux plus vous considérer ainsi. Je ne veux pas de votre amitié. Mais de votre amour. Je suis amoureux de toi, Elisabeth.

Elisabeth ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit, elle faillit manquer d'air. Elle articula les lèvres, mais aucune phrase ne fut prononcée. Son cerveau subissait un nettoyage complet, vidé de toute pensée cohérente, il répétait sans cesse « … amoureux de toi Elisabeth, je suis amoureux de toi Elisabeth, je suis amoureux de toi Elisabeth, je suis amoureux… ». Mais aucune information de plus n'entrait ou ne sortait. Calme plat dans ses méninges. John voyant que Liz avait mis ses réactions en mode pause, reprit la parole :

- Je suis parti pour essayer de retrouver le DHD pour pouvoir vous faire retourner sur Atlantis. Vous avez le droit de retrouver votre ami Nicolas. Il a énormément de chance de vous avoir. Mais je n'ai trouvé que les restes du DHD, il est bien amoché. McKay aurait pu sans problème bricoler un truc avec les fils qui pendent, mais pour moi c'est du chinois. Je serais capable de m'électrocuter ou de mettre le feu à la forêt. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous ramener. Mais maintenant si vous devez me haïr, je préfère que ce soit parce que vous pensez que je vous aime trop plutôt que pas assez.

Elisabeth arriva enfin à sortir 3 phrases à peu près cohérentes :

- Je ne sors pas avec Nicolas, c'était notre premier rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous manqué. Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Elisabeth poussa doucement John d'une main timide comme si elle n'osait plus le toucher. Quittant la maison en vitesse, elle se dirigea vers le haut du village en lisière de forêt.

----------------------------------------------

**(1)** Voir épisode Sous le feu de l'ennemi de la saison 2 de Stargate Atlantis.


	10. Chapitre 10

----------------------------------------------

oOo

John était trop heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter ses vêtements sales. Avec la poussière et la saleté accumulées, son uniforme tenait presque seul debout. Avec bonheur, il trouva les bidons d'eau encore pleins. Son corps réclamait d'être lavé. John grelotta, l'eau était gelée. Mais n'importe, il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps à la chauffer. John ferma les yeux de satisfaction. En s'écoulant sur sa peau, en plus de le faire frémir, l'eau le détendait et semblait le lavait de son ancienne vie. Durant ces 15 jours seul, il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Surtout sur sa vie privée. Il avait pensé à Aude, à leur relation, à Elisabeth et à toutes les filles qu'il avait connues avant. L'amour qu'il portait à Elisabeth n'avait rien à voir. Face à elle, il perdait un peu de son assurance. Elle l'intimidait autant qu'elle le rassurait. Il semblait émaner d'elle une force naturelle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, John n'avait pas peur d'imaginer passer une vie entière auprès d'une femme. La vie entière lui paraissait même trop courte, s'il la passait avec Elisabeth. L'évidence lui était donc apparue très claire : il devait tout lui dire et il verrait bien, mais il n'avait pas le droit de laisser passer sa chance. A présent, il n'arrivait pas à se décider si sa fuite était une bonne réaction pour lui. Elle ne lui avait pas ri au nez face à sa déclaration, c'était déjà ça. Mais soyons juste, jamais Elisabeth ne se serait jamais moquée de lui. John espéra qu'Elisabeth revienne bientôt, il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. Vivre ensemble comme de simples amis serait dur pour lui, mais par respect et amour pour elle, il ferait un effort. Et si une bonne étoile veillait sur lui, ils n'auraient pas à vivre comme des amis.

oOo

Pas une ride ne venait troubler la tranquillité de la surface du lac. Sans lune, tout était tellement sombre. L'eau paraissait noire. Elisabeth s'approcha doucement de la rive. Au village, on lui avait parlé de cette clairière mais elle n'était encore jamais venue. Le lac n'était pas immense, mais ce n'était pas une mare tout de même. Elisabeth distinguait l'autre rive en face, mais difficilement. Elle s'assit par terre pour profiter du spectacle nocturne. L'herbe humide lui chatouilla la peau, un petit vent doux lui caressait le visage. Elle s'accorda quelques minutes de contemplation du paysage obscur avant de décider quoi décider pour éclaircir la situation. Elle devait prendre en compte la nouvelle donnée « possibilité sérieuse de relation avec John ». Avait-elle déjà envisagé une relation avec lui ? S'était-elle déjà imaginée le bonheur que serait le fait d'être dans ses bras ? Mourrait-elle d'envie de poser sa bouche sur la sienne ? Trois fois, la réponse était oui.

oOo

En boxer, devant l'armoire, John découvrit avec plaisir qu'Elisabeth avait lavé les vêtements donnés par Lars avant son départ. Il enfila le pantalon et la chemise. Il aimait penser qu'elle avait lavé ses vêtement durant son absence, qu'elle avait dormi dans le lit même où il s'allongeait à présent. Une vraie petite vie de couple. Sans couple… Mais il souhaitait de tout cœur que ce petit détail soit vite réglé.

oOo

Elle avait effectivement envie de l'embrasser, de le serrer dans les bras. Mais est-ce de l'amour ou juste de l'attirance ? Elle voulait être sûre. Une relation mal gérée avec un collègue aurait des conséquences graves sur la vie sur Atlantis. John et elle ne pourraient plus jamais travailler ensemble correctement si rien ne marchait entre eux. Et puis même s'ils s'aimaient, qui pouvaient certifier que rien ne les séparerait. L'amour s'échappait parfois avec le temps. Et si John se lassait d'elle, qu'il trouvait une fille plus jolie, plus intéressante ? Perdue dans ces considérations, Elisabeth n'entendit pas les feuilles crissaient sous les pas d'une intruse. Elle se disait que justement ils n'étaient pas sur Atlantis, et puis la saveur d'une relation amoureuse n'était-elle pas le risque et l'incertitude du futur ? Enfin un peu d'incertitude, mais pas trop.

- Elisabeth ?

Elle sursauta ! Rachel venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur l'herbe.

- Rachel ?! Tu m'as fait mourir de peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question. Cela fait des mois que je viens au bord de ce lac. Il m'apaise lorsque je me sens seule. Je n'y ai jamais rencontré personne. Tu es la première. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- John est revenu, répondit simplement Elisabeth.

- Mais c'est formidable Elisabeth, réagit vivement son amie. Tu dois être tellement heureuse et soulagée.

Mais devant l'expression troublée d'Elisabeth, Rachel chercha une confirmation :

- Tu es enchantée qu'il soit rentré ? N'est-ce pas ? Quel est le problème ?

- Je me pose des questions, des questions sur notre relation.

- Il t'a dit des choses importantes pour vous 2, pour votre mariage ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte. C'est compliqué entre nous. Tu sais sur notre monde notre relation ne serait, enfin n'est pas bien vue. On cherche à nous séparer.

- Mais pourquoi ? Personne ne peut séparer 2 époux, c'est contraire à la volonté du Créateur.

- Je dirige une base et John en est le chef militaire, c'est mal vu que nous ayons une relation. Certains pensent que je pourrais manquer de jugement sensé le concernant.

- Mais vous vous êtes tout de même mariés, donc personne n'y peut rien.

- Je ne suis pas militaire, donc le règlement ne l'interdit pas mais ils peuvent essayer par des moyens détournés de me le faire payer.

- Je ne comprends pas. Si tu avais gardé ton amour pour toi, cela ne veut pas dire que tu t'inquièterais moins pour lui. Au contraire, les autres ne comprendraient pas pour réagir pour cela et ce serait plus problématique.

Elle n'avait vu les choses de cette façon, mais Elisabeth dut admettre que ce n'était pas idiot :

- Tu as raison, je n'avais jamais pensé à cela en ces termes.

- Enfin moi ce que j'en dis, pour ce que je connais à l'amour. J'ai 28 ans et je ne suis toujours pas mariée.

- Je ne suis mariée bien plus tard Rachel. A plus de 35 ans passées. Tu n'es pas vraiment une exception.

- Tu as attendue si longtemps pour connaître les plaisirs de la chair ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elisabeth rougit et tenta de justifier l'injustifiable pour Rachel :

- En fait, c'est un peu plus libéré dans mon monde…

- Tu as partagé la couche d'un homme avant le mariage ? s'horrifia Rachel. Et John a accepté cela !?

- L'amour ne se conjugue pas seulement avec le mariage sur ma planète. Et je crois que John n'a pas joué au moine non plus avant notre mariage. Il n'est pas tout blanc.

Elisabeth s'arrêta de parler devant l'air épouvanté de Rachel.

- Je ne comprends pas tout ce que tu dis. Il y a des mots que je ne saisis pas. Mais un conseil évite de parler de tout cela au village. Ce ne serait pas très bien vu. Je ne te juge pas, vos coutumes sont différentes des nôtres. Et puis John et toi avaient l'air tellement fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse, Rachel ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Le choix est restreint sur Esbron. Nous sommes tellement peu, qu'ils nous aient compliqués de choisir vraiment son compagnon. Mais cela ne signifie pas que l'amour est absent. Par exemple, moi je vais épouser l'an prochain Gabriel. Un des fils du Haut Serviteur, il est gentil.

- Mais tu ne l'aimes pas….

- D'un amour simple et sans complication. Enfin ce que j'en pense. On ne m'a jamais expliqué le vrai amour.  
- L'amour passion, rêvassa Liz en murmurant.

- Mais en vous voyant John et toi, je me dis que vous devez vous en approcher, continua Rachel.

La jeune femme prit une pierre et la lança avec force dans l'eau. Le caillou fendit l'eau lourdement. Des ondulations se propagèrent dans tout le lac, pour arriver jusqu'à elle. Rachel soupira :

- Tu vois, je me dis que l'amour cela doit être cela. La vibration d'une pierre lancée dans de l'eau et des ondes qui parcourent la surface lisse du lac. Jusqu'à la berge. Puis revient rapidement normal en surface, mais en profondeur quelque chose a fondamentalement changé : un élément nouveau se trouve au-delà de la partie visible. La pierre pour le lac, l'amour pour l'être.

Elisabeth cessa de voir le lac, elle ne pensa plus qu'au coup dans son cœur suivi de frissons dans tout son corps lorsqu'elle regardait John lui sourire. Elle réfléchit sur les vibrations de son être lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Rachel venait sans le savoir de lui donner la conclusion de sa réflexion.

----------------------------------------------

Comme on dit dans ces cas là : à suivre et bonnes reviews...


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bon alors c'est un NC-17 qui suit, les perveuses avouées seront contentes et les autres ditont que c'est de la faute à l'auteur...lol**

----------------------------------------------

La clenche de la porte était fermée, mais pas verrouillée. Elisabeth l'ouvrit avec hésitation. Celle-ci grinça doucement, mais John depuis la chambre n'entendit qu'elle. Couché sur les couvertures tout habillé, il luttait contre le sommeil dans l'attente du retour d'Elisabeth. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Face à Liz, John perdit toute son assurance. La diplomate n'avait plus l'air perdu qu'elle arborait en sortant. Il était clair qu'elle avait longuement et mûrement réfléchir à la situation. D'un ton qu'il voulut le plus détaché possible vu l'état de son cœur qui battait la chamade, il lui demanda :

- Vous n'avez pas eu trop froid dehors ?

Elisabeth se contenta de hocher négativement la tête. Sheppard sentait les yeux de Liz sur lui sans arrêt. De quoi électriser à bloc une atmosphère déjà survoltée. La pièce était d'un seul coup remplie d'électricité. John savait qu'Elisabeth était maîtresse de leur futur à eux 2. De son avenir. Une parole, un geste d'elle et il pourrait être un homme heureux. Ou pas.

Elisabeth avança. Les genoux en compote, elle se plaça juste devant lui sans un mot. Mais ses yeux emplis d'amour parlaient déjà pour elle. Prenant l'initiative, il s'approcha d'elle lentement, légèrement. John était si près d'elle qu'elle le sentait vibrer. Il posa les mains sur sa taille et effleura ses cheveux du bout des lèvres. Puis il souffla tout doucement sur sa nuque. Ses lèvres la balayèrent. Il releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Liz. Elle avala sa salive :

- Je crois que je t'aime aussi.

N'attendant que ce signal, John prit possession de la bouche d'Elisabeth. Avec sa peau joliment bronzée, elle était si belle et si désirable. Il l'embrassa avec la passion des semaines d'absence, la plaqua contre le mur juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Cela la surpris, mais ne lui déplut pas, bien au contraire. Il sentait sa poitrine contre son torse au travers de leurs habits, faisant naître l'envie au fond de son âme. Liz répondit à son baiser avec un appétit vorace, les mains de John remontèrent le long de ses côtes, puis sur ses bonnets traçant des cercles dessus et redescendirent. Puis elles remontèrent en effleurant son dos sous et sur sa tunique jusqu'à l'agrafe du soutien-gorge qu'il fit sauter. D'un toucher délicat et magistral, ses mains tracèrent des cercles sur les seins désormais nue de sa compagne. Ensuite, il donna juste une petite pression du doigt juste sur le bout. Jamais préliminaires n'avaient fait un tel effet à Elisabeth. Elle ressentit comme une décharge électrique. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et lui mordilla tout en lui arrachant sa chemise en faisant sauter les boutons un par un. L'ardeur de son geste le fit sursauter. Il n'imaginait pas Elisabeth en tigresse, mais l'image lui plaisait énormément. Elle embrassa son torse en le caressant avec ses mains. La passion avait balayé toutes les craintes d'Elisabeth, après avoir embrassé John, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Leurs bouches collées par une sorte de succion folle, ils s'arrachèrent leurs vêtements tant bien que mal, manquant tomber en défaisant les boutons et en essayant de se débarrasser de leurs chaussures et de leurs pantalon et jupe. Pas complètement débarrassée de la tunique, restée coincée autour de ses épaules, à moitié enroulé dans son soutien gorge, Elisabeth sourit à la vue de la bosse que formait déjà son boxer. Elle le débarrassa de sa chemise déboutonnée, puis enleva leurs derniers vêtements. John entre 2 baisers, demanda souriant :

- Plus fâchée alors, mon amour ?

Riante, Elisabeth le fit taire en l'embrassant. Elle caressa son membre tendu par le désir au travers de son boxer, il déglutit difficilement. Son sexe était dur à lui faire mal. Les épaules toujours plaquées contre le mur, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle ne toucha plus terre, les seins chauds et fermes de Liz contre son torse, John se sentit heureux. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue. Ses mains la soutenant sous les fesses et ses jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches, il la laissa glisser doucement, la pénétrant lentement. Ils étaient en apnée, le regard fou plongé l'un dans l'autre, se délectant de ce moment merveilleux. La chaleur de leurs êtres unis les enveloppa. Ils ne bougèrent pas quelques instants, sans respirer, sans un mot. Ils ne parlèrent qu'au travers de leurs regards extasiés. Elisabeth se pencha en avant et l'embrassa langoureusement, longuement ... Ce baiser merveilleux dura une éternité. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de ma nuque de John. Il lui répondit en lui mordant la lèvre.

Enlacée autour de ses reins, il la porta ainsi jusqu'à la table. Il la coucha dessus et la contempla toute entière. Il aimait voir la marque du bronzage sur ses seins blancs qui bougeait en rythme avec lui. Les cuisses de Liz vibraient sous les caresses de ses doigts. Il l'embrassa sans s'arrêter de la pénétrer avec ardeur. Elisabeth tremblait de plaisir, sa respiration était courte, ses muscles se crispaient. Tout son corps se préparait à la jouissance. Elle suffoquait. Tous leurs muscles se contractèrent à l'extrême. Ils perdirent pieds avec la réalité. Les murs renvoyèrent leurs cris, les hochets étouffés et les « oh, mon Dieu ». Elle gémit, ses pieds s'appuyant fortement sur les fesses de John, le faisant la pénétrer entièrement. Son orgasme se libéra avec une violence inouïe. Elle se cambra, ne touchant la table que par les épaules et les fesses. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le bois tendre de la table. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il se libéra en Elizabeth. Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre dans l'extase.  
Elisabeth se releva dans les bras de John. Ils restèrent une minute enlacés en attendant que leurs cœurs se calmèrent. Elisabeth sentait les bras de John autour d'elle et sa peau contre la sienne, humide, échauffée. Ils s'embrassèrent sensuellement. La tension retombant, Elisabeth frissonna de bonheur, mais aussi de froid.

- Tu as froid ?

Elle acquiesça, John la prit alors dans les bras et l'emmena dans la chambre pour l'envelopper dans les couvertures. Elle remercia d'un regard aimant et l'attira à elle. L'embrassant tendrement, elle lui dit :

- Bon retour à la maison monsieur Sheppard.

Lovée dans son étreinte, Elisabeth ne cessait de le regarder silencieuse. Elle le trouvait tellement beau. De même John la serrait fortement comme pour vérifier la réalité de la situation. Elisabeth aurait pu passer la nuit entière à le contempler, mais elle voyait John résistait, lui, pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Comprenant qu'il puisait dans ses dernières ressources pour rester éveillé et qu'il ne voulait pas s'endormir avant elle, Elisabeth joua le jeu et ferma les yeux pour se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

----------------------------------------------


	12. Chapitre 12

**Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de retard pour publier une suite. Pour me faire pardonner, la chapitre est assez long...**

----------------------------------------------

Elisabeth se réveilla seule dans le grand lit. Cependant elle ne s'inquiéta pas, elle entendait du bruit dans la grande pièce à côté. John rentra dans la chambre tandis qu'elle s'étirait. Il posa une grande planche en bois sur le lit avec tout ce qui était nécessaire à un petit déjeuner complet et nourrissant. Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir dans le lit. John se pencha pour l'embrasser :

- Bien dormi ?

- Parfaitement. Mais c'est à toi que je devrais le demander.

- Je n'ai jamais autant aimé mon lit, sourit John.

Elisabeth ne put déterminer s'il parlait de sa fatigue du voyage ou de sa présence à elle. Ce matin tout avait l'air si naturel. Aucune gêne ne flottait entre les nouveaux amants. 2 âmes nées pour se découvrir mutuellement venaient de se rencontrer. Elisabeth observa plus en détail la planche de bois sur le lit :

- Mais c'est…. John ! C'est la planche sur laquelle je découpe la viande !

- Il n'y avait pas de plateau. Comment voulais-tu que je t'apporter tout ces bonnes choses, sans plateau, répondit-il en lui enfournant une brioche dans la bouche. Des réclamations à apporter à cela ?

- Aucune, rit Elisabeth en l'attirant près d'elle.

- Attention ! Tu vas faire tomber le plateau. Après le temps et le mal que j'ai mis à le faire.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire, répondit avec mauvaise foi Elisabeth.

- J'en avais envie.

Liz l'avait contredit, juste pour avoir le bonheur d'entendre cette réponse. Elle l'attira complètement à elle, prenant soin de ne pas tout faire tomber. Rassasiée de ses lèvres, elle prit un de bol de café. Entre 2 gorgés chaudes, elle regarda John. Il n'arrêta pas de la fixer. Elle fit de même et plongea dans ses yeux verts. Ses mêmes yeux qu'elle contemplait sans cesse depuis des mois. Ses yeux capables de lui faire changer d'avis d'un clignement. _Changer d'avis…_ Elisabeth se rappela soudain qui elle était, qui il était. De leur vrai foyer, de la fragilité de leur relation et des obstacles qui se dresseraient face à leur amour naissant et si vulnérable.

- John…

Elisabeth marqua un temps d'arrêt et son visage dût changer d'expression car John s'alarma :

- Liz… quelque chose ne vas pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, le rassura-t-elle doucement en voyant son regard inquiet. Je pensais juste que tout cela, je veux dire nous 2. Ca va être si compliqué sur Atlantis…

- Tu crois que nous y arriverons. Liz, je pense que plus jamais, je ne pourrais me passer de toi, de ta peau, de ton corps, de toi ; si Atlantis nous sépare, je ne le supporterai pas.

- John, moi aussi j'ai cette impression, mais qui nous dit qu'Atlantis nous séparera, ce sera peut-être de notre faute.

- Tu veux déjà me quitter ?

- Non, mais je pense qu'il est trop tôt pour s'affoler de tout cela. Et puis regarde autour de nous, Atlantis est loin, très loin. Qui sait quand nous y retournerons. Car nous y retourneront, j'en suis certaine.

John fit du regard le tour de la pièce, il est vrai qu'Atlantis, la Terre et Caldwell était très loin de tout cela. Il se serait cru dans un rêve, mais pas un mauvais rêve en définitive.

Le petit-déjeuner avalé, John s'habilla. La matinée était déjà bien avancée et l'on avait sûrement besoin de lui.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller tout de suite, ils comprendront que ta femme ait envie de te revoir après tout ce temps, argumenta Elisabeth.

- Et ma gentille petite "femme" a été ravi de me revoir, ria John en basculant sur le lit.

- Idiot, tu sais que je ne suis pas ta femme. Mais eux doivent le croire car encore hier soir, Rachel me donnait un peu aperçu de la tolérance envers le concubinage non marital. Je ne veux pas me faire brûler vive pour atteintes aux bonnes mœurs.

- Ils ne sont pas comme ça. On n'est pas à l'époque de l'Inquisition.

- Je ne le pense pas oui, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tenter le coup.

Sheppard termina de s'habiller. Avant de partir, il prit son uniforme déchiré en main. Songeur, il le tendit à Liz :

- Il est inutilisable, je crois qu'il est bon à jeter.

- C'est un uniforme d'Atlantis…

- Oui, mais c'est juste un bout de tissu. On ne va pas le garder pour le plaisir.

Voyant l'air déçu de sa compagne, il rajouta :

- Elisabeth, ce n'est pas parce que je jette mon uniforme d'Atlantis que je renonce à la Cité.

- Oui, je sais mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu retrouveras très vite ton bureau et tes dossiers.

- Oui, ton uniforme, je le garde.

Elisabeth esquissa un sourire et sortit du lit pour elle aussi se changer. Sur la coiffeuse, elle examina intensément l'arme de John posée là. Elle soupira, il s'en aperçut et vint la récupérer :

- Je vais la ranger, il vaut mieux ne pas la laisser traîner. Je la ressortirais quand on aura trouvé un moyen de repartir ou alors quand un petit génie de notre connaissance aura décelé la solution à notre légère complication.

Il prit l'arme et la rangea dans le tiroir intérieur de l'armoire.

- Voilà, on n'en parle plus, dit-il.

Elisabeth ressentit un pincement au cœur. Ne plus en parler…. Juste de l'arme ou d'Atlantis ?

oOo

Rodney attendit le signal de Lorne pour avancer le long du couloir. Même après plusieurs visites dans ces vaisseaux, il avait toujours aussi froid dans le dos à circuler le long de ces parois visqueuses. Presque tous les cocons étaient remplis, les Wraiths devaient effectuer des sélections de plus en plus rapprochés et intensives. Teyla sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à cette idée. Les peuples de Pégase souffraient énormément depuis maintenant plusieurs années, et tous n'avaient pas la chance d'être accueillis sur Atlantis comme les Athosiens du continent.

- On va se séparer en 2 groupes, nous sommes trop nombreux, on risque d'être repérer, murmura le Major Lorne. Teyla, Lopez et Cadman avec moi.

Entrer dans le vaisseau ruche avait été une partie de plaisir. Arrivés sur la planète en jumper, ils avaient volés en mode furtif jusqu'à l'entrée du hangar à darts. Patientant, ils avaient eu la chance de voir arriver au bout d'une heure des darts revenant sûrement d'une sélection. Ne pouvant être détecté dans son état invisible, le Jumper les avait suivi facilement. SGA-4 était resté dans le jumper pour parer à toute éventualité de fuite précipitée. C'est donc SGA-2 et SGA-1 qui circulaient à présent le plus discrètement possible dans le vaisseau. Chercher John et Elisabeth sans mettre le vaisseau à sac, telle était leur mission. Chaque unité de conservation était vérifiée. A chaque visage découvert, le plus dur était de ne pas les sauver, de ne pas les libérer. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Une mission discrète n'incluait pas la libération de centaines d'individus.

Au détour d'un couloir, Ronon et son groupe tombèrent sur 2 gardes Wraiths, Ronon les exécuta avant que ceux-ci ne puissent dire un seul mot. Les Wraiths s'affalèrent sur le sol. Mais les coups de feu alertèrent ses compagnons et les Wraiths.

**« Capitaine Linus, que ce passe-t-il ? »** demanda Lorne.

**« Rencontre de Wraiths, tirs de feu nécessaires. » **

**« On s'en va, on se retrouve au Jumper ! » **

Lorne fit signe aux autres de se replier, il posa une charge de C4 et les suivit. L'équipe errait dans le vaisseau, avec pour but de rejoindre le hangar où se trouvent les Darts et leur Jumper quand soudain Teyla sentit l'arrivée de plusieurs gardes. L'alarme du vaisseau retentit presque instantanément. Pour la discrétion, ils reviendraient la prochaine fois. Le Lieutenant Cadman rechargea son arme, et Lorne lança une grenade en direction des nouveaux arrivants. Malheureusement, ils finissent par être touchés pour des rayons paralysants. Les gardes les traînèrent tous les 4 jusqu'en cellule. Mais les terriens n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre debout qu'un Wraith revint vers la cellule et vint se placer sans un mot devant Lorne. Celui-ci le suivit, non sans jeter un regard aux autres prisonniers avant. Le Major fut amené dans une grande salle. Face à la Reine, il tenta de protéger son esprit face à son pouvoir télépathique. Celle-ci lui demanda ce qu'il faisait sur son vaisseau et qu'espérait-il faire ? Evan la regarda, il en avait entendu parler mais jamais encore il ne s'était retrouvé seul et sans arme face à face avec une Reine Wraith. Longs cheveux blancs et peau bleue verte, elle était fait apparemment fabriquée sur le même modèle que celles rencontrées lors de précédentes missions. Mais Lorne se serait bien passé de vérifier ce fait.

- Qu'est ce que les Atlantes viennent faire sur mon vaisseau ? Libérer notre nourriture ? Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai eu l'occasion de voir les vôtres. Et d'en sentir sous mes doigts…

Bon au moins, maintenant Evan savait que ce groupe de Wraiths n'était pour rien dans la disparition du Colonel et du docteur. La Reine l'interrogea, mais Lorne refusa de répondre et elle n'arriva pas à sonder son esprit. Furieuse, elle essaya de se nourrir de lui. A ce moment là, un garde Wraith mourut sous le coup d'une balle tirer en pleine tête, Linus et Ronon apparurent dans la pièce en tirant en rafale sur les Wraiths. Le Major, libéré de l'étreinte de la Reine, récupéra une arme que lui lança le runner. Il ordonna au Capitaine Linus de déclencher les explosifs. Des Wraiths venus en renfort furent tués par les déflagrations. Le Major Lorne se tourna vers ses sauveurs :

- Merci, vraiment content de vous voir Ronon et vous aussi Capitaine. Mais où est McKay ?

- Dehors, il a réussi à court-circuiter le fonctionnement du panneau de contrôle. Mais il ne vaudrait mieux pas le laisser seul trop longtemps.

- On se replie, ordonna le militaire.

Ils coururent tous les 4 jusqu'aux cellules pour libérer leurs 3 coéquipiers et firent demi-tour jusqu'au hangar à darts. Des Wraiths réussirent à les rattraper et leur tirèrent dessus. Le Lieutenant Cadman et le docteur Lopez furent blessés. Laura, touchée sérieusement s'effondra. Proches d'elle, Rodney et Teyla se précipitèrent pour l'aider à la relever :

- Cadman, ça va ?

- Oui, mais je crois que je vais avoir du mal vous suivre, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Je vais vous ralentir, désolée. Avancez sans moi.

- Pas question. C'est bon, je m'occupe d'elle avec Teyla, hurla Rodney à l'attention de Ronon et Lorne.

Laura lui lança un regard reconnaissant et se laissa soutenir pour marcher. Lopez, blessé au bras, se le tint comme il put jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignirent SGA-4 au jumper. Teyla partit devant, laissant la précaution à McKay de prendre soin de Laura. Il la maintint comme il put, maladroitement :

- On y va Cadman, on est presque arrivé, dit-il en la voyant grimacer de douleur.

- Le Colonel Caldwell ne va vraiment pas apprécier ce coup-ci. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû faire plus attention.

- Ne pensez pas à Caldwell maintenant. Cet idiot n'est pas le plus important en ce moment. Vous allez vous en sortir et il faut que je trouve un moyen d'ouvrir la porte du sas.

Ronon vint aider Cadman à embarquer dans le jumper, tandis que le Major Lorne et le Capitaine Linus couvrirent McKay. Rodney réussit à ouvrir le sas du hangar et cria aux autres de rentrer dans le jumper.

La sortie du vaisseau se fit relativement facilement, si l'on omet les tirs du vaisseau et des darts. Ils rejoignirent sans d'autre encombres la planète pour activer la porte et rentrer sur Atlantis.

oOo

- 2 blessés ! C'est cela que vous appelez une mission de reconnaissance. Je vous avais interdit de vous faire remarquer. Vous n'allez quand même pas passer le reste de votre vie à fouiller les vaisseaux Wraiths ! La Terre et l'armée des Etats-Unis ne vous payent pas pour cela, hurla Caldwell. Le programme d'expédition doit reprendre et immédiatement ! Je veux vous voir demain matin avec votre équipe à 8 heures dans ce bureau.

- Bien, mon Colonel. Puisse-je vous poser une question mon Colonel ?

- Vous pouvez, il m'appartiendra de répondre ou non.

- Qu'est-ce que l'équipe SGA-1 va-t-elle devenir sans leader ?

- Je vais y réfléchir Major. Les équipes risquent fort d'être changées dans l'avenir. Je dois également signaler la disparition du docteur Weir et du Colonel Sheppard à l'Etat-major. Pour prévenir leur famille.

Le Major Lorne fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le léger sourire de Caldwell quand il parlait de la disparition du Colonel. Il savait que les 2 hommes ne s'appréciaient pas, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Caldwell l'enterrerait si vite. Et le docteur Weir, dans tout cela, était-elle une victime collatérale de la mésentente entre les 2 militaires ? Il aurait espéré qu'au moins du respect existait entre eux. Et Sheppard, qu'aurait-il fait dans pareille situation ? Aurait-il tout tenté pour sauver le commandant du Dédale malgré leurs différents ? Il se plaisait à penser que oui, mais malheureusement il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer.

Tout à ses pensées, il sortit du bureau du docteur Weir, non du Colonel Caldwell, pour rejoindre l'infirmerie où le Lieutenant Cadman s'était fait soignée sitôt leur arrivée. Elle s'y reposait à présent. Les tirs n'avaient fait que des dégâts mineurs, aucun organe vital n'avait été touché. Une fois, l'hémorragie abondante stoppée, plus aucun danger pour sa vie n'était à craindre. Elle s'en sortait très bien et serait vite sur pieds. Rassurée, Lorne prit congé de sa subalterne en lui souhaitant un prompt rétablissement et exprimant son désir de la revoir très rapidement à ses côtés pour les missions. En sortant, il trouva devant l'infirmerie le docteur McKay qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire : entrer ou non ?

- Docteur McKay ? Vous vouliez entrer ? questionna Evan.

- Je venais voir Cadman, enfin juste savoir si ça allait. Vous savez après l'opération, enfin je voulais être sûr, mais c'est pas important non plus, enfin si, mais non, s'emmêla-t-il dans ses explications.

- Elle va bien. Elle sera très vite sur pieds, si c'est cela qui vous fait peur, sourit légèrement le Major.

- Peur ? J'ai pas peur. De quoi j'aurais peur ? Je devais venir Carson aussi, alors je me suis dis que…

- Elle est réveillée, si vous allez la voir, elle vous le dira elle-même que tout va bien.

- J'ai du travail.

- 5 minutes, vous avez bien 5 minutes dans votre journée, insista Lorne. Et puis vous deviez voir le docteur Beckett.

- Beckett ? Ah oui, Beckett, grogna Rodney en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Prudemment, il s'approcha du lit de Laura. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, il opta pour une banalité déconcertante :

- Hey, ca va ?

- McKay, vous avez toujours des questions tellement pertinentes, ria Cadman en se redressant difficilement dans le lit. Je vais assez bien pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire opérer et de sortir d'anesthésie. C'est vraiment l'extase. Le paradis sur Terre, enfin sur Atlantis.

- Ne bougez pas trop Laura, vous allez vous faire mal.

Devant l'air surpris de la jeune femme, il rajouta :

- Oui, enfin… il ne faudrait pas que vous vous amochiez encore plus. Enfin, vous savez quoi…

- Merci, dit simplement la militaire en le coupant.

- De quoi ? demanda McKay maintenant sur la défensive.

- D'être venu me voir déjà.

- Je devais venir voir Carson, donc en passant…

- Oh, en passant…. Et bien alors merci, de ne pas m'avoir laisser sur le vaisseau, de s'être tout de suite porté volontaire pour m'aider.

Voyant que McKay allait parler, elle l'arrêta :

- Je sais, vous ne vouliez pas me laisser aux Wraiths, même eux ne méritent pas ma venue. Vous me l'avez déjà dit.

- Non….., murmura-t-il.

Rodney prit une chaise et s'installa au bord du lit :

- Vous avez une nouvelle fois, tout faux Cadman. Je ne voulais pas perdre encore quelqu'un, vous perdre. Enfin, j'ai perdu assez d'amis pour l'instant et pour le reste de ma vie, j'espère. Vous partiez avec nous, quoi que vous auriez dit ! Et même si j'avais dû vous portez sur mon dos, Cadman !

Laura, émue, se rendit compte que Rodney ne lui avait jamais rien dit d'aussi gentil, que pas grand monde ne lui avait jamais quelque chose d'aussi gentil. Un petit silence s'installa, Rodney, ennuyé, ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Il avait trop parlé, plus qu'il ne le voulait en entrant dans la pièce. Il jouait avec ses mains et se leva de la chaise :

- Bon, je vais vous laissez…

Il se dirigea déjà vers la sortie.

- Et Carson ? lui lança-t-elle.

- Carson, quoi Carson ?

- Non, rien, sourit doucement Laura. Rodney, merci. Je suis certaine que John et Elisabeth sont sains et saufs quelque part. Ils reviendront.

Rodney revint sur ses pas et se rassit :

- Laura, vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ou vous dites cela pour me faire plaisir ? demanda-t-il très sérieux et grave.

- Vous croyez que c'est mon style de vouloir vous faire plaisir ? le charria-t-elle.

- Non, donc ils reviendront. Mais quand ?

- Assez vite pour vous voir recevoir votre Prix Nobel dont vous nous rabâcher les oreilles sans cesse à longueur de journée. Le Colonel et le docteur ne manqueront cela pour rien au monde, ce jour là, nous serons tous là, plaisanta-t-elle.

La jeune femme las se recoucha, la fatigue de la mission et surtout de l'opération se faisait encore ressentir. Rodney l'aida à replacer son oreiller et les draps, et, dit tout bas :

- Alors, il faut que je dépêche de l'avoir cette récompense.

- Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas aussi irrécupérable que je le croyais docteur McKay…, souffla-t-elle en s'endormant, sourire aux lèvres.

----------------------------------------------

Bon là, j'ai besoin de vos remarques, car la direction McKay-Cadman, je la maîtrise pas vraiment et je crains de me planter...


	13. Chapitre 13

**Alors ce coup-ci, le retard est pas ma faute, mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme... (paix à son âme), donc mes documents ont péri avec lui.**

----------------------------------------------

Réveillée par son mal de dos qui la tiraillait depuis plusieurs jours, Elisabeth s'était levée de très bonne heure. Malgré la nuit de sommeil qu'elle venait de passer, elle était toujours aussi fatiguée que la veille au soir. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la maison du boulanger. Elle voulait aussi aller remplir les bidons d'eau pour la journée, mais John le lui avait interdit. Ce qui avait été le début d'une petite dispute, heureusement vite apaisée. Le plus souvent, les discussions houleuses entre eux se déclenchaient parce qu'Elisabeth trouvait son compagnon trop protecteur. Elle refusait de se voir traiter comme une petite chose délicate. De même, elle ne supportait pas de rester inactive. Très vite, Elisabeth avait souhaité intégrer un travail hors de la maison. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de ne voir que les 4 murs de sa maison tous les jours. Sa maison, le cocon d'amour de John et elle. Cependant, si ce cocon ne voulait pas devenir très vite étouffant, elle devait s'en échapper souvent. Pour mieux l'apprécier. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que John oubliait qu'elle n'était pas une gentille femme au foyer esbronienne. Malgré ses vêtements et l'environnement l'entourant, elle se sentait toujours étrangère à ce monde. Saluant quelques villageois, elle entra dans la boulangerie pour y récupérer une miche de blé noir. Voilà presque 7 mois qu'elle faisait ce geste tous les matins. 7 longs mois, une éternité. Elisabeth avait l'impression d'être partie un jour en vacances. De très longues vacances dont elle ne voyait pas le bout. Il y a quelque temps, elle pensait pourvoir s'en accommoder, ne plus penser à sa vie passée, mais non, elle étouffait ici. Elle était étrangère. Et le pire dans tout cela était que John semblait s'en accommoder très bien. Il s'était tissé son petit cercle d'amis, allait au travail presque en sifflotant et ne parlait quasiment plus d'Atlantis. Quelques fois, le couple se remémorait leur vie sur Terre ; mais à chaque fois qu'elle envisageait seulement de nommer la Cité et leurs amis restés là-bas, il se refermait comme une huître et éludait.

Sur le chemin du retour, Elisabeth fut prise d'un vertige et d'une envie soudaine de vomir. Cependant, elle ne s'affolait pas outre mesure, elle avait sûrement mal digéré le repas de la veille.

John était déjà revenu avec les bidons d'eau, il préparait le petit-déjeuner. Jetant un coup d'œil vers elle, il s'arrêta dans sa tâche :

- Chérie, tu es toute pâle, ça va ?

- Oui, j'ai dû attraper un virus avec le refroidissement des derniers jours.

- Si tu es encore aussi blanche demain, je voudrais que tu ailles voir Elise.

- John…, soupira sa femme.

- S'il te plaît Liz. Ce n'est probablement que la fatigue, mais au moins nous serons fixés.

- De la fatigue ? Pourquoi je serais fatiguée, s'il te plaît ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Voyant le terrain devenir glissant, John préféra esquiver :

- Tu travailles avec Evariste aujourd'hui ? Cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Oui, le Haut Serviteur va bien. Il a juste beaucoup de travail.

- C'est vrai aussi que j'ai été pas mal occupé avec Lars et Abel pour retourner les sols avant le Grand Froid.

- On dit l'hiver, s'agaça Elisabeth.

- Pas ici.

- Chez nous si, insista-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, il explosa :

- Un jour, il va bien falloir que tu comprennes qu'ici c'est chez nous maintenant.

- J'ai aimé un John Sheppard plus combatif.

Il tapa du poing sur la table :

- Et je dois combattre quoi ? Le destin, le mauvais sort ? Je dois passer ma journée à frapper dans le mur pour maudire le disfonctionnement de la porte des étoiles d'Abrétia. C'est cela que je dois faire, tu penses que ça nous aidera à nous sentir mieux, à être plus heureux !

Voyant les larmes perler dans les yeux de sa femme, il s'arrêta immédiatement et s'excusa :

- Pardon chérie, je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est rien, c'est moi. Je suis une idiote…

- Elisabeth…

- Je vais travailler, dit-elle.

Et avant que John ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle sortit si vite que la porte d'entrée ne se referma pas correctement. En allant la refermer, il regarda partir au loin Elisabeth. Il s'en voulait d'avoir perdu son sang froid. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas lui avouer que son incapacité à les ramener sur Atlantis, leur vrai domicile, le rongeait chaque jour depuis 7 mois. Il voulait le bonheur de sa femme. Sa femme… Ils n'étaient pas mariés légalement aux yeux de la loi terrestre. Mais aux yeux du monde, ils l'étaient. Il se rappela leur conversation 2 mois plus tôt.

oOo **Flash-back** oOo

- Tu viens te coucher ?

- J'arrive, je termine de noter les dernières mesures des délimitations des herbages que nous avons bornés aujourd'hui.

- John, fais attention on dirait que tu prends goût à tes nouvelles activités. Un vrai fermier. Tu as raté ta vocation.

- Ne te moque pas, Liz.

- Je promets de ne pas me moquer si tu me rejoins immédiatement, lui dit-elle en s'enroulant dans les couvertures.

John retira son t-shirt et se glissa à son tour dans le lit. Il prit Elisabeth dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui rendit son baiser et se logea au creux de ses bras.

- Tu sais que le frère de Lars, Arian, m'a dit que ma femme était vraiment splendide et que j'étais un veinard.

- Tu remercieras ce connaisseur de ma part.

Sheppard souffla sur la flamme de la lampe incandescente. La chambre fut plongée dans le noir et John s'assoupit assez vite. Mais il ne s'endormit pas totalement, sentant sa compagne bouger. Elle le faisait très souvent en dormant, mais là elle ressemblait à une vraie boule de nerfs.

- Elisabeth, tu as du mal à t'endormir ? Tu as des soucis au travail ? Tu penses encore à la Cité ? Je te jure que nous y retournerons.

- Oui… un jour ou l'autre. Mais j'aimerais mieux de mon vivant si cela est possible. Mais ce n'est pas cela John. Tu sais que je t'aime John.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Liz.

- John, nous ne sommes pas mariés…

- Oui et…

- Et c'est dur de faire semblant, je veux dire. Nous mentons chaque jour et cela me pèse. Nous ne pourrons rien y changer. Je ne vois pas de prêtre ou de juge dans le coin, mais pourtant je me sens liée à toi.

- Moi aussi Liz, je suis lié à toi. Marié ou pas.

- Et si on se mariait ? Tu serais d'accord ? Je veux dire de m'avoir pour femme ?

- Elisabeth, pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? On ne peut pas se marier, tu le sais bien. C'est impossible, officiellement nous le sommes déjà. Personne ne comprendrait si l'on demandait une cérémonie, ils auraient des doutes.

- John, …, veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda simplement Liz.

- Oui, mais…

- Alors, pas besoin des autres. Je te le demande ce soir et ici, John Sheppard voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Elle lui prit les mains et attendit avec angoisse sa réponse :

- Alors ? déglutit-t-elle.

- Oui…

Elle se lança dans ses bras et l'embrassa. John rit :

- Je dois t'avouer que dans mes rêves de macho primaire, c'est moi qui faisais la demande en mariage à la femme que j'aimais.

- Tu es déçu ?

- Pas du tout, dans mes prévisions, je ne pouvais pas prévoir que cette femme serait si merveilleuse et si entreprenante. Et surtout que je serais plus amoureux que je ne le pensais possible. Donc j'accepte avec bonheur, ta demande en mariage. Et maintenant ?

Elisabeth sortit du lit et fit signe à John de faire de même. Elle récupéra une petite boîte en bois sur la coiffeuse. Elle fit se placer John debout face à elle et lui prit les mains :

- Habituellement, on célèbre cette engagement devant, sa famille, ses amis et un représentants officiels. Mais vu notre situation, la famille se résumera à nous 2 et nos amis seront avec nous dans nos cœurs.

- Pour le représentant officiel, je propose le Créateur esbronien et les étoiles aussi, dit-il en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre de la chambre voyant où Elisabeth voulait en venir.

- Oui, ce sera parfait. J'ai demandé au forgeron s'il ne pouvait pas tailler 2 anneaux. Le résultat dépasse mes espérances, dit-elle en ouvrant le coffret pour en sortit 2 alliances en argent.

- Elisabeth, elles sont magnifiques.

- J'espère que c'est la bonne taille pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne sait ici ce que représente les alliances, on ne m'a pas posé de questions. Voilà, tout est prêt mon amour…

- Oui…, dit son compagnon dont le cœur battait à la chamade. Il est d'usage que l'homme commence alors, je me lance. Elisabeth, tu sais que les mots ne sont pas mon fort et puis tu me prends un peu au dépourvu. Mais s'il y a une chose qui ne prend pas au dépourvu, c'est mon amour pour toi. J'ai le bonheur immense de vivre à tes côtés depuis presque 6 mois. Et chaque jour, je mesure le bonheur que cela représente. Je crois que tu es la personne, la femme que j'ai toujours rêvée de rencontrer sans jamais oser l'espérer. Tu es si belle, si forte, si indépendante et en même temps si fragile. Je fais le serment de passer le restant de ma vie à te protéger et à tenter de faire de toi la femme la plus heureuse qu'on puisse trouver dans les 2 galaxies que je connaisse et celles que je ne connais pas aussi.

Elisabeth eut un petit rire malgré elle. Mais déjà John continuait :

- Elisabeth Weir, je vous demande solennellement et devant les étoiles comme témoin de mon amour de devenir ma femme. L'acceptez-vous ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle émue tandis que John lui passait l'anneau.

Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration pour prononcer :

- John, tu connais mon sens des symboles, des valeurs et le prix que j'accorde aux souvenirs, je suis très attachée au passé, je ne pourrais jamais oublier Atlantis ou la Cité. Mais je crois quand la route s'achève et qu'enfin arrive l'heure, il faut savoir parfois transmettre le relais et accepter le destin. J'ai trouvé cet Amour que longtemps j'ai cherché. Une tâche de ma vie est achevée, je dépose aujourd'hui mon cœur entre tes mains. Ma quête est terminée et je me pose enfin auprès de celui que j'aime, mon Amour, mon Ami. John, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon amant, mon alter ego, mon compagnon et maintenant si tu l'acceptes mon mari. John Sheppard, acceptez-vous de m'épouser pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

- Oui, Elisabeth, oui, j'accepte.

Fébrile, elle lui passa l'alliance. Celui-ci eut un peu de mal à passer et elle rit. Mais avec persévérance, l'anneau trouva sa place définitive au doigt de John.

- Bonjour madame Elisabeth Sheppard.

- Dis le encore, s'il te plaît, pleura-t-elle de joie.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de s'enlacer en regardant les étoiles dans la nuit paisible.

oOo **Fin du flash-back** oOo

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Aude était sortie sur le balcon près de ses quartiers. _Les étoiles sont si belles et si étincelantes, peut-être que John les regarde aussi là où il est… J'espère qu'il peut voir ces merveilles._

oOo

Elisabeth entra dans la maison sociétale et se dirigea directement vers la grande salle du fond. En plus des tâches ménagères, elle travaillait dans la salle d'archives d'Esbron à traduire les textes anciens avec le Haut Serviteur Evariste. Il l'avait choisie comme assistante en apprenant ses dons de linguiste. Elisabeth avait reconnu des textes écrits en anciens parmi la multitude de livres regroupés dans la salle. Elle travaillait principalement sur ces ouvrages. Evariste et elle avaient appris à s'apprécier énormément professionnellement et personnellement. Pour elle, ce travail était une bouffée d'oxygène.

Elle s'installa pour commencer à travailler sur un manuscrit découvert récemment derrière un carnet de voyage esbronien. Sa dispute du matin avec John l'affectait toujours. La réaction de John était plutôt saine, mais la sienne… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était mise dans un état pareil, c'était ridicule. Elle n'avait pas été juste avec lui. Dans cette affaire, il était aussi impuissant qu'elle. Il n'y avait rien à faire de plus qu'attendre. Elisabeth détesta ce sentiment de perte de contrôle.

Mais très vite son esprit fut occupé par un autre souci, le Haut Serviteur Evariste était en retard. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle-même était en avance ce matin, mais Evariste arrivait toujours de très bonne heure, bien avant elle. Elle se leva et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce, elle rangea des livres, cherchant à s'occuper des mains, mais rien n'arrivait à la rassurer. Evariste n'était jamais en retard, il était obligatoirement arrivé quelque chose. Secouant la tête, Liz chercha à se rassurer. Elle était vraiment trop émotive aujourd'hui décidément. Elle se rassit pour lire le manuscrit. Mais son cerveau n'enregistrait aucune information cohérente. L'heure tournant, Elisabeth s'affola réellement. Elle se demandait justement s'il ne fallait pas aller se renseigner de son absence quand la femme du Haut Serviteur entra dans la salle. Des cernes sous les yeux et les traits tirés, elle avait une tête à faire peur.

- Rebecca, que se passe-t-il ? Où est le Haut Serviteur ?

- Oh Elisabeth, je suis heureuse de vous trouver ici. Je viens de passer chez vous, votre époux m'a dit que vous étiez déjà partie. Evariste est au plus mal, il vous demande.

Elisabeth ressentit comme un coup de poing dans la poitrine :

- Au plus mal ? Mais il était parfaitement bien hier… Je vous suis, acquiesça-t-elle en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

Le trajet entre la maison sociétale et le domicile d'Evariste était très court, mais jamais Elisabeth n'avait vu les secondes s'égrener aussi lentement. Par politesse, elle ne voulut pas questionner Rebecca sur le chemin. Rebecca la fit entrer toujours en silence dans la pièce principale de sa maison. La terrienne n'était jamais entrée et elle découvrit avec surprise que rien dans cette pièce ne laissait penser qu'elle se trouvait dans le foyer du guide spirituel de toute une communauté. Rien d'ostentatoire. La maison était aussi simple que pouvait l'être la sienne.

- Elisabeth, mon époux n'a pas pu dormir de la nuit. Il était malade depuis plusieurs jours, mais cela s'est aggravé hier soir. Elise est avec lui depuis plusieurs heures.

- Il était malade ? Mais j'ai travaillé avec lui et je n'ai rien vu.

- Il avait simplement un symptôme du Grand Froid, ce qui lui arrive fréquemment. Rien de grave au départ. Que le Créateur ait pitié de lui, pleura Rebecca.

- Rebecca….

- Ce n'est rien, Evariste dit toujours que notre destin est écrit. Je dois être forte face aux épreuves que le Créateur nous envoie.

Elise sortit de la chambre :

- Elisabeth, c'est bien que vous soyez là. Il vous réclame.

- Elise, comment va-t-il ? Qu'a-t-il ? demanda Liz tremblante.

- Ce sont ses poumons, malheureusement. Rebecca, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, je suis si désolée.

- Je m'en doutais Elise. Madame Sheppard, allez le voir, il sera content de vous voir, une dernière fois, se remit à pleurer Rebecca lorsque ses derniers mots franchirent ses lèvres.

Hésitante, Elisabeth ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci était très sombre, elle referma la porte derrière elle, mais n'avança pas plus. Du fond de son lit, Evariste brisa en premier le silence lourd :

- Je vous fais peur Elisabeth ?

- Non, pas du tout, mais je ne savais pas si vous dormiez.

- Je ne vais pas passer mes derniers moments sur Esbron à dormir, Elisabeth.

Elle s'approcha enfin du lit et s'accroupit à ses côtés :

- Ne dites pas cela Evariste, je vous l'interdit. Vous allez vivre et encore très longtemps !

- Vociférez contre le sort vous conduira sûrement à une extinction de voix, mais sûrement pas à m'empêcher de rejoindre notre Créateur bien aimé. J'ai de la chance, dit-il entre 2 quintes de toux.

- De la chance ? Evariste, comment pouvez-vous dire cela. Vu comment vous toussez, je pense que vous avez une pneumonie.

- J'étais légèrement pris dans les bronches comme chaque année lors de l'arrivée du Grand Froid, mais rien de préoccupant.

- Vous aviez une toux qui s'est développée en pneumonie oui. C'est une maladie très grave.

- Quelque soit le nom que vous donniez au mal qui me ronge Elisabeth, le résultat sera le même. Je suis un vieil homme qui a l'ultime bonheur de rejoindre le Créateur.

Elisabeth retint ses larmes en pensant que sur Atlantis, il serait vite soigné. Une pneumonie était grave, mais plus mortelle dans la plupart des cas sur Terre. Mais il était inutile de se torturer, cette solution n'était pas envisageable.

- Evariste…., dit-elle simplement en lui prenant la main.

- Elisabeth, il ne faut pas être triste. Ce n'est la fin de rien.

- Mais vous êtes si important.

- Ce n'est pas l'homme qui est important, mais la fonction.

- Je ne suis navrée, mais je ne peux que vous contredire. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous.

- Elisabeth, j'aurai été fière de vous avoir pour successeur, mais je sais en sondant votre cœur qu'à la première occasion vous quitterez notre planète pour Atlantis.

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'avoue que je pense souvent à la Cité. Tellement de souvenirs s'y rattachent. Mais Evariste, je n'ai jamais parlé d'Atlantis à personne, s'étonna-t-elle. Comment êtes-vous en courant pour Atlantis ? Ni mon mari, ni moi n'avons jamais prononcé ce nom en public. Vous êtes doté de pouvoirs ?

Le Haut Serviteur réussit à rire :

- Elisabeth, je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Vous parlez en dormant et vous vous assoupissiez souvent votre table de travail lorsque vous refusez de vous arrêtez de travailler le soir. Vous savez pourtant que comme tout le monde vous avez une limite Elisabeth. Dans vos propos incohérents, il était fréquemment question des mots Atlantis et Cité.

Elisabeth fondit en larmes devant cet homme qui l'avait accueilli comme sa propre fille :

- Evariste, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. John et moi, nous ne sommes pas mariés, nous n'étions même pas ensemble. Enfin maintenant si, nous sommes ensemble et mariés, nous nous sommes mariés tous les 2 un soir avec le Créateur et les étoiles comme témoin.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit et attendait maintenant avec angoisse une réaction. Elle retint son souffle, savoir qu'elle avait déçu cet homme lui pèserait énormément mais elle lui devait cette vérité. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la colère de celui qu'elle admirait se déchaîner contre elle. Mais il dit très naturellement ses 3 petits mots :

- Je le sais.

Elle rouvrit les yeux de surprise et ne put prononcer un seul mot. Mais Evariste toussa tellement qu'elle crut qu'il allait s'étouffer, cela lui suffit pour la faire réagir :

- Comment cela vous savez ? Ca aussi, je l'ai dit en dormant ?

- Non, rassurez vous. Vous ne vous trahissez pas sans le savoir. Pour le savoir, il suffisait de vous observer. Vous vous regardiez comme des gens qui meurent d'envie de s'unir sans oser le formuler. Et puis, j'ai remarqué aussi que vos rapports avaient changé depuis quelques temps, plus harmonieux, plus sereins. Comme si chaque élément du destin avait trouvé sa place.

- J'ai honte de vous avoir mentir, vous nous avez tellement bien accueillis et vous nous traitez comme faisant partie de votre peuple sans aucune distinction. Je vous demande pardon.

- Non.

Elisabeth instinctivement baissa la tête, égoïstement, elle aurait voulu se savoir pardonner avant la mort d'Evariste.

- Je comprends que mon erreur soit trop importante pour le pardon. Mais s'il vous plait, ne dites rien aux autres, nous serions obligés de partir.

- Elisabeth, dit-il d'une voix apaisante. Je n'ai pas à pardonner une faute qui n'existe pas. Nous allons dire que vous aviez juste un peu pris de l'avance sur le destin.

- Merci….

Le Haut Serviteur lui sourit et s'assoupit sans bruit. La toux le laissa un peu tranquille. Mais sa respiration était de plus en plus lente et difficile. Pleurant en silence, Elisabeth perdit la notion du temps, elle oublia qu'au dehors la vie continuait, que le village tout entier brouillait d'activités. Elle pensa juste à John qui devait être partir pour travailler la terre, elle aurait eu tellement besoin de se serrer dans ses bras en ce moment. Elise entra dans la pièce avec Rebecca. Elisabeth n'aurait pas pu dire si 2 minutes ou 2 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son entrée dans la chambre. Sans un mot, Elise vint vérifier si Evariste respirait toujours sans trop souffrir. Rebecca s'assit à côté de Liz, toujours en silence, elles se prirent la main pour s'influer mutuellement du courage face à la journée qui allait suivre.

oOo

Ne pouvant presque plus inspirer et expirer, le Haut Serviteur souffrait le martyr, chaque respiration brûlait ses poumons obstrués. Elise lui avait préconisé une position assise dans le lit, pour l'aider à mieux respirer. Rebecca était sortie pour aller préparer du thé et Elise était repartie chez elle pour rechercher des plantes contre la douleur. Elisabeth remonta la couverture sur lui. L'après-midi était bien avancé et elle allait bientôt devoir rentrer chez elle pour au moins prévenir John. Evariste ouvrit les yeux difficilement.

- Evariste, ne vous fatiguez pas trop. Attendez je vais chercher Rebecca.

- Non, restez là encore quelques instants. Je voudrais vous parlez encore.

- Mais je reviendrais. Attendez, votre femme n'est pas loin.

- Ne soyez pas si impatiente Elisabeth, je voudrais vous parlez seul à seul une dernière fois.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je suis heureux que le Créateur m'ait donné le plaisir de vous connaître Elisabeth. Je voudrais que vous continuiez de travailler dans la maison sociétale. Le prochain Haut Serviteur a déjà reçu des instructions dans ce sens là. Vous êtes une femme de bien Elisabeth Sheppard, une femme d'exception. Vous avez des qualités rares et précieuses. John a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

- Moi aussi j'ai de la chance. Il est merveilleux. Même si je ne lui dis pas assez, ces temps-ci j'ai plutôt tendance à l'accuser de tous les maux, le pauvre.

- Il ne doit pas vous en tenir rigueur, il sait oh combien vous êtes dans une situation délicate.

- Il est dans le même cas et il ne me tient pas responsable de tous nos ennuis, objecta-t-elle.

- Il n'est pas enceint lui.

- Pardon ?? cria-t-elle sans le vouloir.

- Il n'attend pas d'enfant.

- Evariste, vous délirez, ce doit être la fièvre.

- J'ai toute ma tête Elisabeth. Je ressens les enfants du Créateur et je vous certifie que nous sommes 3 dans cette pièce en ce moment.

- Haut Serviteur, vous me faites peur. Je ne suis pas enceinte, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas.

- Avez-vous un secret inavouable qui vous empêche de concevoir un enfant de l'amour ? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Et bien alors, pourquoi la vie serait-elle impossible ?

- Je ne peux pas, Evariste. Je ne peux pas être enceinte. C'est irréel, vous vous trompez. Je l'aurais senti et puis je ne veux pas d'enfant, pas maintenant, pas ici.

- Mon intention n'était pas de vous froisser ou de vous effrayer. Je vous prie de me pardonner. Mais que vous le vouliez ou non, une vie grandit en vous.

- Evariste, vous êtes dans l'erreur.

- Et bah ce sera ma dernière erreur alors, réussit à bredouiller en s'étouffant le vieil homme.

- Je cherche quelqu'un, lui répondit-elle précipitamment en quittant la chambre.

L'angoisse lui fit oublier les suppositions farfelues du Haut Serviteur. Rebecca se précipita au chevet de son époux et Liz partit à la rencontre d'Elise. Celle-ci revenait déjà vers la maison du mourrant avec les herbes médicinales. Voyant Elisabeth courir vers elle, elle comprit l'urgence du moment. Sans plus d'explication, elle retourna en vitesse dans la maison avec Elisabeth sur ses talons. Evariste s'étouffait et crachait du pus et de la saleté. Il était en sueur et brûlant de fièvre. Le médecin fit sortir Elisabeth et Rebecca.

Dans la cuisine, les minutes semblèrent une éternité aux 2 femmes. Bientôt, Elise sortit de la chambre, les yeux humides. Rebecca se leva très lentement de sa chaise, comme pour retarder l'instant inéducable. Mais les mots refusèrent de franchir ses lèvres. Ce fut Liz qui demanda finalement :

- Est-il…

Elise se contenta de hocher la tête affirmativement et sortit. Rebecca éclata en sanglots. Refoulant ses larmes, Elisabeth la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter maladroitement. La cajolant comme une enfant, elle se surprit à penser à tout autre chose. Evariste lui avait certifié qu'elle attendait un bébé. Enceinte, quelle idée ridicule. Elle refreina un rire et murmura de douces paroles à la femme dans ses bras. Perdre son mari était pour elle à présent la chose qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle n'osait imaginer la douleur que pouvait ressentir cette femme. Perdre Evariste était affreux pour Elisabeth, mais pour Rebecca, il ne devait même pas y avoir de mot pour le décrire. Même si les croyances différaient entre la culture esbronienne et terrienne, la mort avait toujours la même finalité : une perte.

- Il va falloir l'annoncer aux autres, le Haut Serviteur vient de mourir, dit subitement Rebecca la sortant de ses réflexions.

Elisabeth comprit soudain qu'en plus d'un mari et d'un ami, c'est la personne la plus importante d'Esbron qui venait de décéder. Avec tristesse, elle réalisa que Rebecca serait vite dépossédé de son deuil, celui-ci serait public. Elle eut envie de lui faire un cadeau étrange, lui permettre de vivre ce moment encore quelques instants comme elle l'entendait :

- Il est tard, ce soir plus personne ne pourra rien organiser. Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas laisser passer la nuit et permettre un sommeil réparateur aux esbroniens. Ah moins bien sur que vous vouliez prévenir quelqu'un, ajouta-t-elle prenant conscience qu'elle ait pu la froisser.

Rebecca parut surprise de la proposition, mais l'idée fit son chemin et elle dit en essuya ses larmes :

- Oui, je voudrais bien rester avec lui cette nuit. Le veiller. Je vais juste aller chercher Gabriel et Emmeran, mes fils, ils ont le droit de savoir.

- Bien sûr et les avoir avec vous vous fera du bien.

- Vous pensez que je peux vraiment rester seule avec ma famille ce soir ? sollicita-t-elle comme une enfant demandant la permission.

- Rebecca, Esbron saura bien assez tôt la douleur de la disparition du Haut Serviteur. Je vais prévenir Elise de ne rien dire jusqu'à demain matin.

- Merci Elisabeth.

- De rien, si jamais vous avez le moindre problème, vous savez où me trouvez cette nuit. Vivez ce moment en famille pour l'instant. Je vais rejoindre d'ailleurs la mienne de famille, mon mari doit se poser des questions sur ma disparition.

Elle l'enlaça avant de prendre congé. Une fois, au dehors, elle repensa à sa phrase « je vais rejoindre d'ailleurs la mienne de famille ». Sa famille, une famille qui se résumait actuellement à John et à elle. Elle portait instinctivement sa main sur son ventre et se prie à espérer de toutes ses forces qu'Evariste avait fait erreur. Elle ne devait pas être enceinte. Bien sûr, la possibilité était réelle. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de contraception et ils ne faisaient pas très attention. Cependant, ce serait la pire des choses qui pourraient lui arriver ; son choix était clair, elle ne souhaitait pas une grossesse, hypothétique ou pas. A ce moment délicat et important de sa vie, Pas ici, pas dans ces conditions, c'était impossible, un bébé ne pouvait pas naître.

----------------------------------------------


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bon là, plus rapide, je pouvais pas..lol, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

----------------------------------------------

Elisabeth traversa le village comme dans un songe. Les derniers travailleurs rentraient chez eux, sans faire attention à elle ou alors c'est elle qui ne faisait pas attention aux personnes la saluant. Après l'angoisse et l'intense émotion de toute la journée écoulée, elle se sentait vidée. Toute la pression était redescendue d'un seul coup. Elle titubait presque en poussant la porte de la maison. John lui cria depuis la chambre :

- Lizzie, chérie ? C'est toi ?

Elle répondit par un grognement.

- Tu es en retard, continua Sheppard. J'ai cru que j'allais être obligé de faire à manger moi-même, tu sais que tu prends des risques importants. Tu aurais risqué l'empoissonnement.

Nouveau grognement, mais plus faible. John commença à se demander si tout allait bien, il la questionna en mettant un nouveau t-shirt :

- Liz, tu es toujours fâchée pour ce matin ? Je m'excuse vraiment, j'ai été un crétin de première. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de mal à d'adapter. J'enfile des nouveaux vêtements et j'arrive. Je viens de prendre un semblant de douche comme tu n'étais pas là, j'en ai profité. Mais tu as fait quoi pour arriver si tard ? Evariste, exagère vraiment. Je sais certain que le vieil filou te donne exprès beaucoup de travail pour te garder plus longtemps près de lui.

Aucun grognement, ni réponse. John eut tout à coup un sombre pressentiment. Il attrapa une serviette pour ses cheveux mouillés et sortit de la chambre. Elisabeth lui tournait le dos, agrippée au rebord de l'évier.

- Elisabeth ?

Elle se retourna et il sentit son estomac se contracter. En plus, d'avoir l'air stone, sa femme avait des traces de larmes séchés le long des joues et de nouvelles coulaient par-dessus. Il ne put détacher son regard de ses vêtements froissés et l'expression de ses yeux indéfinissables :

- Liz… que se passe-t-il ? Tu as été agressé ? On t'a touchée ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, un seul nom et il ne pourrait plus se maîtriser. Rien que d'imaginer qu'on ait pu faire du mal à sa femme, il devenait fou de rage.

- Liz, cria-t-il sans faire attention au haussement de sa voix. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Le ton de la voix du John réveilla Elisabeth et elle sursauta. Se rendant compte qu'il lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose, il se calma, du moins verbalement :

- Elisabeth, je ne voulais pas te hurler dessus, mais s'il te plaît dit moi qu'est ce qui t'as mis dans cet état.

- John… serre moi fort, s'il te plait et ne pose plus de question.

Ne la sentant pas prête à parler, il l'enlaça. Elle se laissa aller à pleurer contre son torse. Dans ses bras, elle éprouvait une réelle impression de bien-être et de sécurité. Tout était si complexe au-dehors.

La crise de larmes passée, John l'aida à se déshabiller et l'emmena s'allonger sur le lit. Serrée tout contre lui, elle se détendit et les larmes se firent plus rares et plus douces comme des chuchotements. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit et même s'il arrivait à se contrôler, ce mutisme lui pesait sur les nerfs. Cependant, il devrait encore attendre pour avoir des réponses aux questions lui trottant dans la tête, Elisabeth, apaisée, s'était endormie dans ses bras. Son mari veilla sur son sommeil.

oOo

- John…

La voix le fit sursauter. Malgré ses résolutions, le sommeil l'avait surpris sournoisement. Elisabeth était toujours à ses côtés dans ses bras. Mais bien réveillée cette fois ci. Il se redressa, le bras endolori. Par la fenêtre, dont ils n'avaient pas fermé les volets, tout était sombre.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Tard ou plutôt très tôt. Mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

- Tu veux parler ?

- Oui.

Et elle lui expliqua. Rebecca, Evariste, Elise, la mort de celui qu'elle avait été amené à considérer comme son père et l'abîme de son cœur depuis. Elle parla du fait qu'Evariste avait compris qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble à leur arrivée sur Esbron et qu'il ne leur en voulait pas.

- C'était un homme sage.

- Oui, très.

- Je ne sais pas qui va prendre sa place, mais il manquera à tous.

- Je ne sais encore qui sera le prochain Haut Serviteur, et sincèrement cela m'est égal, dit Elisabeth. C'est Evariste qui me manquera, pas le Haut Serviteur. Tu te rends comptes que sur Atlantis, Carson l'aurait soigné sans problème.

- Elisabeth, si nous étions sur Atlantis, tu n'aurais jamais connu Evariste et il serait mort tout de même.

- Mais imagine que nous aurions pu rentrer sur Atlantis, Carson aurait pu revenir ici pour le soigner.

- Mais tu ne te serais pas attaché à Evariste si nous étions rentrés tout de suite. Nous ne serions pas ensemble, tu ne t'appellerais pas madame Elisabeth Sheppard et je n'aurais pas le plaisir d'avoir la femme la plus exceptionnelle du monde. Mon bébé, le destin n'arrive pas sans raison.

- Mon bébé ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ainsi ? cracha-t-elle presque hargneuse et affolée.

- Comme ça, sans raison. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? demanda John surpris.

- Non, je n'aime pas.

- Bien, comme tu veux Liz. Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. En tout cas, pour Rebecca tu as très fait. Elle avait le droit d'être tranquille au moins cette nuit.

- Oui, Gabriel et Emmeran sont sûrement avec elle. J'irai la voir demain matin.

- Nous irons la voir. Je doute que demain j'irai travailler dans les champs.

- Oui, tout Esbron risque de s'arrêter demain.

- Aujourd'hui plutôt, la nuit est bien avancée. Un peu de sommeil ne sera pas de trop.

John l'embrassa et recoucha. Elle fit de même. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas sur le champ, au contraire de John. Sans arrêt, elle repensa aux bouleversements de cette journée. Elle remâcha sa réaction quand John l'avait appelé « bébé ». Ce rejet catégorique et instinctif l'effrayait. Elle s'effrayait. Et eut un haut-le-cœur.

oOo

Attablés au mess, Teyla, Ronon, Cadman, Carson, Rodney et Evan prenaient leur déjeuner dans un brouhaha sonore important. Pourtant, à la table, l'ambiance était plutôt silencieuse.

- C'est officiel Major, vous remplacez le Colonel ? demanda Carson en faisant semblant de ne pas voir le regard noir de McKay.

- Intérimaire officiel, le temps que les documents officiels arrivent et que le Colonel Caldwell se fasse remplacer sur le Dédale.

- Nous avons un peu de répit alors, soupira Laura désespérée.

- Et pour la place du docteur Weir ? questionna Teyla.

- Aucune idée. Je ne vois pas qui pourrais prendre sa place. Personne ici ne semble pouvoir la compétence.

- J'espère que Caldwell ne va pas demander à cumuler les 2 postes.

- La Terre n'acceptera jamais ! s'horrifia Laura. Et vous Rodney, vous en pensez quoi ?

Tous se tournèrent vers l'astrophysicien qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis le début du repas. McKay se leva de table :

- Ca m'est bien égal. J'ai du travail.

Son brusque départ laissa ses collègues songeurs.

- Il ne l'accepte pas.

- Comment le pourrait-il ? C'est si injuste, continua Cadman.

- Tous les morts et disparus depuis notre arrivée sur Pégase le sont aussi, lui fit remarquer Lorne.

- Si je peux me permettre Major, tous n'avaient pas su apprivoiser notre canadien génial.

Le silence se fit autour de la table et tous regardèrent Laura en souriant.

- Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

- Non, la rassura Carson souriant. Elle n'a pas tort Major, et puis souvenez-vous Rodney a déjà été très touché par la mort de Peter Grodin.

- Quelqu'un devrait peut-être aller lui parler.

- Il a peut-être seulement besoin d'être seul après tout cette agitation, dit Teyla. Il faut lui montrer que nous sommes là, mais sans l'étouffer.

oOo

Dans son laboratoire, Rodney observait depuis plus de 10 minutes sans raison un artefact quand on l'apostropha. De surprise, il sursauta.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

- Raté !

- Je voulais juste savoir si les recherches étaient définitivement abandonnées.

- Oui, tout est arrêté, on pourra juste tomber un jour sur leurs cadavres par hasard en rendant visite à de très chers alliés si précieux à la planète Terre, lâcha sarcastiquement Rodney.

Son interlocutrice sentit les larmes lui monter. Mais jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à pleurer devant lui. Elle savait très bien ce que tout le monde pensait d'elle. Les amis de John n'avaient jamais été désagréables avec elle, mais jamais très accueillants non plus. Ils l'avaient acceptée pour faire plaisir à John. Elle n'était qu'une pièce rapportée, sans John, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de lui faire des sourires.

Mais Aude était dans l'erreur, l'intention de McKay n'était pas d'être désagréable envers elle. Non, au contraire, il ne la trouvait pas si nulle que cela. Elle était plutôt gentille et John était avec elle depuis plusieurs mois, un très point pour elle. D'habitude, ses collègues n'avaient pas même pas le temps de retenir le nom de l'élue du mois, qu'il fallait déjà penser à la suivante. Mais là aussi il était un peu dur avec Sheppard. Il semblait vraiment attaché à la biochimiste, mais pas au point de l'épouser non plus. Ce n'était pas son genre.

En réalité, Rodney en voulait au monde entier. Au destin qui allait le priver de ses amis, de celui qu'il considérait peut-être à tort comme son meilleur ami. Il avait la désagréable sensation que la vie lui prenait méthodiquement tout ce qu'il aimait et appréciait. Mauvaise fée à la naissance.

- Et bien, je ne vais pas vous dérangez plus longtemps, docteur McKay, vous avez sûrement énormément de travail, articula-t-elle très lentement.

- Ouais, ouais.

Aude sortit en vitesse car cette fois ci, elle n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes. Laura Cadman était en chemin pour voir Rodney quand Aude la bouscula violemment en sortant justement de son laboratoire :

- Oh pardon Lieutenant, je suis confuse, je ne vous ai pas vu. Attendez, je vais vous aider.

- Pas de problème Aude, ne vous affolez pas comme ça. Je ne suis tout de même pas en sucre. Mais vous pleurez…

Laura jeta un coup d'œil vers le laboratoire d'où elle entendit Rodney hurler contre un ordinateur qui refusait de lui livrer apparemment un document de la plus haute importance :

- Oh, je vois… Ne l'écoutez pas, il ne crie plus qu'il ne mord.

Aude esquissa un petit sourire sans joie et reprit sa route. Laura soupira et entra en fracas dans le laboratoire :

- Rodney McKay, vous êtes la personne la plus intelligente qu'il m'a été donnée de rencontrer et aussi la plus crétine, lui hurla-t-elle en le frappant à l'aide d'une de ses béquilles.

- Vous êtes folle !

- Peut-être que je suis folle oui, folle d'avoir pu penser que vous aviez un minimum de considération pour quelqu'un d'autre que vous-même.

- Pardon ? Vous êtes hystériques ou quoi ? Je pourrais au moins savoir ce que je suis sensé avoir fait.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez dit à Aude pour la mettre dans cet état ?

- Aude ? Qu'est ce que je lui ai dit ? s'étonna Rodney. Mais rien. Je ne sais même plus ce qu'elle m'a demandé.

- Rodney ! Cette fille est la petite amie de John. Vous ne pensez pas qu'au moins écouter ce qu'elle voulait vous dire était la moindre des choses.

- J'avais d'autres préoccupations en tête.

- Elle souffre elle aussi et personne ne semble s'en rendre compte, moi y comprise d'ailleurs. Je n'ai même pas pensé à aller la voir. Personne n'a pensé à aller la voir.

- Donc vous voyez, ce n'est pas ma faute.

----------------------------------------------


	15. Chapitre 15

----------------------------------------------

- C'est étrange de penser que vous étiez présente à sa mort.

- Je n'étais pas là quand il est mort, s'agaça Elisabeth. Et puis arrêtez de me le répéter. On dirait une gamine quêtant des détails, c'est sordide Anne.

- Liz…., la réprima gentiment son mari.

- Quoi Liz ?! C'est vrai à la fin, mince tout le monde me dit ça, on dirait que j'ai assisté un événement tellement génial que je devrais le raconter partout. Et puis débrouillez-vous tous seuls avec costumes de fête. Je vais me coucher.

Elisabeth lâcha tous les tissus qu'elle tenait et partit sans un mot de plus dans la chambre en claquant la porte.

- Excusez-la, elle est un peu à cran depuis 2 jours. La mort du Haut Serviteur la peine énormément.

- Mais moi aussi, simplement je n'ai encore jamais vécu de cérémonie de Bagda, je suis très excitée.

- Si vous voulez que ma femme se calme, évitez de parler devant elle de votre sentiment d'excitation face à la mort de votre beau-père.

- Mais….

- Je vais aller la voir. Veuillez m'excuser, la coupa-t-il paré de son plus beau sourire.

La femme d'Emmeran était venue chez les Sheppard pour leur donner les vêtements de cérémonie pour le Bagda : la cérémonie d'adieu et de succession du Haut Serviteur. Selon la tradition, le nom du nouveau dignitaire était inscrit sur un petit bout de papier de la main même d'Evariste. Les spéculations sur la succession d'Evariste allaient bon train dans toute la communauté. La cérémonie du Bagda, comprenant l'enterrement d'Evariste, était l'occasion d'une grande fête. En apprenant cela, Elisabeth avait failli vomir. Ils allaient donc tous fêter avec allégresse une mort et une transmission. La décision du Créateur arguait-on. Célébrer avec liesse la mort d'Evariste lui paraissait impossible. Le summum avait été l'arrivée d'Anne, la femme d'Emmeran, avec les costumes de cérémonie. Ecouter ses bavardages en essayant les riches tissus pleins de couleurs chatoyantes était au-dessus de ses forces.

Elle se disait justement que John saurait très bien se débrouiller avec l'esbronienne, quand il entra :

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr, si tu ne me parles pas d'enfiler une tunique dorée.

- Promis, sourit-il doucement.

- Anne est partie ?

- Non, je l'ai laissée dans la cuisine, elle se débat avec des coupons de tissus.

- Si seulement, elle pouvait se noyer dedans.

Malgré la tension latente qu'il ressentait flotter dans la pièce, John ne pût s'empêcher de réagir :

- Elisabeth, cela ne te ressemble pas ! Je ne te reconnais plus chérie. Tu deviens amère.

- Je ne supporte simplement plus cette situation.

- Pour moi aussi, toute cette histoire de fête de Bagda est insolite. Mais ce sont leurs coutumes. Et cela depuis des milliers d'années, nous ne pouvons pas faire la révolution à nous 2. Et surtout nous ne le devons pas.

- Je sais, admit-elle à contrecoeur.

Sheppard se laissa tomber sur le lit :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons cette conversation. Liz, c'est toi la diplomate, la spécialiste des cultures étrangères et de la tolérance. Moi, je suis le militaire obtus, désordonné et borné. Tu te rappelles ?

- Oui, mais je crois que finalement, je ne suis pas si ouverte que cela.

- Je pense surtout que tu broies du noir à outrance en ce moment.

Elisabeth haussa les épaules d'ignorance et entreprit de se changer.

- Monsieur Sheppard, j'y vais. Je vous laisse vos tenues pour demain sur les chaises, cria Anne depuis la pièce d'à côté.

- Merci, vous êtes très aimable, lui répondit John.

- Et bon débarras, murmura Liz.

John lui jeta un regard grondeur. Elle se débarrassa de sa tunique et de mordit la lèvre inférieure :

- Juré, j'arrête.

- Je vais voir ce qu'Anne nous a laissé, dit-il en rouvrant la porte. Que veux-tu manger ?

- N'ai pas faim, je vais me coucher.

- Déjà ? Le soleil vient à peine de disparaître.

- Il me faudra au moins ça pour supporter la journée de demain.

John l'embrassa sur le front et lui souhaita une bonne nuit tout de même.

Il dîna seul pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer, un malaise sourd l'envahissait. Les non-dits s'installaient dangereusement entre Elisabeth et lui. Il ne reconnaissait plus sa femme et cela l'angoissait plus que jamais.

Elisabeth, elle-même, ne se comprenait plus. Plus rien ne l'intéressait. Blasée de tout, cela des jours qu'elle irritait pour un rien. John, Rachel, Sarah, Lars, Anne et même le boucher il y a 4 jours, tous arrivaient à la mettre hors d'elle avec une simple remarque tout bête. L'irritabilité et la successibilité n'étaient pourtant pas les traits de caractères qui la caractérisaient le plus. Elle était plus versatile ces derniers temps. _Finalement n'était-ce pas Evariste qui avait raison ? Suis-je enceinte ? Les femmes sentent cela parait-il. Pourquoi moi pas, pourquoi je ne ressens rien ? Si j'étais enceinte, ne devrais-je pas éprouvait ne serais-ce qu'une once de bonheur et de plénitude maternelle ? Rien de tout cela. Mon état d'esprit serait tout le contraire._ Elisabeth posa sa main droite sur son ventre et le caressa doucement. Si la chair de sa chair s'y trouvait, elle allait nécessairement lui envoyer un signal, lui insuffler du courage ou lui faire apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Même un petit « Coucou maman, je suis là » ne l'aurait pas effrayer. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire autant peur que le néant actuel qu'elle percevait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Comme si sa peau brûlait, elle retira vivement sa main. Elle se trouvait ridicule. Elle câlinait du vide et les symptômes n'étaient dus qu'à sa fatigue et à son stress. Et cela valait beaucoup mieux ; durant toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais appris à conjuguer le verbe « être mère » et son corps tout entier rejetait l'idée.

oOo

Finalement la cérémonie du Bagda n'était pas si désagréable. Si l'on occultait évidemment le fait qu'on enterrait un être cher et qu'il faisait moins de 5 degrés, les danses et les rites esbroniens étaient distrayants.

La première étape avait été la commémoration d'au revoir au Haut Serviteur Evariste. Elisabeth du bien admettre que malgré le caractère joyeux de la manifestation, la fête était pleine de solennité et de respect envers l'ami parti.

Puis il avait été temps de découvrir le nom du nouveau Haut Serviteur. Avec étonnement, elle découvrit que le jeune homme choisi était Gabriel, le propre fils d'Evariste. Apparemment la surprise était totale pour lui aussi. Mais personne ne songea à du favoritisme. Le choix du Haut Serviteur était irrévocable et indiscutable. Il traduisait la décision divine du Créateur. C'était sa volonté qui s'interprétait par la main du Haut Serviteur. Jeune homme timide et effacé, Gabriel sembla terrorisé par la tâche qui lui incombait à présent. Mais par la gentillesse émanant de lui, Elisabeth comprit qu'il serait un admirable Haut Serviteur. Evariste savait exactement ce qu'il faisait en inscrivant son prénom sur la feuille de papier. Rachel avait assimilé avec retard, qu'elle devenait par répercussion la femme du Haut Serviteur. Excitée et anxieuse toute à la fois, elle confia ses doutes à Liz lors du repas. Elisabeth tenta de la rassurer de son mieux et lui assura qu'elle serait là pour elle si elle en ressentait le besoin.

A présent, toute la population était assise en tailleur sur la place principale et écoutait depuis une éternité la lecture par Gabriel d'un récit du livre du Créateur. John fournissait un véritable exploit des plus admirables, il dormait les yeux grands ouverts depuis plus d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Ne tenant assis qu'appuyé sur le côté gauche de sa femme, il impressionnait Elisabeth par sa capacité à jouer l'homme concentré. Combien de fois avait-il piqué une petite sieste durant leurs briefing ? Elle n'osa pas imaginer effectuer le calcul. Relayant au second plan l'homme de sa vie quelques minutes, elle aiguilla son esprit vers les pensées qui ne la quittaient plus.

Ces réflexions qui avaient hanté sa nuit. Elle avait voulu les oublier, les enfuir. Perdue, seule dans son lit, elle trouvait les draps froids et peu accueillants. Elle aurait souhaité se serrer contre John et s'endormir, au lieu de rester étendue là, à essayer de me penser à rien, à tel point que toutes ces pensées refoulées avaient fini par faire un terrible vacarme dans sa tête. Elle avait entendu John venir se coucher assez tard, mais n'avait pas bougé. Supposant à tort qu'elle dormait du sommeil du juste, il avait fait le minimum de bruit possible en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Instantanément, elle s'était sentie mieux. Elisabeth avait alors ouvert son esprit. La nuit avait été finalement porteuse de bons conseils. Elle avait bien conscience que son comportement des derniers jours et même des dernières semaines, si elle voulait vraiment être honnête, mettait en péril son couple.

Elisabeth se redressa quelque peu. La position en tailleur commençait à lui donner un mal de dos épouvantable. Elle espéra que la lecture spirituelle ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Mieux placée, elle reprit le cheminement de ses pensées. A force de rester bloquée sur son envie de rentrer sur Atlantis, elle en avait oublié de vivre pleinement et sereinement l'instant présent. Elle avait la chance extraordinaire de vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Comment pouvait-elle être stupide au point de ne pas saisir cette opportunité ? Sur Atlantis, ils n'auraient jamais pu. Trop de choses les auraient séparés. John ne se serait jamais déclaré. Sans le dysfonctionnement de la porte, elle ne se serait pas retrouvée dans une mare de boue avec lui, ils n'auraient pas traversé cette épreuve ensemble. Elle serait allée dîner avec Nicolas et serait sûrement sortie avec lui touchée par sa gentillesse. Au bout de quelques semaines, elle l'aurait quitté arguant les responsabilités. Oui, voilà ce qui aurait été. John se réveillerait toujours auprès d'Aude. Aude ! Il était avec Aude quand ils avaient atterri sur Esbron. Au souvenir de la forêt humide, elle frissonna. Mais l'image de la biochimiste s'imposa dans son esprit. John était-il avec elle par dépit ? Avait-il eu besoin d'une compagne en se rendant compte qu'il resterait longtemps loin des leurs ? N'était-elle d'une solution de secours du fait de l'absence d'Aude ?

Il fallait qu'elle sache et rapidement. Elisabeth secoua son mari :

- John…., murmura-t-elle.

- Hein, quoi ? sursauta-t-il.

- Chut ! dit-elle en voyant le regard noir de leur voisin. Il faut que je te demande quelque chose, mais tu dois répondre sincèrement. Depuis quand es-tu épris de moi ?

- Des siècles, bougonna-t-il.

- Sérieusement.

- Depuis très longtemps, tu m'as plue tout de suite, chuchota-t-il. Mais je pensais ne jamais avoir l'occasion de te le dire. Tu semblais si inaccessible.

- Et Aude ? Quelle place occupe-t-elle dans ce tableau ?

La question sembla embarrasser John. Comme si lui-même n'avait pas la réponse exacte à cette question. Pour le coup, il aurait préféré qu'elle soit captivée par le discours qu'ils étaient tous sensés écouter, en ce moment on parlait d'une belle histoire sur un fleuve à traverser sans se noyer. Une vraie leçon de natation. Mais pour son malheur, sa femme était du genre déterminée et elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce en le fixant, attendant une réponse.

- Liz, tu comptes me faire une crise de jalousie en plein milieu de la place ? Parce que sinon tout cela ne peut-il pas attendre ce soir, à la maison ? dit-il le plus doucement qu'il le pu.

- Non, je voudrais juste savoir, c'est tout.

Il jaugea sa femme, elle semblait sincère et calme. Il reconnut presque la Elisabeth qu'il avait toujours côtoyée. Il désespérait quasiment de la retrouver un jour. Mais là, au fond des ses yeux brillants, il retrouva la femme posée qu'elle était. Rassuré, il lui répondit franchement :

- Je ne l'aimais pas. C'est horrible à dire, mais oui, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. J'aimais sa compagnie, c'est une fille géniale. Mais malgré tout je ne l'aimais pas. Tant que je te voyais tous les matins, il m'était impossible de t'oublier.

- M'oublier non ; mais passer du bon temps avec une fille, ça tu y arrivais. Ne t'alarmes pas, je ne t'en veux pas, sourit-elle en voyant l'angoisse se dessiner sur son visage.

- Je suis qu'un homme, plaida John.

- Malheureusement oui, répondit-elle en l'embrassant chastement.

Des toussotements se firent entendre. Pris en faute comme 2 lycéens, ils réprimèrent un rire et Elisabeth s'excusa d'un signe de tête silencieux.

- Je t'aime, lui chuchota John à l'oreille.

Son souffle la fit frémir. Elle lui répondit sur le même ton :

- Je t'aime plus qu'il n'est envisageable.

Leurs mains se trouvèrent. Toujours en murmurant, John dit :

- Et bien maintenant reconcentrons-nous sur ce moment de méditation intense.

- Oui, c'est cela. Retourne méditer, rit Liz en silence. Tu es sur le chemin de la sagesse.

Ils se sourirent complices, leurs cœurs se gonflèrent. Peut-être que la cérémonie du Bagda serait un nouveau départ finalement.

----------------------------------------------


	16. Chapitre 16

**Merci Clio, fidèle entre les fidèles!!!**

----------------------------------------------

La vie avait repris son cours normal. Normal et ennuyeux. La vie sur Esbron était des plus monotone après avoir vécu sur Terre, puis sur Atlantis. Pas un jour différent des autres. Passée la colère et de la résignation forcée, John et Elisabeth en étaient au stade ultime de l'acceptation. C'était la seule chose à faire. Au moins, ils étaient ensembles et en profitaient au maximum. Les murs de la maison en auraient rougi, s'ils l'avaient pu. Mais au-delà de la passion de leurs étreintes, ils s'aimaient avec habitude à présent, une petite vie de couple tranquille s'était instaurée au foyer des Sheppard. La vie était faite de petits-déjeuners en commun, de fous rires qu'eux seuls comprenaient et des petits différents sur la vie quotidienne sans importances où le ton montait très vite pour mieux redescendre dès la minute suivante en excuses collectives. Aucun nuage ne venait planer sur leur bonheur simple et sans complication. John passait énormément de temps avec Lars, même après le travail. Elisabeth s'entendait à merveilleux avec Rachel et Sarah, elle redécouvrait une complicité entre elles qui avait pointée lors de l'absence de John, il y avait si longtemps. En travaillant avec lui, ces 5 derniers mois, Elisabeth avait appris à apprécier Gabriel. Il avait encore peu d'assurance, mais prenait vraiment à cœur sa nouvelle fonction. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour ce jeune homme qui semblait si différent de son père. D'Evariste émanait un charisme tel qu'il s'imposait de sa présence sans même prononcer un mot. Gabriel était très loin de posséder une telle aura. Mais Elisabeth avait perçu en lui toute la gentillesse et la bienveillance dont il était capable. Avec le temps et l'expérience, ce serait un grand Haut Serviteur. Rachel avait de la chance de l'avoir épousé. Le mariage de Rachel et de Gabriel avait eu lieu peu de temps avant la mort d'Evariste. Ce n'était pas la passion, ils n'y avaient aucune étincelle, mais elle était heureuse au moins.

Heureuse, tout comme pouvait l'être Elisabeth. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle avait décidé de vivre tranquillement son amour pour John. Chaque minute passée ensemble était du temps gagné sur la vie. Elle pensait souvent à la Cité, à la Terre, à ses parents, mais sans colère, juste avec une heureuse nostalgie. Elle espérait simplement qu'ils étaient tous aussi heureux qu'eux pouvaient l'être.

Le Grand Froid semblait quitter doucement la plaine, les arbres bourgeonnaient à une vitesse folle depuis le retour du soleil, les animaux ressortaient sans empressement de leur abri hivernal et les travaux dans les champs reprenaient de plus belles. John était beaucoup absent depuis quelques jours, il aidait comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici. Jamais il n'avait rechigné face à l'ampleur de la tâche. Elisabeth l'admirait secrètement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse faire preuve d'autant de force face aux événements et elle ne l'aimait que plus pour cela.

Ils célébraient aujourd'hui leur an de présence sur Esbron. Un an qui était si vite et si lentement tout à la fois. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient invité à dîner Rachel, Gabriel, Sarah, son mari et leurs enfants, et, Lars et sa femme. Cela faisait une belle tablée. Elisabeth avait passé la journée à cuisiner pour que tout soit prêt, mais une fois fini, elle était vraiment contente d'elle. Tout était parfait, si ce n'était son mal de dos récurrent. John avait vraiment l'air détendu et plaisantait énormément avec Lars, par moment, elle avait l'impression de le revoir avec Rodney. Leur complicité lui manquait cruellement même s'il ne disait rien, elle en était sûre. On n'oublie pas une personne telle que McKay aussi facilement. Il en était de même pour tous leurs amis, ils avaient côtoyé tellement de gens merveilleux. Secouant la tête, Elisabeth chassa l'astrophysicien de son esprit et resservit le mari de Sarah. Au dessert, Rachel se leva de sa chaise pour faire une annonce et leur apprit avec bonheur et fierté qu'elle attendait un enfant. Tout le monde la félicita chaleureusement, ainsi que Gabriel. Mais John ne put s'empêcher de regarder du coin de l'œil sa femme. Elisabeth paraissant contente pour le jeune couple. Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir une telle nouvelle à annoncer. Il y pensait de plus en plus ces dernières semaines ; le temps passait et sans être encore d'âge canonique, il n'ambitionnait pas d'avoir des enfants trop tardivement. Mais apparemment, le destin ne souhaitait pas encore leur faire un pareil cadeau. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, cependant à chaque fois qu'il pensait seulement aborder le sujet avec sa femme, elle détournait habillement la conversation. Au début, il pensait qu'il était parano, mais avec le temps, il dû s'y résoudre : Elisabeth évitait bien tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à un enfant. Il avait pris le parti d'attendre et de ne pas la brusquer. Cela finirait bien par arriver tout seul, ils prenaient aucune précaution et ils maîtrisaient l'exercice de conception à la perfection. Il arrivera bien un jour où la vie leur accorderait cette joie.

Ce qu'il ignorait s'était Elisabeth était bien enceinte. Et d'une certaine façon, elle également. Elle avait bien cru être enceinte, pendant quelques heures, durant les quelques jours entre la mort d'Evariste et son enterrement. Mais depuis, elle avait enfui cette idée au plus profond d'elle. Et inconsciemment, elle avait enterré cette hypothèse depuis plusieurs mois. Elisabeth se trouvait dans un reniement total de sa grossesse. Aucun signe habituel de grossesse n'était perçu comme tel par elle. Même si, chaque jour, elle ressentait les preuves de son état, elle « n'entendait rien », se murant dans un déni total. Chaque réponse était alors « adaptée » pour être conforme à la négation de sa situation. Vomissements ? Stress et fatigue. Absence de règles ou saignements irréguliers ? Ca viendra le mois prochain. Petite prise de poids ? Simplement due au bon air de la campagne et à la nourriture riche. C'étant créée une barrière mentale, Elisabeth avait pris très peu de poids. Seulement 2 ou 3 kilos et le bébé s'était développé là où il le pouvait, jusque dans le dos. D'où ses douleurs sourdes et permanentes. Dans sa réalité, le bébé n'existait pas, elle le refoulait. Cependant, elle se débrouillait pour que John évite de lui toucher le ventre depuis quelques temps, comme une réflexe de défense instinctif. Inconsciemment, Liz soupçonnait très vaguement son état. Une infime partie d'elle-même savait qu'il y avait un petit être en train de grandir en elle. De plus, ce déni semblait être « contagieux », personne autour d'elle n'avait compris ou décrypté les signes. Ni John, ni tout son entourage ne soupçonnaient quelque chose, rien dans son attitude ou dans son corps ne montrant pas les codes habituels de la grossesse. De toute façon, en dépit de leur meilleure volonté du monde, ils ne l'auraient pas pu. L'inconscient était bien plus fort que tout.

- C'était vraiment agréable. Cela me rappelle les repas au mess avec toute l'équipe, dit John après que tout le monde soit reparti chez soi.

- C'est vrai, mais l'avantage s'est qu'au mess, je n'avais pas la vaisselle à faire.

- Tu avais des dossiers à remplir et à lire, voir le bon côté des choses. Et en plus pour la vaisselle, je t'aide. Tu es gagnante sur toute la ligne.

- Je suis de toute façon gagnante avec toi, dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser tout en gardant les mains dans la mousse de l'évier. Cependant, je suis vraiment épuisée.

- C'est vrai que tu es assez pâle. Une bonne nuit de sommeil est tout ira mieux, tu verras.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle pensait au contraire, que tout n'irait pas aussi bien que son mari le disait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que son mal de dos se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Chaque matin, elle était plus épuisée que la veille. Elisabeth craignait une tumeur, un kyste dans le dos. Une énorme tumeur inopérable sur Esbron et qui la tuerait en moins de temps qu'il ne le faudrait pour le dire. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle ne voulait pas quitter John. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas quitter ce monde sans revoir Atlantis. Mais elle ne dit rien à John, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Elisabeth préférait profiter jusqu'au bout de lui sans arrières pensées. S'il savait, il la protégerait comme une enfant et plus rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

- Je termine et je vais me coucher. Tu as sûrement raison, une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraîtra plus.

oOo

Mais le lendemain, Elisabeth était encore plus fatiguée que la veille. Et le pire restait à venir. Une épidémie de grippe ravagea Esbron la semaine suivante. Le thermomètre en hausse avec le retour des beaux jours redescendit sans prévenir très en dessous de zéro. Il y eut 2 cas de pneumonies. Une enfant mourut, malgré les efforts d'Elise et de toutes les femmes dont Elisabeth venues l'aider. La petite avait longuement été baigné afin de faire baisser la fièvre. En vain. Le surlendemain, le père de Lars fut amené à l'infirmerie, atteint du même mal. Il était dans un état préoccupant et Elise décréta qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit. Elisabeth maudit le sort semblant s'acharner contre la petite communauté. Elle resta à son chevet toute la nuit. Elise, Elisabeth et 2 jeunes esbroniennes livrèrent une bataille acharnée contre la mort, tandis que Lars et sa famille attendaient chez John angoissés. Elisabeth refusa de s'avouer vaincue. La maladie ne gagnerait pas, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Elise lui ordonna plusieurs fois de retourner chez elle se reposer, mais rien ne put la déloger. Elle soigna le malade avec le peu de moyens dont elle disposait pendant 3 jours et 3 nuits. Enfin la fièvre baissa et la toux se calma.

Elise déclara à Lars que son père était tiré d'affaire. Un soupir de soulagement gonfla la poitrine d'Elisabeth. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne tenait plus debout. Durant 3 jours, elle avait à peine mangé ce que son mari était venu lui apporter. Sa détermination l'avait emportée sur la maladie. Elise la félicita de sa précieux aide et Lars se confondit en remerciements. Liz répondit par un faible sourire. Son tablier sur le bras, elle quitta enfin la pièce. Dehors, Sarah et sa fille cadette attendaient des nouvelles. Elle les salua et marcha un peu mais chancela. Le ciel gris se mit à tourner au-dessus de sa tête, et elle s'affala sans connaissance.

Sarah se précipita et pencha sur elle, Elisabeth ne bougeait plus. Elle cria à l'aide et Rachel arriva la première en courant. Elle vit son amie par terre, inanimée. Son visage aux yeux clos était d'une pâleur effrayante. Elise, Lars et une des femmes de l'infirmerie sortirent à leur tour, alertés par les appels de Sarah. Elise lui tâta le pouls. Elle lui souleva les paupières, mais Elisabeth ne réagit pas. Ils la transportèrent à l'intérieur. La fille de Sarah fondit en larmes :

- Elle est morte ? s'écria-t-elle.

Une minute plus tôt, elle semblait en parfaite santé ! Sarah entreprit de la rassurer :

- Non Elisabeth n'est pas morte, elle dort seulement….

Lars la déposa sur un des lits attendant les malades. Son pouls battait à peine. Elle ne respirait quasiment plus.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? souffla Sarah.

- Je file prévenir John, cria Lars en quittant déjà la pièce.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Elise à Sarah. Sa tension est très basse, reprit-elle. Regardez, elle a dû du mal à respirer. Cela lui est-il déjà arrivé ?

- Pas que je sache, mais John pourra vous répondre plus précisément.

John arrivait justement précédant Lars. Inquiet comme jamais, il était aussi blanc que sa femme étendue. Il confirma qu'Elisabeth n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre d'étourdissement dans le passé. Il craignait que son épouse n'ait la polio ou quelque maladie similaire. Ce n'était pas la pneumonie, elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Au contraire, elle était glacée. Elise lui fit respirer des sels et lui assena une gifle pour la faire réagir. Opération réussie. Les joues d'Elisabeth reprirent de la couleur, mais elle n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Vérifiant son pouls, Elise souffla :

- Ca va aller, son cœur reprend à un rythme plus régulier.

Un frisson parcourut John. Il se tint la tête en s'écroulant sur un lit inoccupé. Ses quelques secondes lui avaient parut des heures. Elise demanda à tout le monde de sortir, elle voulait l'examiner.

- Pas vous John, restez. Aidez moi à la déshabiller.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Leurs doigts s'empêtraient dans les boutons de sa robe en laine noire. Il y eut un bruit de tissu déchiré quand ils passèrent la robe par-dessus la tête d'Elisabeth. Ainsi, elle ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé. John le redéposa délicatement sur le lit. Bientôt Elisabeth ouvrit lentement les yeux avec difficulté :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Vous êtes tombée dans les pommes. John est là.

Elisabeth tourna la tête pour apercevoir son mari à côté d'elle. Son visage reflétait une immense anxiété.

- Chérie, ne me fait plus jamais aussi peur.

- Je ne te promets rien, mais j'essayerai.

- Elisabeth, j'aurais besoin de vous me répondiez sincèrement. Avez-vous ressenti des douleurs inhabituelles ces derniers temps, êtes-vous sujettes aux vertiges ?

- J'ai souvent très mal au dos, j'ai eu des sauts d'humeurs et quelque peu grossi mais rien de probant.

- Je vais vous examiner. Votre malaise n'est sûrement dû qu'à la fatigue, mais il vaut mieux être certain.

Le médecin esbronien écouta son cœur et ses poumons, prit sa tension puis lui posa des mains expertes sur les seins et le ventre. Pendant qu'Elise lui auscultait l'abdomen, Elisabeth eut l'impression de remarquer un froncement de sourcils songeur. Ses paumes devinrent moites et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. _Oh non, c'est bien ce que je pensais, j'ai une tumeur._

- Est-ce que vous pourriez être enceinte ? demanda soudain Elise.

La question toute simple fit sursauter John, mais Elisabeth répondit presque sans y penser :

- Moi ? Non absolument pas.

Le médecin posa ses doigts plus fortement sur le ventre relativement plat de Liz et écouta avec attention avec le même instrument utilisé pour son coeur. Un sorte de stéthoscope. Puis elle donna l'instrument à écouter à John. Il entendit des gargouillements bruyants et en bruit de fond un battement régulier. Elise lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur :

- Vous entendez ?

- Oui, dit-il ému.

Elle le passa à Elisabeth. Celle-ci écouta quelques instants puis dit :

- C'est mon cœur ? J'ai un problème cardiaque ?

John sourit de la naïveté de sa femme. Elise annonça d'un ton neutre, mais avec le sourire aux lèvres :

- C'est un pouls fœtal, vous êtes enceinte.

Si John semblait l'homme le plus heureux au monde, Elise observa avec étonnement les réactions de sa patiente, Elisabeth resta inerte, la fixant sans comprendre.

- John pouvez-vous sortir s'il vous plait.

- Je reste ici Elise.

- Mais je dois faire un examen plus poussé de votre épouse. Votre place n'est pas ici.

- Je ne bouge pas et il faudra se mettre à plusieurs pour me faire sortir, je vous préviens, insista-t-il très sérieux.

Elisabeth observa l'échange entre son mari et l'esbronienne avec un détachement tel qu'on aurait dit que ce n'était pas elle qui serait l'actrice principale de ce qui allait se jouer.

- Bien John, je capitule. Mon seul problème est qu'en palpant votre utérus, j'ai l'impression que ce bébé est déjà très bien formé.

- Très bien formé ? répéta John sans comprendre.

- Plusieurs semaines. Plusieurs mois même. C'est incompréhensible. Selon mon expérience et j'ai mis au monde tous les enfants de moins de 20 ans sur cette planète, ce fœtus a plus de 30 semaines.

John fit rapidement le calcul :

- 30 semaines, mais cela fait plus de 6 mois et demi ! Nous nous en serions aperçus et puis elle n'a pas grossi. Et elle n'avait jamais été malade.

Elise était gênée de parler devant un homme, mais elle devait poser la question :

- Elisabeth depuis quand n'avez-vous pas été indisposée ?

Liz avait l'impression de son corps s'était détaché de son esprit et qu'elle entendait des questions posées à une autre femme. La tête dans un épais brouillard, elle répondit malgré elle :

- 7 mois.

John crut avoir mal entendu. Ce n'était pas possible. Elisabeth ne pouvait pas être enceinte de 7 mois. Elle devrait être grosse et le bébé devrait donner des coups de pieds. Il devrait passer son temps à lui parler, à lui raconter comme sa maman était belle. Mais non, c'était impensable, il allait se réveiller et Liz serait enceinte de 2 ou 3 mois, elle vomirait et chercherait à savoir pourquoi. Soudain, il la revu plusieurs mois auparavant. Pâle, tendue, sur les nerfs…. C'est inimaginable qu'aucun d'eux 2 n'avaient compris l'évidence. Elise continuait son explication :

- 7 mois… C'est incroyable. On dirait que vous êtes aussi fine que lorsque vous êtes arrivée. Votre tension est tout à fait normale. Votre malaise doit provenir du manque de nourriture, le bébé en réclame énormément. Et ses derniers jours, il a dû être à dur épreuve. Il souhaite être alimenté. Le seul souci est que votre bébé n'a fait l'objet d'aucun examen prénatal. Je vais l'effectuer immédiatement. Il faut voir si le bébé va bien et surtout comment survit-il dans si peu de place. Je présume que vous souhaitez encore rester monsieur Sheppard.

- Je reste avec Elisabeth.

Il semblait décidé, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui allait suivre.

- Evariste me l'avait dit, chuchota Elisabeth.

Il crut avoir mal entendu. Elise aussi.

- Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît chérie ?

- Le Haut Serviteur Evariste m'avait dit que j'étais enceinte. Il l'avait compris et me l'avait dévoilé.

Assommé, John avait l'impression étrange que les murs avaient envahi sa tête, il ne voyait plus d'eux. Toute la pièce tournait autour de lui. Il lâcha la main de sa femme. Assis là, à côté d'elle, il se surprit à la regarder différemment. _7 mois. Elle savait. Elle a continué comme si de rien n'était._ Son esprit se remettait lentement en marche. Des pensées nouvelles se bousculaient en phrases brèves et violentes. Il se leva :

- Finalement Elise, je vais y aller. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Elisabeth, en larmes, ne trouva rien à dire qui pourrait le retenir.

----------------------------------------------


	17. Chapitre 17

**Merci.**

----------------------------------------------

Il avait une irrésistible envie de frapper dans quelque chose. Comment avait-elle pu ? John n'était pas fâché, non il était déçu. Et dans un sens, c'était pire. Se fâcher avec Elisabeth était assez coutumier. Mais jamais, non jamais il n'aurait pensé être déçu par elle. C'est même la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pensé. Il avait déçu par la vie, par des amis quelques fois, par ses ennemis, voire par lui-même, mais Elisabeth jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle lui apportait un tel sentiment de désordre et de désillusion.

oOo

- Comment n'ai-je pas pu m'apercevoir que j'étais enceinte pendant autant de temps ? répéta-t-elle pour la millième fois à Elise.

- Ce n'est pas courant. Mais je pense que vous avez dû inconsciemment refuser cette enfant.

- Probablement, concéda Liz.

- En tout cas, pour un bébé oublié, il a très bien su s'adapter. C'est phénoménal, il est un peu petit, mais à part ça, il a l'air en parfaite santé. Il réagit bien aux stimulations que je lui envoie.

- Sur Terre, les médecins ont des appareils qui permettent de voir le bébé.

- Ce doit pratique. Pratique et étrange, rit Elise cherchant à détendre sa patiente.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant, mais elle n'osait pas l'avouer et se l'avouer. Ou plutôt non, elle ne pensait jamais avoir d'enfant, en choisissant de faire carrière, elle avait abandonné l'idée d'être mère et ce choix ne l'avait pas affecté plus que cela. Elle ne se sentait pas incomplète en l'absence d'enfant. Et puis avoir un bébé sur Esbron, c'est compliqué, tout était tellement compliqué. John devait être sûr qu'elle avait fait exprès de ne pas en parler. Qu'elle avait consciemment choisi d'ignorer cet enfant. Un enfant… Il y avait un enfant dans son ventre, un bébé de 7 mois, très bien formé avec des doigts, des pieds, 2 yeux, enfin un petit être vivant tout simplement.

oOo

John partit dans la forêt sans vrai but. Il désirait simplement marcher, marcher encore et encore pour oublier. S'épuiser jusqu'à perdre tous ses repères. Oublier les derniers événements. Se vider la tête. Surtout gommer Elisabeth et le bébé de son esprit.

oOo

Elisabeth ouvrit prudemment la porte. Elle ne savait pas si John était là. Il n'était pas revenu la chercher chez Elise et personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Elle voulait se retrouver face à lui pour tenter de se justifier et en même temps elle le redoutait. Parviendrait-elle à lui expliquer l'inexplicable ? _J__e réalise doucement que je vais être maman. Et pourtant je suis dévorée par un sentiment de culpabilité qui ne me quitte pas._ C'était tellement déroutant. Elisabeth se rendit à l'évidence : elle était enceinte de 7 mois. Elle n'avait pas voulu mentir ou en faire un secret. Dans son déni, ce qu'elle ne racontait pas aux autres, elle ne se le racontait pas non plus à elle-même. Elle n'avait pas voulu cacher cet enfant. Au contraire. Un enfant, c'est perturbant certes ce n'est pas négociable. Il était là et bien là. Cela ne la comblait pas de joie, mais elle devait faire avec. Jamais, elle n'aurait songé à avorter ou perdre intentionnellement cet enfant. C'était hors de question. Le fait est qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû tomber enceinte.

Prenant un verre d'eau, elle s'assit et se demanda si elle n'allait pas se réveiller pour découvrir que rien n'était rien. Elle posa les mains sur le ventre qui, elle le remarqua à présent, était très légèrement arrondi. Sentait-elle le bébé bougeait ou se l'imaginait-elle seulement parce qu'elle connaissait désormais sa présence ?

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. John, plein de poussière apparut.

- John !

- Oh, tu es là, lâcha-t-il.

- Oui, Elise m'a permis de rentrer. Apparemment tout va bien.

- Tout va parfaitement bien, ta grossesse se passe à merveille, tu as juste oublié de me mettre au courant. Mais ce n'est probablement qu'un détail, je ne suis que le père de cet enfant après tout. C'est tellement négligeable comme information. D'ailleurs, peut-être que ce n'est pas moi le père, ce serait une explication un peu près cohérente à ton silence.

- John, tu deviens horrible là. Comment peux-tu douter de moi à ce point ! C'est insultant.

- Et je dois penser quoi moi ? J'apprends que ma femme est enceinte de 7 mois ! Je suis d'ailleurs un idiot, car je n'ai absolument rien vu.

- John….

- S'il te plaît, Elisabeth ne me regarde pas ainsi. Explique moi simplement comment se fait-il qu'on se retrouve aujourd'hui dans cette situation. J'ai essayé d'oublier, j'ai essayé de passer au-dessus de ça. Et bien, tu sais quoi ?! Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai dû faire plus de 5 kilomètres et malgré ma volonté profonde de ne plus penser à rien, je n'y suis pas arrivé.

- John, je sais que tout est compliqué…

- Compliqué, c'est un euphémisme !

- Si tu arrêtais de me couper continuellement, je pourrais sûrement en placer une ! Je suis déjà assez épuisée avec ses derniers jours et les malades.

John avait complètement oublié cette donnée. Sa femme venait de passer plusieurs jours à soigner des malades atteints de pneumonies. Elle était totalement inconsciente ou alors complètement criminelle. Il pensait Elisabeth trop intelligente pour ne pas connaître les risques. Il explosa :

- Tu as exposé notre enfant à une épidémie de pneumonie ! Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu ne voulais m'en parler ! Tu pensais le perdre avant que je ne m'en rende compte ! Et bien c'est raté !

- Non, jamais de la vie !

- Je ne te reconnais plus, je ne nous reconnais plus et je commence à me demander si je te connais si bien que cela finalement. Je sors, je n'arrive plus à respirer ici.

Il prit une veste et ressortit en claquant la porte sans attendre qu'Elisabeth puisse aligner le moindre mot d'explication.

Une colère absurde contre John monta en elle. Elle comprenait presque ses réactions, mais comment avait-il lui dire des choses pareilles ? Alors qu'il disait l'aimait, qu'elle l'aimait ! Ils s'étaient toujours aimés. Il n'y avait jamais eu que lui depuis des mois. Depuis Simon, en fait. John cherchait-il un prétexte pour la quitter ? S'il ne l'aimait plus ? Elisabeth se leva. Elle avait une peur terrible. Peur de perdre John, peur de finir toute seule avec un bébé sans père. Elle se sentait trop épuisée pour l'élever seule. Elle redoutait aussi qu'il ait souffert de sa négligence et qu'il soit en mauvaise santé par sa faute. Elle sourit. Pour la première fois, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Peut-être ne serait-elle pas une si mauvaise mère que cela finalement.

oOo

John ne rentra pas de la nuit. Elisabeth, bien qu'inquiète, en fut soulagée. Elle avait besoin d'être seule quelques temps pour remettre ses idées en ordre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir de la bouillie dans la tête. Mais le souci s'était que le temps, elle ne le possédait pas. Elisabeth ne parvint à s'endormir que lorsque premières lueurs de l'aube s'infiltrèrent aux bords des rideaux. Se levant péniblement, elle voulut revenir en arrière. 2 jours en arrière, la veille du jour où tout avait changé. Où tout son futur avait changé. S'habillant, elle choisit une grande broche en verre et s'en servit pour attacher un long foulard qu'elle passa sur ses épaules et laissa pendre sur le devant de sa robe. Maintenant qu'elle se savait enceinte, il lui semblait que sa grossesse crevait les yeux.

Elle sortait pour aller travailler, quand elle croisa Rachel :

- Tu vas mieux ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui, merci.

- Tu nous as sacrément fait peur hier. Et puis tu aurais vu John, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi blanc.

- C'est passé, juste un petit malaise. Rien de grave. Ton époux est déjà au travail ?

- Oui, depuis très tôt ce matin.

- Je file le rejoindre alors, dit Elisabeth en reprenant sa route.

Rachel l'interpella :

- Lizzie ?

- Oui, dit-elle en se retournant.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien. Tu as l'air fatiguée et tu es assez pâle.

- Tout va très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elisabeth ne voulait dire à personne qu'elle attendait un enfant, du moins pas temps qu'elle ne s'était pas expliquée avec John. Elise ne dirait rien. Un autre point commun entre Esbron, la Terre et Atlantis était le secret médical. Au moment d'entrer dans la maison sociétale, elle aperçut au loin John avec Lars, il allait sûrement partir travailler. Elle n'osa pas les rejoindre. Mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle, sous n'importe quel prétexte. Elle marcha, couru presque vers eux. John, de dos, ne la vit pas arriver.

- John, tu pourrais ramener de la viande ce soir à la maison ?

_Génial, je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux comme excuse. Vraiment pitoyable._ Sheppard, surpris, releva la tête et fixa sa femme. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent s'imprima en Lars, dans son esprit comme une photo, un arrêt sur image. Un regard tellement perdu. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que ces 2 là avaient un terrible besoin de se parler.

- John, j'ai oublié, enfin j'ai oublié un truc à la maison, j'y retourne.

Restés seuls, les époux se jaugèrent quelques instants. Aucun ne semblait vouloir porter la responsabilité de commencer la conversation. Finalement Elisabeth se lança :

- Tu as dormi où ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Chez Lars, je lui ai expliqué que tu étais fatiguée et que tu avais besoin de calme. Il a fait semblant de me croire, continua-t-il.

- Bien, bien. John…, tu sais je n'ai jamais voulu tout cela.

- C'est difficile à croire.

John paraissait toujours très remonté contre elle, mais au moins il parlait avec patience, sans agressivité. Cela donna du courage à la future mère :

- Je ne le savais pas. Je ne m'en doutais pas.

- De quoi ?

- Je n'avais pas connaissance de ma grossesse.

- Evariste te l'avait dit !

- Je ne l'ai pas cru, puis il est mort et tout s'est enchaîné. Je n'ai plus repensé à tout ça.

- Je veux bien te croire Liz, mais je ne comprends pas. Et malheureusement, je pense qu'il va me falloir du temps pour tenter de saisir cette histoire.

John lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et fila rejoindre Lars un peu plus loin. Les 2 hommes partirent vers les hangars à céréales.

Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à quelqu'un, qu'il comprenne. Comment une femme peut-elle se faire dire qu'elle est enceinte et l'oublier 2 jours après. Si on lui annonçait qu'il était enceinte, il s'en rappellerait ! Cependant, il avait confiance en Elisabeth :

- Lars, je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller. Je te rejoins au hangar dès que possible, mais je dois aller voir Elise.

Il toqua à la porte du médecin et entra sans même attendre de réponse. Elise était assise à sa table de cuisine. Elle ne manifesta pas de réaction de surprise à son intrusion :

- Je savais que vous viendriez John.

- Je voudrais comprendre.

- Je ne connais pas la réponse exacte à votre questionnement, mais je crois sincèrement Elisabeth quand elle dit qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de sa grossesse, que c'est un phénomène très rare mais que ça arrive parfois. J'ai déjà lu un cas similaire dans les archives médicales d'Esbron. Une femme avait été violenté et violé lors d'un rare délit connu sur notre planète. L'auteur a bien évidemment été exécuté, mais un enfant avait été conçu lors de ce méfait. Le corps de la pauvre femme a tout fait pour oublier ce bébé pendant des mois, quasiment jusqu'à l'accouchement. L'inconscient peut construire un mécanisme de défense puissant, un rempart automatique pour échapper au drame dans des situations limites ou de survie.

- Elisabeth n'a subi aucun drame ! Nous sommes mariés et je voulais un enfant. Rien n'aurait dû la pousser à agir ainsi.

- Beaucoup de choses ont changé dans votre vie, dans sa vie en si peu de temps et elle n'a pas réussi à s'y faire.

- Peut-être que cela m'a été facile de m'intégrer ici mais pas pour elle. Elle avait toujours l'air d'attendre le départ. Je pensais que tout cela était fini depuis quelques temps.

- C'est une explication plausible. Mais pour en être sûr, il faudrait le demander à la principale intéressée.

- Il est grand temps oui.

oOo

Finalement, elle n'était pas allée travailler, trop de choses en tête, trop de soucis à régler. Et elle était enceinte de 7 mois, elle avait bien droit à des aménagements d'horaires, non ? Etre enceinte pourrait peut-être lui profitable mine de rien. Et pour réfléchir, elle avait tout naturellement choisi le lac où elle avait choisi de vivre son amour pour John. Peut-être que le lieu lui inspirerait d'autres bonnes décisions. Cette fois-ci, le printemps était bel et bien de retour, l'air chaud lui caressait le visage et elle écoutait le vent glissant entre les arbres.

- Tu es difficile à trouver….

Elle sursauta en l'entendant. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sans un regard :

- A moins que tu ne veuilles justement pas être trouvée. C'est joli, dit-il en désignant le lac. Nous ne sommes jamais venus ici. C'est ton endroit secret ?

- Plutôt celui de Rachel.

- Elle a raison, c'est très reposant et tranquille.

- C'est là où j'ai décidé de nous accorder une chance….

John ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de regarder toujours fixement droit devant lui. Elisabeth se demanda si le sujet « bébé » allait être évoqué ou si ils allaient continuer à faire semblant durant un petit moment. Mais la réponse vint très vite :

- Elise pense que ton cerveau a fait un blocage. Ton corps n'a fait que répercuter les ordres.

- Je n'en sais rien moi-même. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

- Elle dit aussi que cela vient du fait que tu ne te sens pas vraiment intégrer sur Esbron.

Il se tourna enfin vers elle et la douleur qu'il lut dans ses yeux lui retourna le cœur. Elle s'essuya machinalement le visage, comme pour y chasser des larmes imaginaires :

- Je n'ai jamais oublié l'idée qu'un jour, nous retournerions chez nous. Pour ne pas compliquer notre retour et les choses, j'ai dû vouloir tout faire pour éviter que tout change pour moi, pour avoir encore un lien avec notre passé.

- Et ta grossesse est en quelque sorte "la chose" qui allait totalement nous ancrer dans cette vie, nous prouver que nous ne rentrerons probablement jamais et de se fait ton inconscient a écarté l'hypothèse tout seul.

- Je ne vois malheureusement pas de meilleure excuse à te donner pour expliquer mon comportement et mon manque de réactivité face aux signes évidents.

- Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu rater des signes aussi évidents que ton mal au dos ou l'absence de cycles.

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce que je ne comprends pas moi-même. Je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je ne me doutais pas de la grossesse. Ce n'est consciemment et volontairement que j'ai renié cet enfant. Je l'ai appris en même temps que toi. Penses-tu réellement que j'aurais volontairement cherché à faire du mal à ton enfant ?

Elle avait l'air si désolée, si fragile qu'il lui prit la main et lui dit calmement :

- Ce n'est pas seulement mon enfant, c'est le tien, le notre. Un prolongement de nous même. Liz, je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je m'en veux parce que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que pour moi c'était vraiment difficile d'être ici. J'ai cru par facilité que tu t'y étais faite.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux en disant :

- Tu ne regrettes jamais tout ce que tu as perdu sur Atlantis ?

- Non.

- C'est vrai ? releva-t-elle surpris de la réponse.

- Atlantis a été une chose formidable et que s'il y avait un moyen d'y repartir, j'y retournerais sans hésiter, mais en aucun cas je ne regrette d'être ici. Je remercie même le disfonctionnement de la porte d'Abrétia parce qu'Esbron m'a donné une chose que je n'avais pas avant : toi. Je t'aime plus que je n'aimait la Cité et ma vie d'avant. Tu es ma vie maintenant et je ne pouvais en espérer de plus belle. Elle m'a apporté tout ce dont j'avais besoin, tout ce dont je n'osais même pas imaginer.

- Mais et ton travail, tu adorerais tellement voler ?

- Je préfère être fermier ici avec toi comme femme que d'être sur Atlantis et partir en mission. Pourtant tu sais comme j'aimais ce boulot. La meilleure opportunité qu'on ne m'a jamais faite. Enfin avant celle de devenir ton mari. Avec toi, j'ai trouvé la stabilité qui m'avait toujours manquée, j'ai trouvé l'amour, un amour que je n'avais imaginé mériter posséder. J'aime ma vie comme elle est avec toi à mes côtés.

- John, je sais que nous nous aimons, mais ce n'est peut-être plus par habitude maintenant.

- Une bonne habitude, alors ?

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit en embrassant ses cheveux sentant divinement bon le savon au miel :

- J'aimerais vivre ma vie à fond ici avec toi, je ne veux avoir aucun regret. Je veux fonder une famille avec toi, te faire un enfant, enfin d'autres enfants. Je voudrais juste arriver à te rendre heureuse comme jamais.

- Tu me rends heureuse.

- Alors je te demande juste un chose, je te demande d'être capable de laisser Atlantis derrière toi et si tu acceptes ce que je t'offre : mon cœur, une famille et mon amour.

Pleurant de joie d'être aimée autant, Elisabeth laissa tout de même éclater un dernier doute :

- Je ne suis pas préparée à être mère.

- Moi non plus. Mais je te promets que nous allons apprendre tous les 2 ensemble.

----------------------------------------------


	18. Chapitre 18

----------------------------------------------

- Tu exagères. Tu n'as pas tellement grossi, tu es toujours aussi belle.

- Ca veut dire que si je grossis, tu ne me trouveras plus aussi belle et attirante ? embraya directement Liz.

John sentit qu'il s'était aventuré sur un terrain sensible. Depuis leur discussion au bord du lac, tout était devenu sensible en vérité. L'acceptation, la peur soudaine de l'arrivée prochaine du bébé, l'annonce à Sarah et Rachel. Pour l'instant personne d'autre n'était au courant officiellement. Elisabeth, relatant la situation délicate, leur avait fait promettre de garder le secret. Sarah avait compris et Rachel s'était extasié sur le fait qu'elle aurait des enfants d'âge proche. Sheppard trouvait ce secret ridicule, mais il respectait la volonté de Liz.

- Elisabeth, je t'adore et ces quelques kilos en plus te rende encore plus désirable. Mais pour en revenir à notre sujet de départ, ne cherche pas à te défiler, tu dois bien l'annoncer à tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire ? Que va-t-on penser de moi ? C'est compliqué d'apprendre aux gens que je suis enceinte de plus de 7 mois et que je n'ai rien dit avant.

- Tout dépendra de la manière dont tu leur annonceras la nouvelle, dit John fermement en buvant son café.

- Je n'ai même pas besoin de leur annoncer quoi que ce soit. Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. La boulangère m'a félicitée ce matin.

- C'est gentil.

- Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre, j'ai presque failli la détromper.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas attendre que notre enfant soit né pour partager cette nouvelle. Et puis comme tu dis, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'aurais rien à annoncer.

C'était la vérité, sans la résistance musculaire inconsciente au niveau de la paroi abdominale, Elisabeth s'était détendue physiquement et psychologiquement et son ventre s'est arrondit très vite, en moins d'une semaine ! Le bébé avait enfin sa place ! Tout le monde commençait à entrevoir la situation d'Elisabeth, la famille Sheppard allait s'agrandir. Il n'y eu pas trop commentaire. Quelques voisins demandèrent quand Elisabeth mettrait son enfant au monde. Les autres ne dirent rien.

Au fil des semaines, Elisabeth prit plusieurs kilos, presque 8. Moins elle refoulait, plus son ventre prenait du volume et plus sa grossesse devenait concrète. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle aimait être enceinte. Sarah lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une obligation d'aimer être enceinte, mais que dès que le petit trésor pointerait le bout de son nez, angoisses et douleurs s'évaporaient vite. Elisabeth en était moins sûr. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait plus 9 mois à attendre, moins de 2 mois lui semblaient déjà une éternité. Elle n'aimait pas être enceinte, c'était confirmé. Comment les femmes arriveraient-elles à se sentir belles et plus en forme que jamais lorsqu'elles attendaient un bébé ? Elisabeth ne le comprenait pas. Elle pleurait à la moindre émotion et ne supportait plus son reflet, heureusement que les miroirs ne pullulaient pas sur Esbron.

Le pire avait été quand les femmes d'Esbron avaient décidé de lui organiser une soirée prénatale. A l'initiative de Rachel et Sarah, elle reçut des piles de vêtements pour enfants, des jouets faits artisanalement sur Esbron et des quelques robes de grossesse vu qu'elle ne rentrait plus dans aucun de ses vêtements. Lars avait proposé de fabriquer un berceau en bois et John avait accepté avec enthousiasme. Ils reçurent un couffin, des gadgets pour sa nourriture dont ils ignoraient l'usage exact.

Avec tout cela, elle culpabilisait encore de ne pas aimer être enceinte, tout le monde était tellement gentil avec elle. De plus, elle avait la crainte de ne pas pourvoir établir une relation normal avec son enfant, de ne pas l'aimer suffisamment. Comme si les chamboulements de son corps ne suffisaient pas, il fallait que son esprit aussi soit tout chamboulé ! Elle se posait mille et une interrogations qui la rongeaient : l'accouchement va-il bien se passer ? Serait-je une bonne mère ? De plus, elle avait peur de l'accouchement lui-même : la douleur, le danger qu'il allait courir tous les 2. Presque une peur panique.

oOo

- Depuis combien de temps est-il enfermé dans son labo ?

- Des heures, il n'a pas mangé de la journée. Ou juste des barres chocolatées. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une crise d'hypoglycémie.

- Il travaille sur quoi ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Carson, j'ai essayé de lui parler mais il se referme sur lui-même.

- Il réfléchit à un moyen de retrouver John et Elisabeth, dit soudain Laura, muette jusqu'alors.

Dans un couloir d'Atlantis, Beckett, Lorne et Cadman observait de loin le docteur McKay dans son laboratoire. Il avait l'air de s'arracher les cheveux sur des modèles théoriques.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il travaille sur cela, Lieutenant? Interrogea le Major. Il vous a laissé l'approcher ? Même le Colonel Caldwell hésite à le déranger quand il est comme ça.

- Je n'ai pas eu à le questionner, il ne travaille que sur cela depuis 3 jours.

- Que cherche-t-il à prouver ? demanda Carson.

- Ce que personne n'a cherché à comprendre, lui répondit l'intéressé dans son dos.

Rodney était sorti du laboratoire et avait surpris la fin de la conversation de ses amis. L'air triomphant, il commença son explication, tel un maître d'école :

- Nous sommes partis de l'unique hypothèse que Sheppard et Elisabeth avaient été pris par un dart Wraith.

- C'était la seule explication, argua Lorne.

- Et non ! Il a une autre interprétation. Même plusieurs autres explications. Ils ont disparu entre le moment où ils ont passé la porte d'Abrétia et le moment où ils auraient dû arriver sur Atlantis.

- Ce qui équivaut à moins d'une minute, répliqua Beckett. C'est impossible.

- Faux !

- Mais où voulez qu'ils se soient "perdus" ? demanda Laura perplexe.

- Mais dans la porte, répondit-il comme une évidence. J'explique. Lors de ma première intervention pour le SGC, il s'agissait de sortir de la porte des Etoiles Teal'c resté coincé dans la mémoire tampon de la porte.

- Et vous pensez qu'ils sont dans la porte ?

- Je n'espère pas sinon ils sont morts dès que nous avons rouvert la Porte juste après.

Carson déglutit :

- Et dans quel cas, cette hypothèse malheureuse serait plus supportable que celle où ils meurent de la main des Wraiths ?

- Elle est intéressante car elle en amène à une autre. D'autres rapports du SGC ont montré que le système de la Porte pouvait subir dans des cas infimes des dérèglements qui conduisent à un changement de direction du vortex. Pour une raison inconnue, l'adresse de destination a dû être modifié et au lieu de se retrouver sur Atlantis, ils sont sur une autre planète.

- Si votre théorie se relevait juste, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas pris contact avec nous ?

- Ca vous leur demanderez une fois que je les aurais retrouvé, répondit McKay plein d'assurance.

oOo

Il avait désiré ardemment cet enfant, et maintenant que le moment fatidique approchait, la peur l'oppressait. La pensée que le bébé pourrait la tuer le terrifiait. Il se confia à Elise. Elle le rassura. Les femmes sont faites pour mettre des bébés au monde. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'Elisabeth ne sorte pas indemne de son accouchement, même sans toute l'assistance médicale de leur monde dont ils lui avaient parlée. Mais chaque jour l'anxiété de John augmentait. Et la tension palpable chez sa femme ne faisait rien pour la diminuer. La délivrance approchait et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, John eut vraiment envie de se retrouver sur Atlantis, Atlantis et son infirmerie toute équipée.

----------------------------------------------

Oui, je sais : chapitre très court, mais en ce moment, j'ai plus de taf que le Père Noël un 25 décembre.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Aujourd'hui, c'est jour de fête, le patron m'a donné ma journée alors que j'aurais dû travailler. Donc une suite !!!**

----------------------------------------------

Au cours d'après-midi, Gabriel avait remarqué qu'à 2 ou 3 reprises, elle s'était frottée les reins. Elle était debout depuis des heures à travailler, elle observait des schémas qui ressemblaient à de vieux plans. Puis, elle essayait vainement d'attraper un livre dans les étagères du dessus, quand une douleur dans le bas ventre la força à s'asseoir. Gabriel se précipita pour chercher Elise, malgré le refus d'Elisabeth. Quand le médecin arriva, elle était déjà repartie dans sa chasse aux vieux livres. Mais un tressaillement la fit s'appuyer lourdement sur la table. Elise sut que le travail avait commencé. 9 mois de grossesse bien entamés, le bébé n'allait pas tarder.

- Asseyez-vous quelques minutes, suggéra-t-elle.

La façon dont Elisabeth s'affala sur la chaise ne laissa aucun doute. Les contractions se succédaient. Elise lui offrit une tasse de thé bien chaud et elle commença à lui parler tranquillement. Au fil de l'heure suivante, Elisabeth palissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir toute blanche. Elle avait les traits tirés :

- Avez-vous très mal ?

Cette fois-ci, elle acquiesça, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle avait vaillamment combattu les tiraillements qui l'avaient tourmentée tout ce temps. Mais soudain, une terreur sans nom l'envahit. La douleur s'amplifiait jusqu'à devenir intolérable. Elle agrippa la main d'Elise, le souffle court.

- Vous allez vous appuyiez sur moi pour rejoindre votre domicile, vous ne voudriez pas accoucher dans la bibliothèque de la maison sociétale. Allez, ce n'est pas loin tout va bien, vous allez y arriver.

En se levant, Elisabeth sentit les eaux se vider entre ses jambes. Elle poussa un cri et regarda la flaque qui, en s'étalant à ses pieds, avait éclaboussé les franches de la tenture de la salle. Stupéfaite, il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

- J'ai perdu les eaux.

Gabriel était allé chercher son épouse et Sarah. Celles-ci aidèrent Elise. En quelques minutes, tout le monde était chez Liz et la firent s'allonger sur le lit. Les yeux écarquillés, Elisabeth les observait, ne sachant à quoi s'en tenir.

- Ca va aller, lui dit Sarah d'une voix douce.

Rachel sortit, Sarah et Elise s'occuperaient ensembles de l'accouchement. Elles essayèrent de la rassurer et de la détendre. Elise lui demanda depuis combien de temps, elle ressentait des douleurs. Liz finit par confier que depuis midi, elle avait éprouvé les premières crampes. Une douleur encore plus violente que les précédentes la traversa. Sarah lui tenait la main tandis qu'Elise l'examinait. Elisabeth voulait John, elle voulait le voir.

- John…

- Il n'est pas là. Il est parti travailler, tu te souviens, il est en foret, répondit Sarah.

- Je veux John !

- Il rentrera bien avant que le bébé ne soit là, rétorqua Elise. Rachel sera là pour l'accueillir.

2 heures s'écoulèrent, mais aucun progrès n'avait été accompli. Le bébé ne bougeait pas. Elise avait beau l'examiner, elle ne constatait aucune dilatation. Aucun mouvement. Rien. Il n'y avait que des vagues intermittentes de la douleur.

- Elisabeth, apparemment le bébé n'est pas un pressé. Il doit être bien dedans. Cela risque d'être assez long.

Des heures durant, elle demeura allongée dans le lit. Dans la soirée, elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, puis une voix masculine au loin. John ! Elle vit Elise ouvrir la porte, John apparut dans l'embrassure. Il se vit interdire l'accès, elle n'eut pas la force de parler, elle lui lança juste un regard suppliant. Elle avait besoin de lui. Mais Elise ne céda pas.

A l'intensité de la douleur, elle comprit que le bébé n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Et maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se montre courageuse. Sans anti-douleur efficace, la seule solution était de mordre dans les bouts de bois que lui tendait Elise. Elise sentait sous ses paumes le ventre d'Elisabeth, rigide et contracté. Elle l'encouragea à inspirer et à expirer régulièrement. Sarah reprit la main de Liz, qui laissa échapper un petit cri. Sarah sortit quelques heures plus tard pour aller faire à manger à John. Elisabeth lui répondit entre 2 halements qu'il n'avait qu'à se faire à manger tout seul. C'était de sa faute si elle ne pouvait le faire ce soir. Mais en revenant, son amie lui apporta un petit bout d'amour de son mari par ce message : « il l'aimait ». Elisabeth se calma quelques peu, elle savait combien John aurait voulu être là avec elle. Il n'était pas parti boire avec des copains fêter la naissance, il devait être inquiet et se sentir impuissant. Et le connaissant, il devait détester cela. Le travail se poursuivant, Sarah passait son temps à lui éponger le front et les poignets pour l'hydrater en continu.

La nuit lui parut interminable. A l'approche du matin, Elisabeth crut perdre la raison. Elle hurla en sentant une contraction beaucoup plus forte que les précédentes. Elle avait serré si fort le bâton de bois entre ses dents qu'il s'était cassé en 2 morceaux. Sarah les lui retira de la bouche.

- Alors sors petite tête de mule, hurla Elisabeth. Je hais John !

- Essayez Elisabeth. Essayez encore une fois, disait Elise. Allez poussez, poussez aussi fort que vous ne le pouvez.

- Je veux une péridurale !!!

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? interrogea Sarah.

- Je ne sais pas, elle doit délirer, répondit Elise.

- Je ne délire pas ! Je veux juste que ce truc sorte de moi ! hurla Liz.

La douleur avait atteint son point culminant et Elisabeth sentait ses forces décliner.

- Encore, ordonna le médecin en utilisant les forceps, dans l'espoir de faciliter l'expulsion d'un bébé qui prenait vraiment trop son temps.

Si l'enfant n'arrivait pas très rapidement, Elisabeth n'aurait plus aucune force pour la suite. Celle-ci laissa échapper un nouveau cri, puis elle tourna vers son amie un regard pitoyable :

- Non, non. Je ne peux pas… Non !

Un gouffre noir menaçait de l'engloutir. Elle luttait pour ne pas sombrer, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Le visage de John se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Elle revit sa joie face à l'arrivée du bébé. Elle sut qu'elle devait se battre pour lui, pour mettre au monde leur bébé. Peu importe ce qui allait lui arriver. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de faillir. Avec un regain d'énergie, elle se remit à pousser, mais le bébé ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle se remit à pousser, animée d'une ferveur nouvelle. Elle luttait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Comme porté par les vagues incessantes de la douleur, le bébé commença à apparaître lentement. Un cri déchira la poitrine d'Elisabeth, suivi presque aussitôt d'une faible vagissement, qui se mua en une sorte de plainte poignante. Elise lui tapa dans le dos et Sarah coupa le cordon. Sarah l'emmaillota et la déposa dans les bras d'Elisabeth. L'enfant avait le visage tout rouge sous le halo de ses cheveux bruns et soyeux, et ses yeux d'un vert clair étaient déjà bien ouverts sur le monde, il regarda sa maman curieux de découvrir qui était cette femme qui lui souriait.

- Oh, murmura-t-elle, émerveillée, d'une voix à peine audible.

C'était un garçon... un petit homme. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa grossesse comme l'heureuse naissance d'un beau petit garçon. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle comprit enfin qu'elle était enceinte !

Le soleil striait le ciel de rose pâle quand Sarah sortit pour aller prévenir John. On frappa, Elise ouvrit et après discussion s'effaça devant le nouveau papa.

- Elisabeth, appela-t-il doucement en pénétrant dans la chambre noyée de pénombre.

oOo

En rentrant un soir d'avoir travaillé toute la journée dans les bois alentours, il trouva Rachel dans sa cuisine. Un silence pesant régnait alentour.

- Rachel ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre, croyant trouver sa femme.

- Le travail a commencé. Sarah et Elise sont avec elle. Elles sont dans la chambre. Le travail a commencé depuis plusieurs heures, depuis ce début d'après-midi.

John se précipita, la porte de la chambre était close. Il frappa. Elise ouvrit. Elles étaient là toutes les 3. Allongée sur le lit, un bout de bois entre les dents, Elisabeth tressaillait de douleur. Des nuées de vapeur mêlées à un entêtant parfum d'encens saturaient la pièce. Sarah, une bassine d'eau chaude sur les genoux, essuyait son front avec un linge humide. John voulut entrer pour lui prendre la main. Mais Elise le recula et lui répondit que sa femme se portait aussi bien que possible, puis elle referma la porte. Elisabeth avait juste eu le temps de lui envoyer un regard sans dire mot. John s'éloigna le cœur lourd. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit d'assister à l'accouchement, il l'avait compris avec mécontentement lors des préparatifs. Sur Esbron, les hommes n'avaient pas leur place lors de l'enfantement. Mais pour Liz et lui, c'était dur à accepter. Milles questions le tourmentaient. La douleur n'était-elle pas trop forte pour elle ? Et si elle en mourrait ? Si l'enfant était trop gros ? Ou si ayant survécu au supplice, Elisabeth ne lui pardonnait jamais de l'avoir mise enceinte ? Elle était déjà si réticence envers cette grossesse. Elle le rendrait responsable des souffrances qu'elle endure maintenant. Les yeux de John s'embrumèrent. Il l'aimait tant ! L'envie de la voir le submergea. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait irruption dans la pièce interdite pour la serrer dans ses bras. Pour lui donner du courage. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Une telle initiative lui attirerait l'opprobre général. Ici, les naissances étaient l'affaire des femmes.

Dans la cuisine, l'attente se prolongea et Rachel et lui en oublièrent de manger.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu ?

- Ce n'était pas ta place et cela n'aurait rien changé.

Pourtant si, pour Liz et lui, tout aurait changé. Mais il contint sa colère :

- Tu penses que ça va encore être long ?

- Aucune idée. C'est bientôt moi qui vais être dans la même situation. Je n'ai plus vraiment envie, s'angoissa Rachel.

- Je suis certain que tout se passera bien, la rassura-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Gabriel les rejoignit au début de la soirée. Ils restèrent là plus de 2 heures. Imaginer Elisabeth se tordant de douleur paraissait insupportable à John. Il ne mangeait rien et faisait les 100 pas dans la cuisine.

Il sortit quelques instants. Il traversa le jardin à l'arrière de la maison et s'assit lourdement sur un banc. L'attente se prolongea et il en oublia le temps et de manger. Il faisait nuit quand Sarah apparut. Elle le salua en lui tendant un bol de semoule. Il la regarda stupéfait. Comment avait-elle pu abandonner Elisabeth à son sort pour préparer un repas ? La seule vue de la nourriture le révulsait mais il la remercia poliment. Enfin, il demanda des nouvelles de son épouse.

- Elle va bien, John. Avant l'aube, vous aurez un beau bébé.

Il restait plus de 10 heures jusque là. La pensée de Liz se tordant de douleur sur le lit, ne serait-ce qu'une heure de plus, lui parut insupportable.

- Je veux la voir.

- Plus tard John, pour l'instant, il serait inconvenant.

Il eut envie de lui répondre quelque chose de vraiment inconvenant. Il eut quelque mal à ne pas réagir violemment, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'aggraver la situation en étant grossier.

- Est-ce qu'elle va vraiment bien ?

- Mais oui. L'enfantement est un exercice épuisant, mais merveilleux.

- Merci. Retournez auprès d'elle et dites lui… euh… dites lui que je l'aime.

Lorsque l'esbronienne disparut à l'intérieur de la maison, il se mit à arpenter le jardin. Il ne toucha pas au dîner naturellement. Il n'avait aucun appétit.

Il passa la nuit dans le jardin. Rachel vint le rejoindre et elle lui tint simplement la main sans dire un mot. Ses pensées allaient vers Elisabeth, il se maudissait de l'abandonner, il aurait du être avec elle dans cette chambre. Elle lui aurait broyé la main exprès telle qu'il la connaissait, mais au moins, il aurait été présent.

Le jour pointait à l'horizon quand Elise vint le trouver. Des litres de café y étaient passés et Rachel dormait couchée sur le banc avec une couverture posée sur elle. John assit sur une pierre, les vêtements chiffonnés et les cheveux en bataille observait pensivement les premières lueurs du soleil. En voyant Elise, il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage exprimant le chagrin, la déception et les regrets si un malheur était arrivé. Et s'il les avait perdus tous les 2, pensa-t-il, consterné.

- Elisabeth va bien, John.

Il rouvrit les yeux, incapable de croire à se bonne fortune. Sa gorge se serra, des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux.

- Et le bébé ?

- C'est un garçon, un très beau garçon, sourit joyeusement Elise.

- Un garçon ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment va-t-elle ? Est-il vivant ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le médecin, étonnée par cette question incongrue.

Sans plus attendre, il traversa le jardin à grandes enjambées, tandis que le ciel virait du rose pâle à l'orange flamboyant et que le soleil jaillissait comme une boule de feu au-dessus des collines au sud du village.

- John ! Où allez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Il ne se retourna pas, il avait tous les droits ! Il était ici chez lui, dans sa maison, et il allait de ce pas voir sa femme et leur bébé. Il aurait dû le faire depuis bien longtemps. C'était peut-être contraire à la coutume, mais tant pis ! Aucune loi, aucune règle ne pouvaient plus l'arrêter. Il tambourina contre la porte de la chambre. Elle s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur Sarah, qui le regarda d'un air ahuri. John lui sourit :

- Bonjour, je veux voir Liz.

- Mais elle ne peut pas…. elle est… oui, d'accord.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer. C'était inconvenant, bien sûr, mais devant sa détermination lisible dans ses yeux, elle était obligée d'obtempérer. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle s'éclipsa du côté de la cuisine.

- Elisabeth, appela-t-il doucement en pénétrant dans la chambre noyée de pénombre.

----------------------------------------------

Ce fut long à écrire et stressant, mon premier bébé je ne voulais pas le rater. Merci à Lily pour sa relecture précieuse !


	20. Chapitre 20

----------------------------------------------

Elle se reposait paisiblement, frissonnant sous les couvertures, adossée au bois de lit. Ses cheveux tirés en arrière dévoilaient son front blême et ses traits tirés, mais John ne l'a trouva que plus belle. Elle tenait dans ses bras le bébé, si serré dans ses langes qu'on ne lui voyait que la figure, et John se pencha sur le petit visage endormi. Il embrassa sa femme au passage.

- Comme il est joli ! murmura-t-il. Il est absolument parfait… Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, je suis heureuse de te voir, mais comment as-tu fait pour rentrer, le nouveau né doit être présenté au Créateur avant de voir un homme, quelque qu'il soit.

- Le Créateur m'a donné son accord tacite, souffla John en riant. Le ciel n'est pas tombé sur le village quand je suis rentré, donc il est ok. On a un deal lui et moi, je fais semblant de l'adorer et il me laisse tranquille. Mais toi, ma chérie, tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

- Ca va. Mais le petit bonhomme a mis le temps pour arriver. Pas pressé.

L'espace d'un instant, John la trouva comme plus âgée, plus sage. Elle semblait sereine, tout le contraire des 2 derniers mois.

- J'ai cru devenir fou en attendant.

- Et encore, ce n'est pas toi qui avais la partie du boulot la plus difficile, sourira-t-elle en désignant le bébé dans ses bras.

- Tu verras, un jour nous serons très fiers de lui, tu verras Elisabeth, cet enfant sera un génie. Il sera aussi beau que sa mère. Il parlera plein de langues, il sera le mec le plus courtisé d'Esbron, il pourra faire tout ce qu'il veut, sans contrainte et en toute liberté. Un vrai petit Sheppard.

- Il pourra peut-être réparer le DHD, rit Elisabeth légère.

Il lui prit la main et se repencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Ensuite, il s'assit près d'elle et se mit à admirer le bébé, le cœur gonflé de fierté.

- Il est aussi joli que sa maman.

- Et j'espère moins tête brûlée que son papa, répondit Elisabeth.

- Comment l'appellerons nous ? Nous n'en avons même pas discuté.

Elisabeth sembla hésiter à parler. John l'encouragea d'un signe. Elle dit doucement :

- Je sais que je t'ai promis de ne plus me focaliser sur Atlantis, la Terre et le programme Porte des Etoiles, mais j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il porte le prénom de celui grâce à qui nous nous sommes rencontrés. Sans Daniel Jackson pour déchiffrer les symboles, il y a 10 ans, je n'aurais pas intégrée le programme, je n'aurais jamais été en Antarctique, tu ne t'aurais jamais fait attaqué par un drone "piloté" par Carson

- Daniel…. Daniel Sheppard, répéta-t-il gaiement, tandis que son regard passait de la mère à l'enfant. Danny, cela ne plait. Mais alors, j'ai moi aussi un souhait.

- Oui, bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

- Je voudrais qu'il s'appelle Rodney en deuxième prénom.

Elisabeth ne fut qu'à moitié surprise par sa requête, mais elle voulut le faire marcher un peu :

- Daniel Rodney Sheppard, alors. Tu crois que le vrai Rodney McKay survivrait en apprenant que son prénom est associé au nom de Sheppard ?

- Hey ! Déjà son vrai prénom à lui s'est Meredith, j'emprunte juste son deuxième prénom.

- Alors il faudrait peut-être l'appeler Meredith.

- Mon fils ne s'appellera jamais Meredith ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Elle pouffa de rire. Elle se sentait extrêmement bien, fatiguée, mais bien, en sécurité entre son fils et son mari. Elle avait presque oublié l'atroce douleur qui l'avait déchirée pendant si longtemps.

- Ma chérie, repose toi maintenant, lui dit John.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Epuisée, elle ferma les yeux, John prit le bébé dans ses bras et le déposa dans le berceau tout neuf au bout du lit. Durant le bref moment où il l'avait porté, ses sentiments dépassèrent tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent dans toute sa vie.

Rachel, réveillée, discutait avec Sarah dans la cuisine, elles le félicitèrent et il retourna dans le jardin. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il avait un enfant, un adorable petit homme. Un jour, il serait quelqu'un, il en était convaincu. Il serait brillant, un vrai puits de sciences. Oh il apprendrait vite, il le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Il représentait l'accomplissement de tous ses rêves. Il sourit au soleil, qui poursuivait son ascension dans le ciel, en se disant qu'il avait une chance inouïe. Il avait tout pour être heureux. Une épouse qu'il aimait plus tout au monde, et maintenant un fils. Plus tard pourquoi pas, un autre enfant serait le bienvenu. Pour le moment, il n'y songeait même pas. Il avait exactement ce qu'il désirait. Finalement il s'allongea sur le banc, la fatigue le gagna. Son sourire s'épanouit, ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa famille. Vers sa chère Elisabeth. Et vers leur fils, Danny.

oOo

- John,…. John.

Le dit nommé grogna et refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait dormir. Il avait besoin de dormir. Mais oublia qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans un lit. Et voulant se retourner, il tomba par terre, affalé par terre.

- John ? demanda le jeune femme inquiète en se penchant sur lui. Ca va ?

Sheppard se releva en se frottant la tête.

- Oui, ça va merci. Mais pourquoi vous êtes dans ma chambre ?

Il regarda soudain autour de lui pour n'y voir des arbustes et des plantes. Cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ses quartiers. Il avait fait un rêve étrange, bloqué sur une planète avec Elisabeth et puis il serait devenu papa. Un beau rêve, mais à présent il fallait revenir à la réalité. Enfin il prit conscience que la jeune femme lui regardait avec de grands yeux rond était enceinte et qu'elle n'était pas terrienne. Il se remit les idées en place en secouant sa tête encore toute embrumée par le nuit blanche.

- John, veux-tu que j'appelle Elise ? Tu sembles comme sonné.

- Non, merci, Rachel, mais le réveil a été brutal. Quelle heure est-il ?

- L'après-midi est bien avancé. Elisabeth s'est réveillée, elle te réclame. Sarah s'occupe de votre fils…

- Daniel, la coupa-t-il. Il s'appelle Daniel Rodney.

- Drôle de prénom.

- Daniel ?

- Non, pas Daniel. Rodney. C'est très étrange comme nom.

- En réalité, c'est le prénom d'un collègue.

- Collègue ? interrogea Rachel ne connaissant pas ce mot.

- Quelqu'un qui travaille avec moi. Il fait, enfin faisait partie de mon équipe.

- Donner le prénom d'un simple "collègue", prononça-t-elle avec difficulté, est une grande marque de respect pour son travail.

- En vérité, c'est bien plus qu'un collègue de travail, c'est un ami. Un de mes meilleurs amis, le plus étrange que je n'ai jamais eu, mais bizarrement celui qui me manque le plus. Si mon fils peut porter son prénom, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

- Il devait vraiment être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

- Il est quelqu'un exceptionnel, mais surtout si tu le croises, évites de le lui dire. Ce genre de phrase peut vite lui monter à la tête. Et d'ailleurs, il ne l'ait pas autant que je le pensais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sinon, il serait depuis longtemps là.

- Tu veux dire qu'il aurait du trouver la solution pour vous permettre de partir d'Esbron ?

- Tout à fait, sur ce coup, il me déçoit le grand docteur McKay, sourit John avant d'entrer dans la maison.

oOo

- Avant tout tentative de récupération du Colonel et du docteur Weir, il faut envisager les possibilités de ce qui auraient pu entraîner un dysfonctionnement de la porte.

- Le Colonel aurait pu rentrer une mauvaise adresse ?

- Le vortex n'a pas été coupé durant tout le repli. C'était le même que celui que nous avons traversé. Nous serions arrivés au même endroit qu'eux. Et puis c'est Laura qui a entré le code.

- Et sans erreur, ça j'en suis certaine, acquiesça Cadman à côté de lui.

- Donc, l'adresse était bonne, mais le colis est mal arrivé à destination, résuma Rodney.

- L'image est étrange, mais je suis d'accord avec vous.

- Et le Colonel Caldwell qu'en pense-t-il ? demanda Beckett.

- Caldwell ? Il est en train de préparer une commande de nouveau fauteuil de bureau relaxant à emmener avec lui lors du retour du Dédale. Donc de ce côté-là, pas grand-chose à en attendre. Si je vais le voir en lui exposant ma théorie géniale, il la balayera d'un revers de la main. Non, moi je pense que le DHD de la porte d'Abrétia a dysfonctionné au moment où ils sont passés eux. Une surcharge d'énergie je pense probablement. Le DHD a comme eu un bug et c'est auto réinitialisé tout seul sur une nouvelle destination.

- Tout se tient, mais comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? interrogea Laura dubitative.

- J'ai fais des simulations cette nuit, c'est plausible. Mais il est certain que si je pouvais retourner sur place, je pourrais en être certain et évaluer les différentes possibilités.

- Je vais demander au Major Lorne de requérir auprès du Colonel Caldwell de retourner sur Abrétia, conclut Laura en se levant de table.

- Moi aussi, je dois y aller, dit le docteur Beckett. Le travail m'attend.

Rodney, lui, ne se leva pas et continua d'engloutir des fraises aux sucres en regardant partir son ami. Laura allait suivre l'écossais quand le scientifique l'interpella :

- Cadman !

La militaire se retourna :

- Oui ?

- Ne faites pas dire à Caldwell que c'est pour étudier le DHD que nous souhaitons retourner sur Abrétia.

- Vous voulez que je mente à mon supérieur !

- Vous ou Lorne, comme vous voulez, ça m'est égal. Il faudra juste choisir à quel supérieur vous voulez mentir.

- Je risque gros.

- John et Elisabeth aussi, riposta Rodney. Et puis vous ne mentez pas, prenez cela comme une simple omission.

- Et je lui dois lui dire quoi ? soupira Laura.

- Ca n'est bien égal. Mais Ronon, Teyla et moi devrons faire partie du voyage.

- Bien, je vais trouver quelque chose. Et vous allez dormir, vous avez des cernes à faire peur.

- Seulement une fois qu'ils seront en sécurité sur Atlantis.

- Et peut-être qu'une fois qu'ils seront revenus, vous pourrez peut-être trouver de meilleures occupations pour vos nuits. Passer vos nuits à travailler n'est plus de votre âge, rit Laura en voyant l'air ahuri du canadien.

oOo

- Elisabeth s'est réveillée ?

- Oui, elle t'a réclamé. Et puis le bébé a faim. Il va falloir que je lui rende votre fils.

- Et ? demanda naïvement John à Sarah ne voyant pas le lien entre ses 2 informations.

- Et bien à part Elisabeth personne ne peux donner à manger à ce petit. Ou à moins que tu produises du lait maternel, John, tu ne seras d'aucune aide à ton fils, rit franchement Sarah.

- Oh, comprit soudain John confus. Oui, effectivement Elisabeth est indispensable.

Elise sortit à ce moment précis de la chambre :

- Bien reposé monsieur Sheppard ?

- Tout à fait, un peu dans le brouillard, mais ça va. Et Elisabeth ? Et Daniel ?

- Ils vont bien tous les 2, le rassura le médecin. Votre fils est un peu petit, mais rien de plus normal après la grossesse particulière de votre femme. Je vais le surveiller pour vérifier que l'épidémie de pneumonie ne l'a pas touché.

- Il pourrait contracter la pneumonie, s'inquiéta John.

- La contracter non, mais développer des insuffisances dues à son exposition à la maladie oui. Mais ne vous affolez, on le saura très vite et après l'avoir ausculté à l'instant, je presque certaine que tout va bien. Il n'y aura aucune répercussion sur son développement physiologique et psychique. Maintenant, je présume que vous voulez retourner voir votre femme.

- Oui, j'ai le droit non ?

- De toute façon, vous y êtes déjà entré. Le Créateur n'a déjà pas apprécié, alors une de plus ou une de moins, soupira Elise. Allez-y et qu'il vous pardonne. Peut-être qu'avec le prénom de Daniel, vous serez absous.

- Pourquoi le prénom de Daniel me permettrait d'obtenir l'indulgence du Créateur ? demanda, amusé, John.

- C'est le prénom d'un des fils du Créateur.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr, tu n'as pas lu le livre de la Création ! l'interpella Rachel en entrant dans la conservation

- Euh… je dois dire que c'est un oubli de ma part. J'ai aperçu le livre, il est assez volumineux. Pire que Guerre et Paix. Mais je suis certain qu'il en existe de très bon fascicule résumé et en images, rit John avant de se taire s'apercevant qu'il perturbait ses amies.

Les esbroniens avaient assez d'humour en général, sauf en ce qui concernait le Créateur. Ils prenaient le mythe de leur Créateur très, très au sérieux. Savoir que John avait vu son enfant avant la présentation par le Haut Serviteur du nouveau né tenait déjà du sacrilège. Mais John et Elisabeth n'étant pas nés sur Esbron, cet écart leur sera sûrement pardonné par le Créateur espérait Rachel de toutes ses forces. Elle parlerait à Gabriel de quémander la clémence auprès du Créateur.

John, très loin de ses préoccupations, prit avec précaution son fils dans ses bras et entra seul dans la chambre en lui expliquant qu'ils allaient voir sa maman. Il avait déjà oublié la présence des 3 esbroniennes pour se concentrer sur le plus important. Comme dans un bulle, il ne voyait plus que Danny. La minuscule crevette, comme il l'avait déjà surnommé tendrement dans son esprit, qu'il tenait amoureusement dans ses bras.

Les volets étaient cette fois-ci ouverts dans la chambre et la lumière du jour rendait Elisabeth encore plus belle à ces yeux. Elle semblait reposée et souriante.

- Bonjour maman.

- John !

- Bah quoi, il ne sait pas encore parler. Je l'aide. Je suis là pour ça, pour l'aider.

Elisabeth tendit les bras pour prendre Daniel :

- Doucement, tient lui bien la tête, c'est important.

En disant cela, elle s'étonna elle-même. Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais peut-être l'instinct maternel existait réellement après tout. Peut-être saurait-elle s'occuper bien de lui ? Autant qu'elle le désirait au plus profond de son cœur.

- Le petit a faim selon Sarah. Et tu dois le nourrir.

- Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas toi qui vas le faire, rit-elle. Elise m'a donné toutes les informations sur ce que je devais savoir.

- Il a de la chance la petite crevette, moi aussi j'aimerais bien manger de cette façon là, plaisanta John en voyant Elisabeth commençait donner le sein.

- Oh toi ! fit-elle semblant de s'offusquer en lui lançant d'une main maladroitement un traversin.

----------------------------------------------


	21. Chapitre 21

**Je crois que je n'ai jamais mis autant de temps à poster entre 2 suites. Et le pire s'est que je n'ai pas d'autres excuses valables que le boulot. Pour me faire pardonner, la suite est longue.**

----------------------------------------------

- McKay, la mission sur Abrétia est autorisée.

- Parfait. Lorne est au courant ?

- Oui, je l'ai mis au courant de notre projet et je lui ai laissé le choix de tout dire au Colonel Caldwell ou non.

- Et… ? demanda le canadien un peu inquiet tout de même.

- Et il se range de notre côté. Même s'il pense que c'est une erreur de cacher cela à notre supérieur.

- Moins Caldwell en saura, mieux cela sera.

- Le Colonel n'est pas le monstre que vous pensez, sachant que vous avez la solution pour les retrouver, il vous laissera partir.

- Peut-être que vous avez raison, je dis bien peut-être. Mais je préfère ne pas tester. Nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur.

- Et une fois que nous posséderont les derniers adresses entrées dans le DHD d'Abrétia ?

- Nous irons rendre visite à tous ces peuples.

- Et comment justifierez-vous l'envie soudaine de changer l'ordre des missions ?

- Cadman, vous voulez bien arrêter de poser des questions stupides, vous me fatiguez.

- Ok, vous n'en avez aucune idée, comprit Laura.

- Mais pas du tout, se défendit Rodney. Vous n'avez juste pas besoin de tout savoir en détail.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que les cachotteries soient une bonne idée dans notre situation.

- Si je vous le dis, vous serez complice. Vous risqueriez votre place.

- Et bah pas vous peut-être. Vous n'allez pas me dire que l'amitié de John et Liz vous pousse, vous, à prendre de tels risques.

- Vous êtes remplaçable, pas moi.

- McKay, il vaudrait mieux être sourd que de vous entendre parfois, rit le Lieutenant. Passez moi la bouteille, s'il vous plait. J'ai soif.

Rodney lui passa la bouteille d'eau posée sur son bureau.

- Vous ne voulez pas non plus que je vous nourrisse aussi ?

- Non merci ça ira. Mais vous auriez dû, vous me devez bien ça. Sortir en pleine nuit de vos quartiers pourrait nuire gravement à ma réputation. Mais il fallait bien que je vienne vous prévenir avant notre départ de demain.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Sheppard de vous inviter à dîner lorsque nous l'aurons retrouvé grâce à moi ! lui répondit-il vexé. Votre réputation sera sauve !

- Ne faites pas cette tête boudeuse McKay, vous arriverez presque à ce que je vous trouve attendrissant, dit Laura en se levant et partant en direction de la porte. Bonne nuit. Ne soyez pas en retard demain matin.

- Pas de risques.

Le lendemain matin, effectivement tout l'équipe SGA-2 et SGA-1 étaient en avance pour le départ sur Abrétia. Chuck enclencha la séquence et ils disparurent rapidement dans le vortex.

Sur place, le Chancelier Farby les attendant déjà avec plusieurs gardes. Les Atlantes remarquèrent que leur nombre avait doublé depuis leur dernière visite. La confiance serait compliquée à réinstaurer entre les 2 peuples.

- Soyez les bienvenus.

Même le ton de la voix était plus froid, moins amical.

- C'est un honneur Chancelier Farby de vous revoir, répondit Evan Lorne.

- Votre appel nous a surpris, nous ne pensions avoir de vos nouvelles de si tôt.

- Au contraire, Chancelier, le malheur de la dernière fois ne doit pas venir troubler les bonnes relations entre nos 2 planètes. Il ne faut pas que les Wraiths nous enlèvent cela.

- Ils nous prendre déjà assez, renchérit tristement Teyla.

Les Abrétiens se détendirent. Le Chancelier parut réellement peiné :

- Oui, vous aussi avez perdus des êtres chers dans la dernière attaque. J'ai appris pour le Colonel Sheppard et pour le docteur Weir. Je suis très peiné, le docteur Weir était une femme remarquable.

- Merci, dit Teyla.

- Et sur Abrétia, combien de pertes sont malheureusement à déplorer au final ? demanda Lorne.

- Beaucoup trop, j'en ai peur. Les Wraiths deviennent gourmands. Mais ne laissons pas ses monstres nous gâcher le plaisir de vous recevoir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

- Si cela ne vous fait rien, le docteur McKay, Ronon, et le Lieutenant Cadman resteront à la porte. Nous ne sommes jamais assez prudents aujourd'hui.

- 3 de mes gardes demeureront alors ici avec eux. Pour leur sécurité bien sur.

- Bien sûr, grimaça Lorne sans faire attention aux gesticulations de refus de Rodney derrière lui. C'est naturel.

Le Chancelier Farby désigna 3 hommes et partit avec les autres et les Atlantes. Teyla jeta un dernier regard dans leur direction comme pour leur souhaiter « Bonne chance ».

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? murmura Rodney à Laura. Qu'est ce qui a pris à Lorne d'accepter que des gardes nous surveillent ?

- Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. 3 gardes, ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

- Et quand je vais commencer à démonter le panneau de contrôle du DHD, vous ne pensez pas qu'ils vont se douter que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. C'est cuit.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de les occuper.

- Si ce n'était pas vous, je vous dirais de leur faire du charme.

Laura lui retourna un coup en plein ventre.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? réagit immédiatement un des abrétiens.

- Rien, rien, mon ami et moi sommes en train de plaisanter. Rien de grave, répondit promptement Cadman.

Le garde, rassuré, s'éloigna de nouveau.

- Ronon, vous pourriez les occuper ?

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas imaginer, faites marcher votre tête, cela ne doit pas être dur de trouver une excuse pour qu'ils bougent un peu plus loin.

- Trouvez la alors.

- Chacun ses tâches. Moi, c'est le DHD. Mais je ne fais pas de souci, vous allez trouver.

- Et elle, dit-il en désignant Laura.

- Moi, je le supporte.

Ronon partit en grognant vers les gardes.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûr que Ronon saurait les distraire ?

- Non, mais c'est notre seule chance !

- En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur a dit, mais il est arrivé à les faire reculer un peu, dit-elle en désignant de la tête les gardes et Ronon marchant vers le terrain dégagé un peu plus loin.

- Encore un peu et ils auront la porte toujours en vision, mais plus le DHD, s'enthousiasma McKay.

- Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur dit, mais il est génial. J'espère simplement qu'il ne les a pas menacés. Il peut être très convainquant dans ce rôle là.

- Ca n'est égal, comment il a réussi, mais il a réussi, maintenant plus une minute à perdre. Cadman passez moi mon ordinateur.

- S'il vous plait.

- Quoi ? demanda Rodney perdu.

- Cadman, passez moi mon ordinateur, s'il vous plait.

- Oui, oui. On ne va pas y passer la nuit.

Soupirant, elle lui tendit son portable et Rodney se coucha sous le DHD pour en enlever le panneau protégeant les cristaux de commande. Il y brancha l'ordinateur et demanda le silence à Laura. Celle-ci lui dit qu'elle surveillait les alentours, au cas ou Ronon n'arriverait pas à les occuper assez longtemps. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent aux 2 terriens des heures, Rodney brisa le silence :

- J'ai trouvé. Je suis dans la mémoire du DHD. Toutes les adresses entrées devraient s'y trouver. De même que l'adresse de redirection, je présume.

- Vous présumez ? releva Cadman inquiète.

- Oui, je présume ! Tout n'est que théorie dans ma théorie justement. Je n'ai aucune idée si l'adresse de redirection s'est bien inscrite dans la mémoire de l'appareil. De même que je n'ai aucune idée si précisément, il y a eu adresse de redirection ! s'agaça Rodney.

- Mais vous avez trouvé les adresses ?

- Oui, voilà. Alors celle-ci est celle d'Atlantis. Ce doit être celle que vous avez tapée. Donc…..

- Donc ? s'impatienta Laura.

- Donc, je vais télécharger les suivantes.

- Pourquoi toutes les suivantes ? La bonne devrait être celle qui vient juste après.

- Probablement, mais pour être certain, je les prend toutes. Cela va me prendre quelques minutes. Il n'y en a presque pas. Les Abrétiens n'ont pas beaucoup voyagé en si peu de temps.

- Ils avaient trop de choses à penser après l'attaque wraith.

- Une chance, souffla McKay.

Cadman choisit de ne pas relever. Même si McKay était quelques fois maladroit dans ses paroles, elle ressentait le même soulagement que lui. Si tout allait bien, dans peu de temps Elisabeth et le Colonel Sheppard seraient avec eux. Et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

De leur côté, Teyla et le Major Lorne s'évertuaient à faire prolonger les discussions. Mais le Chancelier mit fin à l'entretien trop rapidement à leur goût. Ils retournèrent à la porte toujours guidés ou surveillés selon les points de vue par des gardes.

Laura et Rodney avaient fini de tout remettre en place quand l'escorte de leurs amis apparut dans leur champ de vision.

- Où sont mes gardes ? demanda immédiatement le responsable d'Abrétia.

- Pas loin, ils s'entraînent avec Ronon, répondit calmement Laura.

Effectivement, Ronon étaient en train de les initier aux techniques du combat au corps à corps.

- Mais pourquoi si loin ? questionna-t-il suspicieux.

- Ronon a besoin de concentration et de calme pour ses séances d'entraînements, je suppose. C'est un de nos meilleurs combattants, vos hommes sont entre les mains d'un excellent professeur, intervient Evan essayant de l'amadouer.

- Soit. Mais à présent, il est l'heure de rentrer chez vous.

- Nous y allons Chancelier et nous vous remercions encore de votre accueil. Nous serons enchantés de vous revoir à l'avenir.

Teyla confirma ses paroles d'un sourire et elle lança un regard interrogatif à Rodney qui cligna des yeux pour lui signifier que tout allait bien, ils pouvaient partir sans problème. Ronon et les Abrétiens les rejoignirent pour le départ. En passant la porte, Laura demanda discrètement au runner à côté d'elle :

- Comment avez-vous fait pour les distraire assez longtemps ?

- Je leur ai proposé un entraînement, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Mais pourquoi aussi loin ? Que leur avez-vous dit ? répliqua la jeune femme curieuse.

- Je leur ai dit que vous et le docteur McKay étiez ensembles et que vous n'aviez pas souvent l'occasion de vous retrouvez seuls avec tout le travail sur Atlantis, continua Ronon imperturbable.

Laura grimaça. Elle dit juste avant de traverser la porte :

- Je crois que je vais vomir….

Ronon lui répondit de l'autre côté, très calmement et sérieusement :

- C'est sûrement dû au vortex.

oOo

- Tout va bien ? demanda John inquiet en voyant sa femme revenir avec Danny de chez Elise assez tard le soir.

- Tout va parfaitement bien. Daniel est en très bonne santé, le rassura-t-elle en l'embrassant vite fait avant de poser Daniel dans le couffin. Il est épuisé et moi aussi.

- Il faut dire qu'il est tard.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y aller plus tôt, je n'ai pas arrêté de la journée. Daniel s'est époumoné durant des heures, je ne sais pas comment il peut crier autant. Une chose est sûre, ses poumons sont en parfait état.

- Elle a déjà bien grandi la petite crevette, lui fit remarquer John en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

- Merci. Oui, il a pris déjà quelques centimètres. Bon, je vais me coucher, j'avais dîné en lui donnant le sein avant. Et toi ?

- Je grignote un truc et je te rejoins.

- J'emmène Danny avec moi, dit Elisabeth en récupérant leur fils.

Avalant en vitesse son sommaire dîner, John se dépêcha de rejoindre sa femme. Déjà couchée, il observa rapidement son fils endormi avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Il se colla contre Liz en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Tu ne dors pas encore, j'espère ?

- Non, lui répondit-elle sommeilleuse. Je t'attendais.

John lui donna un baiser sur les cheveux.

- J'adore ton odeur, ma Liz.

Il commença à lui effleurer la nuque et à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

- John….

- Tu n'aimes pas ? murmura-t-il tendrement sûr de sa réponse.

- Si…, soupira-t-elle dans un mouvement d'abandon.

Ce fut le signal tant attendu par John. Il la désirait tellement, mais après l'accouchement, Elisabeth lui avait comprendre qu'il faudrait attendre un peu. Que ce n'était pas recommandé. Pourtant, elle le désirait autant que lui. Voilà plusieurs jours que le médecin avait donné son accord à la reprise de leur vie intime. Leurs bouches pouvaient enfin se goûter sans que l'un des 2 ne redeviendrait raisonnable et n'arrêtait l'autre.

- J'ai tant envie de toi, Liz.

Elisabeth se retourna vers son mari pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, le serra dans ses bras, les baisers se firent plus osés, plus poussés. Malgré la fatigue, John arrivait à la faire chavirer et à tout oublier. Il fit glisser sa main sous la tunique de sa femme, puis remonta le long de son dos. Sentir sa peau nue sous ses doigts le fit frémir. Il avait tellement besoin, envie d'elle. Tout son corps la réclamait. Elisabeth, elle aussi, avait besoin de le sentir, de sentir la chaleur de son corps, sentir ses mains la parcourir, pressantes et fouineuses. Ses lèvres sur sa peau la couvrant de mille baisers. John l'enlaça. Ses lèvres, à présent, sur son ventre, son désir se fit des plus visibles. Ses mains se firent expertes pour enlever le peu qu'elle avait sur elle. John la débarrassa de sa tunique et couvrit son corps de baisers, tout en laissant ses mains descendre le long de ses jambes. Il caressa son ventre et l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle lui répondit par un gémissement. Pressant son corps contre le sien, elle allait le faire basculer sur elle quand….

- Ouinnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!

Daniel venait de les ramener à la réalité. La dure réalité. John fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il continuait de faire monter le désir en elle. Il posa ses lèvres contre la peau nue de sa compagne et la couvrit de baiser passionnée, baiser qui montrait toute son envie pour elle, se désir de la sentir à lui. Bien que ces baisers experts lui fassent tourner la tête, Elisabeth murmura :

- Je dois y aller.

Mais cela n'arrêta pas John. Insidieusement, il fit glisser une main sur le haut de la cuisse de la jeune femme et la caressa tendrement tout en lui murmurant :

- Restes.

Mais Daniel ne s'arrêta pas de hurler pour autant. Au contraire. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir son fils. Déçue, Elisabeth se redressa immédiatement et John se laissa retomber en poussant un soupir de désespoir et d'exaspération. Il avait pensé que cette fois-ci elle allait céder. Oui, il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle cède mais l'instinct maternel avait été le plus fort. Encore une fois. Il en riait presque, elle qui pensait ne pas l'avoir, et bien elle s'était prodigieusement trompée.

- Je dois y aller, dit Elisabeth sans envie .

- Restes, la supplia-t-il.

- Il doit avoir faim.

- Moi aussi, j'ai faim de toi.

Elle lui dit en emprisonnant une dernière fois ses lèvres :

- J'y vais.

Elle le regarda tendrement et se leva. John ne répondit pas. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle enfila en vitesse sa tunique et sortit Daniel de son petit lit :

- Ca va mon bébé ? Il a effectivement faim, je vais aller le nourrir dans la cuisine, dit-elle à l'attention de John. Tu pourras dormir comme ça. Cela risque d'être long.

- Va y, de toute façon, il me hait ce gamin.

- John…

- Mais non, Elisabeth, c'est officiel. Daniel déteste son père.

- Il ne fait pas exprès, il ne peut pas savoir.

- 3 soirs, ça fait 3 soirs de suite ! Il a décidé que je n'avais plus le droit de toucher sa maman.

- Je reviens dès que possible, lui promit-elle.

- Et tu seras tellement épuisée que tu t'endormiras de suite. Je commence à être habitué maintenant, s'agaça John.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle simplement avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il remonta ses couvertures et entreprit de se calmer. Il était certain que personne ne pouvait être plus frustré que lui en ce moment. Trois nuits où il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir sentir sa femme contre lui, pouvoir se sentir en elle. L'entendre gémir son prénom quand ils atteindraient ensemble la jouissance. Il s'en voulait néanmoins d'essayer de faire culpabiliser Elisabeth. Ce n'était pas sa faute à elle, si Daniel paraissait faire exprès de se réveiller au plus moment. Daniel avait seulement un mois et déjà il semblait avoir pour mission de faire tout pour rester enfant unique dans la famille Sheppard.

oOo

- Alors cette mission ?

- Sans un accro, mon Colonel.

- Parfait, nous devons garder de nos bonnes relations avec les Abrétiens. Leurs matières premières peuvent nous être utiles dans le futur. Lieutenant Cadman, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute pâle ?

Laura réagit à son nom et sortit de sa léthargie passagère :

- Non, mon Colonel. Tout va très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Un léger malaise. C'est déjà passé.

- Vous alliez bien sur la planète pourtant, répliqua Rodney en y mettant son grain de sel.

- Elle n'a pas supporté le retour par le vortex ou alors c'est parce que je lui expliqué comment j'avais fait pour faire reculer les gardes…., intervient Ronon.

- C'est égal, je vous dis que tout va bien, le coupa-elle précipitamment de peur que le runner ne parle trop.

- C'est parfait, alors, conclut Caldwell. Ah oui, je voulais vous dire aussi Major que je pars très prochainement pour la Terre. D'ici là, j'aimerai assez que les quartiers du docteur et du Colonel soient vidés. Je voudrais pouvoir emmener avec moi des cartons de leurs effets personnels à rendre aux familles.

- Je m'en occupe, s'imposa le docteur McKay. Je m'en occupe. Pas de problème.

- La petite amie du Colonel Sheppard, Aude Matty, il me semble, ne voudrait-elle s'en occuper aussi ? demanda Caldwell.

- Non, je m'en occupe. C'est à moi de le faire, se butta Rodney.

- Bien, comme vous le voulez.

Après le départ du Colonel, Teyla s'approcha de Rodney pour lui demander :

- Vous allez vraiment vider leurs quartiers ?

- Sûrement pas.

oOo

Elisabeth se recoucha plus de 45 minutes plus tard, comme elle l'avait prévu, John dormait ou tout du moins faisait semblant. Elle sourit. Il râlait, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que John adorait leur fils. Il était un vrai papa poule. Toujours à vérifier que tout allait au mieux, qu'il n'avait pas trop chaud, pas trop froid, bien manger, bien emmailloté. Simplement, il aurait préféré que Daniel fasse très gentiment ses nuits sans interruption. Mais malheureusement, cela ne serait pas encore pour tout de suite. Gagnée par le sommeil et sa frustration personnelle, elle rejoignit très vite les bras de Morphée.

Réveillée très tôt par Daniel, elle eut la surprise de ne trouver que du vide à côté d'elle. John ne dormait plus à ses côtés. Avait-il été réveillé par Daniel lui aussi ? Ce n'était pas son genre. La plupart du temps, c'est elle qui l'entendait en premier. Son mari avait un sommeil de plomb. Daniel était toujours dans son petit lit, par conséquent John ne s'était pas levé pour lui. Elle aperçut un trait de lumière sous la porte. Il était dans la cuisine. Elle prit le bébé dans ses bras et ouvrit lentement la porte sans bruit. Assis à la table, de dos, John semblait plonger dans la lecture attentive d'une grande feuille de papier. Daniel avait arrêté de s'agiter dans ses bras, comme intrigué lui aussi par l'activité matinale de son père. Toujours en silence, Elisabeth contourna la table et aperçut qu'il dormait presque sur la table. Le front posé sur le bois de la table, la tasse de café à sa gauche, il sommeillait légèrement le nez plongé sur sa feuille. De loin, Elisabeth ne distinguait que très partiellement des lignes tracées au crayon noir. Elle s'approcha avec Danny toujours silencieux et observateur concentré du manège de ses parents. Elle se pencha en prenant soin de ne pas écraser son fils et souffla sur la nuque de son homme :

- Il est l'heure ….

- Hein, se redressa-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Il est tôt. Que fais-tu ? Surtout comment as-tu fait pour te lever ? demanda-t-elle en lui déposant d'autorité Danny sur les genoux pour prendre en main la grande feuille de papier blanche griffonnée de toute part.

John commença à jouer avec les mains de Danny en le faisant applaudir et en lui racontant qu'il ferait mieux de dormir la nuit en le voyant bailler.

- Chéri, tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu as dessiné tout cela ?

- Mais c'est la maison Liz !

- Je le vois quand même ! Tu te lances dans une carrière d'architecte ? questionna-t-elle dubitative.

- Je dessine les plans de la future chambre de Daniel, il est grand temps qu'il ait son propre espace personnel.

- John, il a 1 mois !

- Et alors, moi, je n'ai jamais dormi dans la chambre de mes parents.

- Si tu veux, ça va t'occuper. Donc, je comprend bien, ce trait est sensé représenter le mur de la cuisine si je comprend bien.

Il fronça les sourcils :

- Non, tu tiens le plan à l'envers. Là, c'est le mur de derrière.

Elisabeth étouffa un petit rire. John prit la mouche :

- Je n'ai pas fait les beaux arts, le tout c'est que les mesures soient justes, non ?

- Oui, mon chéri, excuse moi. C'est très bien. Mais à quelle heure t'es-tu levé ? Et depuis pour quelle raison deviens-tu un virtuose du crayon ?

- Aucune idée, mais je ne suis pas arrivé à dormir. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, j'allais devenir fou. Il faut qu'on retrouve notre chambre ! Regarde, j'ai mis la chambre de Danny par ici, dit-il en montrant la nouvelle pièce du doigt.

- Mais c'est de l'autre côté de la maison. Il est le plus éloigné possible de nous. Ce n'est pas pratique. Mets le dans le jardin pendant que tu y es !

- C'était le seul endroit possible, se justifia John.

- John….

- Bon ok, plus loin il sera, moins tu l'entendras.

- John Sheppard, seriez-vous gamin et égoïste à ce point ?

- Elisabeth, s'il te plait.

- John, je n'accepterai pas ces plans. Je suis claire.

- Tu es de mèche avec lui !

Elisabeth s'approcha de lui :

- Chéri, la frustration te fait vraiment dire des inepties. Je veux moi aussi me retrouver seule avec toi quelques fois. Mais tu ne peux pas effacer Daniel d'un coup de baguette. Il est là, dit-elle en désignant leur fils. Et bien là !

- Ca je ne risque pas de l'oublier.

- John, quoi que tu fasses, Daniel se réveillera toujours la nuit, du moins durant les mois à venir et quoi que tu fasses, je me lèverai pour lui. Mais si tu veux, tu peux mettre sa chambre ici, termina-t-elle en voulant lui faire plaisir. Oui, ici ce sera parfait.

Elle lui rendit ses plans sommaires avec un grand sourire et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner de ses 2 hommes préférés. Et elle hésitait à déterminer lequel était le plus gamin.

oOo

- Tu n'appréhendes pas trop ? requit-elle en lui touchant le ventre.

- Un peu, c'est aussi douloureux qu'on le murmure ? lui demanda son amie.

- Encore plus. Mais cela ne m'empêcherait pas de recommencer pour rien au monde. Mais pas tout de suite, j'ai déjà bien assez à m'occuper avec Daniel et puis en ce moment John est assez perturbé aussi.

- Perturbé ? dit Rachel surprise.

- Ce matin, je l'ai retrouvé dans la cuisine, il avait passé une partie de sa nuit à dessiner des plans pour construire une pièce supplémentaire à la maison.

- Vous voulez agrandir ? questionna Sarah en entrant dans la pièce revenant d'être aller chercher les gâteaux au four.

- Non, je disais à Rachel que mon mari avait dessiné des plans, enfin gribouillé serait plus exact en pleine nuit. Il m'inquiète.

- Il dessinait des plans de la maison ?

- De la chambre de Daniel pour être précise. En pleine nuit.

- Mais il n'arrivait à dormir ?

- Non, en fait, il était un peu fâché, tenta d'expliquer Elisabeth.

- Fâché ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Pas vraiment, on s'entend bien, mais depuis la naissance de Daniel, nous n'avons comment dire pas vraiment été proche, esquiva Liz gênée.

Au regard de Sarah, elle vit que celle-ci avait compris où elle voulait en venir. Rachel manifestement pas :

- Proches ?

- Oui, Rachel, nous ne sommes pas assez proches, tous les 2, comme des époux, répéta Elisabeth en la fixant.

- Oh ! comprit la jeune femme en rougissant.

- Pourtant, je le voudrais bien, continua Liz. Mais avec Daniel, ce n'est pas facile.

- Tu dois oublier Daniel quelques fois, Elisabeth. Tu as dois t'aménager des pauses. Et cela comptera aussi pour toi, Rachel. Ne délaisse surtout pas ton époux, dit Sarah.

- Mais je ne le délaisse pas, s'offusqua la terrienne. Simplement, je dois m'occuper de Danny.

- Mais pas ne penser qu'à lui. Il faut penser à toi, à John et à votre couple. Regarde toi depuis que tu es là, pour la première fois depuis ton enfantement, tu n'as fait que penser si Daniel allait bien.

- Sarah, ce n'est pas vrai ! la contredit Liz de mauvaise foi.

- Liz…, soupira son amie.

- Bon ok, je veux bien admettre que je me suis posée 2 ou 3 fois la question de savoir comment John s'en sortait avec lui. Mais c'est la première fois que je les laisse seul, et si John ne savait pas comment réagir. Il est tellement petit.

- John ou Daniel ? la taquina Sarah.

Elisabeth lui lança un regard noir, la dévisagea et se mit à rire. Un vrai fou rire nerveux.

- Et bien, tu vois, dit l'esbronienne. Même toi, tu trouves tout cela ridicule. John s'en sortira à merveille.

Lorsque Elisabeth rentra chez elle une petite heure plus tard, effectivement elle découvrit que son époux s'en sortait à merveille. Il avait placé Daniel dans son cousin et s'escrimait à taper sur du bois à côté de lui. Apparemment Elisabeth n'avait pas compris que les travaux de la chambre du petit ne devaient souffrir qu'aucun délai. John, profitant de son après-midi « gardien d'enfant », il avait entreprit de casser une ouverture dans le mur et de commencer à rallonger la partie à côté de leur chambre. Faisant un boucan du diable, il n'entendit pas sa femme. Elisabeth cria :

- John ! John ! Sheppard !

Pas de réponse. Elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et hurla cette fois :

- Colonel John Sheppard !!!!!! Si vous n'arrêtez pas de suite, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter !!!

John prenant soudain conscience d'une présence à ses côtés lâcha tranquillement et tout doucement ses outils :

- Ah bonsoir, mon amour. Alors cet après-midi entre filles ?

Elisabeth, sonnée par son culot, eut le souffle coupé. John continua comme si de rien n'était :

- Tu as l'air énervée. Ne dit rien, Rachel a encore essayé de prêcher pour son mari, ils savent pourtant que je ne suis pas pour que Danny subisse ses rites de naissance. Il va très bien sans.

Elisabeth explosa à l'entente du prénom de leur fils :

- Et détruire les tympans de mon fils, ça tu es pour !?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as entendu le bruit que tu fais ? Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Mais la chambre de Danny, on en a parlé ce matin, s'énerva John à son tour. Et si tu voulais arrêter de crier, tu verrais que ton fils comme tu dis a les oreilles protégés, je ne suis pas le père indigne que tu penses. Mais merci pour la précision. Je me doutais que tu me pensais incapable de le garder. Confirmation reçue !

Confuse, Elisabeth se pencha vers son fils, il avait effectivement sur les oreilles le casque de travail des hommes d'Esbron. John avait utilisé son casque personnel et l'avait coupé pour pouvoir le placer sur la toute petite tête de leur fils. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement. En plus de s'être énervée pour rien, elle avait remise en doute les capacités de John à s'occuper de Daniel. C'était déplacé et stupide. John était le meilleur des papas. Il l'avait toujours désiré. Au contraire d'elle. Bafouillante, elle chercha à s'excuser :

- Je… je suis …. désolée. Vraiment désolée. Tu es un super père. John, je suis désolée, mais je t'ai vu avec tous tes outils, Daniel a côtés et puis j'ai imaginé…

- Aller viens ce n'est pas dramatique. Daniel aura assisté à sa première dispute parentale.

- Même pas, dit Liz au bord des larmes. Il a les oreilles bouchées.

John regarda son fils qui les suivait des yeux avec un regard interrogatif. Il éclata de rire :

- Regarde là, il a ton regard. Le même que tu as quand je propose une idée qui te parait loufoque. Tu l'avais ce matin, ce regard.

- John, écoute, cette idée de chambre…

- Je sais, j'ai compris, tu n'es pas pour.

- Mais si, mais je ne pensais pas que tu t'y mettrais de suite, dit-elle en désignant les travaux. Tout est si rapide. Et puis comment as-tu fait pour avancer autant en une après-midi.

- Tu as épousé un vrai petit bricoleur.

- La vérité ?

- Lars, Oliver et Jay sont venus m'aider, avoua penaud Sheppard.

Elle eut un petit rire et l'embrassa. Puis elle se pencha vers le bébé :

- Et si maintenant, nous enlevions cela de tes oreilles mon cœur, ce serait une bonne idée. Papa va arrêter de se taper sur les doigts et nous préparez un bon petit plat comme il en a le secret.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise, tenant Daniel dans ses bras, elle entreprit de lui donner le sein.

- Elisabeth, il n'a pas réclamé.

- Et bien aujourd'hui, il va manger en avance, car il va aller commencer sa nuit chez Sarah.

- Sarah ? Tu vas le donner à Sarah ? demanda confirmation John n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Je donne à manger à Dan et après je l'emmène chez Sarah, elle et son mari acceptent de nous le garder pour ce soir. J'irai le rechercher plus tard dans la nuit.

- Ca veut dire toi et moi, tout seul durant quelques heures ? vérifia John.

- Oui, dit malicieusement Elisabeth. Tu as une idée du programme à adopter ?

- Une grande idée : tu te dépêches de refiler notre cher amour à Sarah et moi, je range la chambre, conclut John.

- Un programme qui me convient parfaitement, répondit Liz en s'humectant les lèvres.

----------------------------------------------

S'il y a encore des lecteurs après tout ce temps, j'adore toujours autant les reviews...


	22. Chapitre 22

**Merci.**

----------------------------------------------

- Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'une étape à notre petite mission de sauvetage. Entrer dans les ordres de missions, les 3 planètes visitées par le peuple d'Abrétia. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant.

- Mais pour attendre la base de données de toute la Cité qui régit cette partie du programme, il vous faut les codes du dirigeant, en l'occurrence ceux du Colonel Caldwell depuis peu.

- C'est effectivement un problème, convint Rodney.

- Si nous parlions à Caldwell maintenant ? proposa Teyla.

- Pas besoin de le mêler à tout cela. Non, il n'y aura aucun souci. Je me débrouille.

- Comment ?

- Vous jouez à Cadman, Carson ? Pas de question idiote. Quand vous verrez John et Elisabeth dans votre infirmerie, vous saurez que j'ai réussi. Bon maintenant, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai des quartiers à débarrasser, conclut McKay en laissant Teyla et Carson en plant.

Ils le regardèrent partir vers les quartiers de Sheppard, se demandant si le docteur McKay savait réellement ce qu'il faisait.

oOo

Exténuée, mais béate, Elisabeth sortit de la maison de la guérisseuse esbronienne. Celle-ci avait confirmé ses doutes. Et elle se sentait la plus heureuse des femmes. Bien sur depuis quelques jours, elle avait eu d'importantes présomptions, mais ce l'entendre confirmer était une toute autre chose. Enceinte, elle était enceinte. Comme elle adorait ce mot. Enceinte ! Et cette grossesse là, elle allait en profiter plus que de raison. Personne ne lui volerait ce bonheur. Elle attendait un enfant, un enfant de John. Un Sheppard miniature. Une petite sœur ou un petit frère pour Daniel. Elle aurait été capable de se mettre à chanter, si elle n'avait eu peur de troubler la calme quasi religieux qui régnait sur le village en cette fin d'après-midi. Elle salua plusieurs voisins et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas leur crier la bonne nouvelle. Une personne devait l'apprendre en premier. Il serait tellement content. Tout allait si bien dans leur vie. Daniel du haut de ses 6 mois et demi était la joie continuelle de ses parents. Parents qui s'entendaient à merveille, la fatigue de la naissance et des premiers temps était passée et Elisabeth se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu envisager une vie de couple plus épanouissante. Bien sûr se retrouver enceinte aussi vite ne faisait pas partie de ses plans à moyen terme, mais après tout si la nature l'avait décidé, ce ne pouvait que bien. Elise l'avait rassurée en lui disant que tout irait bien, que cela arrivait très souvent de tomber enceinte en si peu de temps. Elisabeth voulait bien la croire. Sans contraception, elle se demandait surtout comment elle avait fait pour ne pas tomber enceinte avant plutôt. Elle avait arrêté d'allaiter Daniel depuis presque 3 semaines, tout allait donc pour le mieux. Seul ombre à son tableau idyllique, elle aurait apprécié partager tout ce bonheur avec sa famille et ses amis. Mais comme dirait John pourquoi se faire du mal avec ce que l'on ne pourra jamais changer. Machinalement, elle jeta un regard dans la direction par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, John et elle. Bien évidemment, elle ne voyait absolument rien, mais son esprit partit vers la porte. La porte d'Esbron qu'ils avaient passée depuis plus de 20 mois. 20 mois, bientôt 2 ans… Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que cela faisait autant de temps qu'elle n'avait pas traversée la porte des étoiles, qu'elle n'avait pas voyagée. Cela lui semblait une éternité. Et elle devait avouer que ça lui manquait énormément. Oui, elle était heureuse avec sa nouvelle famille, ses nouveaux amis, mais pourquoi avait-elle dû quitter les autres pour avoir le droit de vivre cet enchantement. Heureusement que John était là, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on pouvait aimer à ce point. C'était grisant et effrayant à la fois.

Elle poussa la porte de la maison et vit immédiatement John de dos. Elle se précipita pour l'enlacer par derrière.

- Coucou, mon amour.

- Bonsoir ma belle, bien travaillée ? l'embrassa-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

- Ennuyeux à souhait, j'ai rêvé de me réfugier dans tes bras toute la journée.

- La nuit dernière ne t'a pas suffit ? la taquina-t-il.

- Jamais, lui souffla-t-elle dans la nuque.

- Tu es bien entreprenante ce soir, dit John en sentant une main glisser dans son pantalon.

- J'ai envie de toi, lui répondit-elle sans plus de discours.

- Elisabeth, j'en serai enchanté. Mais là, nous avons un spectateur.

John glissa un peu vers la droite et laissa apparaître Daniel assis dans son petit couffin avec un récipient de purée de carottes devant lui. Il fait de grands sourires et gestes à sa mère, heureux de la revoir après une absence qui pour lui était interminable. Chaque soir, depuis qu'elle avait repris 3-4 jours par semaine son travail à la maison sociétale, il lui faisait sa fête. Elle avait droit aux bisous et gestes d'affections durant toute la soirée. Les jours où elle travaillait, c'était Rachel qui s'occupait de lui. Travailler était une condition non négociable. Elle voulait faire quelque chose, ne pas rester toute la journée à la maison. Rachel avait accouché un mois auparavant, Liz était jalouse, 5 heures d'accouchement et le bébé était là. Une magnifique petite fille blonde aux yeux azur. Daniel n'avait pas apprécié au début de ne plus être le centre d'attraction. Mais avec le temps, il avait apprivoisé cet petit être étrange avec qui il devait cohabiter au quotidien. Rachel les trouvait adorables tous les 2 et imaginait les voir mariés dans 20 ans. Elisabeth refrénait ses ardeurs en riant.

Elle lui sourit de loin. Pour une fois, le bisou à Daniel attendrait un peu. Elle se replaça devant John et prit une grande inspiration :

- John…

- Oui ? Liz, tu es étrange ? Ca va ?

- Parfaitement bien. Je suis sur un nuage. John, je suis passée chez Elise. Je suis enceinte John, exulta-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

De surprise, il faillit la lâcher ! Ne réalisant, il répondit simplement à son baiser enflammé. _Enceinte ? Bébé ? Nouveau bébé ? _

- Elisabeth, calme toi ou alors calme tes hormones. Tu es enceinte ?

- Oui !

- De combien ? se risqua-t-il à demander en reculant légèrement.

- 2 mois environ. Ne t'affoles pas, je ne te ferais pas le coup 2 fois. Durant cette grossesse, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de tous les avantages que cela me procure.

- Tu avais des soupçons ? Pourquoi ne m'en a-tu pas parlé ?

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de fausses joies ou de frayeurs, cela dépend comment tu le ressens.

- Eli, je suis tellement content. Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est vrai, mais c'est formidable. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

- Et bien, je pensais que depuis le temps tu le savais, mais je veux bien t'expliquer. Un jour, un papa et une maman s'aiment beaucoup, le papa donne une petite graine à la maman qui le met dans son ventre pour faire un bébé, le bébé grandit bien au chaud ….

- C'est ça moque toi de moi, se vexa John.

- Bah qu'est ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? rit Elisabeth en voyant son air boudeur.

Mais elle ne sut jamais ce que son mari aurait souhaité qu'elle lui explique, un énorme boucan métallique retentit.

Les heureux parents se retournèrent ensemble comme un seul homme. Danny avait fait tomber son assiette de purée sur le sol, mais avait prit la précaution de s'en tartiner sur tout le visage et les vêtements auparavant. De châtains clairs, ses cheveux étaient passés au roux carotte. Fier de son exploit, Daniel souriait de toutes ses 3 dents toutes neuves en battant des mains. La bonne humeur de Liz redescendit aussi sec que ses hormones le lui permirent :

- Oh non, dit-elle en se précipitant vers son fils. Daniel, ce n'est pas possible, tu me les feras toutes !

D'un seul coup, la perspective d'avoir un deuxième monstre à la maison ne la réjouissait plus du tout. Elle se sentit épuisée et seule. Depuis que Daniel avait compris comment saisir ou attraper les objets, il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Combien de fois l'avait-elle retrouvé en train de se contorsionner dans tous les sens pour s'emparer de l'ustensile que ses parents avaient malencontreusement oublié près de lui. C'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait retrouvé avec un marteau quand John terminait sa chambre. Nourriture, détergent naturel, couteau, fourchette, brosse à cheveux, tout y passait et encore s'il s'était contenté de les attraper, mais bon après il voulait les manger, les mordiller et les démonter. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son fils, elle se prenait parfois à souhaiter qu'il soit un peu moins éveillé et surtout moins touche-à-tout. John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire discrètement. Il fallait dire que voir Danny avec le visage complètement orange était assez cocasse. Mais sa femme ne semblait vraiment pas trouvé ça drôle :

- Tu veux bien arrêter de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle. Qui va encore le relaver une deuxième dans la même soirée, c'est moi !

- Ce n'est que de la purée, Liz, tempéra John.

- Oui, je sais que ce n'est que de la purée, mais j'en ai assez d'être celle qui le sermonne avec toi qui rit par derrière. J'en ai assez de tout gérer, dit-elle calmement mais fermement.

- En t'écoutant, j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne rien faire dans cette maison, réagit Sheppard sur la défensive.

- John, ne t'énerve pas. Tu es génial comme père. Mais tu es le père cool, celui qui donne à manger en faisant l'avion, celui qui raconte l'histoire d'Atlantis le soir avant d'aller dormir et celui qui fait des chatouilles sur le ventre. Moi à côté de toi, j'ai la désagréable impression d'être toujours la méchante, je suis celle qui lui enlève ses jouets, je suis celle qui arrête pas de le laver alors qu'il hait ça ! Quelque fois, j'aimerai que l'on partage ce rôle. D'ailleurs, on va le faire tout de suite ! Tient, occupe toi de ton fils, moi je vais me coucher.

Elisabeth, sourire forcée collée aux lèvres, lui tendit Danny du bout des doigts.

- Voilà, tu vas aller prendre un bain avec papa et tu vois comme c'est amusant.

Elle prit un livre sur la table et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre. John regarda son fils en souriant :

- Et bien, toi et moi, nous allons pas rigoler tous les jours dans les mois qui viennent.

Danny lui répondit en faisant une bulle de bave. John lui enleva de la nourriture des joues :

- Bon et si maintenant nous allions le prendre ce bain ?

Son fils lui tapa sur le nez de sa petite main toute orange. John se nettoya le bout du nez :

- Tu vas voir ça va allait tout seul.

Moins de 10 minutes, plus tard, ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il se disait. Déshabiller le petit avait un jeu complexe tout d'abord. Daniel avait pris à malin plaisir à gigoter dans les sens, comme s'il savait ce dont son père avait en tête. Puis l'action très simple de le plonger dans quelques centimètres d'eau se relevait très acrobatique. Cet enfant avait une horreur de l'eau, comme il n'avait jamais vu. Sur ce point là, Daniel ne tenait pas de lui ou alors c'était du savon qu'il avait peur. Plus trempé que s'il était tombé dans la rivière tout habillé, il s'acharnait à essayer de le laver sans le noyer totalement.

- Dan, tu veux bien arrêté de bouger, s'il te plait. Fais plaisir à papa.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut de l'eau dans l'œil.

- Daniel ! Je vais réellement m'énerver, gronda-t-il sérieusement.

Son fils se stoppa net et le regarda avec de grands yeux, il n'osa plus bouger. Comme figé. John eut peur d'avoir crié trop fort. Mais il compris, bien vite, Daniel avait la même expression que lorsque Liz le réprimandait. En réalité, Daniel était seulement surpris par le ton de la voix de son père. Il n'avait jamais crié ou hurlé après lui. John se maudit intérieurement, Elisabeth avait raison, il s'était toujours arrangé pour ne pas avoir à crier, hurler ou prendre des décisions contre Danny. Il voulait rester le gentil papa. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en faisant cela, il laissait à Elisabeth tout le poids des contraintes. Elle avait le droit d'être fatiguée. Daniel n'était pas facile. Il devait tenir de lui. Sa mère aussi lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas été un enfant facile. Un vrai petit monstre avait même précisé madame Sheppard. Et voilà que maintenant, ils allaient être parents pour la deuxième fois. Elisabeth et lui en étaient-ils prêts ? Voilà, qu'il se mettait à en douter. La voix de sa mère lui revint en mémoire et il la voyait bien dire : « Maintenant, mon petit Johnny, ce n'est plus le moment de s'amuser, les choses sérieuses commencent. » Oui, elles continuaient plutôt. C'était bizarre, mais à la naissance de Danny, il ne s'était pas senti plus âgé, plus sérieux, plus engagé. Tout était juste dans le prolongement des choses. Là, avec 2 enfants, il se faisait soudain l'impression d'avoir pris des années d'un coup. Fini le temps de l'insouciance si grisante et délicieuse. John s'aperçut qu'il était père de famille, le genre avec des responsabilités, des décisions à prendre, des ordres à faire respecter et de l'amour à distribuer. Il prit la décision tacite de ne plus jamais laisser sa femme se débrouillait toute seule en ce qui concernait la maison et leurs enfants. Voilà seulement moins d'une demi-heure qu'elle lui avait appris sa grossesse et il résonnait déjà avec plusieurs enfants. Pour l'instant, s'occuper d'un lui causait déjà assez de soucis. Il se concentra sur son fils buvant l'eau du bain :

- Aller canaille, on sort. Assez fait trempette.

Mais autant, il ne voulait pas y entrer, autant à présent il ne voulait pas en sortir. L'enveloppant contre son gré dans la serviette, John l'allongea avec peine sur la table à langer se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce. Lui qui pensait que la crevette était calme et adorable, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Après l'épisode "bain", maintenant c'était au tour de l'épisode "table à langer" ! Comment un si petit bout de chou pouvait-il faire autant de bêtise ? Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas encore marcher. Heureusement Elisabeth et John disposaient d'un peu de temps avant qu'il ne devienne un vrai danger ... Ne sachant pas trop comment, Danny avait renversé le talc pour ses fesses par terre. John soupira. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un mini-sheppard pouvait aussi être exaspérant et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir été prévenu par sa mère et par Elisabeth. Par réflexe, John voulu se baisser pour ramasser le pot de poudre, mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas lâcher son petit monstre. Rien qu'en le tenant fermement, il avait déjà peur qu'il ne tombe par terre alors si il devait le lâcher, il n'imaginait même pas le résultat... Tout en maintenant une main ferme sur le ventre de son fils, qui par miracle cessa tout gigotements, John parvint à ramasser la lotion tant désirée. Se redressant fier de son exploit, il adressa un sourire victorieux à son fils, qui avait bien faillit avoir sa peau.

- Ah ... Qui est le plus fort alors Daniel Sheppard ? fanfaronna John.

Puis comme pour répondre à cette provocation, Danny afficha lui aussi un sourire victorieux. Tout en souriant à son père de façon angélique, le petit Daniel se soulagea librement. Etant un garçon, le flux sortant de son corps ne se déversa pas entre ses petites jambes mais alla directement sur le visage de John, qui en une fraction de seconde se sentit le plus idiot des pères. Le sourire victorieux qu'il arborait jusqu'à maintenant s'effaça instantanément pour laisser place à un léger dégoût. L'urine de son fils dégoulinant sur son visage, il se dit que son garnement ne manquait pas de ressources pour avoir le dernier mot.

- C'est répugnant Danny ...

Il attrapa la serviette la plus proche pour s'essuyer le visage tandis que Dan rigolait aux éclats de sa blague faite à son père.

- Ta mère a beaucoup de courage. Bon sang je plains la mienne aussi.

Après s'être lavé le visage plusieurs fois, il continua la toilette de son fils, en s'assurant cette fois-ci, de ne plus se faire avoir par un petit être de moins d'un mètre.

Déposant un bébé tout propre dans son petit lit, il lui fit un dernier bisou et le regarda quelques instants s'assurant qu'il s'endormait correctement. Danny n'avait pas fini son repas, mais avec tout ce qu'il mangeait d'ordinaire, caractéristique due à son deuxième prénom pensaient ses parents, ce n'était pas bien grave.

Jetant un dernier regard en sortant de la chambre d'enfant, il se hâta de rejoindre la future maman.

Elisabeth ne dormait pas, elle se reposait simplement sur le lit en lisant un vieux livre. Elle ne releva pas la tête en l'entendant entrer, mais dit-elle d'une voix calme et douce :

- Bon bain ?

- Parfait, grimaça John en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front. Tu es contente de toi ?

- Très. Il dort ? dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

- Oui, un vrai petit ange. Elisabeth, je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir aider plus. J'ai compris que tu étais épuisée et fatiguée de tout supporter.

- J'ai exagéré, tu es présent. Je m'excuse de m'être quelque peu emportée.

- Pas assez présent pour gérer la maison. Mais j'ai saisi, je vais m'améliorer, je te le promets. Et puis avec un deuxième enfant, il serait temps que je grandisse un peu, que je deviens plus sage.

- Pas trop sage quand même. Je t'aime comme tu es, mon amour. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec un autre bout de chou, nous n'allons pas chômer. Tu crois que je pourrais continuer de travailler avec Gabriel ? s'inquiéta tout à coup Elisabeth.

- Oui, tu pourras continuer. Si tu t'arrêtes, tu vas devenir folle, Liz, je te connais assez pour savoir comment tu fonctionnes. Tu as besoin de sortir de la routine familiale. Rachel aura un enfant de plus à garder, dit-il en s'empêchant de rire en imaginant la jeune femme avec des mini-sheppard.

- Tu es content alors ? demanda timidement Liz en posant son livre sur le côté.

- Content ? C'est un euphémisme. Je suis ravi, radieux, aux anges, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire immense. En moins de 2 ans, j'ai obtenu plus que je n'aurais imaginé. J'ai une femme merveilleuse, un petit garçon adorable quand il dort et bientôt une petite fille.

Elisabeth se releva, marchait vers son mari et se réfugia dans ses bras :

- On ne sais pas si c'est une fille, le contredit-elle tandis qu'il lui volait quelques instants ses lèvres.

- Le prochain, c'est une fille, j'en fais le serment, dit-il en se reculant, libérant son étreinte.

- J'espère qu'elle serait moins remuante que son frère alors.

- Oui, une petite fille aussi parfaite que sa maman, précisa-t-il tout en embrassant la maman. Mais attention, aucun homme ne s'approchera d'elle avant au moins ses 20 ans. Je sais trop comme les garçons réagissent.

- Idiot, et si c'est un garçon ? dit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur le torse.

- Si c'est un deuxième Danny, nous sommes bons pour l'asile, dit-il riant, effleurant du bout des doigts la main de sa femme. Tu crois que Danny va bien accueillir l'arrivée d'un bébé ?

- Arrête de réfléchir et occupes toi de moi plutôt, soupira sa femme.

John ne fit pas plus priver. C'était si gentiment demandé. C'est elle la première qui l'attira dans ses bras. Sans se faire prier plus longtemps, il répondit avec ardeur à son désir. John posa ses lèvres sur elle, pour un baiser enflammé, décousu, très voluptueux. Elisabeth reçut une tornade d'émotions enivrantes. Elle avait eu une telle envie de lui. C'est là que leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle n'attendait que cela. Il lui reprit ses lèvres. John n'arrivait pas à déterminer pourquoi mais elle lui paraissait encore plus belle que d'habitude. Ses cheveux défaits lui retombaient presque jusqu'au milieu du dos, la nouvelle de sa grossesse lui donnait un teint splendide contrastant avec l'arrivée des jours sombres de ce début de saison froide et le désir se lisait dans ses yeux. Il lui reprit les lèvres en lui tenant fortement l'arrière de la tête. Cette beauté troublante l'émut plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il était tombé follement amoureux de cette femme et cela le troublait encore. C'était un amour passion et unique. Liz dut s'apercevoir qu'il était parti ailleurs, très loin dans ses pensées quelques instants, car elle lui dit :

- Tu rêves ? Reste avec moi, je voudrais reprendre où Dan nous a arrêté tout à l'heure.

Dans la chambre, il régnait une lumière tamisée, la nuit était tombée. La lampe allumée sur le chevet par Elisabeth pour lire éclairait juste la partie droite de son visage. L'éclairage idéal pour s'aimer. Il sortit de son cheminement intérieur. Inexorablement attiré par sa bouche, elle semblait l'appeler. Au même instant, chacun d'eux firent ce qu'il faut pour que leurs lèvres se soudent en un intense baiser. Ils prolongèrent ce baiser savoureux. Leurs mains se caressèrent, se cherchèrent, se serrèrent très fort. Déterminée, elle commença à le dévêtir. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il en fit de même. Délicatement, en la caressant suavement, il fit descendre la fermeture de sa robe dans son dos. Sa robe, glissa sur le sol, ne lui laissant que sa petite culotte de tulle finement brodé et son corsage. Elle l'avait débarrassé de sa chemise. Elle s'écarta de sa bouche, le regard émoustillé. Ses prunelles vertes scintillaient de mille feux prometteurs. Elle se détacha de lui et susurra :

- Viens…

Elle avait un sourire ensorcelant. Après un moment de silence, il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. La main de John caressa son dos nu. Remontant en gagnant du terrain vers sa poitrine, il ne cessa de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres chaudes s'égaraient parfois dans le cou de son amante, ses oreilles, la commissure de sa bouche. La jambe droite d'Elisabeth s'enroula autour de lui, l'attirant encore plus proche d'elle. Le désir fut plus fort que tout, elle le poussa littéralement sur le lit. Elle le rejoignit rapidement se mordant les lèvres. Elisabeth vint se couler contre lui. Les lèvres chaudes de Liz glissèrent dans son cou, pour finalement s'éterniser sur son torse. Sa langue mutine, taquina agréablement, un de ses mamelons. S'étant légèrement écartée de contre sa hanche, elle épousa de sa paume, à travers l'étoffe du pantalon, les contours de sa virilité. John tressaillit en percevant sa main courir sur lui. Très habile, elle fit sauter la fermeture du pantalon de toile, se faufila sous le tissu, pour enrouler peau contre peau, ses doigts sur sa vigueur. Elle dégrafa entièrement le ceinturon de pantalon. D'un même mouvement, il ôta son corsage. John se décida à prendre enfin l'initiative. Suivant sa directive gestuelle, elle roula sur le dos. Il caressait sa poitrine. Puis, John redescendit vers son ventre, il l'embrassa tendrement. John fit glisser le dernier vêtement de sa femme le long de ses longues jambes fines. Elisabeth l'y aida en soulevant légèrement. La main gauche de Sheppard caressa son dos, sa hanche, ses fesses. Son autre main, effleurait son sein, le câlinait de 2 doigts habiles. Son ventre était aussi lisse qu'un nourrisson, personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle venait d'accoucher voilà une demi année et qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte, sous ses doigts, il ne ressentait qu'un corps parfait. Un corps qu'il connaissait par cœur et découvrait à chaque fois sous un jour différent. Se débarrassant de son dernier vêtement, John lui caressa les cheveux, tandis qu'elle repris ses lèvres un instant, pour un ballet de langues long et voluptueux. Le pouls d'Elisabeth s'accéléra. Son désir intense abreuvait avec délectation ses papilles. Son plaisir décupla le sien. Il entra doucement en elle en appréciant toutes les sensations. Leurs corps sculptés répondaient avec de légères ondulations, avec un roulis qui épousait parfaitement, l'envie que sa femme avait su faire se tendre. Elle réussit à le porter à la limite du raisonnable. Sa respiration se précipita, ses doigts s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux, les serrèrent à lui faire mal. Un tremblement envahi son corps. Les yeux fermés, elle savourait la montée du plaisir. Il reçut une violente décharge électrique dans tout le corps, ses muscles se contractèrent. Elisabeth lui glissa des mots d'amours au creux de l'oreille. Il perdit pied. D'un coup son souffle s'accéléra, son être trembla, un cri s'échappa. Elle ouvrit les yeux. L'orgasme l'a rendait encore plus belle. Leurs regards se croisèrent emplis d'émotions. Ses yeux pétillaient. Son visage reflétait le plus grand bonheur. Ils restèrent l'un dans l'autre de longues minutes. Sans rien dire. Ils étaient bien. C'est elle qui rompit le silence.

- Encore…

- Liz ! fit semblant de s'offusquer John en la renversant sur le côté, la couvrant de baisers. Tu es insatiable aujourd'hui.

- C'est pas ma faute, c'est les hormones, plaida Eli.

- Je dois le prendre comment ? s'arrêta son époux.

- Les hormones et un mari à en tomber, se rattrapa-t-elle en lui mordant le bord de la lèvre supérieure.

----------------------------------------------


	23. Chapitre 23

----------------------------------------------

Carson retournait vers ses quartiers en réfléchissant aux derniers événements. Continuer à travailler comme ci de rien n'était, était une torture continuelle et pourtant, il le fallait, il fallait continuer à vivre malgré tout. Ils l'auraient voulu. Mais le plus dur était l'espoir que Rodney avait fait naître en eux depuis 2 jours. Bizarrement cet espoir était encore pire que l'absence. Cet espoir les rendait vulnérable. Il fallait se battre pour ne pas qu'il prenne toute la place. Que ce passerait-il sinon en cas d'échec ? Et si McKay se trompait finalement ? Le scientifique n'était pas Dieu. Il lui arrivait d'avoir tort, même si n'était qu'en de rares occasions. John et Elisabeth n'étaient portés disparus que depuis peu et déjà leur absence se faisait cruellement ressentir. A chaque fois qu'il franchissait la porte du bureau, Carson s'attendait à la voir, à la trouver tellement fatiguée, mais présente. Et si McKay avait tort et si John et Elisabeth étaient morts ensemble de la main des Wraiths ? Au moins aucun n'aurait à subir la disparition de l'autre. Ils seraient restés ensembles jusqu'au bout. Carson ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir que ses 2 là étaient fait pour être ensemble. Et la base entière semblait l'être, aveugle. Eux y compris. Peut-être étaient-ils encore vivants, prisonniers quelque part dans un vaisseau ou alors devenus coureurs. L'idée le fit frissonner. Non, ils étaient sur une planète à attendre des secours. Rodney avait raison, il devait avoir raison, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Carson salua un militaire en le croisant et s'apprêtait à enfin goûter à un repos mérité, quand il entendit du bruit provenir des quartiers un peu plus loin. Les quartiers de John. Qui pouvait faire du ramdam à cette heure-ci et surtout qui pouvait bien se trouver dans les quartiers du Colonel ? Il ouvrit la porte à l'aide de son gêne et eut la surprise de tomber sur Rodney assis sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce et lançant une balle de tennis contre le mur en essayant de la rattraper à chaque fois. Exercice qui se révélait plus compliqué que de séquencer une console ancienne vu le nombre d'échecs du scientifique. A chaque fois, il se relevait pour récupérer la balle et recommençait son petit jeu. Beckett réprima un rire. On aurait dit Sheppard dans ses grandes heures. Rodney prit à son petit jeu ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

- Rodney ! dit Carson content de le surprendre.

- Carson, vous êtes malade. Je pourrais avoir une crise cardiaque, sursauta le canadien.

- Vous auriez un médecin directement au moins, ironisa Carson souriant devant la mine offusqué de McKay.

- Vous avez de la chance que je vais avoir besoin de vous, murmura à contre cœur Rodney.

- Vous pouvez répéter ? demanda le médecin en se rapprochant de son ami. J'ai du mal entendre.

- J'a besoin de vous, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort en affichant une mauvaise volonté manifeste.

- Oui, j'avais donc bien compris, mais cela semblait terriblement irréel.

- Si ce n'était pas pour sauver Sheppard et Weir, je vous certifie que je vous ferai ravaler votre sourire moqueur immédiatement. Mettez ce tee-shirt noir et enfilez moi un pantalon de la même couleur, ce soir, c'est mission piratage.

- Quoi ?

Carson regarda dubitatif le tee-shirt noir que venait de lui lancer McKay :

- Euh… vous faites quoi là ? dit-il en voyant Rodney reprendre son petit jeu.

- Je range les quartiers du Colonel, comme on me l'a demandé. Je vous ai dit que j'allais le faire avant.

- Rodney, vous m'inquiétez sérieusement.

- Si on vous pose des questions. Je suis dans les quartiers du Colonel Sheppard et je range. Je viens de découvrir une balle de tennis et je teste si je dois la renvoyer à ses parents, la garder ou la jeter. C'est beaucoup de responsabilité, dit-il très sérieusement. Après, je passe à son réveil. Vous pensez que j'aurai fini pour le départ du Dédale ? J'ai bien peur que non.

Carson ne put que rire. Rodney derrière son masque de certitudes et d'indifférences était sûrement le plus touché par toute cette histoire.

- Surtout si après, vous devez faire de même avec les quartiers du docteur Weir.

- C'est exact. Quel boulot, on ne se rend pas compte, soupira-t-il avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres. J'en ai pour des années.

- Et bien sur, vous ne voulez pas d'aide.

- Vous n'y pensez pas Carson. Imaginez que quelqu'un vienne brouiller tout mon planning. Qu'il veuille empaqueter chaussettes de John avant que j'aie vérifié qu'aucune n'ait de trous, ce serait dramatique.

- Dramatique, effectivement.

- Bon sérieusement, je vais avoir besoin de vous ce soir. Pirater la base de données pour échanger l'ordre des missions est très facile, mais neutraliser les gardes va se révéler plus compliqué que je ne le pensais.

- Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que je vais vous aider à faire du mal au militaires de garde, cria presque Carson en comprenant où Rodney voulait en venir. Je ne tirerai pas sur les gardes de la salle de contrôle.

- Mais qui vous demande de tirez ! J'ai abandonné l'idée depuis un bon moment, pas assez discret. Et puis c'est Ronon que je serais allé voir, pas vous franchement. J'ai besoin d'un sédatif, un truc puissant, mais qui ne laisse aucune trace et aucun souvenir.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Pas du tout. J'ai besoin qu'ils s'endorment un petit moment sans séquelles et souvenirs après.

- Rodney, je ne peux pas drogué des Atlantes. Il va mieux en parler à Caldwell.

- Carson ! C'est ce soir ou jamais. Il n'y a que 2 gardes de 22h30 à minuit. J'ai vérifié. Avec vous ou sans vous, je le ferais. Avec vous, les gardes ont plus de chance, de ne pas avoir mal à la tête le lendemain, argua Rodney.

Carson lui rendit le tee-shirt noir et sortit de la chambre sans un mot.

- Dommage…, marmonna McKay déçu.

oOo

- John ? Tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plait ? Je n'arrive pas à attraper la boîte tout en haut de l'armoire.

- Ne bouge surtout pas. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de mouvements brusques. Je dépose Danny dans son parc et j'arrive, lui cria son mari depuis la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra dans la pièce. Trouvant Elisabeth sur le lit, il l'interrogea :

- Quelle boîte veux-tu ?

- Aucune. J'avais juste besoin d'un prétexte pour t'attirer dans mes bras, sourit-elle mutine en l'enlaçant.

- Liz… il est midi. Tu es vraiment impossible ! lui répondit-il voyant très bien où elle voulait en venir.

- Et alors justement, j'ai faim, se défendit-elle.

- Et Danny ?

- Tu seras de retour très rapidement pour t'occuper de lui, je te le certifie, lui chuchota-t-elle en le faisant basculer sur leur lit.

Danny commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Son papa lui avait dit qu'il serait vite de retour et voilà qu'il ne revenait plus. Heureusement qu'il avait son bonhomme en bois pour jouer et tous les animaux qui allaient avec. Sinon, il se serait décidé à hurler depuis longtemps. Et tant pis pour maman qui se reposait dans la chambre depuis ce matin. Mais appuyant trop fort sur la tête du monsieur en bois, celle-ci se détacha de son corps, passa par-dessus les bords du parc et vola jusqu'au sol. Daniel savait maintenant parfaitement se déplacer à 4 pattes pour faire toute la poussière à maman au sol. Mais sortir du parc, il ne savait encore pas, pour le plus bonheur de ses parents. Agrippant avec ses petits doigts, les fils de cotons tissés fermant le parc pour enfant aux 4 côtés, il regarda un moment en silence la tête décapité de son jouet. Celle-ci n'était vraiment pas loin. Juste de l'autre côté. Passant délicatement sa main droite entre les mailles du filet, il tendit son bras au maximum, mais ne peut que toucher du bout des doigts l'objet tant désiré.

Plissant le nez d'un air rageur, il se décida que cela avait assez duré. Il était temps de se faire entendre et respecter dans cette maison :

- Ouin, ouin, ouin, ouin, ouin, ouin…..

Une petite minute à ce rythme suffit à faire accourir papa qui remettait en vitesse sa chemise.

- Danny, ça va pas ?

Daniel montra du doigt son jeu en reniflant. John le prit dans ses bras et sécha ses larmes sous les yeux. Ramassant la tête dévissée, son père lui dit :

- Excuse moi mon cœur, mais ta mère est infernale en ce moment. Passé les nausées matinales des 2 derniers mois, elle a retrouvé toute son énergie. Et crois moi, quand je te dis qu'elle en a revendre.

Elisabeth arriva derrière lui en robe de chambre :

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Pas de problème. Un souci de tête récalcitrante. Mais tout va bien. Le fermier a retrouvé ses esprits.

- Tout va bien alors. Je m'habille et je vais faire à manger.

- Tu as encore faim ? s'étonna son mari.

- Oui, tu n'étais que le hors d'œuvre, mon amour, lui répondit-elle en repartant déjà dans la chambre pour s'habiller.

oOo

- Ordinateur ? Paré. Zat ? Paré. Les 2 adresses ? Paré.

Se mouvant le plus discrétement possible, Rodney sortit de son laboratoire. Plus aucun bruit ne filtrait dans la Cité. La nuit avait fait cessé le mouvement continuel d'Atlantis. Mais McKay n'eut pas le temps de faire 3 pas hors de son antre qu'une voix l'interpella :

- Et bien, vous avez l'air malin habillé ainsi.

Rodney reconnut immédiatement cet accent :

- Carson, si déjà vous ne voulez pas m'aider, partez. Vous allez me faire remarquer.

- Le docteur McKay tout de noir vêtu, du bas à la tête et c'est à cause de moi qu'il se ferait remarquer. Vous plaisantez Rodney. Il ne vous manque plus que la cagoule. Un vrai petit Arsène Lupin en herbe. Bon, vous avez encore ce tee-shirt noir pour moi ? demanda le docteur Beckett en voyant que McKay allait exploser.

- Vous venez avec moi ?

- Seulement si vous ne m'obligez pas à porter ses ridicules gants noirs. Oui, je viens avec vous. Pour Elisabeth et pour John. Et pour les pauvres gardes que vous vouliez zatter.

- Vous avez une autre solution ?

- Acide gamma-hydroxybutyrique, GHB, dit-il en lui montrant 2 tubes.

- La drogue du violeur ! s'exclama Rodney. Ce n'est pas interdit à la vente maintenant ? Je veux juste les endormir.

- Ils le seront et puis avant d'être malheureusement détournée, cette drogue est utilisée dans la médecine. J'ai préparé une mixtion après notre discussion chez le Colonel. Ils l'ont déjà bu, dans leur verre au mess ce soir. Je l'ai mélangé avec un autre sédatif.

- Ils seront réveillés pour minuit ?

- Certainement, j'ai dosé le mélange au minimum. Normalement ils doivent déjà être plongé dans un gentil sommeil réparateur. Aucune équipe ne doit rentrer avant demain matin, donc à part un souci, il n'y aura aucun dérangement.

- Je le sais, pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai choisi ce soir ? Bon on y va maintenant ? s'agaça McKay.

- Je m'attends que vous.

- Vous l'enfilez ce tee-shirt ou quoi ?

- Pas le peine, vous êtes assez obscur pour 2.

- Bah pourquoi vous le vouliez alors ? s'interrogea Rodney.

- Je le garde pour me souvenir du jour où j'ai utilisé mes connaissances médicales pour trahir, répondit Beckett sombre.

Rodney ne sut que répondre. Carson avait fait son choix, mais un choix difficile. En aidant Rodney, il avait trahi ses devoirs de médecin. Il avait fait le choix des amis. Pourquoi même si c'était difficile, Beckett ne regrettait pas sa décision. Tans pis pour le serment d'Hippocrate, il s'arrangerait avec sa conscience une fois que John et Elisabeth seraient sains et saufs sur la Cité.

oOo

- Mission accomplie, chuchota sur un air de comploteur Rodney à Cadman et Teyla.

- Hier soir ?

- Oui, tout s'est parfaitement déroulé. Nous sommes restés jusqu'à réveil des gardes et nous avons réussi à les persuader que tout allait bien. Ils n'avaient aucun souvenir de s'être endormi presque 2 heures. Ils avaient juste un grand vide. Mais avec persuasion, tout est rentré dans l'ordre rapidement. Nous leur avons certifiait que rien d'anormal n'était arrivé. Beckett a même pris soin de les examiner.

- Le pauvre, le coupa Teyla.

- Qui ? demanda sans comprendre Rodney.

- Le docteur Beckett. Vous avez vu sa tête ce matin. Cela n'a pas dû être facile.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Beckett ! Personne ne s'inquiète pour moi ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'air très perturbé d'avoir enfreint des dizaines de lois et articles du règlement, répondit Laura.

- Y a un règlement ? demanda dubitatif le canadien.

- Je laisse tomber, répondit Cadman en se levant pour aller travailler. Bonne chance Teyla.

Mais Teyla n'eut pas longtemps à supporter longtemps le scientifique, Ronon vint les rejoindre. Ils petit déjeunèrent en silence. C'était tellement étrange sans John. L'équipe était au complet et pourtant il manquait quelqu'un. Partir en mission sans lui semblait irréel et même déplacé. C'était comme reprendre la vie sans lui.

- Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui docteur McKay ? demanda soudain Teyla. Notre prochaine mission n'est programmée que pour demain.

- Oui, notre mission, répondit avec petit sourire Rodney.

Ce serait la première mission dont l'adresse avait été changée dans la base de données. La première chance. Et la meilleure. Rodney ne disait rien, mais si la première adresse n'était pas la bonne, sa théorie risquait de tomber à l'eau. Si le DHD s'était réinitialisé, il serait logique et raisonnable de penser que la première adresse après Atlantis serait la bonne. Sinon, Rodney devrait bien admettre que les probabilités de les retrouver diminueraient fortement.

- Justement Caldwell veut nous voir, il veut ajouter un membre à l'équipe, poursuivit l'athosienne.

_Et voilà_, pensa Rodney. John est bel et bien enterré là.

- Vous dites à Caldwell que je veux choisir moi-même notre nouveau coéquipier. Et que je le ferai dès que j'aurai fini de vider leurs quartiers aussi.

- Vous videz leurs quartiers ? dit Ronon curieux.

- Oui, Carson et moi avons bien avancé hier. Nous avons déterminé que la balle de tennis était à classer dans la catégorie « A revérifier ». Nous progressons grandement, s'amusa Rodney. Je vous laisse, je retourne dans les quartiers du Colonel Sheppard j'ai un tube de dentifrice commencé qui attend mon verdict avec impatience.

En sortant du mess, il faillit bousculer Nicolas qui désirait lui parler. Rodney ne fit même pas attention à lui et disparut dans le couloir.

- Difficile de se faire une place parmi eux, hein ? dit une voix derrière le logisticien.

Nicolas se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme qui venait de l'interpeller :

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il peu sûr d'avoir bien compris.

- Je disais qu'il était compliqué de s'intégrer dans leur petit groupe, dit-elle d'un ton amer en désignant Teyla et Ronon. Ils ne le font pas exprès, mais au final cela donne la même chose. Le docteur McKay, le Colonel Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon forment un petit groupe très soudé. Partager la vie d'un d'entre eux n'est pas gage d'entrée.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Oh pardon, je me présente, Aude Matty, biochimiste. Et petite amie du Colonel Sheppard aussi à ses heures, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

- Vous semblez bien amère.

- Peut-être. Oui, vous avez raison, je suis amère. Mais je ne peux parfois pas m'empêcher de penser que je perds mon temps avec John. Pardon, je vous ennuie.

- Vous voulez vous asseoir ? demanda Nicolas, sentant qu'Aude avait besoin de parler un peu.

- Volontiers merci.

Les 2 atlantes s'installèrent à une table inoccupée. Il sentait que la jeune femme avait les nerfs à vifs :

- Vous voulez un peu d'eau ? demanda-t-il en prenant la carafe.

- Oui, merci.

- De rien. Pourquoi dire que vous perdez votre temps avec le Colonel Sheppard ? questionna prudemment Nicolas.

- Il ne m'aime pas. Du moins pas comme il faudrait. Mais quelle importance à présent… aucune.

- Vous broyez du noir, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Vous êtes ensembles depuis plusieurs mois si j'en crois les bruits de couloirs. Vous déprimez du fait de leur disparition.

- Sûrement, c'est vrai que John ne manque horriblement.

- Ils sont vivants, j'en suis certain. Le Colonel Sheppard est sain et sauf quelque part, il reviendra vite.

- Je le sais qu'il est vivant, répondit Aude. John me donne parfois l'impression d'être indestructible et ça me fait peur.

Nicolas ne sut que dire à la jeune femme qui avait l'air terriblement perdue et désorientée. Il lui prit simplement la main. Elle sourit à ce contact, mais ne retira pas sa main :

- Et vous pourquoi vouliez-vous parlez au docteur McKay ? demanda-t-elle interrompue par Teyla

L'athosienne, sortant du mess avec Ronon, lui sourit amicalement en passant près elle. Elle lui fit un signe amical de la tête avant de reprendre son chemin.

- Vous voyez, vous n'êtes pas si ignoré que cela, lui fit remarquer Nicolas.

- Oui, j'en suis encore plus confuse. J'ai l'impression désagréable d'avoir été médisante. Vous devez avoir une bien piètre opinion de moi maintenant.

- Je préfère penser que vous êtes triste, lui sourit-il indulgent. Vous avez traversé une épreuve douloureuse.

- Merci, lui répondit-elle reconnaissante. Je vous repose ma question, de quoi vouliez-vous parler au docteur McKay, si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr.

- Je voulais simplement qu'il me confirme le fait qu'il aurait des hypothèses concernant la disparition du Colonel Sheppard et du docteur Weir. Mais de toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il ne m'aurait rien dit. Vous avez peut-être raison, finalement, ils forment un groupe très soudés, mais il le faut pour survivre à tous ce qu'ils déjà vécu tous les 4.

- Sûrement, John ne me parlait jamais de ses missions. J'aurais bien voulu pourtant, regretta Aude.

- Il est très proche d'Elisabeth, enfin du docteur Weir, non ? questionna soudain Nicolas.

- Pourquoi cette question ? se braqua Aude sur la défensive.

- J'aurais dû dîner avec le docteur Weir le soir de sa disparition. Je me demandais si John vous avait parlé d'elle parfois. Je voudrais mieux la connaître.

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Maintenant je vais y aller si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'ai du travail, dit-elle brusquement.

Aude retira sa main et se leva. Elle se radoucit un peu en se retournant vers lui :

- Merci. Cela m'a fait du bien de parler.

- Et puis vous allez voir que quand ils reviendront ces 2 semaines vous paraîtront ridicules.

Elle lui sourit reconnaissante et repartit travailler dans son laboratoire. Pourquoi s'était-elle énervée si vite. Elle n'en savait rien. Ou plutôt si, elle le savait trop bien.

----------------------------------------------


	24. Chapitre 24

----------------------------------------------

Le petit garçon s'épanouissait. Quand il n'était pas dans les bras de ses parents, il circulait à 4 pattes dans la maison en gazouillant. Son babil incompréhensible faisait fondre de tendresse John. Il lui parlait anglais. Elisabeth lui parlait également en français quelque fois. Elle espérait toujours que Danny pourrait un jour savoir parler plusieurs langues et pouvoir voir le monde d'où il venait.

Malgré sa petite taille à la naissance, Daniel avait bien rattrapé son retard et débordait d'énergie. Précoce dans tous, il menait la vie dur à sa mère en particulier, elle n'arrêtait pas de le retrouver en train d'ouvrir les placards et les portes. Assis par terre, il déployait toutes ses forces à essayer de se mettre debout pour découvrir le monde. Heureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas encore d'actualité.

oOo

- Ouverture du vortex. Nous envoyons le Malp. Il passa sans encombre. Les premières images arrivent. Euh, je crois que les roues du Malp sont embourbées, je n'arrive pas à le faire avancer.

- Mais les images sont correctes, fait tourner la tête sur elle-même, je veux voir les alentours de la porte, s'impatienta McKay à côté du technicien.

Rodney le collait tellement pour apercevoir la moindre image, que le technicien avait peur de le retrouver sur ses genoux. Il se déplaça légèrement pour permettre au canadien d'être en face de l'écran.

- Apparemment, c'est boisé. Le Malp est sûrement tombé dans de la boue ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il fait assez sombre, se parla pour lui-même Rodney.

- Mais je ne vois pas de DHD, répondit le technicien.

- L'indice d'humidité est élevé, continua le scientifique sans faire attention. Le climat doit être proche du climat tropical sur Terre. Très désagréable.

- L'absence de DHD est bon signe, releva tout de même Teyla derrière lui.

- Hein, quoi ? se retourna Rodney

- Il n'y a pas de DHD, en tout cas pas visible, répéta la jeune femme.

- C'est formidable, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Vous pouviez pas le dire plus tôt, s'énerva-t-il à l'encontre du pauvre technicien.

Celui-ci se sut quoi répondre. Teyla le gratifia d'un sourire de compassion. Rodney prit sa veste posée sur le côté et dit :

- On y a va ! Allez, on sera de retour dans pas longtemps. On prend un jumper.

- Et vous comptez aller où ? demanda Caldwell derrière lui.

- Euh… on part en mission.

- Pourquoi en jumper ?

- Il n'y a pas de DHD, expliqua calmement Teyla. Mais la planète a l'air très intéressante.

- Et pourquoi ? questionna Caldwell.

- En fait…

- J'ai détecté une source d'énergie assez importante, dit précipitamment Rodney.

Le technicien le regarda bizarrement du coin de l'œil, Rodney lui jeta un regard dissuasif de trop en dire. Pendant que Caldwell avançait vers eux, Rodney se pencha vers lui :

- Vous vous dépêchez de me faire apparaître un point lumineux sur cet écran et vite fait, lui murmura-t-il très sec.

oOo

Elisabeth profitait des dernières heures du jour. Le temps avait été lourd aujourd'hui et enfin elle pouvait bouger un peu sans être incommodée par la chaleur. Sa grossesse commençait vraiment à être visible et ses mouvements ses faisaient moins rapides. Mais pour rien au monde, elle ne regrettait les moments où elle attendait Danny. Il est vrai qu'au moins elle n'avait pas été dérangée par les sueurs, les courbatures et la fatigue ; mais en découvrant les joies d'être enceinte, Elisabeth avait la désagréable impression qu'on lui avait volé un morceau d'elle-même, un passage de sa vie. Elle s'assit sur le seuil de la maison, posa une main sur son ventre et poussa un soupir. Elle rêvassa en pensant à Atlantis. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la place du village. Comme tout le reste, l'endroit était propre net et parfaitement aménagé. Tout respirait la quiétude et le calme. Malgré l'agitation de la journée, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre ne venait troubler l'atmosphère. Exactement la même que le jour où ils étaient arrivés sous les regards curieux. Ici, chaque chose évoquait la durée, la pérennité. Tout serait encore en place bien après leur mort. Elisabeth se languissait de l'agitation perpétuelle de la Cité, de son travail. Dans son travail à la bibliothèque, elle avait l'impression d'en avoir le tour. Cela ne la passionnait plus autant qu'au départ.

L'impression l'habitait de marcher dans un rêve et de découvrir que le monde et sa vie n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle avait imaginés. Ironiquement, c'était à présent sa famille, famille qu'elle ne pensait jamais pouvoir posséder qui la comblait de joie, bien plus que tout autre chose. L'air frais s'engouffra sous son châle. Elle le réajusta d'une main tremblante. Cette écharpe était un cadeau de John pour son anniversaire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser au cadeau qu'il lui avait offert sur Atlantis. Déjà à cette époque, il était aux petits soins avec elle. Elle sourit tendrement à ce souvenir, mais le balaya rapidement. D'autres souvenirs la retenaient ici maintenant. D'autres amis également.

Rentrant dans la maison, elle retrouva son époux à la cuisine. Il ne fallait pas que John ressente son spleen. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle ressasse le passé. Feignant un petit sourire, elle se laisse enlacer et il lui déposa un baiser sur le front :

- Je vais voir si Danny dort paisiblement et je te rejoins dans la chambre.

- Non, laisse. J'y vais.

Ouvrant avec précaution la porte de la chambre d'enfant, elle entendit dans son dos, la porte de leur chambre se refermer. Daniel dormait comme un ange. Le petit bébé frêle qu'il avait été commençait à laisser place à un petit garçon bien décidé à foncer dans la vie. Depuis 2 semaines, un double défi l'occupait : réussir à marcher et arriver à bafouiller ses premiers vrais mots. Pour les mots, il y a avait encore beaucoup de travail. Mais en ce qui concernait la marche, c'était une autre histoire. Rachel et elle l'avaient retrouvé accroché au barreau d'une chaise de la cuisine essayant désespérément de se lâcher sans tomber. Il n'y était pas arrivé et son visage avait laissé transparaître toute sa déception.

- Bonne nuit, mon petit ange. Fait de beaux rêves, chuchota-t-elle.

Dans leur chambre, John ouvrit l'armoire et en fit coulisser le tiroir intérieur. D'un air absent, il fit coulisser entre ses doigts ses plaques militaires.

oOo

- Vous êtes autorisé à partir sur cette planète, mais je vous laisse 12 heures pas une seconde de plus, c'est compris.

- Pas de souci, nous serons de retour à l'heure et sans problème, lui promit distraitement McKay. Bon cela serait bête de rester coincés là-bas, on prend un jumper.

- Et qui va le piloter ? demanda Ronon. Sans Sheppard, nous n'avons plus de pilote.

- J'ai le gène donc moi, répondit Rodney en prenant déjà le chemin du hangar d'un pas décidé.

- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir y aller ? s'inquiéta le runner auprès de Teyla.

- Mais oui, sourit-elle. Le docteur McKay va très bien se débrouiller.

oOo

- Elisabeth, tu pourrais me préparer le pain, s'il te plait et aussi la compote de Dan ?

- Oui, prends les, ils sont déjà sur la table.

- Tu as prévu de passer la journée avec Rachel ? lui cria-t-il depuis la salle d'où il changeait leur fils. Vous devez faire quoi ? De la couture.

- Elle doit me passer des vêtements pour Daniel qui datent d'elle et de son frère. Et oui, elle s'est donnée pour mission de m'apprendre à coudre correctement, grimaça-t-elle. J'te raconte pas comme j'en suis enchantée. Et toi toujours partant pour une promenade père-fils ?

- Plus que jamais, on n'a pas assez l'occasion de bavarder Danny et moi. Entre mon travail dans les champs et son besoin de sommeil, nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour nous.

- Tu es au courant qu'il risque de ne pas te répondre, rit Eli en le rejoignant dans la salle de bains pour se coiffer.

- C'est parfait, vu son caractère, il risque déjà assez de me répondre quand il sera plus âgé.

oOo

- Vous êtes toujours sure que McKay va se débrouiller ? demanda Ronon à Teyla en s'accrochant au premier support qu'il trouva.

- Mais oui, il faut avoir confiance, il se débrouille très bien, répondit Teyla concentrée sur le tableau de commandes pour essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à un crash immédiat.

Le grand Rodney McKay avait déjà failli se prendre toute une rangée d'arbres pile en face de la porte. Mais il avait redressé le jumper à temps. A présent, ils volaient en zigzags au-dessus de la forêt en prenant bien soin de regarder tout autour d'eux à l'affût du moindre indice révélant une présence. Bientôt la montagne prit fin et Rodney surpris, lâcha les commandes quelques instants. Le Jumper plongea.

- McKay, lui cria Teyla. Concentrez-vous !

Rodney reprit ses esprits et redressa laborieusement le Jumper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Ses compagnons de voyage qui avaient arrêté de respirer momentanément soufflèrent.

- Vous voulez bien être concentré maintenant, lui intima Ronon.

- Oui, pas de souci. Apparemment, la porte est dans une chaîne de hautes montagnes très humides et chaudes. La température extérieure et le taux d'humidité ont chuté brusquement, continua-t-il cherchant à changer de sujet.

- Oui, cette planète est magnifique. Regardez cette plaine et ses forêts. C'est de l'eau là bas ? montra du doigt Teyla un peu plus loin.

- Oui, on dirait une rivière.

- Je vois des animaux aussi, dit Ronon en plissant les yeux. Plutôt un troupeau, en vérité.

- Ou ca ? s'emporta Rodney, à 2 doigts de reperdre le contrôle.

- Rodney

- Oui, oui, c'est bon. Je vais me poser, nous continuerons à pieds vers le troupeau. S'il y a des animaux, il y a obligatoirement un…

- Un village, le coupa Teyla.

- Oui, un village ou une ville. Mais j'allais le dire, vous pouvez éviter de me piquer mes répliques, s'il vous plaît.

- Non, un village droit devant, murmura-t-elle.

McKay reprit ses esprits et fixa le point désigné par Teyla droit devant elle. Effectivement, il y avait un village, un grand village même. Des dizaines et des dizaines de maisons.

- On y va ?

- Non, Rodney, votre idée était bonne. On se pose. On ne sait pas qui nous allons trouver. Je ne connais pas cette planète. Nous pourrions les effrayer, dit Teyla.

- Ou alors ils seront agressifs, proposa Ronon la main déjà sur son arme.

oOo

- Alors tu vois crevette, ceci est une vache, expliqua John en lui montrant l'animal de loin. Mais ici, ils disent pas « vache », ils parlent de « Zakal ». Tu comprends, ils n'ont pas toujours la même langue que nous. Nous, enfin ta maman et moi, ton papa, je précise. D'ailleurs en parlant de ca, si tu commences à parler un jour, essaye de dire « maman », ca lui ferait tellement plaisir. Tu savais qu'avant, elle était une grande diplomate. On dirait pas hein. Là, elle est en train d'essayer de coudre une boutonnière. Je voudrais être une petite souris pour voir ca. Danny, maintenant écoute moi bien, tu deviens grand et il est temps pour toi de savoir la vérité. Nous ne sommes pas d'ici. Nous sommes des extra-esbronniens. Daniel Sheppard, ne faites pas votre tête à la Weir, s'il vous plaît. Je ne suis pas fou. Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais j'avais envie d'utiliser ce terme : extra-esbronnien. Tu ne le trouves pas amusant ? Plus petit, j'aurais adoré être un extra-terrestre. Donc, je disais avant que tu m'interrompes, nous venons d'Atlantis, une grande Cité en verre, comme le gobelet que tu as cassé la semaine dernière. Mais maman et moi sommes nés sur Terre, une grosse planète bleue avec plusieurs continents. Je ne connaissais pas encore ta maman. Un jour, j'ai piloté un hélicoptère pour un Général. C'est vrai, tu ne connais pas les hélicoptères. C'est comme un avion, euh les avions non plus tu connais pas. Y a rien qui vole sur cette planète, raga John en réfléchissant.

Assis dans l'herbe, il se mordit la lèvre cherchant comment expliquer à son fils ce qu'était un hélicoptère. Fils qui était lui assis, mais sur une couverture en laine face à lui. Fils qui surtout regardait son père depuis 10 minutes avec une admiration béante. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce que celui-ci essayait de lui raconter, mais qu'importe cela avait l'air capital.

oOo

- Nous aurions quand même pu laisser le Jumper un peu plus près. Cela n'aurait dérangé personne, nous allons en avoir pour des heures de marche, râla Rodney.

Mais râla dans le vide, ses amis ne lui répondirent même pas.

oOo

- Allez zou, on rentre mon grand. Maman va nous attendre. Et puis, il commence à faire froid, faudrait pas que tu choppes un rhume. Sans antibiotiques, Elisabeth serait capable de nous faire une grossesse nerveuse si tu tombais malade.

- Nous arrivons.

- Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, si nous utilisons nos 12 heures rien que pour atteindre ce village, nous aurions l'air fins.

- Docteur McKay cela ne fait que 2 heures que nous avons passé la porte. Imaginez sans Jumper, le temps que nous aurions mis. Plusieurs jours assurément, dit Teyla.

- Et bien, c'est 2 heures de perdues.

- Il a quelqu'un droit devant, leur dit Ronon.

John prit son fils dans les bras et se pencha pour récupérer la couverture qu'il lui enroula autour du corps :

- Voila comme ça, t'es au chaud. Et puis imagine ce que maman nous aura fait à manger ce…

Sheppard ne termina pas sa phrase. Même sans entraînement, il savait encore reconnaître des bruits de pas. Plusieurs personnes venant par derrière lui. Qui pouvait bien traîner si loin du village. A part les bêtes qui restaient là jusqu'à Grand Froid, personne ne venait jamais faire des promenades par ici. La forêt près du lac, de l'autre côté du village était préférée. Ce justement pour être seul que John était venu ici avec Daniel.

- Un homme.

- Je crois qu'il nous a entendu, vous avez vu comme il vient de se raidir, dit Ronon.

- Je n'arrive pas à distinguer correctement, j'ai le soleil couchant dans les yeux, répondit Teyla. Mais j'ai une impression bizarre.

John fit demi-tour prêt à saluer les intrus. Mais il s'arrêta figé. Ce n'était pas des Esbroniens. Non vraiment pas.

- Dan chéri, je crois que papa a une hallucination.

- Mais… mais… c'est lui ! Cette coupe de cheveux ! C'est Sheppard, hurla Rodney. Personne ne peut avoir aussi un mauvais goût capillaire dans toute une galaxie. On les a retrouvés.

- Oui, dit Teyla peinant à y croire.

McKay accéléra le pas. Ronon et Teyla le suivirent sans mal.

- C'est bien lui, souffla le runner.

Ce ne pouvait pas être eux. Il les avait tellement rêvés que s'en était impossible. Pas après tout ce temps. John avait la gorge sèche. Il refusait une fausse joie. Puis un cri arriva jusqu'à lui : « C'est Sheppard ». Plus de doute. Il refoula des larmes. Ce n'était pas possible. Son cœur allait exploser. Il aurait voulu les rejoindre, mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Il ne réussit qu'à serrer encore plus fort son fils contre son cœur.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a dans les bras ? Pourquoi il ne vient pas cet imbécile ? fit remarquer le scientifique.

- On dirait un paquet emballé dans une couverture, répondit Teyla.

- Je vous préviens que s'il a ramassé un animal blessé et puant, je fais demi-tour moi, menaça Rodney.

----------------------------------------------


	25. Chapitre 25

**Note perso pour Clio : J'attends avec impatience la fin de ta fic !!!**

----------------------------------------------

Enfin ses amis arrivèrent à quelques pas de lui. John déposa Daniel sur le sol et se précipita vers eux. Il avait reprit le contrôle de ses jambes. Sans plus de cérémonie, il les prit un à uns dans ses bras avant même que Rodney ne puisse aligner un seul mot.

- C'est vous, j'ai encore peine à le croire. Vous êtes là.

Emu, il se recula un peu pour les regarder. Et il les vit surtout complètement perturbés et perplexes.

- C'est si horrible que ça ici pour vous vous jetiez dans nos bras Colonel ? ironisa Rodney.

- Non, Esbron est magnifique, mais vous revoir est tellement inespéré. Elisabeth ne va pas en croire ses yeux.

- Elle va bien ? demanda Teyla.

- Très très bien. Nous allons très bien, tous. Le seul problème de cette planète est le DHD, sinon c'est calme et paisible. Vous allez voir.

- Inespéré, reprit Rodney vexé. Bon, c'est vrai qu'on a commencé à chercher dans la mauvaise direction, mais vous n'exagérez pas quand même. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. La prochaine, on arrive plus tard, là vous pourrez vraiment râler.

- On en parlera plus tard. Je ne veux pas me fâcher Rodney. Aujourd'hui, je suis trop heureux. Je vous supporterais presque sans rechigner me parler des heures de vos histoires barbantes. Mais venez, il faut rentrer au village. La nuit est fraîche. Et vous allez nous raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé sur Atlantis depuis tout ce temps.

- Vous avez peur d'attraper froid ? s'étonna Ronon.

- Non, pas moi. Lui, répondit-il souriant en reprenant la couverture et son contenu étonnamment sage dans les bras. S'il tombe malade, sa mère me tue.

- Un bébé ! dirent en même temps Teyla et Rodney, mais pas sur le même ton.

Teyla était déjà attendrie en train de lui chatouiller le menton et Rodney affolé :

- C'est encore pire que l'animal blessé. Ne me dites rien, vous faites le baby-sitter pour une belle indigène aux yeux clairs. J'espère pour vous qu'elle n'a pas de mari. Sinon, nous sommes arrivés à temps pour vous empêcher de vous faire faire un cocard.

- Elle a un mari.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! dit Rodney triomphant. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher. C'est plus fort que vous !

- Je suis son mari, balança John fier de son effet.

Les 3 Atlantes restèrent bouche bée. Personne n'était vraiment certain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mari ? Mari ! Rodney fut le premier à s'en remettre partiellement :

- Vous avez réussi à séduire une mère célibataire et à l'épouser en 2 semaines ! Vous êtes encore pire que je ne le croyais.

- McKay, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous ! Attendez vous avez dit quoi ? blemit soudain John.

- J'ai dit que vous étiez encore pire que je ne le croyais, répéta surpris le canadien. Pourquoi ?

- Non, non, avant.

- Que vous aviez séduit et épousé une femme en moins de 2 semaines. Elisabeth n'a pas réussi à vous arrêtez ?

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est impossible. Daniel, je crois que ta maman et moi sommes dans les ennuis, dit-il pour son fils.

- Je ne comprends pas Colonel.

- Elisabeth et moi avons bien disparu durant la mission sur Abrétia ? Dan, tais toi s'il te plait, dit-il en s'énervant à son fils qui commençait à s'agiter.

- Oui.

- Et nous avons disparu à cause d'un problème de porte ?

- Apparemment l'adresse a changé pour une raison inconnue de destination. Trop d'énergie probablement.

_Le rayon du dart_, pensa John. _Maintenant la question la plus difficile. Même si j'ai peur de connaître la réponse._

- Et cela fait combien de temps que nous avons disparu ?

- Bien 2 semaines, dit McKay commençant à perdre patience. 16 jours exactement.

- Merde !

John se mit une main sur le front et commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il fallait qu'il s'asseye.

- Teyla, vous pouvez me tenir Danny, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr.

L'enfant en sécurité dans les bras de l'athosienne John s'assis par terre en se prenant la tête entre les mains :

- 2 semaines, c'est impossible. Impossible. Si je tiens compte du voyage d'arrivée. Cela fait donc 1 an et 11 mois, dit-il pour lui-même. Je devrais refaire du calcul mental plus souvent moi. Ca fait 700 divisé par 16…. 44…. 44, reprit-il plus fort.

- Quoi 44 ? questionna Ronon.

- 44, c'est le coefficient de compression temporelle. 44.

- Vous voulez dire que …., bredouilla Rodney.

- J'en ai bien peur. Teyla, l'enfant étrangement calme ce soir que vous tenez dans les bras s'appelle Daniel Rodney Sheppard et aucun commentaire Rodney, je croyais ne jamais vous revoir, j'ai une excuse plausible. Ne commencez pas à sauter joie, croyant que vous me manquiez.

- C'est votre fils ? s'exclama Rodney. Votre vrai fils ! Il va falloir le ramener ?

- Dis bonjour à tonton McKay, Daniel, dit-il en reprenant ses fils des bras de Teyla. N'ait pas peur, il ne mord pas.

- Sheppard ! Ce n'est pas drôle.

- 2 ans, vous avez passé 2 ans ici…

- Je ne vous voyais pas en papa, dit pensif Ronon dépassé par la situation.

Ronon et Teyla étaient sous le choc. Rodney aussi, mais trop occupé à assimiler qu'il allaient ramener sur Atlantis John, Elisabeth, Daniel et sa mère, il n'arrivait même pas à se rendre compte des conséquences que cela allait apporter.

- Oui, 2 ans, soupira John songeur. 2 ans géniaux et compliqués en même temps. Aller, venez, on rentre. Maintenant on ne changera plus rien.

John partit en direction du village, ses amis le suivant de près. La conversation fut assez limitée, chacun ayant besoin de temps et de silence pour digérer toutes les informations reçues. Teyla observait Daniel cherchant un aspect de son visage pouvant confirmer ses doutes, Ronon regardait dubitativement Sheppard en papa et Rodney n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait fait tout ça pour ramener un mioche incapable de marcher tout seul.

Ils entrèrent dans le village qui terminait tranquillement sa journée. Beaucoup de monde était en route pour rentrer chez eux.

- Salut, John, alors cette journée de repos ? demanda un Esbronien avoir de voir les 3 Atlantes. Des amis à toi ?

La méfiance avait envahi son visage. John le rassura :

- Oui, des amis de ma planète. Tout ira bien.

- Je te fais confiance. Bonne soirée à toi et à ta famille.

- De même, répondit respectueusement John.

John pour éviter que cet incident ne se reproduise évita de passer par la place centrale. Il prit un chemin par derrière les jardins. Soudain voyant sa maison se profiler, il pensa à quelque chose de capital :

- S'il vous plaît, allez-y doucement avec les révélations pour Elisabeth. En ce moment, elle est fragile. Il ne faudrait pas l'affoler.

- Pas de problème, répondit Teyla au nom de tous.

Mais elle n'était vraiment certaine d'avoir compris à quoi elle répondait. Qu'importe les réponses viendraient en leur temps. Ils contournèrent la maison pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. John souffla un grand coup :

- C'est ici. Nous sommes chez moi.

Cependant il n'ouvrit pas la porte. Il pensait au choc que sa femme allait recevoir et se demander s'il ne faisait pas une bêtise d'entrer sans annonce préalable. Elisabeth avait déjà subi pas mal d'épreuves, celle-ci serait la plus difficile en un sens. Reprendre une nouvelle vie, repartir, quitter une vie construite lentement et difficilement. Tout cela n'était pas vraiment bon dans son état.

- Et alors ? Vous avez perdus les clés Sheppard ? s'impatienta Rodney.

- Euh…

- Nous n'allons pas y passer la journée.

Le canadien prit les devants et ouvrit la porte en bois. Celle-ci grinça.

- Rodney non ! dit John sans succès.

A l'intérieur, Elisabeth avait entendu le grincement caractéristique de la porte d'entrée et dit joyeusement sans se retourner depuis le plan de travail de la cuisine :

- Chéri, enfin. Tu as bien bavardé avec Danny. Il t'a répondu ?

Un petit silence lui répondit.

- John ?

Elisabeth se retourna pour comprendre pourquoi son mari ne lui répondait pas. Elle défaillir en voyant le docteur McKay. Se tenant à la chaise la plus proche d'elle, Elisabeth faillit tomber par terre. Rodney se précipita pour la retenir et la fit s'asseoir :

- Elisabeth, ça va ? s'inquièta-il.

- Chérie ! accourut John.

Elisabeth ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. John se tourna vers McKay et lui frappa l'arrière de la tête :

- Vous n'avez pas pensé que dans la catégorie « révélations », je classais votre arrivée aussi ! Vous êtes effrayant de bêtises Rodney ! Vous n'avez pas pensé que de vous voir pourrait être un choc !

Réalisant son comportement stupide, Rodney répondit très bas, très très bas :

- Désolé.

Mais John ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Rodney n'avait pas pensé à la réaction d'Elisabeth, il n'avait même pas pensé la trouver dans cette maison. Il n'avait pensé qu'au plaisir de revoir ces amis, à la curiosité de découvrir le domicile de John. Teyla s'approcha lentement de la dirigeante, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui prit la main :

- Bonjour Elisabeth.

Celle-ci articula quelques mots :

- Teyla… Ronon ?

Ronon lui fit un petit bonjour de la main de loin. Toutes ces effusions ne le mettaient pas très à l'aise. Elisabeth se tourna vers son mari :

- John ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je les ai rencontrés juste avant de rentrer. Ils sont bien réels. Ils sont là, ils sont venus, ils nous ont retrouvés, dit-il tout doucement sans la brusquer en lui caressant la paume de sa main.

- Ils viennent nous chercher ?

- Oui, ils viennent nous chercher.

Elle éclata de rire, un rire nerveux bientôt mêlé de quelques larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Enfin ! Tout allait redevenir comme avant. Presque comme avant. Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer. Ses amis étaient enfin là après toutes ces années. Daniel, que John avait déposé dans son parc, hurla. Cela eut pour effet de calmer Liz :

- Oh mon bébé. Pardon de faire du bruit. John il doit avoir faim. Il est déjà tard.

- Oui, je vais chercher ce que tu as préparé pour lui.

Une petite lumière s'alluma dans le génie de McKay. Il regarda Elisabeth comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois :

- C'est votre fils à vous aussi ?!

- Docteur McKay, si le Colonel l'a appelée chérie et que le docteur Weir a répondu, je pense que vous avez légitimement le droit de le penser, lui fit remarquer Teyla souriante. Félicitations docteur Weir.

- Merci Teyla.

- A vous aussi Colonel, dit-elle en le voyant prendre le repas de Daniel.

- Merci, vous voulez m'aider à le nourrir ?

- Volontiers.

Elisabeth fut surprise de la façon dont son amie le prenait. John avait choisi de réagir le plus normalement possible, il donna à Teyla les légumes de Daniel. Ronon, lui, semblait juste être surpris, mais sans plus de difficulté à assimiler l'information. Par contre Rodney était en train de faire un arrêt sur image, son cerveau avait dû griller littéralement. Il prit une chaise et s'assit également. Il avait vraiment besoin de récupérer et de comprendre :

- Elisabeth ?

- Oui Rodney.

- Vous étiez si désespérée ?

Elisabeth éclata de rire devant son air perdu et John lui remit une deuxième claque sur la tête, moins forte cette fois-ci. Rodney se défendit :

- Je peux poser la question, quand même !

- Bien sûr Rodney, vous pouvez poser la question. Je n'étais pas désespérée. Juste amoureuse.

Rodney fit une grimace, mais sourit tout de même face au bonheur de ses amis. Elisabeth ayant retrouvé tous ses esprits se leva de la chaise :

- Je vais chez Rachel, voir si elle n'a pas de viande en supplément. Ce soir, nous avons des invités, dit-elle en embrassant John.

Ses amis qui discutaient s'arrêtèrent soudain. Ce geste si habituel à présent pour le couple avait provoqué un silence de plomb dans la maison. Elisabeth, embarrassée, se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait :

- Désolée, c'est l'habitude.

- Ne vous excuser pas Elisabeth, c'est nous qui allons devoir nous habituer, répondit Teyla en fermant la bouche à Rodney d'un coup sur le menton.

Eli et John gratifièrent Teyla d'un sourire reconnaissant. Reprendre le rythme d'une vie en commun ne sera pas simple. Elisabeth fit le tour de la table pour chercher son manteau pour sortir. Teyla remarqua qu'Elisabeth ne se déplaçait pas avec la même légèreté que d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose de lourd dans sa démarche, de lent d'appliqué. L'athosienne hésita à poser la question, mais celle-ci lui brûlait le bout des lèvres. Elle ne put s'empêcher :

- Elisabeth, vous êtes enceinte ?

John s'arrêta dans son geste de servir à boire à Ronon, Rodney ouvrit la bouche à en gober les mouches et Elisabeth dit tout simplement :

- Ca se voit déjà ? C'est vrai que j'ai un peu grossi ces derniers jours.

- De combien de mois êtes-vous enceinte Elisabeth ? questionna Teyla mise en confiance par le naturel de la réponse.

- Bientôt 5 mois.

- Toutes mes félicitations.

Le petit dialogue féminin avait eu lieu sans qu'aucun homme me trouve rien à ajouter. L'heureux papa était aux anges et ses 2 amis étaient …. étaient partis très très loin dans leurs pensées. Ronon réagit quand son verre déborda et que John dut s'excuser pour l'eau sur lui. Rodney lui se leva très lentement et s'approcha d'Elisabeth. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux puis regarda son ventre. Approchant une main tremblante vers elle, il chercha un acquiescement sourd qu'Eli lui donna. Posant la main sur son ventre, il déglutit. Elisabeth était bien enceinte. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Toute l'assemblée attendrie par la scène ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre. Rodney retira sa main et poussa une sorte de cri aigu proche de l'hystérie :

- C'est pas envisageable ! Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne va pas !!! Je vais être malade, déjà un c'était de trop. Mais alors 2, cela ne va pas être concevable. Va falloir faire un choix. Je ne ramène pas des monstres moi ! Et puis regardez rien que le premier me regarde avec l'envie de me gâcher la vie, alors imaginer 2 !

Daniel le regardait effectivement, mais pas pour la raison que McKay s'imaginait. Daniel était perplexe face à l'arrivé de tellement d'inconnus dans sa maison. Assis dans sa chaise haute, il suivait des yeux le grand monsieur aux cheveux étranges. C'était lui qui l'impressionnait le plus. Il lui faisait presque peur, mais si papa et maman l'invitait chez eux, il devait être gentil tout de même. Il ressemblait aux valeureux guerriers présents dans les histoires de son père. Un vrai héros. La dame qui lui donnait à manger sentait bon et le regardait comme s'il était un ange. Daniel lui sourit. Ses parents en ce moment le prenaient plutôt pour un démon. La dame ne devait certainement pas le connaître bien encore. Mais depuis quelques minutes, Dan avait arrêté de fixer Ronon pour se concentrer sur Rodney. Autant son nouveau héros paraissait calme quoique désorienté, le 3ème personnage était en agitation constante. Et celle-ci semblait prendre de l'ampleur. Après avoir mis sa main sur le ventre de maman qui grossissait depuis quelques temps, le monsieur criait presque et d'une façon très aigue. Mais papa n'avait pas l'air de s'affoler. Apparemment ces cris semblaient normaux ou du tout habituels pour eux. Refusant la cuillère présentée par la gentille dame, Danny tapa sur la table avec ses petits poings pour exprimer son mécontentement face à ce bruit dérangeant son repas.

- Vous faites peur à Dan, Rodney calmez-vous, intima John.

Rodney se calma quelques peu et chercha à reprendre possession de ses moyens. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois, se massa les tempes et entreprit de se raisonner. Après tout, il était plus intelligent que qu'un gamin, que 2 même. Il n'allait pas avoir peur d'un enfant. Sur Atlantis, il suffirait de lui trouver une bonne nourrice et de tout faire pour ne pas croiser son chemin. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que cela.

- Je veux bien les ramener, mais je vous préviens que vous ne m'imposerez pas de garde ou d'anniversaire à organiser.

- Promis, sourit Elisabeth. Bon maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais aller chercher de quoi nourrir tout le monde.

- Je viens avec vous, docteur Weir, se proposa Ronon. Je porterai.

- Merci, c'est aimable à vous.

Tous sortirent. Danny ouvrit des yeux ronds. Maintenant que les cris s'étaient stoppés, voilà que le grand monsieur partait. Et avec maman en plus. Et celui qui hurlait qui s'asseyait à côté de lui. Danny n'aimait vraiment pas cette situation. De colère, il refusa une nouvelle fois de manger. Sa main frappa le rebord de l'assiette devant Teyla, l'athosienne n'arriva pas à la rattraper et la vaisselle et tout son contenu volait sur la pauvre scientifique à sa gauche. Lequel se retrouva avec de la bouillie sur tout le visage. Il se leva de sa chaise tel un diable sortant de sa boîte.

- Vous voyez qu'il me hait déjà ! cria McKay.

Pour toute réponse, John et Teyla éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivis par un Daniel Rodney Sheppard trop content de ne pas se faire disputer pour cette nouvelle bêtise.

----------------------------------------------


	26. Chapitre 26

----------------------------------------------

John passa une très mauvaise nuit. Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser une question cruciale : « Comment allait-il annoncer à Elisabeth que seulement 16 jours c'était écoulé depuis leur disparition ? » Toute la soirée, il avait contourné le problème et avait par signes fait comprendre à ses amis que ce serait à lui de lui annoncer. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus du tout envie de voir le soleil se lever. Car ce matin, il le lui annoncerait, il ne devait plus tarder. Elisabeth ne lui pardonnerait pas de l'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance. Cependant, il ne voyait aucune bonne façon de lui présenter cela. Mince, la voilà qui bougeait dans son sommeil. Elle se retourna de l'autre côté et le silence reprit possession de la chambre. John soupira, il fallait qu'il se calme. Mais déjà la lumière pointait derrière les volets. Ne tenant plus, il sortit du lit pour aller dans la cuisine se chercher à boire. Enjambant au passage McKay dormant et ronflant sur un matelas par terre dans leur chambre. Celle-ci trop petite n'avait pas pu accueillir Ronon et Teyla qui dormait dans celle de Daniel. Au départ, Elisabeth avait proposé à son amie de prendre la place dans leur chambre, mais Rodney avait hurlé qu'il ne dormirait pas dans la même pièce que Dan. Sheppard lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'avait qu'à dormir dehors. Elisabeth avait calmé les 2 hommes, trop heureuses de retrouver ses amis.

La soirée avait été placée sous le signe de la nostalgie. Elisabeth et John avaient plus parlé d'Atlantis durant cette soirée que durant les 2 dernières années entières. Pour les 3 Atlantes, il avait été compliqué de faire comme si, comme si 2 années étaient passés, comme s'ils les avaient vraiment crus morts, comme si tout avait changé sur Atlantis. Elisabeth avait posé beaucoup de questions, sur la direction de la Cité. Elle avait même félicité Teyla de ne pas changer au fil des années. L'athosienne l'avait gentiment remerciée, mais avait regardé avec gêne John du coin de l'œil.

Voilà qu'à présent, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Prenant un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, il vit Teyla sur le perron par la fenêtre. Ouvrant tout doucement la porte d'entrée, il l'interpella :

- Teyla ? Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

- Oh Colonel. Je prenais juste un peu l'air.

- Si tôt ? s'interrogea John septique.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, c'est vrai, admit Teyla en s'asseyant sur le perron.

John l'imita :

- C'est étrange…

- Oui, répondit simplement son amie.

- Comment lui dire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ne semble si…

- … bizarre, finit Sheppard pour elle.

- Exactement. Demain matin, nous devrons rentrer sur Atlantis. Nos 12 heures de mission seront terminées, nous devrons rentrer dire que nous vous avons retrouvé. Vous et …. Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer au Colonel Caldwell.

- Théoriquement, vous n'êtes pas obligé de rentrer. Vos 12 heures sur Atlantis correspondront à environ …… 20 jours ici…, expliqua-t-il en traçant des calculs sur le sol

- Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, c'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas pressés.

- 22 jours précisément, conclut John en arrivant au bout de sa division.

- Nous pouvons rester alors ? demanda Teyla.

- Bien sûr que vous le pouvez. J'ai juste une requête.

- Allez y Colonel. Vous pouvez presque tout me demander, sourit-elle.

- Je voudrais que Beckett vienne ici. J'aimerais qu'il examine Elisabeth avant de repartir sur Atlantis. Même si Elise est un bon médecin, je serai plus tranquille si la grossesse de Liz est suivie par Carson.

- Vous repartez donc avec nous ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama John étonné. Vous en doutez ?

- Je n'étais pas sûre. Tellement de temps on passé pour vous, j'admets que j'ai eu peur hier soir que vous décidiez de rester ici maintenant. Elisabeth a vraiment l'air transformé, elle est plus ouverte.

- Plus ouverte ? répéta John ne comprenant pas.

- Disons plus détendue. Elle a eu ici une vie qu'elle n'aurait eu nulle part ailleurs, c'est pourquoi je me suis posée la question de votre retour.

- Vous me faites peur Teyla. Mais je suis certain qu'Elisabeth voudrait repartir sur Atlantis, même en sachant la vérité. Ce ne peut en être autrement.

John essayait à présent de se convaincre lui-même. Ce pourrait-il qu'Elisabeth ne veuille pas rentrer ? C'était impensable, pas après le mal qu'elle avait eu à se faire à cette situation. Mais le doute s'était installé, une incertitude renforcée par le problème de la distorsion temporelle à lui annoncer.

- Et puis cette nuit, j'ai repensé à Aude avant-hier au mess, elle avait l'air si perdue, la pauvre. Vous revoir ainsi sera un tel choc, poursuivit-elle inconsciente du trouble dans lequel elle plongeait son supérieur.

Aude ! Il l'avait presque complètement oublié. Le voilà avec une petite amie angoissée sur son sort et une femme enceinte accompagnée d'un fils de 9 mois. Pour un homme qui n'aimait pas se compliquer la vie et plus particulièrement sa vie sentimentale, il se sentit coincé par les événements. Sur Atlantis, il allait devoir expliquer à sa compagne pourquoi il rentrait de 2 semaines d'absences avec femme et enfants. Un vrai casse-tête. Teyla lui posa sa main sur le sienne. Ce contact chaud dans la fraîcheur de l'aube le fit revenir sur Esbron. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était là pour eux. Que tout se passerait très bien. John la remercia d'un sourire pour ce geste d'amitié, mais tout à coup, il n'avait vraiment plus envie de partir.

- Teyla ? John ? Que faites-vous debout à cette heure-ci ? demanda subitement une voix désorientée.

Ils firent face à une Elisabeth complètement perdue. Réveillée par un cauchemar, elle s'était affolée de ne pas trouver John à ses côtés, avait oublié la présence de leurs amis et avaient marché sur Rodney qui réveillé en sursaut avait hurlé. Affolée et confuse, Elisabeth s'était répandue en excuses, puis avait remarqué sur le torse dénudé de McKay, avant qu'il ne retire la couverture en vitesse, la blessure en cicatrisation d'une mission maintenant vieille de plus de 2 ans. Une mission qui s'était déroulée 3 semaines avant leur disparition. Fixant Rodney sans un mot, elle s'était rappelée des mots de Carson à l'infirmerie, comme en flash-back : « Ce n'est rien, mais la cicatrisation mettrait plusieurs semaines. » Rodney avait essayé de lui parler, mais elle s'était enfuie de la chambre, entendant des murmures derrière la porte, elle l'avait ouverte sans bruit. Et voilà qu'à présent John semblait aussi perdu qu'elle, la main de Teyla dans la sienne. Les pensées en désordre, elle poursuivit ses questionnements :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Rodney est-il encore blessé ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Cherchant du regard à la fois, John et Teyla, aucune réponse ne lui arriva. Son mari lâchant la main de son amie, elle cria :

- Je veux une réponse !

Se relevant pour faire face à sa femme, John n'avait vraiment plus envie de rentrer…

- Eli... Ne t'énerve pas. C'est mauvais, lui dit-il d'un ton qu'il souhaita calme et apaisant.

Teyla se leva à son tour, elle posa une main tranquillisante sur le bras d'Elisabeth et sans un mot elle rentra à l'intérieur. Ce devait être à John de lui parler, à lui de expliquer.

- Et maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Rodney ? Sa blessure était-elle plus grave que prévue ?

- Liz…

- Pas de Liz, je veux la vérité ? Rodney est mal ? Il s'est reblessé au même endroit ? Il est gravement atteint ?

John sourit malgré lui à l'expression « gravement atteint ». Pour lui Rodney l'était. Elisabeth, elle ne le souhaitait pas que McKay soit mal ; mais en son fort intérêt, elle priait pour qu'il y ait une explication plausible. Une autre explication que celle qui lui venait sans arrêt en tête. Il le fallait. Il y avait une raison vraisemblable à tout cela. Pas celle à laquelle elle pensait, non seigneur pas celle là.

- Elisabeth, tout d'abord McKay va bien. Enfin autant qu'il le peut dans son cas.

- Donc… sa blessure….

- Oui, c'est la même, répondit simplement John voyant que sa femme comprenait toute seule.

- Ok, ok, donc…

Elisabeth avait l'impression désagréable de chercher son air. Comme prise sous une tonne d'eau tourbillonnante, elle se noyait.

- Oh mon Dieu ! dit-elle en portant une main à sa bouche.

John la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Je sais ma chérie. Je sais.

- Depuis quand…

- Hier soir, dit-il prudemment.

Elisabeth se repoussa légèrement de ses bras pour le regarder. Il semblait si désemparé qu'elle n'eut pas la force de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta de retourner dans ses bras protecteurs.

- J'ai voulu te le dire Elisabeth et puis tu avais déjà eu un tel choc.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. J'en veux à tout le reste du monde. Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas Liz, je ne sais pas…, murmura-t-il.

Maintenant il fallait poser la question, savoir… Elisabeth dit du bout des lèvres :

- Combien ?

- Quoi ?

- Combien de temps ? Quelques mois ? 2 mois ? 10 semaines ?

- 16 jours, souffla-t-il.

16 jours ! Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son mari et recula de quelques pas.

- Tu mens ! C'est impossible.

- Malheureusement si Elisabeth, dit John en avançant vers elle.

Elle continua de reculer tout en le fixant.

- Mais tu te rends compte ! Comment allons-nous faire ? Comment pouvons-nous rentrer à présent ?

Egoïstement, John fut rassuré de savoir que sa femme avait pour projets de rentrer, mais aussi inquiet de la tournure des événements. Voilà qu'à présent, elle doutait d'un retour possible. Dérouté, ne sachant que faire pour la rassurer, John continua d'avancer lentement vers elle. Mais à chaque pas, elle reculait d'autant. Avec sa grossesse, Elisabeth prenait tout tellement fort, elle vivait chaque sentiment jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à présent, ces émotions étaient plutôt positives. Jusqu'à ce matin. Maintenant, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire pour la réconforter, seules des banalités réussirent à sortirent de sa bouche :

- Lizzie, chérie, ne t'affole pas s'il te plait, tout ira bien, tout se passera bien.

Mais ne l'écoutant déjà plus, Elisabeth continuait de reculer sans faire attention à où elle allait. Elle avait arrêté de réfléchir. Elle survolait littéralement sa vie. Elle était présente sans l'être réellement. Tout son environnement familier avait disparu, elle ne voyait plus que John, John et ses 16 jours…

Mais à force de reculer, elle se cogna contre le mur de la maison. Ce choc eut pour effet de la faire revenir à la réalité. La dure et violente réalité. Elle avait vécu un rêve durant presque 2 années, longues années et si rapides pourtant. Son cœur se fracassa dans sa poitrine. Il lui fallait revenir à du concret. La cruelle réalité brute. Les larmes perlant le long de son visage frais, elle se précipita dans les bras de son mari. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, elle comprit soudain que cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Que cette vie n'était qu'une parenthèse, qu'un doux rêve. Elle n'avait jamais pu prétendre à cette vie, ce n'était pas son monde, ce n'était qu'une illusion souhaitée mais inaccessible. Sa vie à elle était toute autre. Faite de déceptions, de complications et de travail. Toute sa vie n'était-elle qu'un rêve ? Un rêve ? Non, une farce plutôt. Une farce du destin pour la faire souffrir. Elle avait goûté au fruit défendu, l'avait aimé et on lui retirerait à présent. Elle n'avait eu droit qu'à une seule parcelle de bonheur pour mieux en ressentir l'absence lorsqu'on lui interdirait d'y replonger. Sur Atlantis, tout serait différent. Si encore, le temps s'était écoulé de la même façon, tout aurait été si facile. Ils seraient rentrés, tout le monde aurait compris qu'ils avaient continué à vivre. Mais à présent, c'était le docteur Weir et le Colonel Sheppard que la Cité attendait. Seulement eux. Les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place. Daniel non plus d'ailleurs. Le couple n'existait pas. Leur famille n'existait pas.

Elisabeth se laissa transporter encore quelques instants par le petit balancier insufflé par les bras de son époux. Elle ferma les yeux en priant silencieusement pour ne plus les ouvrir ou alors sur un nouveau rêve, un songe aussi beau que le précédent. Elle lutta pour ne faire laisser fuir le temps. Garder l'instant présent à jamais. Comme une image gravée dans le marbre. Cependant à la place du marbre, elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir graver sa vie sur du sable. Du sable balayé par le tumulte de l'océan.

- Liz….

Voilà que John brisait le silence, il ne rendait pas compte du mal qu'il lui faisait. Il laissait le temps reprendre son envol, son inexorable chemin vers le retour.

- Chut… Ne parle pas, ne dit rien, dit-elle tout doucement en se lovant encore plus contre lui.

- Elisabeth, calme toi.

- Je suis calme. Je profite.

- De quoi ?

- De toi, répondit-elle très sérieusement.

- Mais je ne vais pas m'enfuir, dit John étonné. Je suis là avec toi et pour longtemps. Tu n'as pas fini de m'avoir dans les pattes.

- Mais comment allons-nous faire sur Atlantis ?

- Pardon, Lizzie, je ne te suis vraiment pas.

John était de plus en plus surpris et égaré, il ne comprenait pas les questions de sa femme. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Sur Atlantis, ils s'arrangeraient. Ils déménageraient leurs quartiers, ils installeraient Daniel dans une chambre attenante. Au pire, il faudrait faire quelques travaux et aménagements. Mais dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas le drame qu'il lisait sur le visage de sa compagne.

- Bah ils vont nous empêcher de nous aimer.

John ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire :

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard. Ni Atlantis, ni la Terre ne pourront nous séparer. Je suis assez collant comme homme. Et puis tu ne crois pas que Daniel et la deuxième crevette seront une raison suffisante à qu'ils ne pourront rien tenter contre nous ? dit-il en lui mettant une main sur le ventre.

Elisabeth dut admettre que c'était vrai. La pression qu'elle s'était mise retombait d'un seul coup. Elle se trouva idiote de s'être affolée ainsi. John continua :

- Tu vois, on a été prévoyant, on a fait des enfants.

Cette fois-ci, elle rit franchement. John et elle étaient plus qu'un couple, ils étaient une famille. Une famille qui allait encore s'agrandir.

- Pardon, c'était irraisonné comme peur.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu as le droit d'être déboussolée, c'est normal.

- Et toi, tu ne l'es pas ? Comment prends-tu cela si calmement ?

- Moi, je n'ai pas à manger et à vivre pour 2, dit-il en lui volant un baiser et ses dernières larmes.

Elisabeth s'apaisa. Elle réalisa que même si son doux rêve était terminé, personne ne pourrait le lui voler. Personne ne pourrait lui enlever ses souvenirs et ses 2 années merveilleuses. Au lieu de se finir, le bonheur allait juste prendre une nouvelle direction. Plus sereine, elle comprit qu'on pourrait lui enlever la direction d'Atlantis, mais jamais son mari et ses enfants.

- Et s'ils ne laissent pas rester sur Atlantis ?

- Sur Atlantis ou ailleurs, toi et moi, nous resterons ensembles. Sur Atlantis, sur Terre ou même ici, si tu le souhaites.

- Tu resterais sur Esbron pour moi ? l'interrogea Elisabeth.

- Evidemment, sans hésitation.

- Tu es un amour. Je ne te mérite pas.

- C'est moi qui ne mérite pas tout ça. Allez vient sèche tes larmes, on rentre.

- Non, répondit-elle.

- Je parle de rentrer à la maison, pas de rentrer sur Atlantis, mon cœur.

- Je sais. Mais j'aimerais aller au lac, dit-elle partant déjà dans la direction de la forêt.

- Euh, Liz, tu es en robe de chambre, hésita son mari, lui-même en tee-shirt et caleçon dehors.

- Et alors ? répondit-elle souriante et spontanée. J'ai envie d'y aller.

Déconcerté et riant, il la rejoignit en courant. N'osant penser à comment ils reviendraient plus tard dans la journée quand tout le monde serait réveillé.

oOo

Teyla les regarda s'enfuir en courant. Apparemment, les révélations douloureuses étaient passées. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ses amis feraient le choix de revenir parmi les leurs. Le retour sera … compliqué, intéressant ou déchirant ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Et pourtant, c'était à Atlantis que John et Elisabeth appartenaient. Tout comme elle maintenant.

oOo

Maintenant que le choc premier était passé, Elisabeth retrouvait toutes ses capacités à réfléchir posément et calmement. Elle parvenait à analyser la situation. Son angoisse de toute à l'heure lui faisait presque honte à présent :

- Excuse moi encore pour tout à l'heure. C'était ridicule.

- Arrête de t'excuser Liz, ce sont tes 4èmes excuses en moins de 10 minutes. Tu crois que moi hier soir, j'ai encaissé la nouvelle sans sourciller. J'ai aussi eu besoin de réaliser.

oOo

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont partis ? s'horrifia Rodney.

- Non, ils ne sont pas partis, ils sont juste absents. Ce n'est pas un drame, docteur McKay.

- C'est vous qui le dites ! Et qui va s'occuper du monstre ?

- Nous, je suppose. Et puis pour l'instant, Danny dort. C'est vous qui allez le réveiller avec vos cris. Le docteur Weir et le Colonel Sheppard seront vite de retour. Elisabeth avait besoin d'être seule pour digérer la nouvelle. Vous pouvez le comprendre.

Rodney fit la moue. Ses amis auraient au moins pu emporter avec eux leur fils. C'était leur problème après tout.

oOo

Depuis presque plus de 10 minutes, Elisabeth n'avait plus dit un mot. Elle se contentait de fixer l'eau. John la regardait elle. Après le choc initial, il avait retrouvé la femme qu'il connaissait, sérieuse et pragmatique. Et telle qu'il la connaissait, elle devait être en train de penser à de grandes idées, d'importants questionnements posés par la situation. Elisabeth se retourna vers lui :

- John…

- Oui ? demanda-t-il curieux de connaître ses réflexions.

- Tu sais que je suis sûrement la seule femme au monde qui s'est marié, a eu un enfant et est enceinte du deuxième en moins de 20 jours.

John ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Alors là vraiment pas.

- Euh….

- Et puis tu te rends compte que nous avons vieilli de 2 ans et pas eux. Je suis plus largement que âgée que Teyla maintenant. Tu es plus vieux que Rodney !

- Bah merci ! se vexa John.

- Mais cela ne se voit pas, le rassura-t-elle précipitamment consciente de l'avoir froisser. Tu es toujours aussi fringuant qu'avant.

- Je t'assure que toi aussi ma chérie.

Elisabeth ne répondit rien et repartit dans son raisonnement :

- Et Danny, quel est l'âge de Daniel maintenant ? Et son anniversaire ? Comment allons-nous savoir quel jour il est né ? Il va falloir arbitrairement décider d'un jour alors ?

John leva un sourcil interrogatif :

- Ma puce, tu as vraiment réfléchi à tout cela là ? C'est les seules questions qui te viennent à l'esprit ?

- Bah oui ! répondit naïvement Elisabeth. Pourquoi tu pensais à quoi toi ?

- Comment allons-nous organiser notre vie avec le travail, comment l'annoncer à mes parents, comment l'annoncer aux tiens sans me faire écharper, enfin des événements dans le genre là.

Les 2 époux se jaugèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire en concert.

- Nous sommes irrécupérables ! s'exclama Elisabeth.

- Oui, irrécupérables mais ensemble.

- Oui, dit-elle plus doucement. Ensemble.

- Tu es d'accord pour rentrer sur Atlantis, alors ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Bien sur ! Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu penser ne pas vouloir rentrer. Atlantis, c'est notre monde. Celui ou nous se seront pas des étrangers.

- Nous rentrons alors. Quelque soit l'accueil ?

- Quelque soit l'accueil ! répéta Liz. Ensemble, nous y arriverons.

- Oui, nous contre le reste du monde, rit John.

Elisabeth lui prit la main, la serra très fort, le regarda dans les yeux et dit très sérieusement :

- Nous contre le reste du monde.

oOo

- J'enclenche l'ouverture du vortex. Ronon, préparez la liaison radio avec Atlantis.

Le runner appuya sur le bouton et un grésillement se fit entendre dans le jumper. Teyla avait expliqué qu'il faudrait aller contacter la Cité pour demander au docteur Beckett de venir sur Esbron pour suivre la grossesse d'Elisabeth. Rodney avait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'enfuir de la maison avant que Danny ne se réveille, et, Teyla avait gentiment demandé à Ronon de l'accompagner. Elle ne voulait pas que le docteur McKay se perde, s'écrase avec le jumper tout seul, se prenne un arbre, gaffe en parlant au personnel de la Cité ou quelques autres réjouissances de ce genre.

oOo

John et Elisabeth profitaient de la chaleur du soleil naissant. Tant pis pour le travail aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

oOo

**« Docteur McKay ? Rencontrez-vous un souci sur cette planète ? » **

**« Non aucun, cette planète s'appelle Esbron. Les habitants sont agréables à première vue. » **

**« Vous avez pris contact avec eux ? » **demanda le technicien surpris.

**« Bien sur ! » **répondit sans réfléchir Rodney.

**« Vous avez passé la Porte depuis seulement 38 minutes. » **

**« Oh oui, c'est vrai. Euh, ils habitent tout près de la porte. Mais assez bavassé, j'ai besoin de parler au docteur Beckett. » **

**« Il est à côté de moi. » **

**« Rodney ? Un souci ? »** intervint la voix angoissé de Carson dans la radio.

_Oui et un grand de 10 kilos._ Mais Rodney ne lui répondit pas le fond de sa pensée :

**« Aucun, juste un enfant du village qui a une petite angine persistante, nous avons promis à ses parents de le soigner. Vous connaissez Teyla, toujours à vouloir aider tout le monde. » **

**« Vous avez vraiment besoin de ma présence. L'envoi des antibiotiques ne suffiraient pas ? » **

Rodney eut la soudaine envie de frapper cet imbécile de médecin. Il était pourtant au courant qu'ils espéraient trouver John et Elisabeth sur cette planète. Pourquoi ne saisissait-il pas le lien : amis disparus médecin. C'était désespérant.

**« Carson, les parents veulent voir un médecin, ils n'ont pas confiance en nous. Et vu ma passion pour la médecine, surtout enfantine, ils ont raison ! Docteur Beckett, nous avons besoin de vous ! » **

**« Bien, vous m'attendez de l'autre côté ? » **

**« Peux pas poser le jumper près de la porte c'est trop étroit. Mais il a plus à gauche, une sorte de minuscule clairière. Ronon et moi allons nous poser là. Vous nous rejoignez » **

**« Bien, je prépare mon matériel et j'arrive. » **

oOo

La matinée était bien avancée à présent et Teyla prenait soin du petit Danny en attendant le retour de ses parents et des 3 Atlantes.

----------------------------------------------


	27. Chapitre 27

**Alors, il est minuit 45, le réveil sonne à 6h demain, mais j'ai absoluement voulu finir cette partie ce soir. C'était un bon soir, j'en ai profiter. Ca ne m'arrive pas tous les jours. J'espère que la fatigue à la fin n'a pas altéré le niveau (moyen) de mon écriture.**

----------------------------------------------

Couchée dans l'herbe, Elisabeth profitait de la douce brise accompagnant le chaud soleil de cette fin d'après-midi. Celle-ci faisait voler ses cheveux qui eux lui chatouillaient le visage. Elle n'entendait plus son mari, mais elle le savait tout près d'elle. Midi approchait sûrement vu la position du soleil, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de partir à présent. Si seulement ce moment ensoleillé pourrait perdurer toujours.

Mais la voix d'amie vint troubler sans le vouloir ce paradis.

oOo

- Vous allez me dire pourquoi vous avez oublié de me dire que l'arrivée de la porte des étoiles se trouvait dans la boue ? grogna Carson en essayant d'enlever la saleté de son uniforme.

- J'ai oublié, ça fait 15 fois que vous me posez la même question, lui répondit agacé Rodney.

- Et cela fait 15 fois que vous ne répondez cette excuse bidon qu'un enfant ne croirait pas. Vous l'avez fait exprès !

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne vous prenez pas à Ronon aussi ?

Beckett regarda le runner à côté de lui et décida de ne pas répondre au scientifique. Il n'en retirerait rien de bon. Préférant éluder la question, il dit :

- Et cette enfant, son angine est vraiment forte ? Tousse-t-elle beaucoup ?

- Carson, il n'y aucun enfant, soupira Rodney. C'est pour John et Elisabeth que je vous ai fait venir. Je pensais que vous l'aviez compris.

- Vous auriez pu me le dire directement, cela aurait plus facile ! s'énerva Carson, mais heureux d'apprendre que leurs amis allaient bien. Euh, il y a un souci ? continua-t-il en voyant l'air préoccupé de Ronon et Rodney.

- Un tout petit problème effectivement, lui répondit simplement Ronon.

- Nous arrivons au village. Pas de vague.

McKay et Ronon avaient récupéré comme convenu le docteur Beckett dans la clairière la plus proche de la porte. Un docteur Beckett de fort mauvaise humeur d'avoir dû patauger dans la boue. M ais à présent, le jumper posé, il avançait avec ses compagnons vers la maison des Sheppard. Heureux de savoir ses amis vivants et en bonne santé, Carson était tout de même troublé par le petit problème donc avait parlé Ronon. John ou Elisabeth étaient-ils blessés ? Qui étaient ses gens qui les observaient intrigués et auxquels il souriait sans vraiment y croire. Une jeune femme vint vers eux :

- Vous êtes des amis de John et Liz ? questionna-t-elle.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda Rodney sur la défensive.

- Rachel, femme du Haut Serviteur. J'ai reconnu vos vêtements, John et Elisabeth avaient les mêmes à leur arrivée.

Rodney se détendit. Elisabeth lui avait effectivement parlé d'une amie se prénommant ainsi.

- Oui, nous sommes des amis du Colonel Sheppard et du docteur Weir. Nous sommes venus les chercher.

- Oh...

Rachel sentit un poids l'écraser. Elle ne s'attendait pas cela et pourtant c'était logique. Que serait-il venus faire ici sinon. Dans les premières semaines de présence de ses nouveaux amis, elle s'était attendue à ce que leur peuple les recherche et les retrouvent. Mais au fil du temps, cette idée avait disparu, tellement de temps avait passé…

- Et vous êtes ? dit-elle prenant conscience qu'ils ne s'étaient pas présentés.

- Carson Beckett, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit le médecin tout sourire.

- Ronon Dex, grogna le runner.

- Docteur Rodney McKay.

- Oh Rodney ! C'est le 2ème prénom de Daniel ! Vous êtes le Rodney, l'ami et collègue de John ? Celui qui est exceptionnel ? Le scientifique ?

- Daniel qui ? intervint Carson.

- Celui là même, se rengorgea Rodney gonflé d'orgueil. C'est John qui vous a parlé de moi ?

- Celui qui n'était pas capable de trouver une solution rapidement ?

Là, le fier sourire de McKay se termina en une grimace :

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai fait vite. C'est votre histoire de temps !

- De temps ? reprirent Carson et Rachel en même temps.

Le terrien et l'esbronienne se regardèrent avant de se mettre à rire. Rodney fut satisfait de cette diversion :

- L'on nous attend chez le Colonel. Nous avons été enchanté de vous rencontrer, se força-t-il.

Et il entraîna Carson qui continuait à sourire à la jeune femme. Ronon, lui, ne fit pas prier pour les suivre.

- Doucement, Rodney. Vous êtes très impoli ! Cette jeune femme était charmante !

- Et mariée. De plus au premier magistrat de cette communauté. Donc vous testerez votre charme sur quelqu'un d'autre et un autre jour, râla Rodney. Nous avons mieux à faire actuellement.

- Je vous crois, mais qui est ce Daniel qui porte votre prénom ?

- N'ayez aucune crainte, vous le rencontrerez bien assez vite, soupira la canadien. C'est justement lui notre problème.

Ronon frappa et la voix de Teyla leur dit d'entrer. Venant les accueillir, elle tenait justement le "problème" dans les bras. Carson hoqueta et murmura :

- Un bébé ? Teyla ?

Daniel regarda ce nouveau venu. Encore un. Comme sa vie subissait de changements en ce moment. Et le pauvre ne savait pas à quel point. Mais pour le moment, le changement prenait la forme d'un homme à l'accent roulant. Ce n'était pas désagréable à l'oreille, mais étrange. Voilà que le monsieur commençait à jouer avec ses joues. Pourquoi tout le monde allait-il directement sur les joues ? Encore une étrangeté d'adulte. Daniel n'était pas pressé de grandir. Marcher oui, grandir non.

- Il s'appelle Daniel ce petit alors ?

- Oui, Daniel Rodney.

- Un petit Danny, il est adorable. C'est amusant Daniel comme prénom. C'est esbronien ? Et comment peut-il avoir le prénom de McKay ?

Danny eut envie de lui répondre que oui, il s'appelait Daniel. Il ne voyait pas en quoi son nom était si amusant. Le monsieur bizarre répondit à celui avec le drôle d'accent qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de bébé. Le deuxième lui répondit qu'un enfant de cet âge reconnaissait déjà son nom et qu'il ne fallait pas le prend pour un imbécile. Dan n'eut pas le temps de sourire de gratitude au médecin que déjà son regard se porta sur le grand monsieur. Son héros était revenu ! De contentement, il en oublia les 2 Atlantes et se concentra sur le runner. Bien que tout à son aise dans les bras de la dame qui sentait bon, mais pas autant que maman, il tendit les bras vers Ronon. Celui-ci recula de surprise. Mais Teyla le rassura et lui donna l'enfant à tenir.

John choisit ce moment pour ressortir de la chambre et tomba nez à nez sur Ronon en train d'essayer de tenir correctement son fils. Celui-ci chahuté dans tous les sens par la maladresse du runner riait aux éclats. John allait faire une remarque quand il vit Carson derrière Rodney. John se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras et dit à Teyla :

- C'était cela la mission de Rodney et Ronon ?

L'athosienne lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et Carson toujours dans les bras de John essayait de reprendre son souffle :

- Bonjour Colonel, moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir.

Enfin, le militaire le lâcha.

- Vous êtes enfin rentrés avec Elisabeth ! Ca ne va pas de partir si tôt et nous laisser les corvées ? grogna Rodney.

- Quelles corvées ? demanda John.

Rodney jeta un œil entendu vers Dan toujours à l'envers dans les bras de Ronon. John choisit de ne pas relever. Il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher contre son ami :

- Teyla est venue nous chercher.

Et leur ramener des vêtements décents pour faire le chemin du retour, mais cela il ne le précisa pas.

- Et Elisabeth ? Elle n'est pas là ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Carson, tout le monde est là et va bien. Elisabeth se change à coté.

- Et ce bébé ? Daniel, il est malade ? Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi le gardez-vous ?

Carson ne saisissait plus totalement la situation. Pourquoi cette enfant se trouvait-il dans les bras de Ronon qui avait enfin réussit à le replacer à l'endroit, pourquoi selon Rodney était-il un problème ?

- Ce gamin est le souci ! répéta Rodney. Notre seul réel souci en fait.

- McKay ! s'énerva ce coup-ci Sheppard.

Elisabeth choisit ce moment pour sortir de la chambre. Elle avait enfilé une tunique bleutée assez serrée. Sa grossesse n'en était que plus visible. Voyant le docteur Beckett, elle lui sourit :

- Bonjour Carson, il ne semblait bien avoir ….

Mais elle s'arrêta devant l'air stupéfait du médecin. Il rejouait la grande scène du poisson lune que Rodney avait déjà joué la veille au soir.

- Ah bah en fait non, le plus gros souci est Elisabeth, s'amusa Rodney.

oOo

Après avoir calmement secoué le médecin et lui avait avoir donné des sels pour le réanimer, celui-ci le prit avec beaucoup de sérénité. Elisabeth lui expliqua la situation, leur fils, leur amour, leur mariage et ce fut à ce moment là que Carson demanda quelque chose de plus fort à boire. Néanmoins le calme revint vite et tout le monde s'accommoda de la situation.

Les Atlantes apprirent avec ravissement la décision du couple de rentrer sur Atlantis avec eux. Rodney était prêt à repartir de suite. Ronon dut le calmer de façon très énergique pour l'en dissuader. La tête du scientifique s'en souvint encore longtemps. Elisabeth et John voulaient profiter d'un accord commun des derniers jours qu'ils pouvaient passer sur Esbron. Rodney et Carson arguèrent qu'ils avaient du travail qui les attendait sur Atlantis. Cependant du fait de la anormalité temporelle, les arguments tels de « de longues vacances sans perdre plus de quelques heures sur Atlantis » finirent de convaincre tout le monde. Faire dormir tout ce monde ne fut pas tache facile. Mais avec l'aide de Rachel et Sarah, tous trouvèrent un lit correct pour passer ses vacances improvisées. Ronon fut affecté dans la chambre de Daniel, Teyla fut accueillie par Sarah, et, Carson et McKay trouvèrent place chez le Haut Serviteur. Rodney se déclara satisfait de ne pas dormir dans la même pièce que le monstre Sheppard. Mais il déchanta quand il rencontra la petite de Rachel. Déclarant que cette planète était mal fréquentée, il voulait aller dormir dans le jumper. Pour le faire revenir, Carson dut lui faire peur par la menace d'un refroidissement causé par le climat humide.

Les 3 semaines se déroulèrent sans trop d'anicroches. Carson examina Elisabeth et déclara que la future maman se portait merveilleuse bien. Eli rétorqua qu'elle le savait bien et embarqua peut de temps après son mari dans la chambre sous le regard ébahi de leurs invités. Daniel ne quittait pas plus de quelques instants Ronon des yeux. Même pour la sieste, il lui fallait son bisou. John avait trouvé cela amusant au début, puis la jalousie l'avait gagné. Jusqu'à présent, c'était lui l'homme principal dans la vie de son fils. Elisabeth sut trouver les mots adéquats pour le rassurer, de plus Ronon n'était pas motivé pour prendre la succession de John au rôle de père et Daniel finit de le convaincre en disant « pa' » un soir en le montrant du doigt.

Au fil des jours, John et Elisabeth se réadaptèrent doucement à leurs amis, prirent les dernières nouvelles de la Cité, nouvelles se résumant surtout au choc de leur disparition. De leur côté, ils avaient plus à raconter, à décrire, à montrer. John passait toutes ses journées dehors à montrer les merveilles de la planète découvertes depuis 2 ans. Ils leur parlaient de son travail, de sa famille, de Liz, de Danny et du nouvel être qui grandissait de par leur amour. Tout d'abord désorienté, ses amis s'habituèrent facilement aux changements de John. En réalité, il n'avait pas tellement changé. Passionné, entier et enthousiasme dans ses récits, seul le sujet de ses discussions avait évolué. Au lieu de ses escapades en jumper, de sa découverte d'une nouveau monde ou du dernier film qu'il avait enfin reçu en DVD de la Terre, il décrivait maintenant Elisabeth et son horreur de la couture, les premières dents de son fils, la première fois qu'il était arrivé à tenir un objet. Et il racontait tout cela avec tellement d'innocence et de naïveté qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était le premier homme à connaître ces sensations dans tout l'univers.

John angélisant un peu son fils, Elisabeth profitait des longues soirées discussions pour raconter les innombrables bêtises de son fils. Rodney en profitant pour argumenter sa théorie sur les enfants. Théorie qui lui valu plusieurs claques et haussements de sourcils. Elisabeth raconta comment, quelques jours avant leur arrivée, Danny s'était coupé les cheveux avec l'aide de petit ciseau oublié sur le rebord de la table. Horrifié, John s'était précipité pour le lui retirer des mains et avait observé hagard les petites mèches tombées au sol. Elisabeth arrivée entre-temps avait eu la surprise de voir son mari se mettre dans une colère noire comme jamais. Heureuse que son époux comprenne enfin que Dan devait parfois être sévèrement disputé, elle avait déchantée en comprenant que c'était le fait de se couper les cheveux et non de prendre un ciseau pointu sur la table qu'il réprimandait. Quand elle lui en fit la remarque, John expliqua que les cheveux étaient sacrés dans la famille et qu'on ne les traitaient pas ainsi. Devant un John un peu honteux de cette histoire, ses amis se mirent à rirent, imaginant sans effort la scène. En réalité, c'est Elisabeth qui paraissait le plus avoir changé, plus sûre d'elle avec les autres, se laissant plus aller à sa vraie nature sans retenu, tout distance due à sa fonction avait disparu.

Mais le temps des vacances étant toujours trop court, les derniers jours sur Esbron arrivèrent pour tous. Les mettant à profit, Elisabeth retourna souvent seule au lac. Elle marchait beaucoup, Elise et Carson de concert le lui avait recommandé. La guérisseuse n'avait pas mal pris l'intervention du docteur Beckett, au contraire elle avait échangé de nombreuses heures avec lui, s'intéressant à la médecine terrienne. Les Sheppard firent aussi le tour de leurs amis pour dire « au revoir », des revoirs au goût désagréable d'adieux.

La veille du départ, un grand repas fut organisé en leur honneur sur la grande place centrale. Tous étaient touchés de près ou de plus loin par le départ du couple et du petit Daniel. Ayant expliqué la distorsion temporelle à Lars, Sarah, Gabriel et Rachel, leurs amis proches savaient parfaitement qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais. Si John et Eli décidaient de revenir dans un mois pour les voir, plus de 3 ans et demi seraient passées. En imaginant qu'ils puissent revenir dans 30 jours. Ils connaissaient le rythme infernal d'Atlantis, rythme auquel ils devraient se réhabituer, par conséquent aucune promesse n'avait été émise des 2 côtés. Ils partiraient donc tous les 7 le lendemain. Les 12 heures données par Caldwell pour la mission étaient presque finies. Du moins sur Atlantis. En prévision de leur départ, tous leurs amis leur avaient donné des souvenirs : des jouets pour Daniel et des vêtements pour le prochain bébé. Gabriel leur offrit un cadeau qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux à Elisabeth. Un vieux livre esbronien, un livre d'histoire retraçant toute la longue histoire du peuple depuis le Grand Songe et leur arrivée sur cette planète par la barrière de Fravarti. A la main, le Haut Serviteur avait rajouté à l'encre noire, un chapitre dont la reliure sentait encore la colle humide. Ce chapitre parlait de l'arrivée d'un couple. Leur histoire. John, ému, cacha son trouble sous des remerciements convenus et Elisabeth sentit ses yeux s'humidifier en tentant de trouver des mots adéquats.

Tard ou plutôt tôt le matin, John, Elisabeth, Ronon et Dan endormi regagnèrent le petit logement qui les avait abrités pendant si longtemps. Le runner fut chargé de Daniel et le couple termina ses bagages. Cela ne prit pas longtemps. Ils laissèrent la plupart de leurs meubles et tout ce qui leur paraissait inutile. Elisabeth avait les vêtements et quelques objets qu'elle voulait conserver dans une vieille malle donnée par Lars et sa femme. John de son côté avait déjà enveloppé le berceau de Daniel pour le transporter. Cette nuit, il dormirait dans le grand lit coincé entre papa et maman.

La nuit fut interminable. John et Elisabeth ne purent dormir, ils se reposèrent en regardant attendri leur fils entre eux. Le lendemain matin, Elisabeth et Teyla finissaient de nourrir Daniel qui somnolait dans sa chaise haute. Carson, Ronon et McKay étaient déjà partis avec John au jumper. Celui-ci avait été ramené près du village dès les premiers jours, après convaincu tout le monde ne l'appareil ne représentait aucun danger.

Prenant son fils dans les bras, Elisabeth jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de fermer la porte de la maison, de refermer la porte pour toujours. Tout était vide. Ou presque. Eli soupçonna son mari d'avoir fait exprès de partir d'abord, pour ne pas avoir à vivre ce moment.

- C'est drôle, murmura Liz. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serais si triste en partant d'ici.

- C'est toujours triste de quitter sa maison…. et ce fut votre maison pendant quelques temps, lui répondit Teyla portant Danny endormi dans ses bras.

Elisabeth hocha la tête en regardant le petit tabouret esseulé près de la table. Son bébé était né ici et, malgré les difficultés, elle s'était attachée à ce lieu. C'était là que Daniel avait fait ses premiers pas. Il y a seulement 4 jours. Devant les regards abasourdis, il s'était accroché de toutes ses forces sur le barreau et s'était levé avant de faire quelques pas sous le regard ébahi de ses parents et de leurs amis en train de préparer le déjeuner. Il avait attendu comme un fait exprès que tout le monde soit présent. Bien sûr, il s'était écroulé un plus plus loin, mais qu'importe, Danny avait marché.

- Prêts ? demanda prudemment Teyla, sentant l'émotion du moment.

- Prêts, lui répondit doucement Elisabeth.

Oui, tout le monde était prêt. Elles prirent leurs bagages et rejoignirent Lars et Gabriel qui les attendaient sur la place sur village. Le jumper les attendaient à la sortie du village dans un champ en friche. Sarah et Rachel y étaient déjà avec plusieurs habitants. Elisabeth avec Daniel endormi dans les bras voulut le donner à quelqu'un. Rodney se présenta :

- Donnez le moi Elisabeth.

- Rodney ! s'étonna-t-elle oubliant sa tristesse quelques instants.

- Donnez le moi, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

L'émotion l'étrangla et elle ne réussit pas à lui dire merci. Les adieux furent un déchirement de plus pour tous. Du côté des femmes, toutes s'étaient mises à pleurer en même temps, comme si les émotions qu'elles avaient efforcées de contenir durant les derniers jours explosaient d'un seul coup. Elisabeth fondit en larmes. Les 2 femmes, si différentes d'elle, étaient devenues au fil du temps de véritables amies. Carson, Ronon, Teyla et Rodney se tinrent en retrait, laissant la petite famille faire ses adieux :

- Que le Créateur te bénisse Elisabeth, toi et toute ta famille, sourit Sarah. Vous nous manquerez tellement.

- Et vous faites attention à vous, répondit-elle.

- Au revoir. Et merci encore, poursuivit John en les serrant tous dans les bras chacun à leur tour.

- Prenez garde aux démons, lui recommanda Gabriel.

- J'ai peur de les revoir très vite, je m'étais presque habitué à ne plus entendre parler d'eux, répondit songeur John.

- J'espère surtout que vous continuerez à ne pas les voir, soupira Liz.

- Le distorsion temporelle doit vous protéger, je le souhaite.

- Merci John, tu vas me manquer, sauf pour le bois, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un couper aussi mal du bois, essaya de faire rire Lars.

Il réussit à décrocher un sourire à tout le monde, mais ce fut le plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer aujourd'hui. Atlantis attendant son équipe, ils devaient à présent y aller, l'heure était venue. Carson et Ronon prirent leur malle. Teyla les suivit. John prit Danny des bras de Rodney et monta dans le jumper avec McKay. Elisabeth embrassa une dernière fois ses 2 amies et lui dit :

- Au revoir.

Elle se retourna pour monter lentement dans le jumper et murmura :

- Adieu…

Le jumper s'ébranla et décolla très lentement. John avait pris les commandes, ne faisant qu'une confiance moyenne à Rodney pour passer la porte sans encombre. Il avait passé Daniel, maintenant complètement réveillé et hurlant à Teyla. Elisabeth se tourna vers la vitre de devant. Elle grava dans sa mémoire une dernière fois Esbron. Elle regarda une dernière fois ses amis devenir tout petits en bas. Une dernière fois sa maison. Leur maison.

Le voyage dura exactement un petit quart d'heure. Quand les contours des montagnes de la forêt humides s'esquissèrent à l'horizon, un silence singulier emplit le cœur d'Elisabeth. Et à mesure que John conduisit le jumper à la verticale de l'endroit de la porte, une insoutenable émotion étreignit les 2 époux. Danny, assis sur les genoux de Teyla, lui tira les cheveux. Celle-ci se pencha et l'embrassa. Liz regarda son fils avec tendresse. Un jour, elle lui racontait leur odyssée. Un jour, elle lui raconterait l'endroit merveilleux dans lequel il avait vu le jour. Son regard se reporta vers ses compagnons de voyage. Ronon assis ne disait rien, son époux ne laissant rien paraître se concentrait sur son pilotage, Teyla essayait de calmer Daniel qui sentait que quelque chose de capital se déroulait, Carson angoissait pour le retour et Rodney râlait gentiment envers le monstre braillant qu'ils ramenaient avec eux. Elle s'assit au fond de l'appareil, elle voulait être seule, à la vue de personne. John allait enclencher les chevrons du code d'Atlantis quand il entendit la voix qu'il aimait tant murmurer :

- Nous rentrons…

Il hésita et Elisabeth porta une main à sa poitrine. Rodney se pencha en avant pour appuyer sur les symboles d'Atlantis :

- Laissez Colonel, je vais le faire.

- Non, pas la peine. Je vais y arriver, lui répondit le militaire.

Mais sa main ne bougea toujours pas sur la console de commande. Rodney appuya franchement cette fois-ci sans dire un mot de plus. Les 7 symboles enclenchés, la vague bleutée s'ouvrit. Ils n'en avaient pas vu depuis presque 2 ans. C'était toujours aussi beau, magique et effrayant toute à la fois. Ronon envoya le code d'identification et John avança lentement.

En quelques secondes, le jumper était dans la salle d'embarquement de la Cité. John souffla et se détendit sur le dossier de son siège. Elisabeth, elle, sentit toute son appréhension disparaît. Elle était à la maison, ils étaient chez eux. La diplomate se pencha vers la vitre avant. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle ne distinguait personne encore, mais déjà la vue de l'architecture de la Cité ancienne lui donnait subitement une impression de finalité, d'achèvement. Sa mémoire lui rappela ces vers : « Et le terme de notre quête sera d'arriver là d'où nous étions partis. » Et pour la première fois, Elisabeth comprit exactement ce qu'Eliot **(2)** avait voulu dire.

----------------------------------------------

**(2)** Extrait de « Little Gidding » de T.S Eliot, poète.

En me relisant après coup, cela m'a paru une fin acceptable. Mais ayant déjà la suite en tête, je n'ai pas voulu m'arrêter là. Donc encore un chapitre...


	28. Chapitre 28

----------------------------------------------

A présent venait le plus compliqué : sortir de la coquille protectrice du Jumper. Faire face à Atlantis. John prit la main de sa femme, mais celle-ci la lui retira. Elisabeth ne voulait pas qu'ils sortent ensembles mains dans la main du Jumper. Pourtant rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir, mais il fallait qu'elle affronte seule le regard des autres. John sentant l'appréhension de sa femme ne lui en tint pas rigueur :

- Je prends Daniel, je te suis. Vas y.

Rodney, Ronon et Teyla étaient déjà sortis dans la salle. Carson avant de les rejoindre, proposa son aide au couple. Mais Eli lui dit d'y aller, que tout irait bien. Pourtant des informations contradictoires se bousculaient dans le cerveau de Liz. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer son explication. Inspirant une bouffée d'air, elle se dit que finalement, elle n'avait qu'à se laisser aller. Au moment venu, elle trouverait bien quelque chose à dire. Elisabeth avança vers le comité d'accueil, d'un pas décidé. Une assurance qui cachait une énorme trouille intérieure. Caldwell l'avait vu sorti du Jumper avec surprise, incrédulité, puis satisfaction. Ainsi McKay avait réussi à les retrouver. Mais la satisfaction laissa place à un questionnement. Comment ? Vu l'air réjoui du scientifique à son retour, ce retour n'était pas dû au hasard ou à la chance. SGA-1 savait parfaitement où ils allaient au départ de cette mission. Comment cela s'était réalisé ? La mission était programmée de longue date. Caldwell fulmina intérieurement, lui et McKay auraient une conversation en temps utile. Pour l'instant, l'important était le retour du docteur Weir et du Colonel Sheppard. Steven reporta son attention sur la première venue, Sheppard restant pour l'instant invisible. Elisabeth se triturait les doigts d'anxiété. Le Colonel la regardait maintenant bien droit dans les yeux. La distance entre eux était infime et pourtant il lui semblait que le temps s'était figé. Elle avançait droit devant elle et le militaire paraissait s'éloigner de plus en plus. Elisabeth vu ses yeux s'écarquiller lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son état. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas penser à l'ordre venant de son cerveau qui lui disait de faire demi-tour. C'était trop tard, à présent il fallait s'expliquer.

- Docteur Weir ! dit enfin le Colonel Caldwell. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la situation ?

La voix ramena Elisabeth à la réalité. Elle reprit contenance et surtout elle sentit la colère. Le feu lui monta jusque dans les joues, elle n'avait pas à s'expliquer. D'ailleurs quelle explication voulait-il ? Elle était enceinte ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Devenir maman une 2ème fois était son droit le plus absolu ! Comme poussée par l'énergie de la Cité, elle retrouva une détermination qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis son départ. L'énergie qui avait fait d'elle la femme forte et combative qu'elle était depuis toujours. Caldwell, n'obtenant pas de réponse, s'énerva :

- Elisabeth ! De combien de mois êtes-vous enceinte ? Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous ? Quand comptiez-vous en informer le SGC ?

Autour d'eux, tout le monde retint son souffle, au-delà de l'émotion de la retrouver vivante après 16 jours, tous ne s'attendaient pas à la retrouver en bonne santé ET enceinte ! Dans le Jumper, John entendit le ton des paroles de Caldwell et voulut aller au secours de sa femme. Mais la réponse qui lui vint aux oreilles lui redonna le sourire.

- Ah non ! Colonel Caldwell, je vous préviens que je ne vous laisserai pas me gâcher la fin de ma grossesse ! Je suis enceinte et il faudra vous y habituez et la Terre aussi ! Ma première grossesse n'a pas vraiment été une partie de plaisir, alors je compte bien profiter de celle-ci. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je vais rejoindre mes quartiers.

Et elle le planta ainsi. Elisabeth rejoignit Teyla qui l'attendait en haut des escaliers. Oui, sa femme était en pleine forme pensa John depuis le vaisseau. Du côté de la salle d'embarquement, la surprise avait laissé place à la stupeur.

- Comment cela « sa première grossesse » ? réussit tout juste à articuler le Colonel.

- Il va falloir que je vous explique quelques points importants, lui dit McKay.

- Où est Sheppard ? l'interrompit-il se reprenant.

- Ils arrivent.

- Ils ? s'étrangla le militaire.

John, lui, dans le vaisseau n'en menait pas large. Danny dans ses bras, il aurait voulu faire marche arrière. Se retenant aux parois intérieures de l'appareil, il souffla. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, de penser à ce qu'il dirait, à comment il se justifierait. Mais si Elisabeth l'avait fait, il le pourrait bien.

- Aller Danny, tu es prêt ? Nous entrons dans la cage aux lions.

Avançant tout sourire vers son supérieur, il le salua :

- Bonjour mon Colonel, mes respects. Désolé pour ce salut non réglementaire, mais Danny m'occupe les 2 bras.

- Danny ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque enfin, cria-t-il perdant vraiment son calme et sa réserve. Qui est cet enfant ?

- Vous voyez Rodney, c'est un enfant, pas un monstre, pas un gamin, juste un enfant, dit John en direction du canadien. Merci Colonel. Je vous présente Daniel Rodney Sheppard, termina John tout sourire, mais un sourire plutôt crispé sous sa décontraction de façade.

- Sheppard ????

- Tiens, j'aurais pensé que c'était le prénom Rodney que vous releviez en premier. Un moment de faiblesse, plaisanta-t-il.

- Colonel ! Je vous pris de me répondre. Qui est cet enfant ?

Voyant la colère de son supérieur, John se redressa et reprit une posture plus « militaire » :

- Mon fils, mon Colonel.

- Votre fils ?!

- Je remarque que le docteur McKay ne vous a pas encore débriefé. La planète sur laquelle nous nous trouvions Elisabeth et moi avait une petite particularité intéressante.

- Le temps se déroulait plus vite. Nous avons déjà rencontré ce phénomène.

- Intéressante ? reprit Caldwell sans même regarder McKay.

- Pour moi, mon Colonel, pour moi, dit John.

- Je suppose par conséquent qu'il est le fils du docteur Weir également. De même que vous êtes le responsable de son état.

- Je l'espère bien, mon Colonel ! Le docteur Weir s'appelle aujourd'hui Elisabeth Sheppard.

- McKay ! dit soudain Caldwell.

- Je n'y peux rien moi !

- McKay ! Combien de temps sont-ils restés sur cette planète ?

- Environ 1 an et de 11 mois, lui répondit à la place Sheppard.

- Et vous avez réussi à vous marier, à avoir un enfant, presque 2.

- Oui, mon Colonel, répondit fièrement Sheppard.

- Et bien, je crois que le SCG va apprécier mon prochain rapport, dit Caldwell.

John crut tout d'abord que c'était une menace, mais le léger sourire amusé du Colonel Caldwell, le rassura. Le militaire ébouriffa les cheveux de Daniel qui lui sourit. Il aimait beaucoup son uniforme au monsieur. Jamais il n'en avait vu de pareil.

- Et bien, je pense que félicitations est le terme de rigueur, Colonel Sheppard.

- Merci, mon Colonel. Puis-je me permettre de repartir chercher Elisabeth.

- Accordé. Mais je veux vous voir dans 2 heures pour un débriefing. 2 heures d'Atlantis, bien sûr, glissa le Colonel amusé.

- Bien sûr mon Colonel.

Caldwell donna une dernière caresse à Dan et repartit vers le bureau du docteur Weir. John et Rodney en restèrent bouche bée. Ronon, Carson et Lorne qui avaient observés la scène de loin n'en revenaient pas.

- Et bien, on peut dire que vous vous en êtes bien sortis, Sheppard, fit remarquer Evan.

- Oui, ce doit être à cause de Daniel. Les bébés rendrent les gens plus gentils. Tout le monde fond devant eux. Enfin les gens « normaux », termina-t-il en jetant un regard appuyé vers McKay.

- En tout cas, félicitations mon Colonel.

- Merci Major et merci pour les recherches aussi. McKay m'a dit que vous y aviez participé avec votre équipe. Merci de ne pas nous avoir laissé tomber. Et merci d'avoir mis un peu de temps à comprendre ce qu'il nous était arrivé.

- Mais de rien, mon Colonel, dit Lorne.

Le Major voulait rajouter quelque chose, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Cadman qui arrivait en courant.

- Mon Colonel !

- Lieutenant !

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir en bonne santé. Et … qui est-ce ? dit-elle en désignant Dan.

- Mon fils.

- Bravo, il est magnifique ! Euh, quoi ? Votre fils ?

- Vous n'avez pas croisé Elisabeth ?

- Le docteur Weir, non.

Laura paraissait de plus en plus désorientée. Et autour d'elle tout le monde semblait au courant d'un fait capital qu'elle ignorait manifestement. Et ils semblaient tous prendre un malin plaisir à la regarder ne pas comprendre.

- Venez Cadman, je vais vous expliquer, dit Rodney. Votre tête actuelle est à faire peur. John, je vous rejoins plus tard.

Et le scientifique entraîna la militaire un peu plus loin. John les regarda dubitatif :

- Depuis quand Rodney veut-il expliquer quelque chose à Cadman ? Ou même à quelqu'un sans qu'on lui demande ? Enfin, je vais aller retrouver ma femme, merci encore pour tout.

- Elisabeth est partie avec Teyla après son coup d'éclat. Elle voulait aller à ses quartiers.

- Merci.

- Vous voulez que je garde Daniel ? demanda Ronon.

John sourit, le runner s'était vraiment attaché à Dan. Une vraie nounou. Et ce n'était pas Daniel qui s'en plaignait.

- Non, merci. Il vient avec moi.

oOo

- Aude ! La nouvelle se propage dans toute la Cité ! Le Colonel Sheppard et le docteur Weir sont rentrés avec l'équipe SGA-1.

De surprise, la biochimiste en laissa l'éprouvette qu'elle tenait dans la main.

oOo

Elisabeth avait effectivement pris le chemin de ses quartiers avec Teyla. Maintenant qu'elle avait exprimé sa colère au Colonel Caldwell, elle ne comprenait plus pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Elle s'était donnée en spectacle devant tout le monde. _Pour une entrée en matière après sa disparition, c'est parfait. Maintenant, le Colonel va me prendre pour une folle. Et quel besoin avais-je de partir aussi vite. J'aurais dû rester avec John et Daniel. _Teyla à ses côtés restait silencieuse. Elle voyait bien que la diplomate était perdue dans ses pensées. Dans les couloirs qui les menaient jusqu'à grands quartiers de la dirigeante, Elisabeth croisa plusieurs personnes sans les voir. La surprise se peignait sur leur visage lorsqu'ils la virent. Mais personne n'osa émettre un seul commentaire.

Un instant plus tard, elle se tenait devant la porte de ses quartiers. _Ses quartiers…. _

- Voulez-vous que j'entre avec vous, demanda Teyla.

Mais elle secoua la tête, comme fascinée par ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte :

- Non, merci, ça ira.

- Nous n'avons touché à rien, répondit simplement Teyla en partant.

Elle resta là longtemps à contempler les alentours. Combien de temps ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle contemplait la porte tout simplement sans penser à rien, sans avoir peur, mais sans avoir envie de l'ouvrir tout de même. John arriva derrière elle. Elle ne l'entendit pas avant qu'il ne l'embrasse doucement dans le cou. Il tenait Daniel dans les bras et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme, sans un mot, juste pour lui signifier sa présence et sa force. Enfin, Elisabeth ouvrit la porte et entra. Immobile au milieu de la pièce, elle parcourut des yeux l'ensemble de sa chambre sous le regard intrigué de son fils. Elisabeth s'approcha de son bureau. Le souffle court, elle parcourut du bout des doigts les objets s'y trouvant. Rien n'avait été déplacé, tout était en place. Elle se faisait l'effet de revenir d'un très long voyage. Un voyage en même temps si court. Sa chambre lui donnait l'impression d'un mémorial. Chaque chose n'avait pas vu le temps passer, chaque parcelle de la pièce était exactement comme dans sa mémoire. Le stylo noir qu'elle avait laissé tomber il y avait maintenant plus de 23 mois était encore par terre attendant d'être ramassé. Le tee-shirt rouge qu'elle avait jeté de colère après sa dispute avec le Colonel Sheppard au sujet de la mission diplomatique ratée traînait toujours en boule sur le sol. John s'assit sur le lit avec Daniel sur les genoux. Il respecta le silence. Lui-même avait du mal à réaliser. Il n'avait pas encore revu ses quartiers et la réaction d'Elisabeth ne lui donnait pas envie de le faire. Elisabeth fit le tour de sa chambre et de la salle de bains. Elle s'attendait à chaque minute à se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Un poids l'oppressait. Elle chancelait. John déposa Daniel sur la couette du lit et vint le soutenir. Sur Esbron, ils n'avaient pas pris pleine conscience de la situation, de ceux qu'ils allaient retrouver sur Atlantis. Pour eux, ils se retrouvaient 2 ans en arrière. Comme si pour tout les autres, la vie s'était arrêtait brusquement. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. John l'enlaça. La voyant pleurer, Daniel fondit en larmes. Il détestait que sa maman soir malheureuse. Elisabeth confuse de le faire pleurer, tenta de le consoler :

- Ne pleure pas mon ange, je ne suis pas triste, juste un peu chamboulée. Ne pleure pas. Nous sommes de retour à la maison, dit-elle en regardant bien John dans les yeux.

John, son petit garçon toujours dans ses bras, sécha les larmes de sa femme et de son fils d'un geste délicat de l'index. Elisabeth se ressaisit, il le fallait. Pour Daniel, pour John, pour le petit être qui grandissait en elle, elle devait être forte. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de grave. Il fallait juste qu'elle s'y fasse. Elle se sentit très las d'un seul coup.

- Chéri.

Rompant le silence, elle reprit possession de ses moyens et de sa vie.

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais me reposer. Peux-tu t'occuper de Dan, si cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas de souci, je vais aller lui montrer mes quartiers.

- Tu veux que je viennes avec toi, demanda-t-elle en espérant une réponse négative.

- Non, cela ira. Je vais y aller avec Rodney. Je pense.

- Merci.

Elle lui déposa un bref baiser sur le bord des lèvres et partit sur le balcon. John le regarda quelques instants avant que les grognements de Daniel ne le fassent reprendre pieds avec la réalité.

Sheppard marchait doucement vers ses quartiers. Rodney était introuvable. Lorne ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'il était parti avec Cadman. Questionnant Carson sur la présence éventuelle du canadien, Beckett comprit que le Colonel avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'accompagner :

- Ronon est au mess avec Teyla, je crois.

- Merci, mais Ronon… enfin vous comprenez Ronon, c'est Ronon.

- Il peut comprendre ce que cela fait de revenir chez soi après si longtemps, pourtant. Mais sinon, je suis libre dès que j'ai fait le bandage du docteur Simmons.

- Merci Carson, mais je vais suivre votre conseil, le remercia John plein de gratitude pour le médecin.

Le Colonel et Daniel partirent donc tous les 2 vers le mess.

- Tu es content, Daniel ? Nous allons retrouver ton ami. La plupart des gosses aurait peur d'un tel géant et pas toi. D'ailleurs, tu as souri à Caldwell. Vraiment étrange. Je ne sais pas de qui tu tiens. De ta mère assurément.

Ils arrivaient près du mess quand John aperçut quelqu'un au bout du couloir. Il se figea. La jeune femme de dos ne les avait pas remarqué. John esquiva une manœuvre de marche arrière vers le couloir précèdent :

- Changement d'itinéraire.

Daniel commençait à baragouiner quelques mots intelligibles :

- Et on se tait si tu veux qu'on aille voir Ronon.

Dans l'autre couloir, Aude se retourna. Quelqu'un venait de la renseigner. Sheppard aurait demandé auprès de Rodney. Apparemment pour aller voir ses quartiers. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de cet égocentrique de McKay pour aller dans ses quartiers ? Aude n'avait jamais compris comment John pouvait le supporter. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais osé émettre un avis contraire envers le canadien, son compagnon n'aurait pas apprécié. Rodney lui tapait sur les nerfs parfois, mais jamais il ne remettait en cause son amitié. Un lien indéfectible les reliait tous les 2. Un lien incompréhensible, jamais elle n'avait rencontré 2 personnes aussi différentes.

Aude se remit en recherche de John. La personne qui lui avait répondue l'avait fait avec une drôle d'expression. Comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. John ne pouvait pas être blessé, sinon il serait avec Beckett et celui-ci travaillait tranquillement dans son labo, elle l'avait vu en passant.

oOo

Assise sur son lit, comme anesthésiée, elle n'aurait su dire si 2 minutes ou 2 heures s'était déroulées depuis le départ de son mari et de son fils. Quelle importance, le temps n'était pas si fiable après tout. Tout était si relatif. Le temps, leur vie. Il n'y avait que son amour, leur amour et sa famille qui semblait être un pilier pour elle à présent. Tout le reste paraissait si volatil.

Un coup à la porte la fit sursauter.

- Entre John. Tu es déjà revenu de tes quartiers ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint :

- John ? Rodney ? Teyla ?

Toujours rien. Angoissant un peu rapidement, Elisabeth se leva et marcha vers la porte. Une fois ouverte, celle-ci laissa voir une personne à laquelle elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas. C'était tellement loin, cet homme appartenait au passé, comme on disait. Au passé d'il y avait 16 jours… A une autre vie…

- Nicolas !

- Bonjour Elisabeth, je n'ai pas osé entrer. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Vous devez avoir pleins de choses à faire.

- Oh… Nicolas, vous ne me dérangez pas. Entrez, je suis juste surprise.

Elisabeth recula pour s'effacer de l'entrée. Le logisticien entra lentement, comme dans un murmure, ton sur lequel il dit :

- Vous êtes ravissante.

- Merci, vous avez l'air en forme, s'entendit répondre Eli sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il détourna un instant les yeux vers son ventre :

- Les bruits de couloirs sont ainsi fondés.

- Les bruits de couloirs ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Votre grossesse, expliqua-t-il presque sans bouger les lèvres.

- Oh, ces bruits de couloirs ? La Cité en parle déjà ?

- Elisabeth, votre disparition et celle du Colonel Sheppard a fait du bruit. Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à votre retour.

- J'imagine, malheureusement.

Sa voix s'était cassée. Elle n'osait imaginer tout ce qui se disait déjà sur eux, sur leur couple. Tout et n'importe quoi assurément… Nicolas, voyant son malaise, toussota légèrement. Il regretta d'être venu, c'était idiot. Elle n'avait assurément pas envie de le voir. Il n'était rien, même pas un ami.

- Je vais vous laisser, je m'excuse de vous avoir déranger. Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

Elisabeth se rassit sur le lit comme absente. Elle ne lui répondit même pas. Nicolas reçut cela comme signal qu'effectivement il était de trop et sans dire un mot de plus se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivée presque à celle-ci, Elisabeth lui dit faiblement :

- Non restez. Pardon. Cela me fait plaisir que vous soyez là. C'est gentil d'être venu me voir. Restez, venez avec moi. Venez vous asseoir à côté de moi.

- Sur votre lit ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Ce n'est plus mon lit depuis longtemps, sourit-elle.

- Pas pour moi, docteur Weir.

Ce nom ! Ce nom… la ramena très long en arrière. A une époque résolue, elle devait s'en résoudre. Elle devait l'admettre plus jamais, elle ne serait plus jamais le docteur Weir. Ce n'était pas juste une question de patronymes, plutôt de personnalité, de vie… A présent, elle était le docteur Elisabeth Sheppard. Celle qui avait goûté aux joies d'une vie simple et sans histoire, une vie qu'elle avait toujours pensé abhorrer. Qu'elle déclarait haut et fort ne pas vouloir. Elle était une femme qui avait eu le temps d'entrevoir un bonheur parfait ou s'en approchant. Oui, elle ne serait plus jamais la femme qui restait jusqu'à 2 heures du matin pour finir des dossiers pas si urgents que cela finalement.

- C'est drôle, je me sens si étrangère à tout ceci, dit-elle en montrant de la main la pièce et pourtant je ne permettrais à personne ne me dire qu'Atlantis n'est pas ma maison.

Un long silence s'installa. Nicolas ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à une telle déclaration. Il était plus que perdu. Ne voulant pas laisser la gêne s'installer, il dit :

- La grossesse se déroule bien ?

- Bien merci.

- Et votre premier enfant. Votre petite fille.

- Un garçon, Daniel.

- Oh pardon, les bruits de couloirs ne sont pas fiables à 100 pour cent.

- Oui, apparemment, rit-elle. Mais ce n'est rien.

- Daniel, alors. Il a quel âge ?

- 9 mois et demi. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu grandir.

- Et cela ne fait que commencer, sourit Nicolas.

- J'en ai peur. Il y a quelques jours, il a fait ses premiers pas. Les ennuis commencent. John dit souvent qu'il tient de lui. Je veux bien le croire. Et puis vous verriez, c'est son portrait craché. A part les yeux peut-être, il paraîtrait ce que sont les miens. Moi, je trouve que les miens sont fades face à ceux de mon fils, c'est probablement du fait, qu'il a cette étincelle dans les siens. L'étincelle que je vois dans ceux de John parfois.

Elisabeth semblait maintenant réellement détendue. Nicolas, lui, trouvait leur discussion surréaliste. Il y a 2 semaines, il avait rendez-vous avec une femme et voilà qu'il se retrouvait sur son lit à côté d'elle en train de l'écouter parler de sa grossesse, de son fils et de sa ressemblance avec son père. S'il s'était écouté, il se pencherait un peu plus vers elle et l'embrasserait tendrement. Gifle mentale ! Voilà qu'il délirait. Se jeter sur une femme enceinte, il était désespéré à ce point ? Cette femme le fascinait à un tel point. Jamais, il n'avait rencontré pareille beauté et pareille charisme dans une même personne. Mais voilà que sa chance était passée. Elle lui avait filée entre les doigts, sans même qu'il ait une seule possibilité de se battre pour la garder. Le destin lui avait joué un sale tour.

- … et puis Carson dit que je n'ai pas rien à craindre de mon séjour là-bas. Tout est parfaitement en règle. Nicolas, vous êtes encore avec moi ? s'interrompit Elisabeth prenant conscience des rêveries de son interlocuteur.

- Non, je vous suis. Mais je dois y aller, l'on m'attend, mentit-il.

- Oh. Bien.

Nicolas ne se trouvait plus à sa place et n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'entendre Elisabeth lui raconter durant des heures le bonheur d'être mariée, maman et enceinte. Le Colonel avait une sacré chance.

- Je vais vous laissez Elisabeth, mais avant j'aurais une dernière question. Je me permets.

- Allez y, si je la trouve déplacée, je ne vous répondrais pas tout simplement.

- Etes-vous heureuse ? questionna-t-il tout simplement.

- Heureuse ? Oui.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Merci. Je vous laisse reprendre pieds avec la réalité.

- Ma vie là-bas était aussi la réalité.

- Oui, sans aucun doute, mais pas notre réalité.

Elisabeth n'était pas d'accord avec lui, mais elle choisit de ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain. La vérité, John et elle la connaissaient, c'était suffisant. Ils avaient vécu dans la réalité. Plusieurs réalités peuvent coexister. Plusieurs vies peuvent se regrouper dans une seule.

Nicolas ouvrit la porte et avant de partir se retourna une dernière fois :

- Pour le dîner, on annule alors ? demanda-t-il en souriant pour la forme.

- Oui, répondit-elle réprimant un petit rire. On annule.

Et le logisticien partit. Définitivement. Elle le recroiserait bien dans la Cité, c'était obligatoirement, mais plus rien ne serait pareil. Et pourtant, elle était libérée, détendue et heureuse. Oui, vraiment comblée. Elle s'étendit sur son lit pour apprécier le moment. John entra sans frapper dans la chambre, seul :

- Mon cœur, ça va ?

- Oui, ça va mieux et toi ?

- Ca va, ça va, mais pourquoi Nicolas sortait de ta chambre, dit-il en insistant bien sur le prénom du jeune homme. C'est bien Nicolas qu'il s'appelle non ?

- Jaloux, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Je devrais ? demanda-t-il agacé.

- Bien sur, j'ai profité de ma première heure sur Atlantis pour me remplacer mon amant esbronien. Nicolas m'a paru un très bon choix.

- J'aimerai mieux que ton ex reste en dehors de tes quartiers.

- Il ne s'est rien passé avec lui, jamais ! Nous avions simplement rendez-vous pour dîner un jour, dîner qui n'a jamais eu lieu et n'aurait plus jamais lieu. C'était il y a 2 ans, John ! soupira-t-elle.

- Mouias, on dit ça !

- En parlant d'ex, je sais que tu évites soigneusement le sujet depuis que nous parlons du retour. Il va bien falloir que tu parles à Aude, la pauvre. Imagine sa réaction quand elle apprendra.

- Oui, murmura penaud Sheppard.

- John ?

- Oui ?

Elle connaissait ce regard ! Se tenant la tête entre les mains, elle soupira d'exaspération :

- Tu l'as vu, c'est ça et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Rien.

- Rien ?

- J'ai fait demi-tour.

- Demi-tour !

Elisabeth n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Mais pour son malheur, son mari avait l'air sérieux.

- J'ai épousé un crétin. Non pire un homme.

- Mais j'allais à mes quartiers. J'étais perturbé par ta réaction et je ne m'y attendais pas. C'était tellement bizarre, j'avais Danny dans les bras, elle était là au bout du couloir. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai fait demi-tour.

- Elle ne t'a pas vu au moins ?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Les hommes sont de vrais lâches parfois, se chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. Et tes quartiers, ça a été mon amour ? Pas trop compliqué ?

Elle lui prit la main, il fit jouer ses doigts entres les siens :

- Ronon était avec moi. Impossible de trouver Rodney. Il a disparu je ne sais où avec Cadman.

- Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux.

- Entre McKay et Cadman, s'étrangla-t-il de surprise et de rire. C'est le feu et l'eau ces 2 là, c'est complètement impossible, tu as des idées idiotes et étranges Lizzie.

- Sûrement, pourtant étrangement j'y crois.

- N'en parle jamais à McKay, il serait capable de suffoquer et d'en mourir rien que d'imaginer que tu ais pu penser à une telle idée.

- Promis ! sourit-elle.

- Et pour la paix et la tranquillité de la Cité, il ne vaut mieux pas que cela arrive. Heureusement, c'est impossible. Mes quartiers étaient comme les tiens, identiques que lors de mon départ. A part 3 objets étonnamment.

- Comment cela ?

- Mon réveil, ma brosse à dents et une vieille balle de tennis dont j'avais oubliée jusqu'à l'existence étaient posés à même le sol avec une étiquette en papier devant. Il y avait marqué « à reconsidérer ». Quand, j'ai questionné Ronon, il m'a juste répondu qu'il fallait poser la question à Beckett et McKay. Cette réponse m'a suffit. Je ne veux même pas savoir le reste.

Elisabeth éclata de rire devant la mine amusé de son époux.

- Et Dan ?

- Il est avec Ronon au mess. Je lui ai laissé. Nous devons les y rejoindre. Il est l'heure de manger.

- Je ne sais même pas quelle heure de la journée est-il. La fin d'après-midi, si j'en crois la position du soleil.

- Il est 19 heures passées. Daniel lui se rappelait sans souci qu'il était temps de dîner, lui dit John en chatouillant la paume de sa main.

oOo

- Mange Daniel, s'il te plait. C'est juste de la viande, c'est bon pour toi. Enfin Dan ! s'énerva Eli. C'est comme la viande de Zakal, comme tu en l'habitude.

Mais Daniel continua de refuser le petit morceau de viande que sa mère lui présentait.

- John, s'il te plait.

- Il n'a pas faim, laisse le. Il ne va pas mourir de faim s'il va au lit sans manger.

- Merci de ton soutien, soupira-t-elle. Et je croyais qu'il avait réclamé à manger.

- Il est chamboulé comme nous tous. Laisse lui, le temps de s'habituer à la Cité.

Elisabeth abdiqua, elle n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de se battre ce soir. S'il voulait aller au lit sans rien dans le ventre et bah il y irait. Elle lâcha la fourchette et se retourna vers Teyla à sa droite. SGA-1 au grand complet, Elisabeth, Carson et Daniel étaient attablés au mess. Ils étaient placés dans un renfoncement de la salle et pourtant tous avaient la désagréable impression d'être au centre de la pièce, tant chaque personne présente dans le mess les regardaient en coin. Rodney avait réapparu au début du repas, sûrement attiré par l'appel de la nourriture. John lui avait demandé où il était passé et le canadien avait marmonné qu'il était resté discuté avec Cadman. Rodney avait rougi en disant cela et Elisabeth se dit que peut-être son idée farfelue ne l'était pas tant que cela.

Le couple était content d'avoir pu côtoyer durant 3 semaines leurs amis sur Esbron, ceux-ci étaient un soutien indispensable à présent. Sans eux, John et surtout Liz se seraient sentis très seuls ce soir. Ayant repris leurs conversations et leurs relations d'avant, la gêne qui flottait dans le mess était plus supportable. Le débriefing avec Caldwell faisait peur à Eli, John lui avait expliqué la bonne réaction du militaire face à Daniel, mais comment savoir ce qu'il allait être décidé. Elle était encore la dirigeante d'Atlantis, mais pour combien de temps ?

- Mama…

- Oui, chéri ?

- Maman.

- C'est bien, mon cœur.

- Ron, continua Dan en désignant Ronon qui parlait avec John de leur retour sur Abrétia durant les recherches.

- Il est tellement mignon, Elisabeth, fondit Teyla en lui souriant.

- Oui, c'est une telle joie de devenir mère, répondit la diplomate. Vous devriez essayer. Bon allez maintenant tu dois aller au dodo, mon cœur.

- Vous avez un endroit pour le faire dormir ?

- Carson et Ronon nous on installé le berceau dans les quartiers de John pour l'instant. Il y sera bien.

- Vous allez le laisser seul durant le briefing ?

- Je pensais demander à quelqu'un de le garder.

- Je serai obligée d'y être, sinon je l'aurais fait avec joie.

- Je crois que le docteur Beckett a demandé à une de ses infirmières de la faire. Elle a gentiment accepté.

- C'est parfait alors.

- Oui, bon je vais y aller. Allez viens Daniel. John, je vais coucher Danny. On se rejoint au briefing.

Elisabeth prit son fils et sortit du mess sans jeter un seul regard aux personnes présentes et chuchotantes. Regardant droit devant elle, elle ne vit pas Aude la suivre des yeux depuis une autre table, cachée de celle qu'Elisabeth venait de quitter. Au mess, ses amis discutèrent encore un moment, puis décidèrent d'aller dans un endroit un peu plus calme. Au moment de passer la porte, John remarqua Aude au loin, elle le fixait. Sentant le malaise s'installer en lui, il déglutit difficilement. Il joua avec son alliance qui d'un seul coup lui sembla lourde. Son cœur lui disait d'aller la voir et sa tête lui hurlait de suivre ses amis sans réfléchir. Que choisir ? Il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire dans un cas pareil. Ronon et Rodney avaient déjà disparu de son champ de vision avec Teyla.

- Carson…

- John ?

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins, dit-il le regrettant immédiatement.

Fermant les yeux, il se dirigea vers son ex-compagne. Celle-ci soutint son regard durant tout le trajet le menant jusqu'à elle. Droit comme un I devant elle, il lui dit :

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Assis toi John.

- Merci.

Il s'installa en face d'elle. Sa collègue à côté se leva sans un mot, comprenant qu'elle était de trop. Un lourd silence chargé de reproches d'un côté et de gêne de l'autre s'instaura entre les 2 anciens amants.

- Je peux t'expliquer, dit John n'en pouvant plus du regard de la biochimiste sur lui.

- Je suis au courant, l'on m'a gentiment mis aux dernières nouvelles. Au bout de plusieurs personnes questionnées par contre, les premiers n'ont pas osé, répondit-elle sèchement.

Son ton sec et distant renforçait encore plus la malaise de John. Il voulait s'expliquer, lui demander de le comprendre, obtenir son pardon. Mais ce ne serait pas facile vu la tournure des choses.

- Je n'ai rien prémédité Aude. Je pensais ne jamais revenir. Tellement de temps avait passé…

- Pas la peine de te justifier. Les 2 ans, la planète, le docteur Weir, Daniel, la grossesse… Pour moi, cela ne change rien, j'étais morte d'inquiétude, je me préparais à l'annonce de ta mort et c'est à celle de ton infidélité que je dois face.

- Je ne t'ai pas trahi ! cria presque John. C'était différent.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, s'il te plaît. Pas la peine de le hurler à tout le mess, je suis déjà assez dans la ligne de mire en ce moment. Et pour moi, ce n'était pas différent. Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal ? Vous êtes partis 2 ans selon votre échelle de temps et tu rentres avec une femme enceinte et un fils de presque 10 mois à ce que j'ai compris.

- 9 mois et demi. Il s'appelle Daniel.

- C'est égal. 10 mois, 9 mois. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, tu as tenu 4 mois avant de faire un enfant à ta nouvelle compagne.

- Ma femme, rectifia John n'aimant pas le ton qu'elle employait pour parler d'Elisabeth.

- Ta femme alors. Elle l'était déjà ? Non, le voyant répondre négativement de la tête. Et bien dans ce cas, vous n'avez vraiment pas perdu de temps. A croire que la situation vous arrangeait.

- Aude… s'il te plaît essaye de comprendre. Je te vois devant moi comme un lointain souvenir, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis 2 ans !

John s'énerva cette fois-ci. Il comprenait la réaction d'Aude, mais il n'allait pas accepter d'endosser toute la responsabilité de cette affaire. Personne n'était responsable, c'était la vie, le destin !

- 2 ans, tu te rends compte de ce que cela veut dire. 2 ans ! J'ai vu arriver mes amis un jour où je ne les attendais plus. J'ai eu le choc d'apprendre la durée réelle de notre disparition sur Atlantis ! J'ai du l'apprendre à ma femme enceinte, j'ai quitté ce qui était devenu ma maison, mes amis et ma vie ! Alors maintenant détestes moi, frappes moi, hais moi. Mais je n'aurais pas d'autres explications à te donner. J'aime avec Elisabeth, j'aime ma vie et je ne changerai rien même si j'en avais choix.

La tirade de Sheppard l'avait quelque peu surprise. Aude se détendit et la colère laissa place à la tristesse.

- Je sais que tu ne reviendras pas. Je ne l'ai même jamais espéré. De toute façon, tu as enfin ce dont tu as toujours rêvé.

- Pardon ?

- Le docteur Weir. Tu l'as toujours aimée.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, mentit John. J'étais bien avec toi.

- John, s'irrita la jeune femme. Ne m'insultes pas, s'il te plait. Tu n'arrivais même pas à me dire « je t'aime » et je voyais bien comment tu la regardais.

- Je suis désolé, murmura John. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Pardonne moi.

- John, j'arrivais peut-être à te comprendre, à vous comprendre avec du temps. Mais mon pardon, je ne sais pas si je pourrais te le donner. J'en ai peur. Tu me fais souffrir John.

- Je ne l'ai pas voulu, dit-il en voulant lui prendre la main.

- C'est sans importance, répliqua-t-elle brusquement en se dégageant. Plus aucune importance à présent.

Elle se leva :

- Permets moi de ne pas te souhaiter bonne chance pour ton mariage. Je vais aller récupérer mes affaires dans tes quartiers, je n'avais touché à rien.

Aude prit ses affaires et partit presque en courant vers la sortie. Sonné, John ne réagit pas de suite. Quand ce fut le cas, il était trop tard :

- Non, pas dans mes quartiers…, murmura-t-il.

Elisabeth venait justement de rentrer dans les siens pour se changer après avoir déposé Daniel dans ceux de son mari. Dan chantonnait encore dans son berceau quand elle en était partie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de changer de vêtements qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit depuis la salle de bain.

- Elisabeth !

- Je suis là, dans la salle de bain.

La porte s'ouvrit moins d'une demi- seconde après sur un Colonel des Etats-Unis angoissé :

- Aude est dans mes quartiers !

- Pardon ? s'étonna Elisabeth.

- Tu ne l'as pas rencontrée ? Ouf. Elle est partie du mess assez remontée contre moi et j'avais peur que vous rencontriez dans les couloirs. Elle a un sacré caractère quand elle le veut.

- Je ne l'ai pas rencontré, mais racontes moi comment cela s'est passé. J'enfile un pull et j'arrive.

Quand elle le rejoint, il était debout devant le bureau en train de regarder une vieille photo d'elle. Elle devait dater de la faculté, de bien avant le SGC, avant qu'elle apprenne l'existence de la Porte et des formidables possibilités de l'infini.

- J'aurais dû te rencontrer à l'Université, tu étais déjà magnifique.

- Et je t'aurais sûrement envoyez balader, tu devais être un des frimeurs dont j'avais une sainte horreur, rit Elisabeth. Et Aude ?

- Elle n'est pas prête à me reparler de sitôt.

- Je peux la comprendre, répondit magnanime Eli.

- Et bien, pas elle. Elle ne nous comprend pas.

- Laisse lui du temps. Je serais probablement dans le même état qu'elle si la même chose me serait arrivée. Et ne t'affoles pas pour tes quartiers.

- Daniel est là bas.

- De même qu'Eva. Elle veille sur lui, il ne lui arrivera rien, soit tranquille. Nous devons voir Caldwell dans 30 minutes, pense plutôt à ce que tu vas dire et comment nous allons expliquer que nous voulons garder nos travails tout en élevant 2 enfants.

oOo

Au fond d'un autre quartier, dans un autre couloir, Aude récupérait ses affaires. Elle avait dit à la jeune femme qu'elle y avait trouvée que le Colonel Sheppard était au courant de sa venue. L'infirmière lui témoigna de toute son affection et de toute sa sympathie dans ce rude moment à passer. Aude eut envie de lui répondre de s'occuper de ses affaires, mais n'en fit rien. Elle aurait voulu ne pas penser à ce bébé gigotant dans son petit lit. A ce bébé qui lui avait fait tout perdre. Perdre la possibilité d'être aimée par John. Perdre la possibilité de construire quelque chose avec l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

- Il a du mal à s'endormir, dit Eva voulant meubler le silence.

- Il doit avoir du mal avec tous ces changements, s'entendit répondre Aude.

Le silence se réinstalla, mais pour peu de temps. Eva se releva de son fauteuil et reposa son livre sur la tranche :

- Je vais aller me chercher à boire, j'ai oublié de prendre de l'eau pour la soirée. Vous voulez le surveiller durant mon absence.

- C'est-à-dire que j'ai tout récupéré, mais…. Oui, je vais le surveiller, accepta-t-elle finalement.

- Merci, je me dépêche.

Aude ne bougea pas, ce bébé pouvait bien être surveillée à distance. Mais la curiosité eut raison d'elle, elle avança prudemment. Daniel jouait avec ses doigts, il effectuait une exploitation de sa bouche grâce à ceux-ci. Il vit une tête arrivée au-dessus de lui. Encore une nouvelle ! Celle-ci était aussi jolie que la dame qui était venue avec maman un peu plus tôt. D'ailleurs, il n'entendait plus la voix ou les bruits de l'autre dame. Maman lui avait dit de rester gentiment avec elle. Qu'elle et papa reviendraient vite. Pourquoi la dame était-elle partie et pourquoi une nouvelle était-elle arrivée ?

- Ouin, ouin, ouin !!!

- Oh non pleure pas, s'il te plait, chut, tout va bien.

Mais il continuait de plus bel, Aude se décida à le prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter :

- Allez, Daniel, tout va bien se passer. Tu es en sécurité.

Danny se sentait bien dans ses bras, il se calma et lui sourit.

- Da !

- Voilà, c'est mieux. Tu vois, pas besoin de pleurer, tu n'as rien à craindre.

- P'pa.

Le sourire radieux d'Aude s'évanouit. Elle le recoucha dans le berceau en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Daniel lui sourit de toutes ses petites dents.

- Oui, tu es beau toi, lui dit-elle en lui chatouillant le ventre.

Dans cet enfant, elle reconnaît les traits de John. Pas de doute, c'était bien son fils. Son fils. Et celui du docteur Weir… le docteur Sheppard.

- Dors bien, Daniel.

Aude se rendait compte à présent qu'elle avait perdu John bien avant sa disparition avec le docteur Weir. Elle ne l'avait jamais perdu en réalité. On ne pouvait pas perdre ce qui n'avait jamais été à nous. Son cœur, consciemment ou pas, avait toujours appartenu à leur dirigeante.

En revenant, Eva faillit rentrer dans la biochimiste qui sortait de la chambre en pleurant. S'inquiétant pour le bébé, elle se précipita vers le berceau, mais Daniel s'était endormi paisiblement.

oOo

- Liz ? Où est mon uniforme ?

- Ton uniforme ? Oh ton uniforme, tu n'en as plus ! Lorsque je l'ai sorti, il avait une mine à faire peur. Je l'ai gardé durant ces 23 mois pour rien, il était immettable, tu l'avais déchiré lors de ton escapade de recherche de DHD.

- Je suis bon à en chercher un autre donc.

- Il semblerait bien, sourit radieuse sa femme qui avait d'un seul coup la vision de son mari en uniforme en tête et une résistible envie de le lui ôter.

- Je vais aller voir à la réserve, il doit bien en traîner un. J'en voudrais un pour le débriefing. Cela fera plus sérieux.

Eli le regarda partir. Elle, elle s'était habillée de façon très simple. Un large pantalon brun de lin qui ne la serrerait pas et la longue tunique colorée offerte par Rachel et Sarah. A la pensée de ses 2 amies, son cœur se serra. Elle les imagina si loin. Jamais, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier Esbron et ses habitants, ils feraient tous partie de sa vie à tout jamais. Elisabeth prit un châle pour se couvrir les épaules. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux retomber sur ses épaules en petites boucles désordonnées.

Elle ouvrit la vitre pour atteindre le balcon. Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière le continent au loin. Ce paysage lui avait manqué. A présent, elle s'en rendait compte. L'odeur, le son et les couleurs, tout avaient disparu de sa mémoire et lui revenaient maintenant d'un seul coup. Comme un coup de poings, comme un retour de flamme violent et imprévu. Tout ce qu'elle avait enfui au fond de sa mémoire revint. Malgré toute la volonté qu'elle avait mise à oublier Atlantis et ses trésors, elle appartenait à ce lieu. Oui, elle avait été heureuse sur Esbron, elle ne le reniait pas. Oui, tout avait été parfait, ou presque, la recherche de la perfection étant une quête vers le malheur et l'insatisfaction perpétuelle. Mais oui, sa vie était ici. Elle aurait toujours une pensée émue en repensant à sa première maison avec John, à cette minuscule bicoque qui ne faisait même pas la superficie du jardin de ses parents en Amérique. A la première fois, qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec John, à leur première dispute de couple. Se tenant à la rambarde, elle revit émue, la nuit de son mariage. La nuit où elle avait sellé sa vie à tout jamais à un homme quelques fois immature mais toujours merveilleux et droit.

Frissonnante, elle reprit le chemin de l'intérieur. Son attention fut attirée par le vase sur la table. Les fleurs de Teyla s'y trouvaient toujours. Personne n'avait pensé à les arroser depuis 16 jours et pourtant elles étaient juste un peu flétries. La couleur rouge passion n'était pas passée. Cherchant de l'eau, elle leur donna à boire. Elle se revit recevoir ce bouquet de Teyla. John avait même fait une remarque déplaisante croyant qu'elles venaient de Nicolas. C'était dans une autre vie et pourtant cela s'était passé il y avait tellement peu de temps. Ces fleurs étaient en quelque sortes son lien avec le passé, le lien qui lui rappelait la futilité et l'ironie du destin. Ce bouquet n'avait que 17 jours et pourtant il avait accompagné Elisabeth durant 2 ans de sa vie. Elle avait vécu une vie dont elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver en restant sur Atlantis. A présent, ils allaient faire face aux critiques engendrées par leur couple de façon uni et soudé.

- Elisabeth, tu viens ?

Elle sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu John rentrer dans la chambre.

- Tu rêves ? demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant.

- Oui.

- Caldwell nous attend.

- J'arrive.

John partit devant. Elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand une douleur dans le bas ventre la fit tressaillir :

- Oh !

- Tu viens, nous allons être en retard. Il y a un problème ?

- Aucun, je te suis, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Son bébé venait de lui donner le premier coup, comme un éveil à la vie. Elle mourait d'envie de le dire à John et en même temps, ce serait son moment à elle. Avant de quitter la pièce pour se rendre à la salle de réunion, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle. Mais sereine, elle referma la porte. Tout serait encore à la même place à leur retour. Le paysage sera toujours là demain et après-demain. John et elle resteront ensemble, rien ne pourra les séparer dans ce monde. Un souffle d'air entra par le balcon entrouvert et fit voleter le châle esbronien. Sur la table, dans leur vase, les Tempos Existenci flamboyants s'étaient redressées…

FIN

Voilà, je voulais absoluement la finir avant de partir en vacances. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Chacun atendait des réactions de telle ou telle personne et moi j'avais ma vision précise des mêmes réactions, donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de déception.

Pour tout vous dire la première scène de cette fic qui m'est arrivée dans la tête est celle de Liz devant ce bouquet de fleurs à la fin, j'ai construit le reste autour.

Merci à vous pour m'avoir suivi régulièrement (au gré de mes suites non régulières elles)

Maintenant un peu de pub, si vous aimez le shweir, il faut absoluement que vous lisiez **Dualité** de wickyvicky. C'est une merveille dans son genre. Et si vous m'aimez pas le shweir (déjà vous n'êtes sûrement pas sur cette page...) allez y quand même, le sujet traité est lisible en passant par dessus ce ship.


End file.
